Back From The Shadows
by kittendealer
Summary: Sequel to Stuck in Hell. In the aftermath of saving humanity, Lucifer was locked up in Hell by God. And yet, all is not what it seems to be. While Chloe struggles to keep herself together following the disappearance of the love of her life, demons freshly escaped from Hell bring havoc on LA, among them Lilith, who is well determined to get her revenge for her daughter's death.
1. Keep Praying

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I am so very glad to present you this sequel to Stuck in Hell. I tried to finish up my other story, Redemption, before continuing this journey, but I found myself unable to wait anymore. I was missing this story too much! For those among you who haven't read the first part, I strongly suggest that you first read it if you really want to appreciate all the angst of the situation and have the pleasure to discover by yourself the many surprises along the road. Yet, you could probably appreciate this sequel anyway without having read the first part since I will talk plenty of the most important elements needed to fully understand every angles of the situation. **

**I already have three entire chapters written. I wanted to write more before releasing the first one, but that's as far as my patience could get me... So I plan on releasing a chapter every week, around the beginning of the week. Hopefully, I will be able to write fast enough to stay afloat and keep posting at this rate. We'll see if I succeed... **

**I don't have an English Beta, but my French one, Bebec, helps me make sure that the structure and quality of the content reach expectations. Thank you Babe, for all your support! You are the best!**

**A huge thank you to all of you who followed me faithfully through this journey, and welcome to the new readers who are about to discover it. I will do my best to make sure that this second part is as good as the first one. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Keep Praying

Chloe opened her eyes slowly to be welcomed by the dimming late afternoon light filtering through the curtains. She wasn't even sure if she got any real sleep during the last few hours or if she instead woke up countless times because of her restlessness. Anyhow, the resulting feelings dominating her body and mind at the moment were still ones of utter exhaustion, along with a complete sense of emptiness left by Lucifer's absence.

Thoughts of Lucifer hadn't left her mind for the tiniest moment since his departure for Hell, bringing her often to dissolve into tears and to direct prayers at him when she couldn't take it anymore. Unable to control her thoughts and feelings, she begged him in prayers to stay strong and to come back to her. She would have liked to show him a strong front by keeping a clear head so he would know that she would be okay while he was away. But the truth was, she wasn't ok, not by a long shot. She felt like she was only the shell of herself. Even though they had truly been together barely more than two weeks, she didn't remember who she was without him, or more precisely, she didn't want to go back to being that person again. Not after experiencing who she could be with him. He had made her life so much more beautiful, so complete, that the thought of going back to less than that was terrifying. She wasn't sure if she could do it, and certainly didn't want to have to try.

Chances for Lucifer to hear her prayers remained slim considering that the Hellmouth had been closed by God, something that never happened in celestial history. Still, nothing could ever stop her from trying to reach him. Just the fact of talking to him made her feel like she was keeping their connexion alive. Giving up on it would be as good as giving up on him, which she could never bring herself to do. Lucifer had promised to do everything in his power to find his way back to her if they got separated even if it took him a hundred years and she was well determined to wait for him as long as needed. So even if there was only the smallest chance that he heard her through her prayers, she would cling to it in the hope of sending him all the support he needed and to remind him of her eternal love.

The reminder of God's involvement in Lucifer's captivity in Hell made her anger spike up once more. The damn bastard really had no heart! After everything Lucifer risked to save humanity from Vasariah's hellish invasion, he deserved better than to be locked up in Hell as payment for his selflessness. Damn! He deserved a medal and humanity's eternal gratitude. How could it be that God didn't see it so? He had to be as bad as Lucifer always said he was, maybe even worse. She hated Him with passion!

The unfairness of the situation was making her dizzy. Lucifer had proposed her to move in with him and for them to live a lifetime together. They had sealed their unofficial union with an endless night of consummation and soul-bonding. How could her life have gone from utterly blissful to such a deep devastation in less than 48 hours? Her mind was still reeling to make sense of this catastrophic situation.

Chloe gripped tightly Lucifer's gift, the symbol of their uncommon alliance, resting around her neck and brought it to her lips. It was a beautiful pendant crafted in the form of a key inlayed with colorful gemstones. To her, it meant even more than a wedding ring, for she knew Lucifer didn't believe in marriage since it would have given his Dad a way to get even more involved into their relationship, which he could never bring himself to accept. That pendant thus meant everything Lucifer had been ready to give her; from sharing his penthouse with her and her daughter along with everything he had, to giving her the key to his heart... He had opened up to her like she'd never thought possible for him and had laid his soul bare for her to see. And she had given him everything she was in return. He was hers and she belonged to him, and not even God trying to keep them apart would ever change that fact.

Once again, her mind strayed to what her Devil could be facing in Hell. From what Amenadiel told her of the time difference between there and Earth, for Lucifer it had to make close to 10 days since he got stuck in Hell. So much could have happened during that time. The place had to be in turmoil when he landed down there with the hellish armies ready to storm Earth and bring devastation to humanity. It seemed almost impossible that Lucifer could have put out the fires of revolution easily. He could be hurt, still be fighting for his life, all alone and scared, or have ended up incarcerated and tortured, or even... dead!

She quickly discarded that last idea and fought back the tears that yet again threatened to overwhelm her. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. He was the Lightbringer! And now that he had his wings back, he was again the strongest of all Archangels. She had seen what his inner light could do to hellish creatures, seen the utter destruction it could inflict on them, and also had a glimpse of some of his hellish powers. He was far from defenseless, and on top of that, he had the Flaming Sword to increase his powers and protect himself. He could do it! He could survive Hell and find a way to come back to Earth, to her. She had faith in him. And besides, she felt so connected to Lucifer that she believed that if he was indeed dead, she would know it somehow, she would feel it.

Chloe suddenly realised how tight her hold around her sleeping daughter had become because of her dark thoughts. Not wanting to wake her baby too soon if she needed more sleep, she loosened her grip around the small bundle of love spooned up against her front. Trixie needed all the rest she could get. Her daughter had literally gone through Hell. First kidnapped by Vasariah and held hostage by his demons, she had fought and killed one of them to escape, only to end up with her throat slit by Lilith right in front of Chloe. Only Lucifer's in extremis intervention had saved her life. Chloe shivered at the memory; she almost lost her little girl! Nothing could have made her survive that loss. It would have destroyed her. Hopefully, her baby might not remember having almost died at the hands of a demon. That would be a small mercy.

The mother still had difficulty realising that her baby was well and truly safe in her arms. Kissing her daughter's hair tenderly, she repressed a sob of sorrow at the reminder of all the horrors her baby went through and the difficult times still ahead of her until she could come to terms with everything that happened to her.

Chloe felt Trixie steer faintly in her arms.

"Mommyyyy?" A small scared voice whispered.

"Hey Monkey! Mommy's right here." And Chloe tightened her embrace to comfort her daughter.

Trixie didn't give the impression of being comforted at all and continued whispering with fear in her voice. "Mommyyy! There's a big wolf in the bedroom looking right at me!"

Chloe realised quickly what the problem was. "Oooh! Don't be scared, Sweetie. It's not a wolf. It's only Doomy, Lucifer's dog. Don't you remember seeing him besides Lucifer last night?"

At the mention of his name, the Hellhound lifted his head from his laying position to fix them intently with way too intelligent orange-yellowish eyes.

Trixie thought about it for a second. "Maybeeee..." She didn't sound really reassured.

Chloe stroke her arm to soothe her a little. "Doomy is already very fond of you Monkey. He helped find and save you. Without him I'm not sure we would have succeeded. He is a very brave and loyal dog. He would die before letting you get hurt. He is here to protect us."

"I don't think he is a real dog though," she mused aloud. In spite of her words, Trixie didn't sound that scared anymore.

Doomy didn't seem to be missing a single word of the conversation.

Chloe chuckled and buried her nose in her daughter's hair. "I was forgetting how perceptive you are." Doomy's aura had to be very different from any dog's Trixie had encountered. "You're right, he is a very special dog, because he is Lucifer's." She didn't want to go into the details of Doom's real nature. The word «Hellhound» could be a bit hard on her daughter after what she just went through. She preferred letting her come to her own conclusions by herself.

"Oooh! I understand now!" She felt her daughter nod in agreement. "But are you sure it's safe to have a Hell dog with us?"

Count on her daughter to catch on the situation quickly. But before Chloe could answer anything, Doom stood up suddenly and walked away from them to the adjacent bathroom from where he came back a moment later with something in his jaws.

A smile appeared at the corner of Chloe's lips. Doom had certainly found the object in her discarded clothes from last night. Her daughter startled in her arms when she understood what the dog was carrying. Stunned into silence, Trixie watched the hound's careful advance. Doom was approaching the little girl cautiouslym like he would approach a frightened animal. He finally put down his gift besides Trixie then pushed it into her arms with his muzzle before sitting calmly in front of her, seeming to do his best not to look threatening.

Trixie took the gift and brought it to her heart. "Miss Alien!" She exclaimed in a mixture of relief, joy, and angst.

Chloe felt and heard her little girl dissolve into tears while she held the doll tightly against her.

"I thought I would never see her again!" She sobbed.

Chloe felt at a loss for words. Her baby sounded so vulnerable. It was heart-breaking. She stroke her hair and arms softly and whispered sweet soothing words to her ears. "It's all over now Baby! Miss Alien is ok and so are you. Nobody will hurt you anymore. I told you Doom loves you very much. All he wants is to be your friend and protect you. With him around, nothing bad can happen to you anymore."

Trixie turned around to look at her with round teared-up eyes. "Are you sure?" She managed to say in between sobs.

"Yes I am!" She tried to infuse as much certainty as she could into those words. She trusted Doom to protect Trixie to the death, even though there could never be absolute certainty as to his ability to indeed keep her from harm's way. Not that she had to tell that to her frighten daughter.

Trixie smiled faintly and brushed her tears with the back of her hand. She turned back to Doom and talked timidly. "Hello Doomy! I'm Trixie. Thank you for saving Miss Alien and bringing her back to me."

Doom displayed what could only be interpreted as a huge grin. Definitely not something dog-like.

"Did he just...?" But before Trixie could finish her question, Doom lost all restraints and licked her entire face in one go.

"Waaaaasch!" Exclaimed the girl, giggling and trying to push the beast's head away from her face. "I guess it makes us friends now. Hey Doomy?"

The Hellhound answered her with a happy yelp.

Then Trixie turned back towards her mom. "But, how did Doomy find Miss Alien? I had lost her!"

"Well, as I told you, Doom is the one who followed your tracks to that house and he found your doll in the bed where you were sleeping."

A shadow crossed Trixie's gaze as she grimaced in remembrance of what occurred into that basement.

Chloe blamed herself for not anticipating the effect that such a reminder of the ordeal she went through could have on her baby. "Hey Sweetie! Please, don't worry. It's all over now. It's okay!"

Trixie shook her head vehemently. "No it's not! It's not ok! You don't know what I did..." Whatever she was talking about seemed to be eating her alive.

Chloe understood that there was only one thing that could make her daughter look so guilty.

She framed her daughter's face affectionately with both hands. "Yes I know..." She said softly.

Trixie held her breath, as if afraid that her mother indeed knew of her greatest sin. Chloe continued with the most reassuring smile and voice.

"I know that you had to kill that demon to try and escape." Trixie's eyes bulged in panic. "And it's ok, Baby!"

Trixie shook her head in denial, on the verge of tears.

"Baby! Listen to me! You did what you had to, to survive. I would have done the same as you did if I had been in your place. I am so sorry you had to go through that, Sweetie! But you were very strong and brave, and I am so very proud of you."

Once again, Trixie broke apart into tears and buried her head into Chloe's neck. The mother held and rocked her little baby for a long moment, trying to calm her sobbing by infusing into her all her love and acceptance for what she had done.

"Shushh! It's okay! I'm right here, Monkey. You can be sad with me whenever you need to. I'll always be there for you. We'll go through this together. You don't have to do it alone anymore. I promise you'll be okay."

The little girl's crying quieted slowly until she could lift her wet gaze to her mother. "You really think so?"

Once again, Chloe's heart broke at seeing so much vulnerability in her daughter's face. "I know so, Monkey."

Trixie displayed her first genuine smile. Chloe sighed in relief and kissed her forehead with all the love she had. Her baby would be fine! She would make sure of it.

Doom half climbed into the bed and pushed his muzzle between them to get his fair share of affection. Trixie giggled and petted the hound around the ears.

"See! I told you he loves you, Baby. He doesn't like to see you sad."

"I'll be ok Doomy!" Trixie tried to convince him and herself. He licked her some more over her cheeks, making her giggle again.

Grateful for his well-placed affection, Chloe petted the tick hound's fur. "And you know the good thing with dogs? They are always there to make you feel better when you need it most."

Trixie lifted hopeful eyes to her mother. "Does it mean we can keep him?"

Chloe chuckled at the disbelieving ring in her daughter's voice. "Yes Monkey! Doomy is our dog now."

Trixie's face split into the brightest smile ever as she hugged the big beast's head. "This is so great! Maze's gonna get crazy when she sees him."

Then memories came crashing in like a ton of brick and her daughter's new happiness dissolved into the most shattered expression.

"Maze...," was the only word she could faintly utter.

Chloe quickly reassured her before she could give in to another outburst of heart shattering sobbing. "Maze is OKAY, Sweetie! She's alive and well. I swear she's fine."

"But..., but..." Trixie could hardly believe it. She had gone through hours of gut wrenching fear at the thought that Maze could have died defending her. Could the demon really be okay? It seemed impossible.

"Wanna see her?"

Trixie nodded wordlessly with the air of a small kid who believed that Santa Claus was about to make his entrance.

Followed by Doom, Chloe led her little girl outside the bedroom towards Maze's. The fact that it was empty had to be a good sign. She smiled reassuringly and made a motion towards the stairs to encourage Trixie to go down and look for herself.

Trixie went down the stairs slowly, still not completely sure if she should believe her mom or not. When she reached the first floor and saw her friend sitting leisurely on the couch, sipping at her glass of alcohol, her heart jumped inside her chest.

"Look who got her first Demon at only 9!" The demon was grinning proudly from ear to ear.

A faint choke escaped Trixie's throat. "Maaaze!

And she ran to the demon to fall into her arms. Her vulnerable state didn't allow her to keep her tears from running down once more. Maze was hugging her as forcefully as she was.

The kid sniffed a few times before being able to talk. "I'm so glad you're ok! That blond demon said you were dead."

"Me, dead?" She snorted in derision, still holding the kid tightly. "I got a few injuries taking down that bitch of Lilim, but nothing Lucifer couldn't handle to heal. I'm afraid I didn't dispose of that demon as elegantly as you did yours though." She gestured around sheepishly with an apologising look directed at Chloe.

Partially releasing Maze of her embrace, Trixie sat in her lap to give a first real look around the place. The furniture was almost all gone. There was no kitchen table anymore, nor coffee table in the living room, and the bookcase was missing many shelves. The walls were empty of any decorations, sporting instead numerous holes of different sizes. She also noticed that the stuffing was coming out from many cuts over the couch and that only two chairs were apparently still in one piece. She absently observed that both chairs were presently installed close to the couch with Amenadiel sitting on one and her father standing stiffly in front of the other. Trixie tried to imagine what it must have looked like before someone cleaned up the mess.

"Oups! You gonna get grounded! But at least the TV's still standing." Commented Trixie with a smile in her voice.

"There's no chance that I'll reprimand Maze for trying to save your life, Monkey," interjected Chloe. She joined the hug by enlacing both Maze and Trixie, whispering a heartfelt "_thank you_" to her best friend. Surprisingly, Maze hugged her back tightly for a long moment before releasing her.

"I just wish I could have saved the kid from being taken." Maze's voice sounded uncharacteristically shaky. She righted up her glass of vodka and swallowed the last drop, using the chance to turn her gaze away as if she was embarrassed.

Chloe could swear she saw moisture in the demon's eyes. Could this even be possible? Maze looked way more emotional than normal. It was strange to say the least, even after the events of last night. She found herself trying to comfort her friend.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about, Maze. You risked your life for my daughter and I will be eternally grateful to you for that."

Maze shrugged dismissively. But before anyone could add anything, Dan dropped on his knees in front of Trixie and took her in his arms, burying his head in her hair.

"Monkey! You really are ok! Thank God! I thought I'd lost you. I'm so sorry! I... I..." His whole body as well as his voice were shaking uncontrollably.

Trixie melted in her father's arms. "I'm fine Daddy! And it's not your fault," she assured him. "There's nothing you could have done against them anyway."

Chloe shot him a killer glare, daring him to say anything else. She made it clear that she wasn't going to allow him to say a single thing about his implication in their daughter's kidnapping. Dan shut his mouth and swallowed hard, apparently understanding that it wouldn't do any good to the little girl anyway.

Chloe wondered what Dan remembered of his betrayal to his family and friends, considering that Azrael had extracted all memory of his deal with Vasariah. But to say the truth, she didn't really care about anything concerning Dan at the moment. She was still way too angry at him for letting Vasariah play with his mind. Celestial power at play or not, it was unconceivable for her that he could have endangered their baby girl. She had no idea when her ex had woken up from his near coma, but Amenadiel had certainly brought him up to date about everything that happened since he passed out and might have even filled out the blanks left by Azrael's mind trick. One way or another, Dan seamed to understand very well why she was glaring at him as if she wanted to kill him.

Now looking rightfully ashamed, Dan put down Trixie who turned once more towards Maze with a bright grin illuminating the room. Her expression suddenly turned to surprise, than to amazement as she gaped at the demon, or more precisely at the unusually bright aura surrounding her friend.

Gasps of amazement filled the room at the little girl's surprising words. "You have a soul!"

* * *

**Author's note: I hope it reached your expectations as a sequel. You will learn a lot more about Maze's new reality in the next few chapters and action will come soon. Don't be shy to let me a review or comment, I crave it! And at this stage, I can still consider including some of your ideas or special requests. Thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Hell's Fury

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I am very excited to present you the second chapter of this sequel. I'm so glad to see that you are still following me in this journey. Thanks a lot for all the encouraging words and kudos, it means a lot to me. And thanks to my wonderful Beta and friend, Bebec, for making sure of the quality of this chapter. And now, place to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hell's Fury

Maze shifted her gaze awkwardly.

A nervous laugh escaped Amenadiel's lips. "This can't be! Tell me that Trixie is mistaking. Demons don't have souls." He didn't sound so certain though.

Maze lifted her eyes to him, looking hurt. "Why? Because you think I don't deserve it? Aren't you the one who said I was worthy, only a few day ago?"

"That's not what I meant! I mean of course you are worthy." He blurted out clumsily. "It's just that..., something like that is unheard of. I don't see how it could have happened. There has to be another explanation for what Trixie is seeing."

Maze snorted at him with disdain. "Your Father happened!"

"What? Are you sure you haven't been dreaming, Maze?"

She narrowed dangerously her eyes at the black angel. "Oh believe me, I would prefer it to only be a nightmare, but I can feel it crawling inside me. Dreadful thing!" She shuddered in revulsion. Though she wasn't about to admit that her newly acquired soul was also diffusing a warm feeling of peace inside her.

Everyone was intently listening to their back and forth exchange, neither daring to interfere. It was clearly a celestial matter in which the three humans didn't feel equipped to take part.

Amenadiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his mind in turmoil. "Okay! For the sake of argument, tell me what you think happened with my Father."

"What I think happened!? That's funny!" She chuckled humorlessly. "So, for the _sake of argument_," she emphasized the words, "your Father rewarded me, as He put it, for protecting Lucifer all those years and if it wasn't surprising enough, He added that He also thought me to have a good influence in _your_ life, Amenadiel. He claims that Lucifer's healing powers would have otherwise killed me if He hadn't given me a soul. Now if the damn prick lied to me I'm gonna have His skin, I promise you," she added with clenched teeth.

Chloe couldn't keep herself from asking in disbelief to Amenadiel. "It could be real, right? Lucifer himself said that his powers could as well kill her as it could save her life. God might very well have appeared to her for real."

Amenadiel didn't seem convinced. "I don't know..." He looked at the demon suspiciously. "And you say He did it simply to reward you, from the bottom of his heart, without asking you anything in return?"

Maze fidgeted nervously in her seat. "He didn't actually ask anything specific of me..."

"Then it doesn't sound at all like something my Dad would do. You dreamed the whole thing up Maze, it makes no more doubt to me." He declared confidently.

Glaring at the angel, Maze put down her glass on the floor and rose up slowly with an air of danger about her. Chloe, Beatrice, and Dan stepped aside to give them room.

"You really think I'm delusional?" She accused him threateningly, walking towards him like a lioness about to attack. "Then what do you make of THAT!"

With a «_woosh_» sound, a wall of black feathers suddenly spread out behind her back. Amenadiel's jaws dropped in a ridiculous fashion while the three humans gasped in awe.

"Maze! They're gorgeous!" Proclaimed Trixie in admiration.

And they were, thought Chloe. The demon's feathered wings looked a lot like the angelic ones she had seen so far, with regard to their celestial appearance and their radiating a faint otherworldly glow, but the similarities stopped there. The glow in question was more a reddish one, contrarily to the soft silver-white light she was now used to see around angels. And their length was way shorter than anything she had seen, yet certainly still wide enough for flight. Their shape had clearly been designed for combat though. Even Chloe could see that. They looked way more manoeuvrable and sported long deadly feathers at their extremities that were sharper than angel's.

Maze's gaze didn't leave Amenadiel's confounded one. The latter had to clear his throat a couple times for his voice to come back.

"Maze... He made you an angel!" He whispered in complete astonishment.

Maze did a gagging sound. "Please! Don't insult me! Apparently, I'm a _Valkyrie_." She corrected.

Amenadiel startled. "Valkyries don't exist!"

Maze lifted her eyebrows sarcastically, as if saying «_Have you looked at me_»?

"What is a Valkyrie?" Asked Trixie innocently.

Chloe and Daniel were also very interested to hear the answer.

Amenadiel looked at the little girl as if just remembering that there were other people in the room. He stammered a bit in his answer.

"Well... As I said, they're just a myth..." A quick glance back at Maze made him rephrase it. "I mean... they should be, since the whole concept came from a huge misunderstanding that happened about a thousand years ago."

Maze urged him on with a silent glower.

With a sight, he continued "It's actually a funny story." A smile appeared at the corner of his lips at the recollection of the event in question. "I wasn't there myself, but Azrael had to explain herself after her mistake so that's how I know about it. See, she was doing her duties on a battlefield during a war between two hordes of Vikings in Northern Europe around the years 800. She was in the process of helping some disoriented new dead souls to follow their path towards Heaven or Hell, when she was careless enough to get spotted by a bunch of warriors. For obscure reason, she let her guard down for only a moment, which never happened before nor after that, if I'm not mistaking. Unfortunately, the humans in question obviously saw enough to understand in part what she was doing there. I still don't understand though why she didn't take away their memories of the event. Anyways, it turned out that from that moment on, the Vikings talked of the Valkyries, which they described as beautiful women, winged or not, who would sort out the dead warriors to choose the worthy ones who would go to the afterlife hall of the slain, called Valhalla, where the god Odin was supposed to rule. The Valkyries also appeared in some stories as lovers of heroes or other mortals, even though I admit having no idea how that part of the myth came to life. So as you can see, Maze, Valkyries never really existed."

"Well, obviously now they do. Don't they?" Maze challenged him. "And before you ask, I'm not the one who chose that name for myself. Your Father called me «_Hell's Fury_», The first Valkyrie."

Once again, Amenadiel was left speechless for a moment. "But... what does it even mean?"

Chloe took a step towards Maze, looking suspicious, bordering on angry. "So you are working for Him now?"

"No! Of course not!" The demon answered defensively. "I told Him clearly that I would never bow to him, and He didn't make me. He just asked me...," she hesitated to pursue.

Chloe was almost nose to nose with her, acting as if Maze had made the worst betrayal ever by leaguing herself with God. "Yes. What did He asked of you, Maze?" She asked dangerously.

Maze couldn't look at her in the eyes. "He was enigmatic, saying how Earth would be needing someone like me in the near future, and asking me only to continue doing what I do best. He only made me swear..., that I would always do what I think is just with that gift." Maze looked totally ashamed of having sworn something of the kind. "I'd like to think that I had no choice in the matter, but He did give me a choice after all. I could have decided to die instead. But I didn't." The new Valkyrie lifted her gaze to finally look right at Chloe. "Can you really tell me that I made the wrong choice?" Her lips were trembling while she waited to hear her friend's judgement.

The hardness in Chloe's features melted before she hugged her best friend fiercely. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I should never have doubted you Maze. I'm so glad you're alive! I know you, and I know you would never work for Him. I still don't understand why He did it though. It doesn't make any sense." Chloe released Maze to continue her ranting against God. "Why would he reward you for taking care of Lucifer while He is busy locking him down in Hell?"

Maze softly shook her head. "I have been asking myself the same question, Chloe. And there is something else that God said that doesn't make sense. He claims to love Lucifer as He does all his other children and to be only doing what is best for him. Could it be possible...? I mean, is there even the smallest chance that Lucifer being held in Hell could mean something entirely different than what we think?"

Chloe stepped back in outrage. "Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you believe that sick bastard now? Not after everything He did to Lucifer and me!"

Maze lifted her hands to appease her wrath. "I'm not saying I trust Him, just that it looked genuine when He said that he loves Lucifer. Maybe there are things we don't know and that God is not hell-bent to make Lucifer suffer as we always thought He was. That's all I'm saying."

"Well, I certainly hope for His sake that it's the case! Because I intent to give Him a piece of my mind if I get to meet Him in person one day, believe me." Chloe took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself.

Trixie took the opportunity to ask in a small lost voice, "Lucifer is locked up in Hell?"

As one, everyone turned to the child. Trixie was fixing her mother intently with a trembling lip. Chloe brought her hand to her own mouth to repress a sob as her eyes filled up with tears. Try as she might, she couldn't find the strength to answer her daughter and tell her that Lucifer was gone...

Gracefully, Amenadiel took upon himself to answer her daughter. "We don't know exactly what's happening with Lucifer at the moment, Beatrice. He had to leave for Hell to counter Vasariah's plans and protect Earth. And as it turned out, we have no idea when he'll be able to come back. He can take care of himself though. I'm sure he'll be okay and that he is already working on a way to come back to us as soon as possible."

A few tears escaped Trixie's eyes. "Mommy?" She asked in confirmation.

Chloe nodded wordlessly as she opened her arms to welcome her daughter and lift her up in her embrace. She rocked the little girl softly to calm her while kissing her head numerous times. They both needed the comfort. "Lucifer will come back to us. I know he will, Monkey. We just need to keep believing in him." She heard her daughter sniff her tears back and felt her nod in acknowledgement.

"Talking of Luci..." Chloe almost choke on his name. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Isn't there any fresh news of Lucifer? From Azrael maybe?"

"None I'm afraid." Answered Amenadiel sadly. "But Azrael did come back here about an hour ago to say that she mobilised the great majority of our siblings to Lucifer's cause. I admit that I never even entertained the possibility, but most of them already went to Father to appeal for Lucifer's release from Hell."

Chloe was stunned. Lucifer always told about how much his siblings despised him and wouldn't lift a finger for his sake. She remembered that only a week ago none of them even cared enough to answer Amenadiel's call to help save Lucifer's life when he had been deadly wounded. And now they were risking God's wrath by talking on Lucifer's behalf? It seemed incredible, and completely unhoped-for. Could they finally have understood that Lucifer was a wonderful and selfless being? Well, he could be, at least when it really mattered.

"Do you think it could make a real difference? Did God ever came back on a decision?" There was a sparkle of hope starting to blossom in Chloe's heart.

Amenadiel grimaced. "Heuuuuu... I don't know. I'm not sure I ever saw my Father change his mind about anything of importance." When he saw Chloe's face drop, he added quickly, "but that doesn't mean he couldn't."

Chloe's hope had been short-lived. For a long moment after that, no one said anything. They were all lost in their own dark thoughts. Dan sat back on his chair while Amenadiel went on the couch.

Maze was looking at her new wings, obviously irritated. "How do I fold the bloody things now?"

Amenadiel started answering when Maze's wings just disappeared all of a sudden.

"I was about to say to just wish them to go, but I guess you already caught on that part. You're a quick learner." The angel complimented her.

Maze just rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch. She would never get used to this!

Still standing with Beatrice in her arms and stroking her gently, Chloe's gaze fell over the new silver arm band around Maze's right arm, which she had observed for the first time only this morning. She remembered the strange feeling that had overcome her when she'd noticed the small onyx stones inlayed in it. It reminded her very much of the one on Lucifer's ring.

She gestured at Maze with one hand. "Where did you get that, Maze?"

The demon followed her gaze to discover with a frown what Chloe was pointing at. "What in Hell...?" She took it off to observe it from every angles. "I've never seen it before. But there's an eerie vibe coming off it... It feels suspiciously celestial." Maze clenched her jaws in annoyance. "Another poisoned gift from Him I guess." She chuckled as she lifted her gaze upwards. "Oh no! I am not going to wear a leash that marks me as Yours, You sick bastard!"

"Maze!" Amanadiel stopped her, sounding outraged. "My Father never put a leash on any of his subjects. It's most probably simply part of your agreement with Him. You can't refuse it! You said He saved your life in part because you could help in the near future. I have a mind that those demons that were released upon the world today might be what my Father was talking about. What if that arm band could help us stop them? God also asked you to continue doing what you do best, and chances are that your abilities to track and catch anything that deserves punishment might be what He expects you to continue using. I strongly believe that He gave you that arm band for a good reason and that it has something to do with your talents. My Father is usually very consistent when He has something in mind."

Maze considered his words for a moment, then put the silver band in her pocket. "I'll think about it."

Amenadiel knew it was the best he would get from her, for now.

Just realising that someone was missing, Chloe inquired about it. It's not like she was worried or anything. "Humm! Where is Michael? I thought he would stick to me like a moth to a flame. Not that I'm complaining he's gone, mind you."

"I wish!" Complained Maze. "He's just taking a nap in Trixie's bedroom until Amenadiel and I have to leave to go hunting." She winked at Beatrice in apology. "Sorry kiddo! I know it sucks to have that angel sleeping in your bed. But the smell might go away if you wash the drapes very thoroughly."

Trixie giggled at Maze's joke, but turned concerned almost instantly. "Michael is in my bed? Isn't he supposed to be as bad as Vasariah?"

"Far from it child! My brother is determined to keep you and your mother safe, for as long as Lucifer will be away." Assured Amenadiel.

Chloe grimaced in annoyance. "That's exactly what worries me. Don't take me wrong, I appreciate Michael's concern for our wellbeing, but I won't have him looking over my shoulder all the time for an extended period of time."

"We'll think about something that will accommodate you when things calm down a little, Chloe. But for now, please, accept his protection. Otherwise Maze and I won't be able to track down those demons and protect you at the same time."

Chloe grimaced at the mention of demons in front of Trixie. Her daughter had probably heard too much already. She silently warned Amenadiel not to say more in front of the child. She brought her daughter down on her feet and looked at her reassuringly. "Hey Monkey! Why don't you take Doomy and go play in my bedroom form a moment?"

To her greatest relief, Trixie didn't insist to stay and hear more about adult's talk. She called Doom who followed her cheerfully upstairs.

When they heard the bedroom's door close, Chloe looked in turn to Maze and Amenadiel. "So you two are going to track some of the demons tonight? Do you have any kind of plan?"

Maze lifted her chin in the TV's direction. Chloe just noticed that it was on, with the sound set very low. "We got an interesting news about something that happened a few hours ago in Southern LA, not that far from the Abbey. Three tramps were found dead in an alley and a forth one claims to have witnessed everything. He tells of a story of pale livid creatures with big round eyes and long claws. Of course, that witness wasn't taken seriously by the authorities since he was obviously drunk, but the description fits a bit too much some creatures that can be encountered in Hell for us not to take it seriously. The official theory leans more towards an animal kill, probably the work of a bear or a puma. Fortunately for us, the tramp's story is still going around as a good sensational news."

Chloe took the free chair and turned it to face Maze before sitting down. "So..., how many demons are we talking about? Do you have any idea?"

"You mean in total or only in that area of the city?" Asked Maze.

"Both!?"

"Well. It's hard to say. I'd guess that two to five of them could be responsible for those deaths. That kind of demon always comes in small groups. As for the total number of demons who escaped Hell, we're not sure." She gazed at Amenadiel uncertainly.

The black angel took the relay. "Michael and I estimated their numbers to a minimum of fifteen to a maximum of about thirty. We can't be more precise than that. What is certain is that Lilith escaped with at least five of her most loyal guards and that we saw from afar at least a dozen other demons of all kinds escaping. We might very well have missed more who could have been too far for us to spot through the trees and hills."

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise and fear. "That many? How is it that LA is still standing if there are so many of them loose?"

It was Maze who answered her. "My best bet is that they are not used to the sunlight and that they are presently hiding. It might not go as smoothly tonight thought. That's why Amenadiel and I have to go on the hunt, first to find that small group who already killed, then to try and catch a few more who could still be around. We're just hoping that they won't disperse too much or it might get very tough to find them all unless they leave a clear path of death of destruction."

Chloe shivered at the thought. Lucifer may have saved Earth, but they were not out of the woods yet. "Alright! You should take Doom tonight to catch as many of them as possible. Michael is going to be here with us tonight as protection."

Amenadiel was hesitant. "I don't know Chloe. Lucifer wouldn't like that."

"What Lucifer wouldn't like is for his sacrifice to get wasted. Go get those demons! Trixie and I will be safe with Michael. I trust him to protect us."

Amenadiel accepted reluctantly at a nod from Maze. "Alright, we'll take Doom with us, but you'll pray to me at the smallest sign of danger. Okay?"

All of Amenadiel's powers had apparently come back along with his wings, giving him a new kind of self-assurance that suited him well.

"Deal!" Answered Chloe.

She looked back at the news channel still running on the TV screen in hope of catching the report about the killing of the tramps. Instead, to her utmost amazement, she saw images of the celestial column of power that opened up a path between Hell and Earth at the Abbey, and of the fires that scorched the area after Lucifer's use of his Lightbringer's power. The recordings were bad and shaky, and from far away, but some hellish creatures could be seen here and there over the landscape, even though they looked only like small moving undistinguishable dots on the screen.

Chloe stood up abruptly in alarm. "It's on TV?"

Maze stood up too and put a hand on her friend's arm in reassurance. "Calm down Chloe. It's not like humans are going to figure it out. As it is, word is out that the Abbey was probably the site of a military experiment and that the creatures supposedly sighted there also had to be part of the experiment. The fact that religious zealots claim it to be a sign of the upcoming apocalypse and that others talk instead of an extraterrestrial invasion only helped reinforce the idea that it had to have been a military experiment."

Chloe sat back heavily on the chair. "Damn! We're in so much trouble! And Trixie should so not see these images. She's stressed out enough as it is with everything that happened to her."

"Chloe... You know perfectly well that she'll learn about it as soon as she'll go back to school." Maze reminded her.

Chloe gripped her head with both hands in desperation. "You're right! She'll hear about it soon. But I want to try and protect her from those disturbing images for as long as possible." She lifted her head to look at the three people around her. "We're all clear on that?"

Everyone nodded their understanding.

After everything had apparently been said, Chloe decided to start preparing dinner for everyone. It felt strange and wrong to go back to domestic chores when her world was upside down and all she wanted was to go back to bed and cry her life out. She was constantly on the verge of tears and felt like she was going crazy. Somehow, she managed to keep back her tears and soldiered-on.

She'd just started getting out some ingredients from the fridge when she heard someone approach slowly behind her. Turning around, she discovered a sheepish Dan fidgeting with his eyes downcast.

"Chloe... I... I'm..."

She lifted a hand to stop him unceremoniously. "Not now Dan! I'm not ready to talk to you. Not after what you did." She still had a hard time looking at him in the eye. Yet she could see how her cutting words affected him. He was on the brink of tears, but she couldn't bring herself to care. "I understand that I shouldn't take you responsible for Vasariah manipulating you, but right now, I can't do otherwise. Our baby girl might be broken...," she made a strangled sobbing sound, tears starting to build again in her eyes, "and I lost so much..." She couldn't say more, the pain was becoming overwhelming, constricting her chest and throat.

"I'm so sorry..." He said in desperation.

Anger took over and she snapped. "I said LEAVE me the HELL alone!"

He backed away a few paces at her outburst, nodding wordlessly. He finally left her alone in the kitchen, shaking and panting in rage and pain.

Maze arrived and instead of displaying her usual carefree attitude, she was looking really concerned. "You okay, Decker?"

Lips trembling, Chloe only shook her head, supporting herself on the counter with both hands. To her greatest amazement, Maze's eyes filled with tears and she opened her arms to her.

"Come here!" Whispered the demon, and took her friend in her arms.

Chloe broke apart in her warm embrace, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I lost him, Maze! I lost him!" She whined, feeling small and forlorn.

Maze's voice trembled. "I know... I miss him too. But he'll come back! He'll never stop fighting until you're reunited."

Chloe contented herself with nodding, unable to find her voice.

Their hugging lasted a long moment. Chloe even heard Maze sob softly against her shoulder. She realised that she had never seen the demon so emotional before. She marvelled at the new Maze she was discovering. Could this new soul of hers have heighten up her emotions to the point of rending her more human? It was a very interesting concept.

At last, Chloe released her hold on her friend and wiped her tears with her sleeve while Maze discretely rubbed her wet eyes.

"I just can't look at Dan right now. Am I a bad person for taking it all on him?"

"Certainly not, Decker! He deserves it, and much more. Besides, you're not the only one. Charlotte refused to talk to him on the phone now that she knows that his stupidity cost Lucifer his freedom. Dan is lucky she severed the bond he had with Vasariah before she learned that, otherwise she might have never bothered to help him."

Chloe grimaced. "Lucifer's mom is not a very good reference when talking about good behaviour. But thanks for the pep talk!"

Maze winked at her playfully. "Anytime, Sis!"

That brought back a small smile on Chloe's face.

While Chloe returned to cooking, Maze and Amenadiel made preparations for their hunt, debating about the best weapons they should take with them and talking strategies. When it was time to eat, Chloe found her daughter upstairs, sleeping all cuddled up against Doom in her bed, dried tears visible on her lovely face. She remembered Lucifer trying to stress out to her the importance of giving clear boundaries to a Hellhound at the risk of otherwise spoiling him. But she couldn't find the heart to reprimand Doom. She was just glad that her little girl could find comfort with the beast when she needed it. Chloe thought it would always be time later to try the boundary thing.

Around nine o'clock, when it was almost time for Maze and Amenadiel to leave for their hunt, Chloe received an unexpected phone call.

"Miss Decker, I am Frederic Pearson, Lucifer Morningstar's lawyer. I realise that this call may come to you as a surprise, but we need to meet tomorrow first thing in the morning to go over the reading of M. Morningstar's will."

"What? I don't understand. He isn't even officially declared missing and he is certainly not dead. I don't know where you took your information, but there's obviously a big misunderstanding here." Chloe's heart was beating madly. What the Hell was going on?

"I can assure you, Miss Decker, that there isn't any mistake being made here. Lucifer Morningstar came to my office last Monday to sign all the papers in prediction of a day when he would have to leave on short notice. He called me again last night to add the date and time as of this morning, 9 o'clock, moment that started a countdown of twelve hours at the end of which, if I didn't receive any news from him, I was given the duty to make his will effective. I therefore face the obligation of calling you, and a certain Mazikeen Smith, for the reading of M. Morningstar's will."

Chloe could hardly focus on the rest of M. Pearson's explanations. She felt in shock. Lucifer had planned for this? He had foreseen such an ending? She suddenly felt dizzy and had to sit down.

Understanding that something was bothering her, Maze took the phone from her hands to discover what it was all about. Chloe stayed silent while her friend took note of the rest of the details about their meeting of the next day.

What did this mean? Did Lucifer even planned to come back? Chloe tried to convince herself that he had probably only been far-sighted, but it was hard not to have doubts in that instant. Her hope of ever seeing him again was diminishing at an alarming rate.

After the call ended, Maze crouched in front of her and put her hands on Chloe's knees.

"Chloe! Look at me!"

Eyes at first unfocussed and shifty, Chloe finally settled her empty gaze on Maze's.

"Listen to me carefully, Chloe. This means nothing! Lucifer probably just covered all his bases now that you two are into a relationship. He had no way of knowing what was really going to happen. He may have seen this outcome as a possibility, but it doesn't mean he can't still comeback at any moment. We just don't know what is happening in Hell. But what we do know for sure is that he would never give up on you, Chloe. It makes absolutely no doubt in my mind and it shouldn't either in yours."

Chloe dropped her gaze and nodded. "You're right! He wouldn't give up. Deep down I know that. It's just... It makes his absence so much more real, so much more painful." Grasping Lucifer's pendant to feel closer to him, she took a shuddering breath to control her voice for what she was about to say next. "Last night we... we agreed that we would live together and share everything we had and were. So, officially ending up with all his properties was probably just a matter of time. I just... I just wish we could have had more time together before it came to that." She was proud of the way she kept her tears from spilling.

Maze patted her knees softly. "And I'm sure you'll have plenty more time together after he comes back, Chloe. This is just temporary."

Nodding vehemently, Chloe tried to sound convincing. "I know! I know we will."

"Good! That's good! Maybe you should go to bed now, Decker, you look drained."

Chloe snorted at the understatement. "And I feel the part. I might just do that and bring Trixie to bed with me. I don't want her to sleep alone tonight, especially without Doom around to make her feel safer. Do you really think you'll be ok tonight with just Amenadiel and the hound to take on all those demons?"

An amused smile grazed Maze's lips. "Decker! I was made for that!"

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah! I tend to forget that part. But, seriously Maze, be careful, okay. I can't lose you too."

Maze used her best demonic smirk. "Don't worry, Decker, after all, I am «Hell's Fury»!

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you had fun reading it. Next chapter will be full of action and you will learn a lot more about Maze's new powers. Comments and suggestions are always more than welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Hunt is On

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Here is a long chapter with lots of action. You will discover a lot about Maze's new powers. A big thank you to my super Beta, Bebec, who helped me a lot with this chapter to improve the realism and the atmosphere of the scenes. And now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Hunt is On

Maze was drumming her fingers angrily on the steering wheel, doing her best to hold herself from bursting out. She could feel it, pressing against her biceps, reminding her that she belonged to God now... She closed her eyes for a second to try and push away that disturbing thought. No! She didn't belong to Him! She had made that much clear when facing Him. He had given it all to her willingly. She had earned it! Damn it!

She couldn't say exactly why she put the arm band back on thought, instead of simply discarding it. Maybe because it reminded her of Lucifer's ring and that he had always worn it, even though it was a gift from his Father. She suspected from the start that Lucifer's hellish powers could be linked to that ring since he apparently started showing those abilities only after receiving the gift. So maybe Amenadiel was right and her arm band could have some powers of its own. After all, God had been frustratingly ambiguous about what He had done to her, talking only about new skills and powers. She had first thought that He was simply referring to her new wings, «_bloody things_», but maybe there was something else to it. It didn't mean she was ready to use blindly whatever He'd given her only because He wanted it. Damn no! The terms of their deal didn't even force her to do anything after all.

As for her new soul... she had felt it right away without Him having to tell her about it. It was disturbingly soothing, as if it was calming the boiling volcano that had always been dominating her. While this new soul was quashing her raging fire, it seemed on the other hand to be allowing all other emotions to amplify. Which was very confusing, to say the least. She'd already been more and more aware of her emotions in the last few months. She hadn't quite understood why though, putting it simply on humanity rubbing off on her. But the effect of having a soul was different. It was as if a door in her mind had been unlocked, allowing her to clearly feel her emotions as well as understanding them more easily, along with being increasingly aware of other's feelings around her. Earlier, she could almost feel Chloe's pain and, what was the word? Empathise? Maze was also grieving the loss of Lucifer of course, she wasn't a stranger to that kind of feeling, but to see, to feel Chloe so lost and hurting had broken her heart and that, was something entirely new to her.

Before God had made her «_evolve_», as He put it, Maze had already been in a process of changes. It had been disturbing enough for her to not understand who she was becoming, but now she was downright scared of discovering who she was. As much as she was still mad at God for forcing it on her, she was strangely also grateful to Him for saving her life. A quite unwanted feeling that was making her all the more angry at him.

A warm hand stroke her right knee, bringing her back to reality.

"Are you okay, Maze?" Asked Amenadiel in a sweet voice.

She pushed his hand away harshly. "Don't act as if I belonged to you! I'm not your Father's gift."

Amenadiel looked stung. "What's the matter with you? We were already together before my Father acknowledged our relationship. It shouldn't change anything between us."

"The word _relationship_ is a big one. It's not because you were ready to be mine that I do too. I don't belong to anyone! And your Father will certainly not tell me who I have to be with. He won't tell me what to do, period!" She almost spat at him.

She immediately regretted saying these words, seeing in his eyes how much she was hurting him. Damn soul! It was apparently plaguing her with a conscience. As if her life wasn't complicated enough as it was.

Amenadiel pondered her words for a moment. "Do you really feel like my Father is manipulating you to do anything you wouldn't?"

"He most certainly is. That's what he always does after all. I'm just not sure what he is forcing me to do. I feel like I'm on a mission for him, and it's already taking all the fun out of the hunt." She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Would you have done it anyway? I mean track and punish those demons."

"You know I would have," she conceded reluctantly.

"Then it would seem that my Father is not making you do anything against your will. You are making your own choices, Maze. I really don't think that my Father is trying to take your free will. I believe He only gave you the means to do more." He let unsaid the idea that her decision to be with him was also her own, hoping that she would reach that conclusion sooner or later by herself.

Maze fixed the road silently for a long moment. "We'll see!" She simply answered.

They stayed silent for the rest of the ride, lost in their own thoughts.

By the time they reached the crime scene, Doom was getting restless on the back seat, whining and yelping in excitement. Maze understood right away that whatever attacked those tramps was still in the area. Good! She felt like killing something.

She parked her car on a side street a few blocks away from the scene where the police was still blocking all access. Darkness was just starting to envelop the city as they stepped out of the car.

They first went to observe the alley where the crime took place, by joining the few onlookers still gathered besides the yellow tape encircling the area. Unsurprisingly, a few cops were still working to find evidences and there was no way to know how long they would keep at it.

"I think Doom fond a track." Whispered Amenadiel in her ear.

She turned her gaze back to the hound who was sniffing the ground intently, pulling on the leash they had to put around his neck to keep appearances, to his utmost indignation. Amenadiel looked to have a hard time keeping the animal in line.

"Doom! Just stop fidgeting will you!" The demon admonished him. Instantly, the hound calmed down.

The angel startled at the easiness she had to control the beast. "How did you do that?"

Maze rolled her eyes impatiently. "Just talk to him instead of pulling on his leash like that. Doom is not a stupid dog!"

As if to make her point, she questioned the hound. "Did you find their tracks?"

Doom grinned in answer. He lowered his muzzle once more to sniff at the ground and walked a few meters away from the alley only to return to it. He lifted his head to point back at the alley, his whole body pointing like an arrow.

"So, that's the way they came in. We at least know that." Concluded Maze. "Let's go around to find out where they came out."

"I'm not feeling anything hellish yet." The angel pointed out as they started walking around the block, following the eager hound.

"Can't you feel that lingering presence in the air?"

"No!" He admitted, a bit embarrassed. "But you can?"

"Of course! But it's too faint for me to track easily. I could still follow their tracks, mind you, but it will be far easier and faster to let Doom do it."

The few people they crosses glanced uneasily at Doom as they walked through the streets. The Hellhound was an impressive beast even with his glamour in place. He could easily pass for a giant wolf of more than three feet tall at the shoulder. Everyone seemed to be feeling instinctively how menacing he was, be it because of the way he walked like a prowling beast, or the way his wild orange-yellowish eyes fixed them as if they were his next meal. Or maybe it was because of the few deep scratches and bite marks still showing through burnt patches of his fur, clear evidences of his dangerousness. Whatever the reason was, Maze thought that they would have a hard time passing unnoticed with the hound by their side.

Once on the other side of the alley, the Hellhound couldn't find any track leading out of it and there didn't seem to have any other way out that the demons could have used.

Maze nodded in thoughts. "That leaves us with only one option as to where they went..."

"Down," ended Amenadiel for her.

"Yes, through the sewers."

They had already planned for that possibility since the kind of demon she suspected the culprits to be was an underground species, usually uncomfortable in open areas. While the demons would be in their element down there, at least their capture wouldn't endanger any human beings, unless they were too late and the creatures already came out above ground somewhere else to take advantage of nightfall.

"Doom, find us a way down not too close to these cops."

At the demon's words, the hound led them without hesitation towards a side street a few alleys down. It wasn't long before he found them a manhole that led to the sewers. They were able to open the access and go down without being spotted by anyone in this deserted place. Amenadiel was worried that the hound would not be able to follow them, but as it turned out, unlike a dog, Doom didn't hesitate to let himself fall down head first into the dark hole.

The tunnel they landed in was quite narrow, barely five feet width, with waste water mid-calf deep. The low glow coming down through the man hole illuminated only a small portion of the tunnel, while it was pitch black all around them. It was eerily silent, except for the sound of running water. There was a strange stillness in the air that gave the impression that anything could come out of the dark at any time. At least Doom didn't look particularly nervous, giving the impression that they were not in immediate danger.

They soon found themselves walking through the sewers, led by a hound who saw as well in pitch darkness as in plain day. Even though Maze was a demon, and by definition could see quite well in the obscurity, she could never hope to see well enough in this complete darkness to be able to find those demons, even less fight them. Hence the flashlights that Amenadiel and she were obliged to wield. That could prove to be a hindrance for them both once the fight started, yet there was nothing they could do about it. It left them only one hand to hold a demon blade to defend themselves. In a closed space like that, such a weapon was probably the best one they could have chosen.

Used to rely on his wings in a fight, Amenadiel complained about the impossibility for him to use them in this confined place. He tried to convince her to unfurl her smaller ones to give her an advantage, but she wasn't about to use the bloody things. Not in a hundred years!

They walked in silence behind the Hellhound whose eyes were shining in the dark. Never hesitating which way to turn when they encountered junctions, Doom led them in the opposite direction from the crime scene with a confidence that assured them that he was on a lead. The canal they were in finally joined a main passage that had to be about ten feet wide. There, the sewer canal was way deeper but took only half of the space, leaving enough place to walk beside it on dry land. The smell coming off the waste water was as bad as could be expected. Not that Maze hadn't smelled worse than that in Hell. It seemed to be bothering Amenadiel quite a bit though.

As they moved forwards, Maze could feel clearly the increasing dark energy diffused by the hellish creatures that were still eluding them. Even Amenadiel could feel it now. When the dark feeling reached a peak, Doom suddenly stopped walking, a growl starting to rumble deep in his throat. Right in front of them, some thirty feet away, looked to be a four-ways junction. They couldn't see any movement over there with the poor lighting they had, but they knew that the demons were close. Even if it was a trap, they had no other option than to walk on if they wanted to catch those demons.

Maze felt the usual rush of adrenaline that always accompanied the prospect of a fight, sharpening her senses and increasing her breathing and heartbeat. She slowly became aware of an unwanted emotion mixing with it though, an emotion she couldn't quite place at first. She'd always only felt trepidation and excitement before battle, never thinking twice about a possible bad outcome on her part. Now it was different. There was a strange feeling of self-preservation coursing through her, something that reminded her that she didn't want to die. Was it what they called fear?

Maze gritted her teeth in anger at this bloody new soul of hers which was apparently making her weak. However, at the same time, she also felt her arm band starting to diffuse a comforting warmth through her body. Was it doing it on its own, or was she doing it herself?

She really had no idea and couldn't focus much on the question right now. They were about to get attacked and she had to get herself back together if she wanted to get out of there alive.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked forward, motioning to the others to move on.

Ten feet from the junction, Maze gave Doom the signal for him to attack first. They followed suit right behind the running hound to give him support against whatever would come out of there.

As soon as Doom crossed the threshold of the junction, a creature ram into him with full force, bringing them both stumbling into the water, claws and fangs all out, tearing each other apart. Two other demons ran straight at Amenadiel and her. The faint light coming from their flashlights revealed five feet tall hairless humanoid creatures as pale as death showing off long fangs on nightmarish faces.

The hissing demons sprang at them at lightning speed. The first one attacked Maze with long deadly claws while the other went for Amenadiel. She barely avoided being eviscerated before counterattacking in the same breath. She tackled down the demon as she drove her dagger deep into its guts. The thing shrieked in agony, but refused to die so easily, instead wriggling its way out of her grasp to get on top of her. The creature was so fast, it was like trying to hold a fish into place. Now above her, it resumed trying to tear her to pieces with its claws. She had dropped her flashlight the moment it attacked while her dagger was still embedded inside the demon. She had her hands full just trying to keep the thing from killing her. She saw with horror the creature ready to sink its fangs in her throat, when something inside her snapped.

An instinct she didn't even know she had took over in a primal need to protect herself, and a second later the creature's head got teared off in a spray of blood.

Maze panted with the rush of adrenaline still coursing through her and at the lingering feeling of having come close to death. Her eyes landed on her wings now spread out above her in a defensive manner. Blood was still dripping from the tip of the longest primaries that looked sharper than the best demon's blade.

A quick survey of her surrounding revealed Amenadiel who was finishing off the other creature a few feet away from her, and Doom in the process of getting out of the water after having certainly taken care of the third demon.

Suddenly, a movement caught her attention farther down the corridor. A fourth demon was on the run, escaping, and getting farther by the second. A small part of her brain wondered how she could even have spotted it that far in the darkness, but she discarded the thought rapidly, focussing instead on catching the creature.

With no time to think, she let her instinct guide her once more. A single flap of her wings brought her upwards in less time than it took her to will it so. Without understanding what she was trying to accomplish, Maze extended her right arm forward as if ready to catch the demon from that distance.

To her utmost amazement, a fiery light stretched out from her hand into a long burning whip that slammed straight into the escaping demon with a thundering clap. The whip encircled the demon's torso in a burning embrace that made it shrike in agony. Maze's bewilderment brought her to snap her hand back sharply in surprise. The movement instantly tore the demon apart as the whip burned though flesh and bones. The creature seemed to literally explode into a blinding light.

When the light faded and the whip disappeared, a heavy silence settled down in the sewers, only broken by the sound of the flowing water coursing through the corridors.

"What the fuck just happened?" Maze blurted out, eyes wide, looking at her hand as if it was about to bite her.

Amenadiel approached her with a frown. "I've never seen anything like it..."

In a daze, Maze walked to the place where the demon exploded into pieces to try and understand what in hell just happened. But, there wasn't the smallest evidence left that anything even happened in the first place.

"What in Hell? Am I going crazy now?"

Amenadiel had join her, sweeping his flashlight around, and looking as confused as she felt. "No Maze, you're not! It's just gone. Even though I have absolutely no idea how this could be possible."

Doom patted to them and the fact that he sniffed around without finding anything confirmed their suspicion that the demon had simply disappeared.

Maze eyed her arm band warily, her gaze followed by Amenadiel's. She might not understand what happened, but she knew perfectly well what was responsible for it. She'd felt it pulsing with energy, enveloping her in its warmth, and pass into her that incredible power. It hadn't exactly tried to control her though. It was more as if it had been trying to show her what she could do with its power. At first she'd unconsciously let it take the lead, until she'd freak out and taken back control. A strange feeling told her that this new power of hers could do a lot more, if only she had given into it. The question was, was she ready to accept that power completely?

Maze wasn't ready to share her thoughts on the matter with Amenadiel and fortunately he didn't push her either.

"Well! Whatever it was, it would be quite useful if you could do it again to make these three other demons disappear. Otherwise, we'll have to burn them."

Maze rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Then you better start the fire because I'm certainly not trying it again."

Since Amenadiel couldn't make her change her mind, they had to burn the demons the old fashion way, not without some difficulties considering that one of them was dripping wet.

Maze did her best to wipe all the demon's blood off her face and clothes. Good thing that she was wearing her usual black leather outfit. Years of torturing had thought her that it was the best to dissimulate blood stains.

After helping Doom climb up the latter to reach the outside world, they found themselves back into the deserted alley.

"Where to now? The night is still young, there could be time to catch some more demons." The angel was sporting a little smile that betrayed how much he was enjoying this hunt.

Maze had been thinking about just that on their way up. Doom could smell demons from miles away, but LA was quite big and it wouldn't be very efficient to just drive around mindlessly in the hope of tumbling upon some demons. They could also wait for other news of gruesome killings, but she didn't like the idea of being always one step behind, not to mention that it would imply letting humans die as a way to get to the demons. And anyway, they couldn't expect all demons to be so kind as to stay in the vicinity of their crimes afterwards and could therefore be hard to track. Some of those creatures had wings, others even had glamour to make them pass as humans. She thought that they had gotten it easy this time. It wouldn't always be that simple.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from a radio CB some meters away, at the entry of the alley. Amenadiel pulled her a little farther back into the shadows behind a dumpster. Doom imitated them. They saw a silhouette walk slowly into the backstreet, coming towards them while sweeping the place with a flashlight.

The guy, obviously a cop, answered the voice on the radio. "Just finishing looking the other alleys a bit farther down. Just in case. I'll be back in no time." The call ended quickly after that and the cop continued his advance towards them.

Amenadiel looked at Maze with a panicked look. She just smiled back mischievously. "I've got an idea." She whispered in his ear. His eyes bulged in panic. She rolled her eyes at his lack of faith in her. "Just trust me for a change!"

Once the cop was almost on top of them, Maze sprang out and knocked the guy out easily.

"What the hell have you done, Maze?" Amenadiel was almost hysterical.

"Oh come on! Just think how much that radio CB could come in handy to locate demon activities. With it, we'll get to crime scenes much faster, maybe even before the cops." Now the angel seemed to be catching up with her reasoning. "And don't worry about that guy, I didn't hurt him much."

"Still, he's a cop..."

"Sooo?"

The angel clearly didn't like it, but couldn't find anything else to add.

They hastened to leave the area before the unconscious cop could be found. Maze complained about Doom's smell all the way back to the car. Good thing that the weather was warm enough to keep the car windows down or it would have been impossible to stand it once in the vehicle.

They drove over LA for hours, waiting for Doom to pick up a hellish smell while listening to the police radio to get any hint of demonic activities. Lots of crimes seemed to be happening in town tonight, yet nothing triggered their interest, until one call came on the air.

It was about a strange sighting in a back alley. A woman claimed to have heard a fighting and seen what she could only describe as a giant bat. The call ignited laughter over the radio from the cops who received it, of course. One of them even joked that it could be Batman fighting crime in LA. Seeing how it wasn't taken very seriously by the police, it gave some hope to Maze and Amenadiel that they could get there first, especially since they were not that far from the place.

They indeed got there first to make the grim discovery of a man brutally torn apart, clearly a demon attack. The kill was very fresh. Doom walked around the alley aimlessly for a moment, trying to find a track to follow. The difficulty that the hound demonstrated at finding his bearings pointed to a winged beast. Yet, after a moment, Doom led them out of the alley and up the main street that was still buzzing with life even at this late hour of the night.

Maze and Amenadiel looked at each other with worry. They were in a popular nightlife district, with lots of bars and nightclubs still opened. Some hellish creatures she knew of could easily lose control with that many beating hearts around, especially after tasting human blood just a few minutes ago. An impending mass massacre was becoming increasingly probable. They sped up behind Doom, both driven by the desire to protect innocent people.

After having walked only a few blocks, they heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from what appeared to be a night club, a few hundred feet away. The scream was quickly followed by many fearful shouts and cries. They reached the entrance as people were already coming out in panic, almost trampling one another in their haste to escape whatever was inside. Some looked injured or could instead have been splashed with spaying blood. All in all it didn't look good.

Seeing that they had pretty much no chance of fighting their way in through the mass of people by the front door, nor probably by the rear one, Maze took the fastest solution and smashed the front window with a kick. They just had time to jump through the new opening that already partyers were swarming out of it.

The place looked wrecked! A big side window had been bashed in, most certainly the way the demon had entered, and almost every tables were now turned over or smashed to pieces along with bottles of beers and glasses. Here and there corpses could be seen sprawled on the floor, unmoving. Some peoples, probably too scared to think straight, were trying to hide themselves instead of escaping. There was no imminent threat though, that they could see yet. Amenadiel unclasped Doom's leash who rushed straight to the stairs that led to the second floors where the louder screams echoing in the place seemed to be coming from.

The flow of escaping humans was getting thinner as they tried to keep up with the Hellhound up the stairs. They heard it before they even got a glimpse. A deep growl that shook the place with its intensity, followed by a loud crash and breaking bottles. It sounded big, very big! And very angry!

They reached the top of the stairs in time to see Doom flying in the air and land on the beast's back. Right in the middle of the dance floor, was a creature of at least eight feet tall with leathered black wings and a face that was dominated by a huge mouth with long fangs, which left barely enough place for two small red eyes above it. Its body was airless and resembled more that of a frog than of a human with its long arms and legs strangely bent. The creature released the young man it had been chewing on with a vengeance, and screamed a high pitch cry when Doom sank his fangs in its neck from behind. It reacted immediately by ejecting the Hellhound with a blind flap of its wings with enough force to propel him twenty feet away, straight into the wall at the edge of the dance floor. The beast roared once more in uncontrolled fury and started trashing around aimlessly with its wings and long clawed arms.

Maze spotted a few remaining humans who were hiding behind fallen tables. She screamed at them as she took a stand with her daggers out to protect their escape. "Run! You stupid fools!"

That seemed to take the humans out of their stupor as they quickly followed her order and disappeared downstairs. The beast finally took notice of Maze's and Amenadiel's presence. It barred its fangs and hissed loudly, seemingly very eager to face the new challenge.

Seeing the creature turn fully towards them, Amenadiel noticed blood dripping from a deep wound over its torso. That explained why the demon looked so out of control with fury, but it didn't explain how it happened. Not much could hurt such a beast, even less wound it with such a nasty gash. The angel suddenly remembered about the crash they heard right after the first scream of the beast. Turning on himself, Amenadiel searched the place with a wild gaze. He was slowly becoming aware of a familiar tingling over his skin that sent a cold shiver up his spine. His eyes finally landed on the smashed wall of liquor over the bar not far from him. As if to confirm his worst fear, he saw a faint silver glow coming from over the bar.

"No! No! Please not that!"

He rushed around the bar at the same moment Doom jumped back at the beast's throat.

The sight that welcomed Amenadiel drenched him in cold dread.

"Rae!" He choked out.

There, sprawled lifelessly on the ground, was his baby sister, all bloodied and broken. One of her wings was bent at an odd angle and she was covered in blood. Her inner light was slowly dimming as her life was leaving her body.

Amenadiel fell on his knees beside her, cradling her head in his lap.

His hands were shaking with the force of his sobbing. "What were you thinking, Rae, facing that beast alone?"

He stroked her hair tenderly and tucked a strand away. To his surprise, Azrael opened her riveting emerald eyes to lock gaze with him. In spite of the extreme situation they were in, she beamed at him with a weak smile.

"Sorry, Brother! But you know me, I couldn't just watch and do nothing. That demon has nothing to do on Earth, killing helpless human beings."

"But it wasn't your duty to fight it. You're not a warrior, Rae."

She just grimaced sheepishly, too weak to say anything more. Her eyes looked heavy and ready to close again.

Sounds of Doom fighting the creature reached Amenadiel's awareness. The two beasts were apparently locked into a killing frenzy. The angel sincerely hoped that the hound would come out of it alive.

"Just stay awake a few more minutes Ray. I'll be right back."

She simply nodded while he lowered her head carefully on the floor. He rose up in a hurry to assess the dire situation.

He hadn't miss much of the fight from what he could see. Doom was still attacking the demon alone, firmly attached to it with his claws to its front and biting madly at any part he could reach. Probably hesitant to attack with the hound in her way, Maze was circling the beast to find an opening while trying at the same time to dodge its massive wings that were dangerously thrashing around.

Amenadiel yell over the tumult of the two fighting beasts. "Maze! It's Azrael, she is badly hurt."

Maze turned to him, looking utterly confused. "What? What the hell is she doing here?"

Her attention was quickly brought back to the two fighting beasts before her as she barely managed to duck a slashing wing that almost beheaded her.

She shook her head as if to dismiss her interrogations. "Forget it. Just take her outta here!"

Amenadiel had to jump backwards to stay clear of the trashing winged beast. "I can't let you face that thing alone, Maze."

"Of course you can, and you will. And anyway I'm not alone, Doom is there and is having a lot of fun playing with it. Just stop worrying and get the hell out." She returned her entire focus back on the creature, already ignoring him.

Amenadiel was torn between wanting to make sure Maze would be okay and saving his sister. The logical choice was obvious though; he needed to bring his baby sister to safety where he could heal her, away from human witnesses. Still, the idea of letting Maze risk her life without being there for her was killing him.

With not much of a choice before him, he turned away from his lover, or whatever they were to each other now, to first pick up Azrael's celestial weapon discarded a few feet away then lift his sister up in his arms. She rested her head tiredly on his shoulder, now barely aware of her surroundings. Carefully holding her broken wing to not add to her suffering, Amenadiel didn't waste any more time and simply disappeared to safety with his burden.

Maze saw them leave from the corner of her eye. Her gaze lowered to the daggers in her hands and she grimaced in frustration.

"Hey shit!"

How was she supposed to bring down such a beast with only two daggers, infernal or not? She regretted not bringing with her the sword or even the battle axe they had packed in the car. Damn be it with discretion! Doom was doing his best, but apparently even a Hellhound's deep bites couldn't bring down that creature. As if to mark her point, the frog-like demon succeeded at removing Doom from his chest and flung him at arm's length. The Hellhound flew over the railings and crashed down all the way to the first floor with an indignant yelp.

The beast turned to her with renewed fury. She could smell its rotten breath when it let out another roar that shook the building. Okay, it was pissed off alright!

The first sounds of police sirens resounded in the distance. It was great time to speed the process up before they got here. She knew what she needed to do, yet just to consider it made her feel sick. But she was left with no other choice really.

She snarled at the creature in frustration and defiance. "Believe me, you're gonna regret making me use _them_!"

With a raging scream, she unfurled them.

The weight of her dark wings felt good on her back, and there was that strange feeling of completeness that settled over her. She felt more powerful than she ever had in her entire existence. And as much as she wanted to deny it, it felt great!

The beast was snarling even wider, if the thing was possible. Maze was revealing herself to be an entirely different threat than she'd first appeared to be.

"Well, Froggy, time to eat the dust!"

But now that her wings were out, she became very self-conscious and didn't have a clue as to how to use them in a fight.

Her first idea was to try to take the beast's head off. It sounded like a good plan. So before it attacked, she went for a slash with her right wing. The thing was, she didn't know exactly how to move those feathery appendages. She ended up only flapping her wing with such power that she was pushed backwards into a spin, barely even grazing at the beast with the tip of the longest feathers. She hit the railings behind her with full force, breaking it and almost falling down with the pieces. Fortunately, her new instinct made her wave her wings to keep her balance. She could have easily broken one of her limb with that impact, but strangely, she didn't feel injured at all.

At a speed Maze never thought such a big creature could move, it jumped at her, aiming for her throat. She tried to roll away but got slowed down by her half folded wings. The damn appendages were turning out to be more a nuisance than help. Because of her clumsiness, the beast pinned her down easily and sank its claws into her four limbs to keep her still. The enormous fanged mouth was getting nearer and nearer.

In spite of the excruciating pain she was in, Maze found the strength to head-butt the demon right between the eyes. It looked stunned for a second. Reacting more out of instinct than anything, she took that opportunity to push the beast off her and realized that she was using her wings to do so. She'd sank the tip of her primaries into the creature's shoulders and was pushing, driving her feathers deeper and deeper into its flesh.

The beast roared in utter suffering. It finally released her and walked back unsteadily for a few steps, looking at her dazzlingly, as if not sure what to make of her. With her wings now tightly tucked behind her back, she wasn't about to make the same mistake twice, she rolled away in a split second to resume a standing position. Her arms and legs were shaking in pain. She doubted being able to fight that demon for much longer with those injuries, and on top of that, the sound of the police sirens told her that they were almost there. She had to end it. Now!

Trying to calm her racing heart, Maze reached inside herself to search for her new powers. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, what it should feel like. Slowly, she became aware of it, starting around the arm band and radiating through her entire body. Even though she had not much experience yet of what she could do with that power, she tapped into it. She raised her right arm towards the beast, dagger still tightly gripped between her fingers, and without moving, lashed at it with as much power as she could. This time, it didn't surprise her to see a long tendril of fire come out of her hand and wind itself up around one of the beast's wing and its torso. The demon roared in agony as the whip sank painstakingly further into its demonic body. Unlike the first time around, Maze didn't jerk her hand back but instead tried to control to power that coursed through her. Tightening her grip on the whip, she willed it to tear the demon apart. She felt the beast's dark essence leave its corpse when it died in utter torment.

Then something she didn't see coming happened. At first it was just a small light enveloping the demon, then it grew in brightness and power until it looked like a big glowing sphere, or a hole, it wasn't clear. Maze kept taping into the power given to her by God, pushing even more energy into the light to see what would happen. When suddenly, the creature got sucked into the light, and disappeared.

In that moment of awareness, Maze knew without the shadow of a doubt where the beast had gone. But it should have been impossible! The way had been shut. No one could go there or come back from it.

And yet, Mazikeen had just sent that beast straight to Hell!

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked Maze's new powers. I was very excited to share those ideas with you. There are still some surprises to discover about her though. I know you are all waiting to get some fresh news from Lucifer so be reassured, next chapter will be all about him, at last. Please let me know if you like this story, and since it is my birthday, I'll consider any of your comment as a birthday gift :))) Thanks for reading!**


	4. An Act of Creation

**Author's note: Hello dear readers! As promised, here is a chapter entirely dedicated to Lucifer. I need to thank my super Beta, Bebec, who helped me a lot with this one to ensure that it doesn't feel too static. I adore you, Babe! And now, place to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

An Act of Creation

Lucifer sat stiffly on his throne, still thunder-struck by all the revelations made by his Father only moments ago. God had left, bringing with Him the two heavenly stone medallions, thus making sure that no one could even think of using the artefacts to create another connexion between Hell and Earth. Lucifer had a hard time wrapping his head around everything he just learned. It felt like his world was upside down and his very existence a complex lie. All those millennia of hating his Father and even in some way defining his life by that, while all He was apparently trying to do was allowing him freewill to pursue his destiny. And to think of what He had just promised him...

Lucifer gripped tighter the precious little box his Father had gifted him with. The action helped still his shaking hands. He gently stroke the engraved golden trees on the wooden lid, lingering over their entwined roots. With that gift, he could finally have the one thing he would never have dared to dream of, the one thing that could bring his existence close to a blissful perfection. If everything he went through since his Fall was the cost he had to pay to get there, then he knew he'd be ready to do it all over again.

He let go of a wet sob of amazement and disbelief. It was all still too unconceivable for him to entirely grasp what his Father had offered him.

He could finally be with her! Not just for a lifetime, but for _eternity_...

_Chloe_...

She would be his in every ways possible and he would be hers...

The urge to fight his way out of Hell and be with her already was overpowering and left him shaking even more. Yet, he knew he couldn't leave now, as much as that knowledge killed him. The Hellmouth could not be reopened yet. Not with the chaos that was still raging down here and Vasariah who could be a danger if he ever found a way to escape his confinement and heal his wings, or if a demon helped him get out of his holding cell. No, he had a job to do first and he would hold his end of the bargain he'd struck with his Father. He just had to find a way to quench the revolt down here and impose order, then he'd be free to go back to his soulmate and never leave her side. Ever again. That thought brought a bemused smile on his face and soothed a little his distressed heart.

However, how he could ever achieve that was still the question.

After weeks of fighting, even with the support of Baal, Lucifer wasn't closer to make any of the twelve other Demon Kings bend the knee before him. And on top of that, murder attempts were made weekly if not sometimes daily against his person. He was exhausted from lack of sleep, lonely, and yes, scared for his life.

Lucifer laughed dryly at the remembrance of a comment his Father had made just before disappearing earlier, about Lucifer not really being alone down here. How could his Father believe something like that? Lucifer felt utterly alone, with nobody to trust, no one to have his back. His omnipotent Dad should know better. So why had He say that? The question was still nagging at him.

Aside from Maze, there had never been anyone here that he trusted entirely. No one, except maybe...

Lucifer startled upright, suddenly realising what his Father might have been referring to. Or more precisely, to whom. They might not be the most trustworthy, but could still be as close to it as could be. With everything that happened lately in Hell, Lucifer had completely lost track of their whereabouts.

The Devil walked decidedly towards the back door of the throne room where he had the best chance of finding his first counsellor.

The closest guard behind the door jumped in surprise as Lucifer opened it in haste. "Malphas!" He bellowed.

When no one answered, his direct glare at the poor guard was enough to send him scurrying away as if his life depended on it. Well, he probably thought it did. "I'll find him, My Lord!"

Lucifer returned in the great room where he walked up and down, now eager to find out if there was any potential to his new path of thinking.

Malphas finally appeared, out of breath, certainly from having ran all the way to his master.

Lucifer stilled his pacing as the demon stopped and bowed lowly in front of him. "My Lord! I heard of the murder attempt. I already had your room cleaned up and the body disposed of. I also started an inquiry to discover who orchestrated it."

They hadn't find out much about the four firsts attempts, aside from the name of the Demon kings who most likely sent them to do the deed, an information he couldn't do much with. What Lucifer would rather like to learn was who, among his own men, could have helped them get so close to him in the first place. Considering the difficulty of finding useful information, Lucifer wasn't very optimistic that this time would be any different.

"I didn't call you to talk about that. I want a report about The Fallen Ones."

Malphas' googly eyes widened in confusion. "A report?"

Lucifer towered above him, clearly irritated. "Do I speak gibberish of what? I want to know exactly what happened with them and where they went. All I've been told when I came back was that they had deserted. I'm sure you know a lot more than that."

The cunning little demon had eyes and ears everywhere in Hell and was disturbingly resourceful when it came to find out about pretty much anything going on in the kingdom. That and his cleverness were the reasons why such a frail demon had climbed the ladders of power up to the top.

Malphas straightened up and flattened his long pointy ears as he prepared himself to answer his bad-tempered Lord. "Well, of course I know more, but it's still not much, Your Highness. Let's see..." The furry cat-like demon seemed to gather his thoughts for a moment.

Lucifer hadn't given his Fallen brothers much thoughts lately, assuming that they had deserted him, but what if he assumed wrongly? What if there was a chance they could come back? He'd never been close to any of them, per say, but it didn't excuse his lack of interest to inquire about their fate. He felt sheepish to only think about them now that he was in need of their help. To his defense, he had been quite busy during the last weeks, to say the least, and he had had little time to think about anything else but survival.

The Fallen Ones, as they were largely called down here, were some disgraced brothers of his who used to be his special guards up until he left Hell for Earth a few years ago. Those siblings, close to two hundred in numbers, had fallen thousands of years ago after taking human wives and impregnating them with Nephilims. The wars that followed, due to the offsprings' distinctive traits compared to humans, brought death to countless human beings. God's wrath had ended that piece of Earth history with The Flood, which annihilated any remaining Nephilim.

All guilty angels had lost their wings and were imprisoned and tortured in Hell's deepest pit during hundreds of years, until God himself released them. Only partly forgiven, they had been allowed freedom but condemned to live in Hell for eternity. They had already gotten more clemency from their Father than the few siblings who Fell with Lucifer during the celestial war. Unlike Lucifer, those had killed other angels that day when they could have done otherwise and for that, God apparently had no forgiveness to give.

So after being released from their cells, his brothers eventually accepted Lucifer's offer to become his personal guards and had since then conducted their duty flawlessly until Lucifer left Hell.

Malphas cleared his throat and brought Lucifer's focus back on him before stating his report.

"Your siblings had been waiting for your return while helping keep order up until Vasariah arrived and took power. From there, everything went downhill. Let's just say that the Angel of Justice wasn't very fond of those Fallen brothers and might not have threated them as well has you used to, My Lord."

Lucifer snorted at the demon's attempt to put it mildly. He knew all too well how much of a condescending son of a bitch Vasariah was and could perfectly picture him threating their siblings as little less than animals. It wasn't very surprising that they would have disappeared as soon as Vasariah took command. On the opposite, Lucifer had been able to ensure his brothers loyalty by always threating them with the utmost respect. He had been commanding them, certainly, yet he'd always make sure to never make them feel as if they were below him. He suspected it to be the only reason why they had stayed by his side for so long.

Malphas continued. "Vasariah made a show of banishing them officially after they deserted him, saying that he would have them killed if they ever came back. Last time I heard of them, they were spotted marching southwards close to the Desert of the Damned."

Annoyed, Lucifer passed his fingers through his hair and started walking restlessly around the little demon. Malphas had to turn on himself continually to keep his Master in sight.

Hell was a very big place, about as big as the largest Earth's continent, so there was plenty of place for his brothers to hide. They could very well stay hidden for eons if they wished it so. And considering the war of power that was taking place in Hell lately, Lucifer had not much hope of seeing them come back only to risk their lives to help him. At least they wouldn't unless they had a very good incentive.

Were they what his Father had been talking about when saying that he wasn't alone? Was He trying to give him a clue to help find a way to settle things down here? It just might be. Count on his Dad to remain cryptic even if He wanted to help.

But... what if he could find his siblings and convince them once more to follow him? Such a huge force might tip the balance in his favor. Even without their wings on their backs, his brothers were fearsome fighters and way stronger than most demons. They might just be what he needed to achieve his goal.

A long term plan was starting to take shape in his mind, a way to bring order here and maintain it.

His mind set, he rounded on his counsellor. "Send scouts to the South. I want them to locate The Fallen Ones without being seen and then report back directly to me."

"As you know, there are many wild areas to the South. It could take months if not years before we get wind of them." The demon countered.

"Then double the scouts' numbers. I want you to make a priority of it."

Malphas bowed once more in acknowledgement. "As you wish, My Lord."

His counsellor was right though, it could take a long while before they found them, but at least he had a plan to go with. It was a start. He felt some hope blossom in his heart. Some hope of returning to Chloe someday.

However, for that to ever have a chance to happen, he had to stay alive. Which wouldn't be an easy task, everything considered. Lucifer was very conscious of the daily dangers he was in with all the factions trying to murder him, not to mention the numerous fights he found himself in every day on the battle field. If he wanted to survive that long, he had to find a way to better protect himself. His actual guards were obviously not doing a very good job of it. Not to mention that some of them might actually be part of the conspiracy. Not for the first time, Lucifer wondered if Malphas could even be trusted.

The Devil eyed suspiciously the demon who was still bowed before him, waiting to be dismissed to pursue his tasks. Malphas fidgeted under his scrutiny until Lucifer pitied him and waved him away. His counsellor hastened out of the great hall without looking back.

Lucifer sighed loudly. There really was no one he could trust anymore. Musing darkly, he went back to sit leisurely on his throne.

Before, he had Maze to back him up in any situations. He'd never questioned her loyalty until they went to Earth where she started exercising her freewill, and even then, her actions had always aimed at protect him even though it wasn't always done the way he would have like it. He knew he could never expect that kind of devotion from any other demons. After all, Mazikeen was the one and only demon he had ever created.

It had been thousands of years ago, the day his Father came down to Hell, not that long after his Fall, to give him his amber ring, symbol of his new title and source of his powers over Hell. It had also been the day God changed his name to that of Lucifer, to replace his angelic one. At the time, Lucifer considered that name as another way for his Father to remind him of His rejection. But today, Lucifer was beginning to think that his Father had probably done that to help him sever all his attaches to his former life as to better move forward. How much more of his history and experiences would take a whole new sense now that he knew what his Father had wanted all along?

He shook his head in disbelief, noticing how fast he went from hating his Father to excusing Him for His actions. Even if he still resented his Father for his continuous manipulations and everything He'd made him go through, Lucifer found himself understanding why He'd done it. It all made sense, in a very twisted kind of way. Sending Lucifer to Hell where he could finally exercise his freewill without tempting his siblings in doing the same; letting him come up to Earth when he was at last ready to forgive himself for his past mistakes; putting Chloe in his path to help him better see the good in himself and influence him towards the light; and finally, letting Vasariah foment a hellish revolt in the hope that Lucifer could stop him and prove to all his siblings how much he had changed so they would at last accept him back into the fold. And now, with the amazing gift that his Father had given him, Lucifer could hardly hate Him anymore.

Lucifer fished inside his pocket to lift up and admire once more the precious little box which held so much promises for him. The sight of his hellish ring resting on top of the box while he stroke it reminded him once more of the fact that not only was he separated from Chloe, but also from Maze. He groaned in frustration as he thought back about his most loyal demon who had been by his side all that time but was no more.

What he needed right now more than ever was his Maze.

He frowned in realisation, jaw dropping.

Maybe he could simply create another loyal demon who would protect him with its life...

Lucifer didn't consider lightly the idea of creating a being that would dedicate its entire existence to him, to the point of forgetting about any sense of self-preservation when it came to protecting his life. He had done it with Maze, at the beginning, because he was lonely and yes, scared. Back then he had needed a protector, a friend, a lover, and Maze had been all of those things and more. And now he realised that he needed someone like that again to have his back and ensure that he would survive this ordeal long enough to go back to Chloe.

A sense of certainty washed over him. He knew what he had to do now, without the shadow of a doubt.

Suddenly, as Lucifer was in the process of standing up from his throne, a blinding light appeared a few feet in front of him from which a big mass of flesh and bones crashed down on the hall's floor.

He quickly grabbed The Flaming Sword in its scabbard at his hip and raised it in case that the thing, or whatever it was, would rise to attack him. But it didn't. It stayed inert and lifeless.

On his guards, Lucifer descended the few steps from his throne and walked around the big creature to make sense of its nature. It was definitely a demon, a very dead one. He crouched to better examine the beast. There were burnt marks on its wing and torso, the kind that he had never seen before. Yet another mystery.

A few days ago, guards had found pieces of an eviscerated demon in this exact same spot. It had seemed to be a race of vicious demon rarely employed in any army because of its wild and untrusting nature. It was more of a kind to stay in caves or any other dark spots than one to come in open or crowded areas. Hence his surprise at finding one of them dead in his throne room. Until now, the reason or even the mean of its death remained a mystery.

That another demon landed now in the same place was certainly more than a coincidence. That light had suspiciously looked like a vortex, something similar to what angels created when they travelled through planes. But no one down here should have that kind of power. Where did that demon come from anyway? There was not a lot of possibilities really; demons only lived in Hell or now... on Earth! Goose bumps rose over Lucifer's flesh as he looked more closely at the dead winged demon. The image of that beast was triggering his memory. Now he remembered! He had seen a few of them escaping through Hell's Gates while he was battling Vasariah on Earth. Could someone have sent it back here? But the Hellmouth was closed! No one should be able to pass through. Did Amenadiel of Michael find a way to send demons back to Hell? It was improbable, but still, possible.

It reminded him of the danger Chloe, his brothers, and friends were in now that demons were roaming the Earth. He wanted nothing more than to go help fight those demons and protect the people he loved, but frustratingly, there wasn't a lot he could do at the moment except keep fighting the Demon Kings, hope to find his fallen siblings as fast as possible, and of course, stay alive.

And to achieve that, what he first needed and fast, was a true ally in the form of an entirely devoted demon.

Lucifer stood up from his crouching position with renewed determination and left the throne room with long strides.

Without slowing down, he through orders around at the few guards in the main corridor.

"You!" He pointed at a very large demon. "Go to the throne room to dispose of that dead demon and make sure that the place is guarded at all times until I say otherwise." The demon in question looked a bit lost, but obeyed. "And you two!" he motioned at the remaining guards, "follow me!"

He kept The Flaming Sword out to show everyone that he meant business. The guards he selected for his protection followed him without any comments or questions. They were smarter than that. Since his return, Lucifer had already acquired a reputation for his short temper. Many unadvised demons had paid their mistakes with their lives.

Lucifer made his way through the corridors to the inmost depths of Hell, deep below his castle, where rarely anyone ever set foot. He could feel the increase in temperature as he made his way further down.

When he reached the very center of Hell, he instructed his guards to stay outside the main cave. They looked relieved to not have to go further. Not much could survive down there and most demons felt uncomfortable in that atmosphere even for only a short moment.

The tick smell of sulfur almost choke him when he entered Hell's core. The huge place was dominated by an impressive lake of lava. Walking to its edge, the Devil stood mightily over the bowels of Hell.

He slowly lifted his left hand to place it over the boiling lava. The Flaming Sword cut deeply through his palm, bringing forth a flow of angelic blood that cascaded down into the fires of Hell. Tapping into the power of his infernal ring, Lucifer sent dark energies to mixt with the divine force contained in his blood.

The two opposite energies blended together for a second before hitting the flaming surface with a flash of light in a breathtaking act of celestial creation.

* * *

**Author's note: We'll go back to Earth in the next chapter to see what happens with Rae and the gang. Thanks for reading and commenting. I love you all! :)**


	5. It Doesn't Smell Good

**Author's note: We're now back on Earth to discover what's going to happen to Azrael, among other things. Thanks for all the reviews, followers, and favorites, it helps me stay focus on pursuing this story. A special thank you to Bebec, my wonderful French Beta who keeps helping me even though this is an English story. And now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

It Doesn't Smell Good

Chloe woke up with a start, drenched in sweat, and panting. Her heart was beating so hard it felt as if it was about to come out of her chest. It took her a moment to understand that she was in her bed and not really surrounded by dozens of burning demons wriggling on the ground in agony. The vivid images of her nightmare were still imprinted in her mind eye. Her first reflex was to look for Lucifer's reassuring presence beside her. Not seeing him there brought back painful memories. It hadn't just been a nightmare, but more a repeat of what had taken place less than a day ago. Instead of finding her lover at his rightful place beside her, Beatrice was there, still sleeping soundly. At least it was a small comfort to know that she hadn't woken her baby up. She would have scared her for sure.

Her alarm clock was displaying 2:51 am. Way too early to wake up. Unfortunately, she doubted being able to go back to sleep in her agitated state. She contemplated the idea of getting up to go brew a cup of herb tea when a noise from downstairs lit up all her alarm bells.

Something heavy had fallen on the floor somewhere in the apartment. It was quickly followed by hushed voices arguing urgently.

She stood up quickly and went down the stairs to discover what the fuss was all about.

The sight that welcomed her instantly brought tears to her eyes.

A bloodied Azrael was lying on the couch with one wing draped around the back of the seat and the other sprawled on the floor. She looked so still and pale that Chloe doubted she were even still alive. The two angelic brothers were arguing beside her, neither seeming ready to yield to the other's idea.

"I'm telling you, neither of us hold the power to heal that kind of wing injury properly. She needs Raphael!" Growled Michael.

"And I'm telling you again, that she explicitly asked me not to bring her to the Silver City!" Argued Amenadiel with a strong note of exasperation in his voice.

Michael was fuming. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Chloe approached slowly, almost afraid to look at the angel's injuries.

When she took it all in, the words escaped her lips without her consent. "Oh! God!"

The wing injury that the brothers were arguing about looked quite nasty indeed. A bone was sticking out from the flesh right in the middle of the main arch, making it look all askew. It had to be very painful. Aside from it, Azrael was also bleeding from a few very deep claw marks over her belly and torso. Chloe was afraid to learn what could have succeeded at hurting such an immortal being.

Without opening her eyes, Azrael surprised her brothers by interceding in their quarrel with a faint but clear voice. "Will you two just stop arguing? I will not lower myself by asking help from someone who thought Lucifer was not worthy enough to be saved when he needed it. This is my choice, and I am deciding that your help will be plenty enough. Now, will one of you two please do something before I bleed to death?" She finished in a fading whisper. Reprimanding them seemed to have taken all her remaining strength.

Chloe could all too well understand Rae's sentiment towards those heavenly brothers who turned their backs on Lucifer for so long. It had taken thousands of years, and Lucifer sacrificing everything to save humanity, before those siblings dared to acknowledge his valor. As much as their apparent new support of Lucifer was lifting Chloe's spirit and warmed her heart on Lucifer's behalf, she couldn't suppress her resentment for how they had treated him until now.

The two brothers were rudely brought back to Earth by their sister's words. Chloe thought they looked sheepish for losing their time arguing.

Amenadiel took the lead by giving orders to his younger brother. "Now that the matter is settled, hold her wing sprawled wide while I try to align it before I heal her. Otherwise the wing will never mend properly."

Michael reluctantly complied and took a hold of his sister's wing. "I just hope you know what you're doing," he sulked.

Amenadiel also hoped so.

Wanting to be of use, Chloe went to Azrael's head and laid a hand over her shoulder in a comforting manner while pushing her long black hair matted with perspiration out of her face. She could feel the angel shivering, probably in too much pain to control her reactions.

Chloe tried to soothe her with sweet words. "You're going to be ok. I know it's hard, but try to relax your muscles so Amenadiel can right your wing properly. It's gonna be over soon."

Chloe heard Azrael take a few deep breathes to try and do as Chloe had instructed her. Amenadiel waited a moment then took advantage of one of his sister's expirations to snap the bone back into place.

The cry of pain that Azrael let out chilled them to the core. She mercifully passed out from the mind blowing pain only seconds later. After making sure that the wing was rightly aligned, Amenadiel spread his own black appendages to pick out a long feather and at last heal his sister.

Woken up by the angel's screaming, Daniel came out from Trixie's room in a rush with a baseball bat held high. His panic seemed to lessen a bit when he saw them all gathered in the living room with stern faces, yet calm.

"What the Hell is going on?" He lowered the bat at the sight of the injured angel. "Oh! Damn! Will she be ok?"

Michael was taking great care of placing Rae's right wing in a comfortable position, resting it partly on the floor. He answered Dan's worry with a trembling voice. "We can only hope that she'll be able to fly again once it has properly healed, but it will still take a while before we know. Our healing powers are not strong enough to mend entirely that kind of wing wound. Her other injuries should be doing better though."

From her crouching position, Chloe raised her eyes to look at the claw marks. True enough, there was almost no traces of them anymore, aside from all the blood that still plastered Rae's robe. She noticed that the angel's breathing had even out. Her colors were also slowly coming back. Chloe sighed in relief. Her friend would be okay. Thinking of friends... The detective narrowed her eyes at the new worry forming in her mind.

"Where are Maze and Doom?" She looked around wildly, the panic starting to rise in her heart.

Amenadiel's grimacing face did nothing to alleviate her worries. "We encountered some trouble and had to split up so I could take Azrael to safety."

From there, the black angel related their encounter with the winged demon at the night club and how they found Azrael beaten almost to death. His educated guess was that his sister had ended up there after being drawn by the feel of numerous deaths happening all at once.

When Amenadiel finished his story and a stunned silence settled over the living room, Chloe heard a creaking noise coming from over the stairs. She turned around to find Beatrice standing stiffly in the middle of the stairs with her lower lip trembling. There was no way to say how much of the gruesome story her little girl had heard.

"Is Azrael okay, Mommy?" Her daughter asked in a trembling voice.

Chloe all but ran to take her into a comforting hug. "Yeah! Baby! She's ok! Amenadiel took care of her and now she will be sleeping for a while. Nothing to worry."

Trixie looked around the room and narrowed her eyes when Chloe released her from her embrace. "Maze and Doomy are not back yet."

It wasn't a question, and Chloe could hear the fear in her daughter's voice. She took the little girl's hand in her own and guided her downstairs. She tried to use her most comforting and joyful tone. Well, she hoped it sounded joyful.

"Not yet, Sweetie. But it shouldn't be long now. It's probably just a question of minutes before they do. In the meantime, why don't you come and help me with Azrael's clothing? We're gonna change her into something more comfortable."

Chloe wasn't sure her daughter bought her acting, but she complied nonetheless. Chloe first sent her to fetch some material as a way to distract her while she cleaned Azrael from all the blood plastered over her face and hands. As directed, Trixie brought back some scissors, then fetched one of Chloe's pyjama. The angel's robe turned out to be unsalvageable and with Azrael's wings out, they had to cut through the fabric to take it off. They changed her into clean clothing, the pyjama top slipped backwards to accommodate her wings.

Chloe welcomed the distraction of taking care of her angelic friend. The waiting was killing her! Maze had to be ok. Chloe couldn't accept the possibility of having lost her too. One single beast, as big as it could be, couldn't take down the fearless Mazikeen. It was simply unconceivable. And Doom would protect her for sure. He was a fearsome creature after all. She prayed that her hound would also come out of it alive...

In spite of her dark thoughts, Chloe plastered a bright smile on her face for her daughter's sake. But the restlessness displayed by Amenadiel gave up the fact that not everything was as bright as she wanted to let her daughter believe. Once more, Chloe remembered too late that her baby girl was way too perceptive to buy it. Damn it! Yet, if somewhat looking tense and suspicious, Trixie didn't comment but kept helping her silently.

While the girls busied themselves with changing Azrael, Amenadiel was literally unable to stay put, walking anxiously around the living room. There was nothing he wanted more than to go back there right now and help Maze fight that frightening beast, but it was no doubt already too late. The cops were only minutes away when he left, so however it turned out, it was certainly all over by now. Was Maze even still alive? The fear of discovering she had died was twisting his insides into jumble. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself if something bad happened to her. He tried to call Maze's cell phone, but didn't get any answer, trice, though he knew perfectly well that she always put it on mute before going on a hunt.

Feeling useless, Dan was looking at his angelic friend who was circling aimlessly around the place with the air of a lost puppy. He took pity on him and forced the black angel down on a chair. "Man! Calm down. Don't do this to yourself. I'm sure Maze is ok." As an afterthought he added, "We could probably find some news on TV about what's happening over there." The idea made Amenadiel brighten with hope.

Daniel lit the TV up, selected a news channel, and cranked up the volume. There seemed to be nothing about the gruesome event, yet. Dan returned to sit beside a very nervous Amanadiel. Now that the feeling of urgency was diminishing, Dan was becoming increasingly aware of an awful odour attacking his nostrils.

"What the hell is that horrible smell?" He inquired to no one in particular.

"I don't know!" Answered Chloe, who looked like she was just becoming aware of it too. "It almost smells like a sewer's backflow."

Amenadiel growled, clearly annoyed. "It's not. I'm the one who stinks." Everyone turned to the angel with their brows lifted questioningly. So he continued, if somewhat reluctantly. "We made an incursion in LA's sewers to catch those bloody underground demons before ending up at the club."

He explained their encounter with the creepy demons, leaving out the part about Maze's new powers, preferring to let her tell about it on her own terms. Michael looked very glad of hearing that after only one night, they already were at a count of five demons down. He thought it was going well for them and congratulated Amenadiel for the good work. The latter didn't seem to be sharing his brother's idea of a good work.

When Chloe and Trixie were done taking care of Azrael, Michael carried his sister upstairs to lay her down on Chloe's bed. Trixie and her mother helped stretch out the angel's wings the best way they could to keep her from hurting herself further. The skin over the broken bone looked almost healed, but as Amenadiel had warned, the bone in itself would take a while to mend completely.

They returned downstairs to gather together in the living room and wait anxiously for a TV report about the night club's slaughter or for the return of their friend. Michael kept standing proudly behind them with his sword on his back, like a silent sentinel watching over them.

Trixie reluctantly accepted to go wait in her bedroom. Chloe knew that her daughter would still hear some of what would be said since her bedroom's door had not been replaced yet, but if she could at least avoid her kid from seeing disturbing images, that would at least be that.

It wasn't that long before a first TV report came in. Apparently, no one knew exactly what was going on inside the Twilight Club yet, but the first witnesses talked of a real carnage. There was no report of shooting though, which was baffling the reporters since they were expecting it to be yet another lone gun action perpetrated in the name of religion. Instead, panicked witnesses appeared on camera, most of them looking injured and in shock, to tell of an attack by a huge creature, or maybe many, though most admitted having not gotten a good glance at it before escaping. Or maybe it had more plausibly been only some disguised crazy people? One of the survivor, looking completely awe-struck, swore having been saved from a giant winged beast by an angel of great beauty. The confusion was total among the witnesses, everyone seeming not even to believe their own version of the events.

The crime scene looked to be in as much confusion as the witnesses were. There was a huge number of police cars and ambulances already there and it had the appearance of a siege with cops barricaded behind cars with their weapons out. It wasn't clear yet if any of them already went inside or if they still waited to do so. There had been no official words from any authorities yet about the whole event.

All of a sudden, four pairs of eyes turned as one in the direction of the front door when they heard a key working its way through the lock. The door had barely finished opening that Chloe was already jumping into Maze's arms.

"You're ok!" Chloe gasped.

At the same time, Amenadiel almost choke on the demon's name. "Maze!"

In a heartbeat, he was up and just a few feet away from his love interest, yet unwilling to interrupt the two hugging women.

Chloe was clinging almost desperately to her friend. "I knew a little demon couldn't take you down." But her reaction was saying the exact opposite.

Maze patted her back sympathetically. "Jeee, Decker, thanks for the vote of confidence." In spite of her ironic words, Maze was smiling brightly which also resounded in her voice.

Chloe chuckled in relief as she released her friend. Apparently her heart wouldn't finish breaking tonight. Maze was fine and even Doom coming behind her looked fairly whole.

The two friends had barely disengaged from their hug that Maze got smashed into another one, this time delivered by a clinging Trixie.

"Maaaaze!" The kid squealed happily. "Did you get that big bad Demon?"

Chloe winced. Of course her daughter had figured out what had been going on.

Maze snorted. "Did you ever doubt it, kid? The little shit got just what it deserved. I almost cut it in half before sending it straight back to Hell!"

Trixie loosen her hold around her friend to look up at her. "I knew you could do it." She said confidently with great seriousness. "But I think the others were not that confident though." She added with a smirk.

"I bet they weren't." The demon answered with a grimace that screamed annoyance.

Chloe's chuckling at watching their interaction stopped short when she took notice of the nauseating smell coming off the hound who was pushing his way beside her to reach Trixie.

Chloe wrinkled her nose. "Pffffew! You didn't exaggerate, Amenadiel, when you said Doomy stank even worse than you." The disgusted sound that Beatrice emitted when Doom rubbed against her corroborated her first impression about his dirtiness.

Amenadiel seemed oblivious to the detective's words. He kept gaping at Maze with a look of awe and love that made Chloe's heart swell with happiness for her friends. Well, maybe she jumped a bit too fast to conclusions...

"Take that foolish smile off your face, Amenadiel!" admonished Maze as she walked straight past him without giving him a second glance.

_Ouep!_ Chloe thought. She'd definitely missed another episode of the soap opera that was Maze's and Amenadiel's relationship.

Then she noticed that both Maze and Doom were limping and her heart sank. "Are you hurt, Maze?"

"It's almost nothing." Dismissed the new Valkyrie. She took a quick glance around the room before addressing Amenadiel. "Where is Azrael? Did she make it?"

It was one of the rare times Chloe had heard Maze sound that much concerned about anyone.

Seeing that Amenadiel was still stunned into silence, Chloe decided to answer Maze's worries. "She's in my room, sleeping. Amenadiel healed her. Even though, it will still take some times before she is back to her full strength."

Maze visibly deflated with relief. "That... That's good!" She cleared her voice as if to get rid of something stuck in her throat.

Michael stepped in front of Maze, confusion written all over his face. "What did you mean when you said that you sent that demon straight back to Hell?"

"Exactly what I said!" Maze smiled enigmatically.

"Explain!" The angel said dryly.

Maze made a show of letting herself down on the couch lazily. Everyone was now looking at her, clearly starting to understand that there was some truth behind her words.

"Well, looks like God's gifts held some hidden qualities after all." She was clearly enjoying dragging her explanations in length.

Seeing annoyance replace Michael's previous puzzled expression, she decided to explain herself properly before the touchy angel burst out. Bulging eyes stared at her during her entire telling of her fight with the demon and the way she sent it through the vortex. At least that's what she now thought it had been.

Trixie was looking at her in awe. "You have a fiery whip?"

Maze tried to school her features to not show how cool she thought that whip was. "Ouep! I can show you if you want."

Chloe interceded rapidly. "Maybe some other time! And definitely some other place. The apartment is already wreck enough as it is."

Maze and Trixie made the exact same annoyed eye roll and smirk. Those two were hanging out way too much.

Maze stood up suddenly. "I smell worse than garbage. I need a shower!" Before she reached the stairs, she turned around and added, "Doom will certainly need some grooming too, but I'm telling you right now, I'm not the one who'll do it," she addressed to Chloe. And with that, she disappeared upstairs.

Chloe gaged the people gathered in the living room and quickly reached her conclusion. "Well, I guess it means I'll be the one who ends up with that task. Want to give me a hand, Monkey?"

Trixie smiled happily. "Sure! It's gonna be fun!"

Chloe doubted it very much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her shower, Maze observed her injuries in front of the mirror. She couldn't find any bruises over her body while she should have plenty of them, considering all the hits she took during the night. And the deep wounds that the winged beast had inflicted on her limbs with its claws looked almost closed by now. She almost didn't feel them at all when it had quite incapacitated her less than an hour ago. That was strange. Being a demon, she'd always healed fast, if somewhat slower when the wound was inflicted by demonic or celestial means, but there was fast and_ FAST_. What she was seeing even surpassed angelic metabolism. Not for the first time, and probably not for the last either, Mazikeen wondered with a slight unease what God had made her evolve into...

Pushing that new development in the back of her mind, Maze dressed up in her night clothes and freed the bathroom for Amenadiel who also wanted to rub the sewer's dirt off him before the girls would give Doom his bath.

Maze went straight to bed where she lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about the day's events. Her entire existence was upside down and she doubted ever being able to find her footing again. A deep feeling of helplessness washed over her and left her feeble with dizziness. She was far from experiencing the strong sentiment of power that had coursed through her during her fight at the club. It rather felt like she had no control over anything anymore, and if there was one thing Mazikeen hated, it was not being in control. She desperately needed to regain command over her life. She passed the next few moments trying to make sense of the disasters raging inside as well as around her.

After a while, Amenadiel entered her room cautiously. He seemed hesitant to join her. The poor lighting probably left him unsure whether she were awake or not.

"You can come! As long as you keep your side of the bed." She said bluntly.

He didn't say anything and climbed into bed, settling himself comfortably beneath the covers, a safe distance from her. He turned his back to her as if to show that he was ready to give her all the space and time she needed.

She felt him startle when she happened to be the one who spoke. "Could you... Would you mind training me to fight with those wings?" She hated the way her voice sounded so small and vulnerable.

He turned his head towards her, then his whole body to face her left side. "I would be honored." He answered simply.

She only nodded slightly, not even sure he could see her in the dark. After a long moment of silence, Amenadiel risked a question to which he desperately needed answering.

"That vortex you created to send those demons to Hell, you're not like... planning to do anything crazy with it, are you?"

Maze kept silent.

The angel took a deep breath before speaking again. He didn't want to start a fight, but he knew her, knew of her deep and blind devotion towards Lucifer, and he couldn't let her make raw decisions that could get her killed. There was no way she hadn't thought about the possibilities.

He tried to keep his voice steady and calm. "Maze..., you don't even know if living beings could pass through it."

"You're right. I don't know, yet." She corrected.

Amenadiel closed his eyes and sighed. Yes, he knew her all too well by now.

He continued his plea for common sense. "And, you have no idea if it would also work the other way around. For all we know, you could stay locked up in Hell if you ever succeeded at getting there in the first place."

"Your point?"

"It's a crazy idea, Maze, and you know it. But you seem to have already made up your mind about it. Haven't you?"

"Ok, yes! I'm thinking about it!" She admitted impatiently. "And you know there's nothing you could say to make me change my mind if I chose to risk it."

"I know..." He said softly. "Still, I need to tell you that I don't agree with you. I'm sure even Lucifer would think it to be too risky."

"Does that mean you won't train me?"

He sighed deeply. "No! I'll train you. If only to help insure that you'll come back alive if you chose to get on with that stupid idea."

Maze reached out to hold his hand. "Thanks!" She whispered softly.

They both fell asleep, still holding hands.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, I thought it was the kind of crazy plan Maze would get herself into. I hope you're still enjoying this story. You'll learn some more about Lucifer in the next chapter and about how Trixie is dealing with everything. I also reserve you a great surprise about Trixie. I'm so excited for you to discover what it is. Hiiiiii! Thanks for reading, and commenting. Your feedbacks always make my day! :)**


	6. Spirit Walk

**Author's note: Hello my friends! Here is a longer chapter for your pleasure. Thanks to my dear Beta, Bebec, for pointing out to me a few things I should change or improve before releasing it. I reserve you all a big surprise at the end of this one. I hope you'll appreciate :) And now, enjoy the read!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Spirit Walk

Against all expectations, Doom behaved himself impeccably during his bath, even though he looked like he was being tortured the whole time. Trixie giggled all along at watching the poor beast suffer. Seeing her daughter laugh like that had warmed Chloe's heart and reassured her in her beliefs that her little girl would be alright in spite of all the horrors she had witnessed. Linda was right, kids really were resilient.

As much as Doomy had hated getting soaked up and soaped, the drying part looked like a blissful experience to him. Eyes half closed and purring like a kitten, he'd become spineless as the dryer sent hot air through his tick fur.

A little before they started washing Doomy, Dan had received a phone call from the Lieutenant in person who assigned him to join another team of detectives to work on the Twilight Club Massacre, as it was already being called by the media. It was probably dangerous for any of them to be going around the city without a celestial protector, but life had to go on and anyways, Dan could always call Amenadiel and Michael if he got into trouble with demons. He could hardly stay locked up in the apartment for any amount of time.

Chloe had felt a pang of deception at not getting that assignment, but she was the one who especially requested a leave of absence for the whole week only mere hours before the events took place. And anyways, Chloe had to admit that her present state of mind wouldn't make of her the best detective to work the case. At least, there was one of them on this assignment, one of the few people who knew what really happened in that club.

Monroe had been reluctant to give her that long time off, especially since the Lieutenant just got promoted and was about to leave her post in only a few days. What made her give up was hearing that Chloe needed that time off to take care of Lucifer's business while he was away. Of what the detective could make up, Monroe somehow seemed to feel indebted to Lucifer. She wouldn't say it outright, but Chloe suspected that Lucifer had steered up that promotion of hers.

Whatever the story was, Chloe was glad for the outcome. This way, she would be able to focus on getting everything in order with Lucifer's estates, especially with Lux, and to move into Lucifer's penthouse during the week. They had made plans to start living together and there was nothing that would keep her from setting it into motion. Her week off would also allow to keep Trixie with her. If her daughter's emotions were even only half as much in turmoil as her owns, then she should not be ready to face school for a while.

Therefore, there was no rush for them to get back to sleep even if their night had been interrupted in the middle. Chloe was used to not getting much sleep with her line of work, and Trixie could always get a nap during the afternoon if she needed one. The two of them had passed the rest of the night playing some games over the couch until it was time to wake Maze up to go meet Lucifer's lawyer. Michael stayed up all night too, silently keeping watch over them all.

The smell of good coffee greeted Maze when she woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen, still all groggy with sleep. She was also welcomed by a cheerful Trixie who was watching some cartoons. Doom walked to her with a little spring in his steps and his head held high, obviously very proud of his new clean and fluffy fur. He unashamedly rubbed against her like a cat.

Maze ran her hands through the tick mane to inspect it and assess Doom's injuries. New wounds were visible over his body, yet nothing too nasty, and the worse ones from the abbey's fight were well on their way to heal. An unusual whiff reached her nostrils, making her bent down a little to sniff at the hound.

"What's that new smell you've got?" She inquired, wriggling her nose in disgust.

Trixie joined them and answered proudly. "Strawberries! I washed him myself with my shampoo. Well, mom helped a little. I had to give him a triple wash to get rid of all the blood and the bad smell." She made a grimace at the memory.

"Are you kidding me?" Maze burst with indignation on Doom's behalf. "You washed a Hellhound with strawberry shampoo? You really have no respect whatsoever!"

Trixie ran back to the living room, giggling. Doom followed her hurriedly and jumped on the couch beside her where he settled with his head in her lap. Looking at them, Maze shook her head dejectedly. That kid would make of the infernal beast nothing less than a pathetic domestic dog in a record time!

Turning her focus back on looking for strong caffeine, the demon noticed that someone had already made coffee. It lifted Maze's spirit a little. It had to be Chloe's work, since there wasn't much chance that Michael knew how to use a coffee machine. Chloe finally joined her after her shower, sipping at what turned out to be her third cup of the black beverage.

Soon, they were ready to leave and go meet Lucifer's lawyer. Determinate to not lose sight of Chloe, Michael tagged along, minus the sword at least. They woke Amenadiel up at the last minute so he could protect Trixie along with Doom while they would be away.

Once at the law firm, Michael stayed in the waiting room while Maze and Chloe met with M. Pearson. The man looked a bit ill at ease at first, eying them strangely as if analysing them. It crossed Chloe's mind that he could know about Lucifer's real identity and that he might be wondering if they were even human. Now that she thought about it, it would be exactly like something Lucifer would do to insure the lawyer's loyalty.

M. Pearson seemed to relax slowly, maybe after seeing that they were not going to sprout out horns. After recovering his countenance, he exposed Lucifer's will then it took most part of the morning just to sign all the paperwork.

To Chloe's utter relief, Lucifer's name was still present on every pieces of paper she signed. He was only sharing his estate with her, not abandoning it. It made all the difference in the world to Chloe; he was planning to come back some day! That knowledge was the only thing that allowed her to keep herself together that morning.

She had thought herself ready to share Lucifer's fortune. After all, it couldn't represent that much money. Right? She quickly discovered that she couldn't be farther from the truth; the extent of his belongings was unthinkable! He had properties as well as money invested in every corner of the world, along with numerous bank accounts with more money in each of them than she could count. It was literally head spinning!

Maze had been reluctant yet curious to discover what she was doing there. As she said, she didn't need anything from Lucifer. She was doing just fine by herself. They learned that he was leaving his demon enough money to live a few lifetimes, at the condition that she would protect Chloe and Beatrice and help take care of Lux in a 50% partnership with the detective. Maze argued that she didn't need the promise of money to keep protecting them and that Lucifer had to be aware of that. In the end, it took all of Chloe's persuasion skills to convince her to accept Lucifer's gift, but she did. To Chloe's greatest relief and joy, Maze also accepted her idea of going back to live in her old flat below the penthouse, as Lucifer and she had already been planning to offer her. That way, it would be easier for the demon to protect Trixie and herself, and Chloe had to admit that she liked having her friend close by.

After every details had been dealt with, her wallet now filled with a new set of bank and credit cards, the lawyer presented Chloe with a last envelop. Her heart stopped the moment she saw what was written on the top.

A single name.

_Chloe_

Written in Lucifer's cursive script.

After a few false starts, her heart seemed to resume beating, if somehow erratically. She reverently took the envelope with trembling hands. According to M. Pearson, it was a letter that Lucifer had written for her only a week ago. Her eyes rapidly filled up with moisture. Even if she was dying to open it right now, she refrained herself, knowing that she'd prefer some intimacy to do so.

On the ride back home, they caught a news report on the radio assessing of a death count reaching eight people so far at the Twilight Club, and of numerous wounded among which some being still in critical condition.

Maze cringed at the news and didn't lose her sneer even when Chloe reminded her that it could have been a lot worse if she hadn't intervene and taken that demon out. For better or for worse, her demonic friend had apparently gone a great length towards caring about human beings.

There was also vague mentions of a few strange deaths having occurred during the night in different parts of LA, though it wasn't confirmed that they were all from murderous acts. Chloe was hoping to get more details on those cases from Dan once he finished his day at work.

Maze echoed her thoughts. "Let's hope the Douche will be able to sort through those deaths and point us in the right direction. I indent to catch a few more demons tonight."

Chloe nodded her agreement. Then she noticed that Maze was fidgeting a little in the passenger's seat, as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how.

"What is it Maze?" She asked simply.

Maze was reluctant to talk about that in front of Michael, who was sitting right behind them, but she supposed it was a fact with which she would have to get used to. "Humm... It's those wings... I didn't ask for them and would by far prefer to ignore their presence, yet I have to admit that they could be useful, if only I could master the bloody things." She grimaced in annoyance. "Amenadiel accepted to train me to fight with them, but for that we'll need an adequate place. I was thinking of converting one of the upper levels at LUX into a big gym. Only if you're ok with it, mind you," she added quickly.

"Of course! It shouldn't be difficult. And as I have just discovered, money won't be a problem in the future, so there's no reason why we couldn't."

The thought of having a gym close at hand made Chloe think back on an idea that had been nagging at her since her daughter's abduction. It seemed like a good time to approach the subject with Maze.

"Humm... I was thinking... If Trixie is willing, would you accept to train her? I mean by that a real training, at least three times a week, to learn how to handle herself in a fight, and maybe even use simple weapons."

"Jeee! Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Joked the demon.

Chloe sneered. "I know I've always been reluctant to let you train her, and that I fought you every step of the way. But you were right to do so, and I'm very sorry I couldn't see it before, but I do now. Aside from the skills you helped her develop, I am absolutely certain that the self-confidence that your training gave her helped my daughter get through that whole ordeal alive. I can't tell you how thankful I am that you took upon yourself to teach her. And now, with the threat being all the more present in our lives, Trixie will need that training even more. Having bonded myself to Lucifer has not only brought good things into our lives, and we'll probably always be in danger because of that. I am very conscious of that fact, but I took that decision knowingly, and I don't regret it. So now, besides trying to protect her, all I can do is make sure that Trixie can take care of herself if she is placed into another life-threatening situation. And chances are that she will someday. So, would you do this for her, for me?"

Maze was taking Trixie's safety much at heart, and to her, investing herself in training someone was a very serious commitment. So it was with great seriousness that she gave her answer to her friend.

"I will train her. Rest assured, Decker, that when I'm done with her, there's nothing she won't be able to handle."

Chloe gave her a small smile. She was still reluctant to impose that on her daughter. Who knew how that training could change the little girl that Trixie was? But there was no going around it now, and she knew it.

"Thanks Maze! It means a lot to me, knowing that she'll be safer."

"Don't mention it, Decker!"

The rest of the drive home seemed to take an eternity. Chloe kept fingering Lucifer's letter all the way there, restless to discover his words. As soon as they got back at the apartment, she locked herself up into the bathroom and opened it. She hadn't even start reading that her eyes were already filling up with burning tears.

_My dear Love,_

_ Things must have turned out pretty badly if you are reading those words. Whatever happened, know that I will fight my way through Heaven or Hell to get back to you. If it can be done, I will find a way. _

_ I love you, more than words can say. I was dreaming to share a lifetime with you, and maybe we will, someday, but in the meantime I cannot ask of you to wait for me eternally. So in the eventuality that I would be kept away from you for longer than you can bear, I would understand if you decided to go on with your life. Yet, it will never stop me from doing everything in my power to be with you again._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Lucifer_

_PS: I hope you'll enjoy yourself with the money and spoil the spawn. Spend without counting. As you saw, there's plenty of it._

By the end of the letter, she was downright sobbing in angst. How could he think that she'd prefer forgetting about him than wait for his return? Did he not know already that she'd prefer to live a few lifetimes alone than be with someone else? Knowing that he thought she would replace him was breaking her heart. She couldn't let him think that for one more instant.

Chloe closed her eyes and tried to reach the right state of mind to send him her message. As she'd learned, praying was not like an open phone call in which you could say everything you wanted. You had to concentrate very hard and stay focus all along to make sure that everything went through. Even though, one could only send a few words or a sentence or two at most, with enough motivation. And as motivation went, she couldn't have more of it! She sent her prayer with fervor, overcome with both pain and restrained anger.

«_Lucifer! You dumb ass_! _You, are the love of my existence, and I will wait for you forever if I have to!_»

She clasped her hands over her mouth to muffle her sobbing. Would her prayer even reach him through the closed Hellmouth? Not knowing for sure was killing her. Then a thought crossed her mind. He had written that letter a week ago. A lot happened since then, among that the night during which they took a vow to share their lives together. So even if he couldn't hear her prayer, he had to already know that she would be his forever.

Her reasoning calmed her a little. She had to trust in them, in what they had become to each other in so short a time. After all, she trusted him completely, trusted that he would indeed never weaver in his determination to come back to her. He should know that she'd do the same for him. But Lucifer was Lucifer, and eons of rejection had twisted his judgement about his worth, so maybe it was still difficult for him to fathom that she loved him as much as he loved her.

She would continue to pray to him to impress the strength of her love, then when he came back, she would show him everything he meant to her.

It strengthened her resolves to move into the penthouse as soon as possible. She would make sure to be waiting for him there when he came back. She would show him that her beliefs in them was unshakable.

It took her a long moment to regain control over herself and be ready to get out of the bathroom. As soon as she did though, she retrieved a document that Lucifer had left her, on which there was a list of names and coordinates of people who worked for him or that he often hired for all kinds of works, and another one of those who owed him. She found what she needed in the first list. The man was recorded as someone who could make anything happen in a record time, whatever the need was.

She made sure to mention that she was Lucifer's partner when she made the call. Her demand didn't seem to be that much extravagant to him. Jim, he wanted her to call him. So Jim assured her that he would call back in less than 30 minutes with everything arranged to move her belongings today.

Chloe ended the call with a sigh. There she was, about to leave her old life behind and get into a new one. Yet, it felt as if she had already been leaving this new life for the last two weeks. Her home was Lucifer now, and the penthouse felt like the closest she would get to him. For now.

With a smile, she went into Trixie's room to tell her the news. She caught her daughter playing dolls with Doomy, both sprawled out in bed. Chloe stopped herself from saying anything about such a flagrant disregard to the rules she'd put into place about dogs and beds. She had something much more important to deal with at the moment. Besides, it wasn't as if Doom was sleeping there.

Chloe walked to them and sat beside her daughter. Doom was intend on listening to Trixie's scenario in which Miss Alien was taking down a few demons all by herself. The mother in her cringed inwardly at the story her daughter was creating, but it could probably not be helped. Linda would certainly say that it was part of Trixie's way of dealing with everything that happened to her. Beatrice interrupted her playing to look up at her with interest.

"How did things go with Lucifer's lawyer, Mommy?"

"Humm... Good! It was actually a lot of paperwork. And heuuu... turns out that Lucifer left me Lux to manage, along with pretty much all of his stuff."

Her daughter brightened. "We have a Night Club?" At her mother's nod she continued. "That's so cool! My friends are gonna get livid when they learn that!" But then she darkened all of a sudden. "But, Lucifer's going to come back? Right?"

"Yes! Yes of course Sweetie! It's just a matter of time before he's back, then we will all be together again. And, what's even better is that we're going to live together in Lucifer's penthouse. Would you like that?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously. She had not consulted with her daughter before taking that decision, instead presenting her with a fait accompli. It could back fire in her face at any moment.

Trixie's eye grew wide in excitement. "Really? Are you getting married?"

She should have seen that one coming. "Humm... Not exactly, since Lucifer doesn't believe in marriage, but in a way, you could say that we already consider ourselves married."

Trixie's jaw dropped in shock, then she threw herself in her mother's arms. "This is the best news EVER!"

Deeply relieved, Chloe chuckled as she hugged her daughter back.

"I know this will seem fast to you, Monkey, but what would you say if we moved in the penthouse today so we could wait there for Lucifer?"

Her daughter raised her head to look up at her with a huge smile. "That would be awesome!" Then she asked with a frown. "What about Dad?"

Chloe startled at her question, just realising that her Monkey may have been hoping for them to get back together someday. "What about him, Monkey?" She asked in a neutral voice.

"Where will he stay if we leave? He doesn't have anywhere to go now that his apartment burned." The concern in her little voice was heart-warming.

Her words eased Chloe's worries though. It wasn't what she'd feared. "Oh! Don't worry about that, Monkey. I was actually thinking of letting Daddy this apartment. That way, it would still remain your place. How does that sound?"

Trixie beamed at her. "Just perfect!"

As promised, Jim arranged everything in less time than it took Chloe to announce her sudden decision to Maze and the others and make some preparations. Her demonic friend decided to take this opportunity to also move her things at the same time. Amenadiel looked dumfounded by the turn of events, yet didn't say anything. Understanding that Maze wasn't about to invite him to move in with her, Chloe took a mental note to suggest to Dan of taking him as his roommate. Not only would it help him pay the rents, but it would also give Dan some needed protection.

It was decided that Michael would take Azrael to the penthouse where he would continue looking over her as well as over the Decker girls. He left with his still unconscious sister before the team of eight people that Jim hired debarked and started packing and moving their stuff. All in all, it didn't take that much time to move since the penthouse was already fully furnished. Chloe left to Dan most of her furniture, at least the one that was still in one piece. The team was so efficient that all their belongings were already unpacked by late-afternoon.

* * *

Trixie soon found herself alone with Doom, both snuggling in her new bed while her mom was arranging her wardrobe in Lucifer's room. Well, it was her mom's and Lucifer's bedroom now, wasn't it? It felt so strange to think of that place as theirs now. She guessed it would take her some getting used to. Her own room didn't look much like a kid's at the moment, but her mom had promised to have it decorated to her taste in the next few days. That would certainly help her feel more at home.

She wondered how it would be like to be living with Lucifer once he came back. It was without a doubt promising to be an entertaining experience. She smiled in anticipation even though she was feeling terribly sad to know that he was currently in Hell doing God only knew what or for how long.

She closed her eyes, tiredness slowly enveloping her as she was spooned up around Doom. The hound' steady breathing was gently rocking her, helping calm her body and mind. Moving into the penthouse had distracted her from the dark memories of her kidnaping, but it was always there, lurking in the back of her mind, and ready to come forth to make her fall into a deep pit of dread and helplessness. All she wanted was to continue keeping those memories at bay and maybe take a nap, provided that she wouldn't have nightmares about it again like last night. She grimaced at the prospect. She felt exhausted, but maybe it would be better not to sleep, just to be safe, and instead only close her eyes a moment to relax and regain some strength.

The nightmarish image of the snarling demon whose throat she'd slit in that horrible basement popped once more into her mind, and she tensed, gripping more tightly at Doomy's fur. Again, she was starting to feel as if drowning under the flood of disturbing feelings assailing her. Would those feelings ever get away? In that instant, she doubted it very much. It was just too much to handle by herself. She suddenly recalled something Doctor Linda had taught her during their session last week, following Vasariah's attack against her dad and herself. It was supposed to be a trick to relax and empty her mind. Trixie thought it would be a great time to try it.

Eyes still closed, Trixie took a few deep and long breathes and focussed to try and imagine a blue sphere of light hovering above her head. When she could picture it almost perfectly in her mind, the diffusing glow started doing its calming effect. Tension slowly left her face, then her mind, and the bad memories were soon pushed away. Encouraged, by her small victory, the little girl moved the blue light down over her torso as the doctor had thought her. She could already feel her heartbeat slowing down under the soothing effect of the imaginary glow. She made the light pursue gradually its course over her entire body, letting it linger over the stiffest parts of her anatomy until the only thing that was left was a deep feeling of relaxation.

She felt as light as a feather. It was a wonderful sensation. Her state of wellbeing was so complete that at some point it almost felt like she was floating on a cloud.

Wait! She WAS, actually _floating_!

There she was, looking down at herself from above. The first thought that crossed her mind when seeing her own body laying below, was that she was dead for good, and that Lucifer wouldn't be there to save her this time. But then, she noticed her small chest raising with each inspiration that her body was taking. She didn't look dead at all, maybe just asleep? Somehow she doubted having fallen asleep. It didn't feel at all like a dream.

When she recovered from her first shock of doing... well, whatever she was doing, she took a real look at her new self. She was hovering in the air without any actual body. It looked more like a shimmer of herself. At that moment, Doom lifted his head and looked up strait at her in confusion. Was he really seeing her? It sure seemed so. That was so strange!

Whatever was happening, she still felt relax and at peace, so maybe she was not in any danger.

She left her room and went into the living room, followed by a curious Doomy. There, she saw Michael napping on the couch, eyes closed. The blond angel was nice. She liked him enough, and her mother seemed to trust him. Still, there was a lingering tension between those two that she didn't quite understand. She wondered if he would be staying with them until Lucifer came back. She wasn't sure she'd be happy with that.

She continued floating towards the main bedroom in search of her mother. She found her sitting on the king size bed, bent over a letter, sobbing silently... Trixie approached a little more, ready to comfort her, when Doom beat her to it and gently put his big head into her mom's lap.

"Hey Doomy!" Chloe greeted the hound between two sobs and caressed his neck. "You're such a good boy."

Trixie saw her mom hug the big beast for comfort. She tried to put her hand on Chloe's shoulder to ease her pain, but her hand just went through without touching anything. While Doom lifted his eyes to her, her mother however didn't seem to be aware of her presence.

It broke Trixie's little heart to see her mother in so much pain and not be able to do anything about it. She also missed Lucifer deeply, but she guessed it had to be even worse for her mom since she was in love with him. And what about Lucifer? She couldn't begging to fathom how hard it could be for him to be forced to stay in Hell away from his lover. She knew how much he loved her.

Trixie tried to imagine Lucifer down there, doing Devil's stuff. The thing was, she hadn't the slightest idea about what was happening with him at the moment. Her mom didn't seem to know either, nor did anyone actually. Trixie would give anything to know for sure that he was doing ok. The image of a smiling Lucifer appeared in her mind, and then something very weird happened...

Everything blurred away around her. Then she felt herself being drawn by an unknown force. The colors of her surroundings moved as if she was taking speed and the pressure she felt in her being confirmed that she was indeed moving at an incredible velocity. The experience was a little scary yet very exhilarating.

Images came back into focus after what felt like a long moment. The first thing she became aware of was the strange sky above her. It was dark, with red and orange glows illuminating it here and there. She couldn't see the sun, nor the moon, nor even any stars. All there was, were dark clouds that seemed to be coming from a glowing red mountain not so far away. No, not a mountain, a volcano! The tick smell of sulfur in the air made some senses she guessed. Though, the clamors around her didn't make any sense at all.

Trixie lowered her eyes to take a good look at her immediate surroundings...

... and froze in shock and dread.

She was hovering a few feet above ground, in the middle of an immense sterile plain. Right there in front of her, almost at arm's length, was standing a huge army of demons and creatures of nightmare all waiting in orderly rows. They were growling and screaming war cries while hitting their weapons against their shields. Beatings of war drums echoed in the background, enhancing the feeling of an impending battle. A quick look behind her revealed another vast army of demons seemingly only waiting to be unleashed upon their enemy.

Beatrice was certain it was a sight no human being had ever seen before. It literally paralyzed her with fear.

Through the fogs of her terror, she slowly became aware of a warrior standing sideways in front of her and who looked disturbingly human among an otherwise endless sea of demonic beings. Her eyes were unconsciously drawn to him. There was something grand about him, something kingly. He was wearing richly decorated dark clothes made of leather and covered with pieces of mail or plates over his arms and torso. A tick white animal hide was wrapped around his shoulders, completing this outfit worthy of a king of old times. The way he was holding himself straight and proud with his shining sword in hand also suggested that he was the leader of that army.

He sported a few weeks old dark beard and his black hair was tied back into a short tail. She could only see the right side of his skull which was all shaved and tattooed with strange black symbols, but she guessed that his other side looked the same. Inexplicably, there was something familiar about him.

The cat-like demon towards whom the king was turned to suddenly became aware of her. He first narrowed his yellow eyes as if analysing her, then visibly cringed. She heard him over the clamors of the army as he quickly warned his king of her presence.

"My Lord! A nasty human spawn!"

The closest demons around reacted at his words and stared at her with what could only be described as nervousness.

Everything in Beatrice screamed for her to escape this dangerous place in a hurry and yet, something was holding her into place. Her gaze was brought back to the king who was now fully turned about and staring straight at her in shock. Her own shock was quickly replaced by an overwhelming happiness.

Before the king could find his voice, Beatrice cried over the tumult.

"_LUCIFER! Please, come back to us!_"

Lucifer gaped and was about to say something when the feline-looking demon sprang up and attacked her. Claws sank into her left wrist as the demon tried to catch and drag her down.

She heard Lucifer's anguished scream resounding at the same time. "Nooooo! Stooop!"

One instant she was in the grip of a nasty demon and the next he was releasing his grasp around her wrist. Trixie finally listened to her survival instincts and fled the scene without waiting any longer, rushing back towards what she hoped was home. In her mind, she tried to picture her small body lying in bed, hoping to be able to find it back. The uncertainty of it terrified her.

After what seemed like way too much time, Beatrice felt herself dive inside her waiting body. At last, she opened her real eyes and filled her lungs with a long and deep breathe. When she released it, she let escape a heart wrenching scream.

"Mommyyyyyyyyyy!

* * *

**Author's note: Hey! Hey! Do you like that new crazy idea of mine about Trixie's abilities? She is a special little girls after all. Thanks for reading, and commenting. **


	7. Some More Troubles on the Horizon

**Author's note: Hello dear readers! I am deeply sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I had a hard time at work lately and got hit by a big lack of inspiration on top of it. On a brighter side, know that the next chapter is already written and will be released in about a week. **

**Again, a big thank you to my wonderful Beta and friend, Bebec, for giving me advices on this chapter.**

**A little word here for a Guest who wrote me reviews on Stuck in Hell as well as on the present story, since I can't write back to you (you should sign in officially so writers could answer you directly). Thank you so much for your good words. It did help me recover my inspiration :)**

**And now, place to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Some More Troubles on the Horizon

Chloe rushed into her daughter's new room to find her sitting straight in bed, terror plastered all over her face. She ran to take her baby in her arms and shield her from whatever had driven her into such a panic.

"Mommy's here, Baby! You're ok!"

Doom jumped into bed beside them and nuzzled the side of Trixie's neck to give her some comfort too.

Trixie grabbed at both of them as she sobbed her fear away. She recovered quickly though and released them to look at her mother, still in an agitated state.

"Mommy! I saw Lucifer! He was going into battle and there was thousands of demons. It was terrifying!" She said in one go without taking a breath.

"Woah! Slow down baby. You can't have seen him, it's impossible because he's in Hell. It was certainly just a dream, Monkey. You must have fallen asleep, that's all."

Her poor baby was more traumatized than she'd guessed. Chloe didn't feel equipped to deal with such a trauma.

"That's just it, Mom, I was in Hell and I saw him. And he saw me too. It was real!" The little girl maintained with fervour.

"Baby..." Chloe shook her head softly. But what could she say to make her daughter see reason?

"What did you see exactly?" Asked Michael who was now standing in the doorway.

Trixie looked relieved to be taken seriously by someone.

The little girl tried to describe what she saw with as much details as she could. When she finished explaining the events, it was clear that her mother didn't believe a word of it.

Chloe stroked her daughter's hair soothingly. "Monkey, you've always had a lot of imagination. Besides...," and Chloe grimaced with a little smile at the corner of her mouth, "Lucifer would never shave his head and wear tattoos."

"Actually...," Michael countered, "Azrael told me that Lucifer had that kind of tattoos made during his early years in Hell. They're usually not visible with the way he wears his hair now a days, but they must still be there. And I'm afraid the place your daughter describes looks disturbingly like Hell."

"You can't be serious!?" Chloe turned back to Trixie to look her up and down. Noticing the child massaging her left wrist, she instantly took her hand to inspect the skin at its base, but there was nothing visible.

"It could still have been only a dream." But Chloe didn't sound so sure anymore. "Are you hurting, Monkey?"

Trixie nodded wordlessly, her lower lip trembling a little. Michael approached her to inspect her skin but found no sign of injuries either.

"So what do you think?" Chloe prompted the angel.

"I'm not sure. It's a bit confusing. Azrael might be able to shed some light on that, though. She is more versed into that kind of things. We'll have to wait for her to wake up before we get answers."

Chloe looked at her spooked little girl and sighed deeply. Yet another thing added on top of everything her daughter had to face. And a glimpse of Hell was far from a little thing even if it had just been a dream. She kissed the child's forehead lovingly and took her back into her arms. Sniffing as though she was trying not to cry, Trixie let herself be comforted.

Could what her daughter have seen been real? If part of it were true, then maybe everything was. Which would mean that Lucifer might be going to war. She also wondered what his wearing those tattoos again, after so long hiding them, could mean. Lucifer was not the same man he used to be at the beginning of his reign over Hell, so could this mean that he was already losing himself down there? That idea was almost as terrifying as thinking of him going into battle.

Now that she thought about it, Trixie said that Lucifer saw her too. Which meant that if everything really happened, he could be worrying sick as to what happened to her daughter.

While she kept rocking her baby in her arms, Chloe concentrated and sent a prayer to her lover, just in case.

«_Trixie is fine, don't worry. Please, be careful! I love you!_»

Chloe fought to keep the tears at bay, she needed to be strong for her baby. Not for the first time, she wondered if Trixie could someday get over all the terrible things she had witnessed. She knew Linda would do all she could to help, but would it be enough? Unfortunately, as good a doctor as she was, her friend could not do miracles. That thought brought up an unlikely idea...

Chloe straightened up to frame her daughter's face with her hands. Still obviously shaken, Trixie stared at her with teared up eyes.

"Sweetie, I can't begin to imagine everything you went through lately. No one should have had to experience that, a little girl like you even less. I want to help you, but aside from being there for you I'm not sure what I can do. Yet, there might be a way for you to forget..."

Her daughter looked back at her as if afraid to hear her idea. Chloe exposed her thoughts nonetheless.

"I think Azrael might be able to take away the memories of your kidnapping, and maybe even of that disturbing vision of Hell."

Chloe waited for a sign of what her daughter thought of that idea, but Trixie was keeping silent and looking utterly confused.

"I will respect your choice and support you whatever you choose, Monkey." She reassured her. "I just want you to feel better."

After a moment, Trixie tried to express her feelings. "I... I'm not sure. I wouldn't mind forgetting about a lot of it, but I don't want to forget about Lucifer... "

"You won't forget about him Sweetie!" Chloe pressed on.

Her little girl's voice was shaking. "Maybe not about him, but about him saving me yes, I would, and I don't wanna lose that memory, Mommy!" Big tears started running along her cheeks. "It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, him reaching out to me, wrapping his soul around me... I can't lose that!"

"Oh Sweetie!" Chloe brought her back against her heart. "You won't have to. We'll find another way for you to get through this. Linda can help you as she helped Lucifer with his own bad experiences."

Trixie nodded against her shoulder. "I think I'd like seeing her again."

"Okay Sweetie! We'll do just that then, starting tomorrow."

Chloe kept rocking her little baby until she fell asleep in her arms from pure exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel's memories of the last ten days or so were all foggy. Even if he couldn't remember actually making a pact with Vasariah, he could still remember what he did after that, even though it all felt more like a bad dream than anything. He could barely believe that he'd betrayed everyone he held dear. No wonder Chloe couldn't look at him anymore. Damn! He could hardly look at himself in a mirror.

And to think that Lucifer had to go back to Hell because of his actions... The Devil had been way nobler than Dan would ever be. Lucifer had told him once, when Dan had first learned about his true identity, that he would go back to Hell in a heartbeat if he thought it was for the best for Chloe. And he had held to his promise, saving more than just her by his action.

He knew it was probably selfish, but Daniel wanted to amend himself, starting by helping find those demons that had been released upon the world because of him. He was ready to go to great lengths to find information that would make a difference in this fight. That's why he had sniffed around the precinct as much as he could and questioned subtly the detectives in charge of the new murder cases or any strange ones that dropped during the day. He had a few good leads for Amenadiel and Maze to follow. He felt restless to tell them what he'd learned, but neither were answering their phones at the moment. They were probably still asleep after their night of hunting.

At the end of the afternoon, he finally yielded to the urge of calling Chloe to let her know of his findings as well as to tell her about the developments on his own case. Unfortunately, he suspected that she wouldn't be very happy to talk to him.

It took many rings for Chloe to answer him, but at last she did, with a tight voice.

"What is it Dan?"

He didn't let himself be deterred by her cold greeting and just said what he needed to.

"We got pulled out from the Twilight Club case. The FBI took it over."

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "That's more than unusual. Did they say why?"

"Not really, you know how that works. My best bet is that all the talks about creatures and the sighting of an angel might have to do with it. And don't forget about what happened at the abbey the day before. It's starting to make a lot of clues pointing to supernatural phenomenon."

Chloe sighed, disheartened. "You're probably right. It was only logical that the Feds would want to put their nose into this."

"And what's more, I think they got the additional help of a specialist. I saw an old priest with the FBI team. That can only mean that they're seriously considering the supernatural angle."

"That can't be good."

"Exactly my thought, but what can I do? At least, I had time to look at the footings from the Club's cameras before being pulled off the case. Turns out that there was only two active cameras, one at the entrance and the other one at the back door. I haven't spotted Maze nor Amenadiel on either of the footings, so there are no proof that they were even there. And there are no images of infernal beast either, not even on the internet. Looks like the survivors were just too busy escaping to even think of taking pictures or recording."

"That's good news, Dan."

"Yeah! There's at least that. I don't think I'll be able to get more Intel on that case from now on though. And my luck is that the new case I've been assigned to with Detective Murdock is as far from supernatural as can be. It's about the murder of two security guards whose armored truck got robbed. I'm heading there as we speak. Luckily, earlier I had time to find some new leads for Amenadiel and Maze. Two joggers were killed last night by what appears to be dogs or coyotes in the O'Neill Regional Park, in the Southern part of LA. Also, I heard about two very strange deaths having occurred in a rich neighborhood. Both persons, a man and a woman, were found dead in their respective houses, with no apparent cause of death. I'm not sure about those ones, but it sounds unnatural."

"You're right, it's worth looking into. Can you send me the details? We might not see each other tonight..." Chloe sounded hesitant.

"How so? What's going on, Chlo?"

Chloe hesitated only for a few more seconds before confessing. "I just moved into Lucifer's penthouse with Trixie, Dan. I'm leaving you my apartment if you want it. It would mean greater stability for Trixie if you did. You could even ask Amenadiel to be roommate with you."

He snorted in self-deprecation. "Wow! That was fast. You really can't stand looking at me."

"It's not that Dan. I just need to be here."

"Yeah right. Maybe I should just request another partner so you could get rid of me at work too."

Chloe hesitated, considering seriously the idea. Dan had remained her official partner even after Lucifer came back from Vegas a little bit more than four months ago. Lucifer's stunt had made her weary to trust him completely at the time. Then, after she'd gotten romantically involved with him, things had unravelled too fast for her to even think about asking Lieutenant Monroe to change anything about their unusual trio. With Lucifer now gone, she needed Dan more than ever and couldn't think of adapting to a new partner, let alone work with someone who hadn't a clue about what was really going on in LA lately.

"I don't want that, Dan. You and me..., I'm not saying it will be easy, considering what recently happened, but we work well together. I'm sure we'll get through this somehow, given time."

"Ok then..." What else could he say really? "Since we're on the subject...," he thought now was as good a time as any to talk about it, "I plan on passing more time with Trixie. I'd like to have her with me half-part time from now on." Almost losing her daughter had made him reshape his life priorities, and there was nothing more important to him than his little girl.

A long silence answered him on the other side of the line. He could well imagine his ex's shock.

"Are you sure?" She finally asked shakily.

"Very! I want to be a real part of her life, not just someone she sees every two weekends."

"Okay... I'm sure Trixie will be thrilled to have her father all to herself more often." Chloe sounded everything but thrilled.

"I'm serious about this, Chlo. And I intend to do what I have to, to make it work."

"I believe you Dan. It's just... It might not be the right moment to change things right now. What with the dangers we're all in? It's already dangerous enough for you to live alone, and even if Amenadiel lived with you, he won't be there that much during the night until the situation is under control. Now that I'm really thinking about it, I'm even reconsidering leaving you alone. Letting Trixie go with you without protection is just unthinkable."

Dan had to admit that the present situation was not ideal. "You're right, we'll wait until things settle down before making any changes. In the meantime, don't worry about me. I'll take my dispositions to stay safe."

"Ok then, take care."

Chloe hanged up in a daze, feeling lost and confused. She hadn't seen that one coming, Dan wanting to take Trixie half of the time. Her worries about her daughter's safety was far from the only thing that bothered her with this idea. After losing Lucifer, it felt as if she was about to lose her baby too. The mere thought of not seeing her child for an entire week at a time seemed more than she could handle. She didn't think she was ready for that.

She got distracted from her disturbing thoughts by the ding of the elevator. Not a lot of people had the new code to get up to the penthouse, so it wasn't a surprise when she saw Maze stride inside as if she owned the place and make a bee line to the bar to poor herself a drink.

"You settling in fine, Decker?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Though there are still a few boxes I just stored out of sight until I decide what I wanna do with that stuff. And you, how is it going?"

Chloe yielded to the impulse of joining the demon at the bar and serve herself a drink too. She sure needed one right now. With a raised eyebrow, yet without commenting, Maze watched her pour a fair amount of scotch in a tumbler and take a long swallow.

The demon took a stool beside her human friend. "All set! I even had time to take a nap. That moving crew was surprisingly efficient. I'll still need to get the place cleaned up though. I don't think Lucifer thought of having that studio maintained since I left."

Maze saw a shadow pass over Chloe's gaze at the mention of Lucifer. So she quickly changed the subject to prevent her friend from sinking even deeper into that sad mood she was already in.

Maze explained having taken the liberty of calling someone who would start converting the third floor into a gym as early as tonight. They would have to bring down a few walls to begin with, but the setting of the place would make it easy to transform it into what they needed. All in all, the guy assured her that it could be done in only a few days.

Chloe looked pleased enough by the news, but it felt as if she was barely listening to her words. Maze soon discovered what had her friend so distracted when Chloe told her of Trixie's strange dream about Lucifer and Hell and everything the little one had witnessed.

By the time Chloe finished her story, Maze was gaping at her in disbelief. She had no idea how, but to her, it made absolutely no doubt that her little friend had gotten a glimpse of Hell and Lucifer. And what she'd seen... There was just too much there to process yet.

"Wait a minute! You're telling me Trixie was in Hell?"

Chloe looked down at the glass she was gripping tightly with both hands. "We don't know that for sure, Maze."

"Yeah right! One Hell of a realistic dream it was then." The demon countered cynically.

Maze stood up abruptly and strode towards Trixie's room to go check on her friend's condition, closely followed by Chloe. She didn't like hearing that the child had been complaining about an invisible wound. She wanted to see for herself. Beatrice was still sound asleep, all cuddled against Doom. A careful visual check confirmed that there was nothing to be seen over Trixie's wrist. However, the skin where the child claimed to have been grabbed by a demon felt strangely hot to the touch. It could still be nothing out of the ordinary. So she decided not telling Decker about her suspicions, yet. Better wait until she was sure before freaking her friend out. And as Chloe pointed out once they came back into the living room, it would take Azrael to bring everything into light. They could only wait and see now.

After that, they joined Michael on the couch to watch the news while they waited for the deliveries they ordered for dinner. Before the news program started, Chloe quickly brought them up to date with what Dan had just told her.

The main story to be covered on the news that evening was of unsurprisingly the Twilight Club Massacre. One of the wounded that had been in critical condition had died during the day, bringing the death count to nine people so far. At last, for the first time since the events, the FBI agent in charge of the case had made a statement to the press. The official explanation was that it had been perpetrated by costumed religious zealots. The agent refused to answer the reporters as to why the Feds had taken control of the case. At one point during the report, Chloe spotted in the background the image of an old man wearing a trench coat buttoned up to his neck.

"That guy has to be the priest Dan was talking about." She pointed out.

Both Maze and Michael leant forward to look more closely at the man, but the image changed quickly back to the reporter.

All of a sudden, Maze jumped up in agitation. "Rewind it, Decker! I have to see that priest again."

Chloe grabbed the remote and did as she was asked in silence. The way Maze was acting all tense didn't bode well.

"There! Pause it." The demon ordered.

Almost holding her breathe, Chloe glanced back a few times between the frozen image of the possible priest and her friend.

After long seconds, Maze snarled in recollection. "I'll be damned!"

"You know him?" Exclaimed Chloe.

"Unfortunately I do. Lucifer and I bumped into him back in the 70s while we were trying to catch a few demons escapees here in LA. That's when Lucifer first fell in love with the city actually. Back then, it came to our attention that a few demons had been summoned here on Earth by a powerful witch. So we both came up to resolve the situation, assisted by a couple of Hellhounds.

"Father Amantini was only a young priest at the time, but he was already very strong in his faith, and very resourceful too. Turned out that he caught two of the demons in question all by himself, and sent them back to Hell with some incantations. He even tried to catch me! If you believe it. He had no chance to succeed there really." She snorted at the preposterous idea. "He did catch Lucifer though." She added with a smile.

Chloe's jaw dropped in disbelief, while Michael jumped out of the couch with the shock of the new.

"What? Not only is a priest aware of the existence of demons, but he also met the Devil himself?"

Maze looked back at Michael with annoyance. "_Meeting_ might be a big word. Amantini had set a trap for celestial beings and Lucifer was stupid enough to get caught in it. I'm not even sure he really realised who Lucifer was before I rescued him. They may have had time to talk a little though, you know Lucifer and his propensity to tell high and loud who he is. At the least, the priest must have understood that he wasn't a demon since his incantations didn't succeed to send him to Hell. So maybe he knows that he caught the Devil himself after all. I never really gave it any thought before, to say the truth. Anyways, after that setback, we pursued tracking the three remaining demons, sent them where they belonged, then indulged ourselves in a day of earthly pleasures before going back to Hell ourselves. End of story."

Michael was not ready to let it at that. "And what about the witch who can call demons at will? You didn't give it any thoughts either I suppose?"

Maze narrowed her eyes at him and growled in warning at his condescending tone. Michael didn't even flinch.

"Of course we took care of the old hag. Lucifer put the fear of the Devil in her, which sent her straight into an asylum where she finished her days. She finally descended into Hell not so long ago when she died, where she is still receiving a well-deserved punishment for her sins."

As if oblivious to Maze's angry tone, Michael only smiled slightly at the demon. Chloe could feel the tick tension between the two celestial beings. It reminded her of the fact that angels and demons were supposed to be natural enemies and that Maze had all the reasons in the world to hate Lucifer's brother. It was probably only a question of time before those two got themselves into an all-out confrontation, for a reason or another. It obviously wouldn't take them much to get there.

Chloe tried to keep her tone calm. "Just remember we're on the same side here, guys."

Michael and Maze kept looking at each other tensely for a few second before breaking eye contact, to Chloe's great relief.

She only hoped that those two could find a way to get along. Now was certainly not the time for them to have dissentions between their own ranks. With the Feds most probably aware of what they really were up against, now that they were working with a supernatural specialist, things were promising to become complicated enough.

* * *

**Author's note: Next chapter will be entirely dedicated to Lucifer and to what is happening down there. I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know of your thoughts or ideas. Love you all!**


	8. Sinking Into Darkness

**Author's note: I decided to wait a little longer before releasing this chapter, thinking that I would let pass a bit of the frenzy about the amazing season 4. Wasn't it the most wonderful season EVER? I just can't stop myself from rewatching it in a loop. I've already watched it three times and I'm sure I won't be able to resist watching it again very soon. I am still an emotional wreck from that ending. My heart is crying every time I think about it. And doesn't it look dangerously like my ending of Stuck in Hell? Woah! I am in shock! So it makes the present story even more relevant to write for me. **

**Thanks again to my good friend and Beta, Bebec, for going over this chapter and giving me well appreciated advices.**

**Are you ready to discover Lucifer's new demon? I'd like to hear about your first impressions about it. And now, enjoy, my lovely readers!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sinking Into Darkness

Sword still drawn and pulsing with power, Lucifer walked decisively along the ranks of defeated demons prostrated on their knees before him or in the process of doing so. The adrenaline of the battle was still coursing through his blood, making him feel as tight as a wire. It had taken hours and countless lives to vanquish that huge army. At many points, he'd thought they wouldn't succeed. Having to leave a great part of his troupes back at the castle to guard it, he'd known right from the start that they were outnumbered, yet he'd bet on his celestial and devilish powers to get the upper hand. Valac's army was supposed to be one of the smallest among the Demon king's after all. In spite of it, he'd been surprised by the scale of the strengths sent to fight him as waves after waves of demons clashed against his forces. They had destroyed their enemy at last, but it had been a close call.

It revealed to be more difficult than he'd thought to use his full powers of destruction during the battle without killing his own men. So he'd focussed his energies on the biggest demons and winged troops descending upon them. At last, Lucifer had reached Valac in the middle of the battlefield where he wounded him enough to make the Demon King bend the knee and surrender.

To add to the challenges of the battle, he'd been distracted all along with his worries for Beatrice. He still couldn't understand what happened, what she'd been doing down here. She hadn't simply been an illusion created by his troubled mind, of that he was sure. Many had seen her and Malphas maintained that he'd touched her soul when he tried to catch her. She'd been as real as any other soul in Hell. But how could that be, unless she was dead? Yet, if she somehow was indeed dead and ended up in Hell, as preposterous as the idea was, she should never have been able to escape Malphas like that. She had simply vanished, all of a sudden, like an apparition. No soul down here could do something like that. He was completely at loss to explain the event, and his fear for her wellbeing was still sending cold shivers up his spine.

Above him the dark clouds had reached them and were pouring down their volcanic ashes over the living and the dead. For as far as the eye could see, the once deserted field was now strewn with demon corpses of every kinds and sizes who were either dead or moaning in agony as they waited for eternal darkness to take them.

Looking at the devastation around him, the Devil reveled in the feeling of victory.

He'd done it! He'd vanquished one of the Demon King!

He was one step closer to getting back to Chloe. Only eleven more to go. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to defeat every Demon King before they understood that their best course of action was to bow down to him once more. Today's battle was an important victory that would show them all what awaited them if they continued to defy him.

Four days ago, he'd heard Chloe's prayer and her pledge to wait for him forever if needed. He'd wept like a baby at hearing her loving words. The fear that she couldn't wait for his return had been his greatest. He knew without a doubt that she loved him, but she was only human, and her short life was precious and worth living to the fullest with as much love in it as she deserved. He would have understood if she'd eventually decided to seek love elsewhere, though his heart would have shattered into pieces if she had. Even though she was ready to wait, he didn't plan to take forever to return to her. He would make sure of it, otherwise he knew he would never survive being away from her for too long. It would kill him slowly, but surely. Damn! He was already feeling like losing his mind most of the time.

That heart wrenching reminder of Chloe waiting for him on Earth, combined with his frustration at the lack of any real advance in this war since his arrival had pushed him into this desperate attack against Valac. His boldness had paid off, and now he felt like everything was possible. Even if he never found his fallen brothers, he felt that he could do it.

He would end this war!

He was ready to do anything, and be as ruthless as needed to succeed.

He was brought back to the now and them when he saw one of Valac's soldiers resist being pushed down on his knees by one of Lucifer's demon. Without missing a stride, Lucifer slashed his head off in a fluid movement of his sword.

"_Kneel! Or die!_" He thundered above the tumult, his eyes shining with hellfire.

Instantly, silence settled over the assembly and the last reluctant demons fell to their knees, cowering in fright in front of the Devil.

_Good!_ They should be afraid. He was ready to kill every last one of them if they were not willing to join him in his fight.

He finally reached the center of the first row of kneeling demons where Djalliah was keeping Valac prostrated on the ground in submission with a firm grip on the back of his neck. Valac was of strong built, shaped like a bull and sporting two twisted horns on the top of his head. Even with his weaken state, he radiated a sense of danger that would have impressed the common demon, but not Djalliah. She didn't seem concerned at all to be keeping down one of the strongest demon in Hell, quite the opposite. She even looked like she had fun doing it.

When she saw Lucifer joining her, a look of worry crossed her dark eyes.

"You're still bleeding, My King!"

She lowered her gaze at Valac and snarled viciously before kicking him a few times in the guts with her knee. She was rewarded by a few grunts coming from the one responsible for her Lord's sufferings. The big bull-like demon had been left without much strengths to fight back after the intense beating he got by the Devil, so he clenched his jaws and suffered her wrath with as much dignity as he could.

"You little piece of shit! You're gonna pay for what you did to My Lord!"

"It's nothing, Djall. Don't worry about it." Lucifer assured her.

His new demon was always exceedingly worrying about his wellbeing. Not that he hadn't predicted it. He wiped at the blood flowing over the left side of his skull that was starting to soak his collar. He'd been barely aware of the wound since its occurrence, but now that Djall was referring to it, he could feel his head throbbing in pain. He choose to dismiss it. He had way more important things to concern himself with at the moment.

Djall released Valac's neck and walked swiftly to Lucifer. She cradled the left side of his neck carefully, almost tenderly, to inspect his wound.

She spoke softly for his ears alone. "This is far from nothing, _My Lord_!" She emphasized his title with defiance in her voice to make her discontent known.

Lucifer smiled a little at her audacity. He liked his fierce new demon. She reminded him of Maze. No one else would dare to talk to him like that, unless they were looking for certain death. It was refreshing, and she seemed to enjoy getting away with it. So he usually let her.

Instead of commenting about his wound, he veered her mind on another subject.

"You did well today, Djalliah. I'm proud of you!"

The young demon beamed at her Lord's praise. It was the first time he congratulated her on anything since her birth less than two weeks ago. Even wearing her demonic features, she looked incredibly beautiful to him, all the more when she smiled like that. She had no idea how much more alluring she was when she wove her glamour over the ravaged right side of her face, and he didn't especially want her to be aware of it. She was young and wild, content to be a demon. His demon. And he loved her just like that.

Looking at her with a proud little smile, he once again wondered if it was only a coincidence that the second demon he created looked just like the opposite of Maze, at least in regard to her demonic traits. The ravages over her face were exactly the same as his former bodyguard except that they were on her other side. Aside from that similitude, they both looked quite different. Djalliah had Asian traits and was shorter in built yet slim and strong. She looked quite younger too, around her early twenties in human equivalent. She also acted like a teenager more often than not. Not that Maze didn't act like one too, now that he thought about it. Djall might look like a young woman, but she still was very young and inexperienced, which made her a handful to deal with. Her red hair as bright as fire was a fair warning of her boiling temper. Besides already preferring to dye her hair, she also liked wearing it short above her shoulders, for practicality in combat she said.

Amazingly, considering her very short life, she was already a fierce warrior, not yet as skilled as Maze of course, but certainly on the path to reach her level and maybe even to surpass her, given time. He had trained her himself since he created her, not trusting anyone else to do it but he. She was a fast learner and more than eager to prove herself in combat. Today had been her baptism of fire. And she'd been amazing, always keeping his back, putting herself in front of the danger when she thought he was at risk. And she was still so young. He couldn't wait to see what she could become in the future.

One thing he was sure of, was that she would never be a torturer. He would never let her lay a hand on a human soul, not now that he knew that his Father created humanity in _his_ image and not in His own. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that knowledge. Certainly overwhelmed, probably proud, and in some way disturbingly protective of humans!? It was still just too confusing to really give it any real thoughts.

While he couldn't himself torture a single human soul anymore, his reluctance to torturing didn't hold when it came to demons. Oh no! He had tortured a few himself alright! Starting with some of his closest guards who let the last would-be murderer attack him in his chambers just before his Father's visit. He'd been sick of waiting for Malphas to find clues about possible accomplices, sick of feeling weak, and the helpless target of his enemies. He'd decided to take the situation in his own hands and had every guards on duty that night arrested and tortured until he could learn who helped in that attempt on his life.

Lucifer had finally made one of them confess against the promise of a quick death, and the details he gave held the road. He had apparently been behind two of the previous murder attempts under the orders of Valac, which confirmed Malphas' Intel. The corroboration of Valac's involvement in some attempts on his life had designated him perfectly as Lucifer's first serious target.

The nine remaining guards were still being tortured just in case some of them worked for another Demon King. Lucifer's ruthless move also served as a clear warning to the rest of his guards; if harm came to their Lord, there would be consequences. And the message seemed to have been received loud and clear, for his new as well as his older personal guards looked to be way more diligent in their duties since then.

Djall was now caressing softly the side of his head over his tattoos. He focussed his eyes back on her. She was looking at him like he was her sun and stars, the center of her world, and the worse was, he knew he was. He didn't feel worthy of such devotion, not with the way he conducted himself down here. Not for the first time, he realised that Chloe would certainly not look at him that way if she saw what he was becoming.

His tattoos were the visual proof of the darkness taking place in his soul. He reminded himself that giving in to his darker side was inevitable and even a necessity right now. He needed to exult power at every moment and be merciless, as to be respected and even feared by his enemies as well as by his allies.

And those tattoos reminded them all of that. They represented the story of his Fall and a hymn to the darkness of his soul. It said how the angel Samael defied God himself and was cast down in Hell where Lucifer had risen in his place and became the most feared and powerful creature of the underworld.

And Lucifer knew he needed to become that creature again if he was to survive and return to his soulmate someday.

Once again he wondered if he would ever be able to reverse to who he was with Chloe if he sank too much into darkness. The idea that he couldn't terrified him. Yet, he had a goal to achieve, and nothing would come into his path, not even himself.

After indulging a few more seconds in the sweet feel of Djall's tender touch, Lucifer disengaged from her and turned to face the assembly and a kneeling Valac who was trying to hold himself right. Seeing that their King was about to make a speech, his demons gave a few kicks and punches to their submissive enemies to make them pay attention to their new Lord.

Lucifer saw Malphas take his place behind him to assist if needed. Under his orders, his councillor had not taken part in the fight but instead stayed at the back of the army to stay safe. He was too precious to Lucifer to risk his life unnecessarily.

At that moment, Lucifer heard Chloe's voice in his mind, assuring him that Beatrice was fine. His eyes closed in relief in spite of himself. The little one was okay, and Chloe loved him. That's all he needed to know. His resolves to do everything needed to get back to them strengthened even more.

When he realised that silence had settled once more over the big field, Lucifer opened his eyes and made his voice resound thunderously.

"The ones among you who surrender and swear fealty to me will be spared!"

Like waves moving over the ocean, every last one of his enemies prostrated themselves low on the ground to show submission. Even Valac started to lower even more his huge body to swear fealty to him, but Lucifer stopped him by reaching out and grabbing his neck firmly with his left hand.

"Not so fast!" He smiled dangerously at the surprised demon.

He addressed once more to the assembly as well as to Valac himself.

"I will pardon every Demon King who submit to me willingly, but the ones who dare take up arms against me will all suffer the same fate."

Without waiting for Valac to react to his proclamation, Lucifer dived his right fist into the Demon King's chest and came out with his still pulsing heart that he raised high above his head for everyone to see. Valac's body limply fell to the ground in a heap.

A stunned audience gaped at him in dread and respect as he made his last declaration.

"Spread the word! Demon Kings, the Devil is coming for you!

* * *

**Author's note: For Lucifer to dive back into his darker side by necessity was an idea that I developed way before I started releasing this story. ****Hence the double meaning of the title of this story.**** So even if there are apparent similarities with the new season 4, know that I wasn't influence by it. I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know. Thanks so much for reading!**


	9. Some Crazy Ideas to Consider

**Author's note: As you can see, I couldn't keep up posting a chapter every week, sorry. Even less now that I have my new other story post season 4 to write at the same time, which is called «Empty Sky, Empty Heart». But I plan to alternate between the two. Thanks again to my lovely Beta, Bebec, for going over it beforehand to make sure everything is as good as can be. And now, place to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Some Crazy Ideas to Consider

In the early evening, Chloe and Maze went down to LUX for a staff meeting called at the demon's requested. The employees were surprised by the news of the change in management but nonetheless welcomed warmly Chloe and Maze as their new bosses.

Even knowing that the demon could probably handle the place all by herself, Chloe insisted on getting involved and start learning how it all worked so she could really help manage the place. She knew how much LUX meant to Lucifer, therefore was determinate to take care of it while he was away. She'd already been opened to the idea of managing it with him when they really got involved, and her determination to do so was now only stronger.

When they came back at the penthouse, to Chloe's greatest relief and joy, Azrael was sitting in the living room with Michael and Amenadiel, if somewhat still looking a bit weak and pale. While her left wing was neatly folded behind her back, her right one was lying spread out beside her, reminding Chloe that the healing would still take a while to be complete.

"Azrael!" Chloe exclaimed upon seeing her. She rushed forwards to engulf her into a warm hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! You scared me to death."

Azrael chuckled when she saw Chloe's eyes widen in uneasiness the moment she realized her unintentional pun.

The Angel of Death patted her human friend's back understandingly. "Don't worry Chloe, I don't mind that kind of quip even if it had been made on purpose."

Chloe released her with a sheepish smile.

As if to put Chloe even more at ease, the Angel of Death quickly changed the subject.

"I should thank you, Chloe, for taking me into your home and caring for me. I owe you a great debt."

Chloe squeezed the angel's hand with one of her own. "Don't be silly! You are Lucifer's sister, and my friend. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you'll need to. And I certainly don't expect anything in return."

The angel beamed at her brightly. "I may indeed need a few days to recover before I can fly back home. Thank you for the offer, Chloe."

But then the angel frowned pensively. "I just heard from Michael that your daughter may have had an unwanted adventure. May I see her?"

The reminder of her daughter's vision, for a lack of other words to describe it, brought back Chloe's anxiousness about the matter.

"Yes please! We were hoping you could find out what truly happened to her."

Without waiting any longer, Chloe led Azrael into Trixie's room where she gently woke her up. Clearly worried for her little friend, Maze followed them.

"Hey Sweetie! Azrael's here. How are you feeling?"

Trixie released her hold around Doom and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes groggily. She beamed in happiness when seeing the angel up and about.

"Hey Rae! You're okay!"

"Yes I am. But it looks like you might not be," answered the angel forebodingly.

The way the angel said it made the hair on the back of Chloe's neck raise. She quickly opened the light to have a better view of her daughter's appearance.

Trixie looked very tired with her cheeks flaming red. Chloe quickly put a hand to her forehead to discover that she was burning up.

"Are you feeling sick, Monkey?" She couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

"I... I'm not sure. I feel... strange. And my arm hurts." Trixie was holding her left arm protectively.

"I thought it was your wrist that was hurting, Sweetie?"

A quick glance told her that yet nothing was visible over her daughter's arm. Chloe could feel the panic settling in the pit of her stomach. She spared a glance at Azrael who was strangely silent as she stared at Trixie's arm.

"It still does, but now it kind of spread to all of my arm. Mommy? What's happening to me?"

Chloe could see that her daughter was also starting to be afraid.

Azrael chose that moment to intervene. "I may have an explanation to that question, but first I want you to tell me what happened before you had your vision of Hell and of Lucifer."

Trixie did her best to explain in details her curious experience and how it had made her feel. Azrael also questioned her further on how the demon had hurt her. When the child finished her explanations, Azrael released a long breathe and shook her head in apparent amazement.

"You are a very special little girl, Beatrice Espinoza." That made Trixie smile a little "But you are also a very reckless one," the angel admonished her gently.

The child grimaced in embarrassment at her words.

Azrael finally turned her gaze to Chloe to address her. "What your daughter has experienced is called a spirit walk. To put it simply, she walked out of her body and travelled to Hell to find Lucifer. Everything she has seen was real, and the demon who sank its claws into her soul has wounded her deeply. And now, the injury inflicted to her soul is spreading, and is even starting to affect her corporal shell."

Seeing the horror appear on both mother's and daughter's faces, Azrael thought wise to add, "but fear not, there is still time to heal her soul and reverse the effect it has on her body."

Chloe let escape a moan of relief as she took her baby into her arms to comfort them both. "You're gonna be okay, Monkey!"

Trixie started weeping softly against her neck.

Azrael continued to expose her conclusions. "I can only suppose that Beatrice already had that ability from birth. Though, her recent near death experience might be what trigged it to flare up now, at such a young age. Furthermore, only a deep pre-existent connection with Lucifer can explain how she could travel blindly all that way to him so easily. Your talent truly baffles me, young girl."

Trixie sniffed a few times before turning into her mother's arms to look at the angel.

Azrael stoop down on her knees in front of the child and held her gaze. "But it also scares me," she added softly, "for you could have been taken prisoner by one of the demons, or simply stayed trapped in Hell. I don't even understand how you could cross back through the Hellmouth while it is supposed to be closed even to celestials. And it is without talking of the possibilities that you could have gotten lost on your way back, or that a wandering spirit could have stolen your body while you were gone."

Beatrice's eyes progressively widened in horror with every added terrible predicament that could have ended her little excursion.

"I... I didn't know!" The child apologized weakly.

The angel patted the child's leg comfortingly. "Of course you didn't know, Sweetie."

"I swear I'll never do it again!" Trixie hasten to add.

"I am not telling you all of this to frighten you, child, even though I can understand that it can be quite scary to hear. No, I am telling you this so you would understand the importance of being careful when you use your ability. The gift you have been granted is unique and wonderful, and I hope you will accept it in spite of the dangers it presents. You only need to learn how to use it safely. That, I can teach you, if you wish."

Before Beatrice could answer, Chloe cut right in. "You know what? I think we can take some time to pounder everything before taking such a huge decision. Don't you think Monkey?"

Chloe felt right out of her depths. It was just too much too process right now. Seeming quite in shock herself, Trixie only nodded wordlessly at her mother.

"You're right, of course. I'm sorry for getting carried away. I understand that it must be quite overwhelming for the both of you. We'll talk about it another time," assured Azrael.

"If you're done with all that Spirit Walk bullshit, could you now please heal the little human before it is too late?" Maze had apparently reached her patience's limit.

"Yes, sorry!" apologised Rae. "The child needs to be healed, of course. But I fear I won't be able to do it myself with my current state. Someone else will have to do it." She turned back to Chloe to add a warning. "However, you need to know that a soul takes longer to heal than its body. So even with celestial healing, your daughter will need a few days to fully recover."

Chloe and Beatrice both nodded in understanding.

Azrael turned her gaze towards her two angelic brothers who had been watching the entire scene from the doorway. Without any hesitation, Michael walked in and took his sister's place in front of the child. He silently asked permission to Chloe who nodded her agreement.

She looked down on Trixie with an encouraging smile, about to prepare her daughter for what would happen.

"Okay Monkey. Michael will heal you with one of his feathers. It won't be painful I promise, only, you will probably fall asleep afterwards. Later, when you wake up, you'll be feeling much better. Do you understand?"

Trixie nodded with a faraway look. "I remember... It's like Lucifer did when he healed me with his wings. Isn't it?"

"You remember that, Monkey?" Chloe was stunned. Trixie had been half-way dead at the time and definitely unconscious. And yet, her daughter had remembered Lucifer reaching out to her with his soul to keep her on this plane of existence, so it made sense that she could remember all of it.

"Yes, Monkey, it is exactly like Lucifer did to save you."

Trixie smiled sweetly at the recollection. But then she turned with a frown to look at Doom who was still lying in bed beside her.

"I don't think you will like it very much, Doomy. You might want to get out of here before Michael goes all celestial on me."

Doom yelp and got out of bed instantly. He was nowhere in sight only a second later.

Trixie looked back at Michael with a resolute air. "I'm ready, bring it on!"

* * *

Trixie fell into a curative sleep as soon as Michael healed her with one of his feathers. The celestial light had barely died out that Doom was already back in bed, sniffing the child and yelping in angst at seeing his charge unresponsive.

"It's okay Doomy!" Assured Chloe. "Trixie's gonna be alright, I promise."

The hound let out a mournful howl before laying back beside Trixie with his muzzle tucked against her side. Chloe didn't have the heart to make him get down of bed.

Once everyone was back in the living room and settled comfortably, Maze prepared a few drinks for them to help decrease the tension. Only Michael declined, while Chloe was very grateful for the distraction. She didn't want to think too much about what could have happened to her daughter if her celestial friends had not been there to help. But now Trixie would be okay, she tried to convince herself. Seeing auras was one thing, but Spirit Walking now!? What craziness was that? And the dangers that were part of it were simply bloodcurdling. And yet, Chloe could not bring herself to wish that Trixie were any different. Her daughter was special, and God help her, she was not about to start holding her back if she wished to learn more about that new talent of hers.

Chloe was already half-way through her glass of whisky when Maze took the lead and started their inevitable plan match meeting.

"Okay! So now, thanks to Dan's new info, we may have a lead for two new possible locations. First, the O'Neill Regional Park, south of LA, where two joggers were eviscerated by dog-like creatures. I can't be sure of the kind of beast we're talking about here, since there are a number that could match. Since they crossed planes at the same time as the demonic army, it is most likely that they were trained by demon warriors to act as hounds. Whatever they are, they're very dangerous and will keep killing. The good news is that they're likely an indigenous species of Hell's fauna, which means that they're not the brightest type and usually only kill to feed or defend themselves when left alone. Let's just hope that we are facing only a few who were separated from their masters during the abbey's debacle, otherwise there is nothing they wouldn't do if ordered to.

"The second threat is a whole different thing altogether. I can only go with what Dan told Chloe, but to have two people drop dead in their house in the same neighbourhood without any apparent injury can't be a coincidence. And it sounds dangerously like a Soul Eater if you ask me."

Michael looked totally puzzled. "And what is that supposed to be?"

Maze gazed at Amenadiel to see if it rang some bells for him, but he looked as clueless as his brother.

The demon rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Angels really don't know anything about Hell!" She shook her head for good measure before explaining.

"Soul Eaters evolved from some of the most ancient demon species. With all the souls available in Hell, they slowly adapted and came to feed exclusively on human souls. Why do you think we need to guard the cells? Certainly not to keep the souls in. They never get out of their hell loop. No, we protect them from the Soul Eaters. They are very nasty and intelligent, so chances are small that the one we are facing will keep killing in the same neighbourhood, but we never know. If it's not, we may have a hard time catching it. At least I'm pretty sure there's only one of them since they usually hunt alone."

Maze shook her head in clear deception. "It's just strange that there is absolutely no sign of Lilith and her demons. Sure, being first class demons, those are way smarter than any other demons and can take human appearances to hide more easily. But still, I was hoping we would have picked up their tracks last night since we went over a good portion of L.A., with Doom moreover. Maybe they are keeping clear of us. I don't like it. Who knows where that bitch is or what she is planning?"

"We'll get her Maze. I know we will." Chloe assured her. With their celestial team, she felt truly confident that they could do anything. "Let's just focus on what we have in front of us right now." A plan had started forming in Chloe's mind. "Michael, you should go after that Soul Eater while Maze and Amenadiel hunt the other creatures. This way, we may have greater chances to get them all tonight."

"But I need to stay here to protect you Chloe. That's what Lucifer would want me to do," objected the blond angel.

Chloe shook her head resolutely. "Doom will stay with us and Azrael will be there too. I could always pray to you if something happens. You can't always be by our sides to protect us Michael, as well start finding other ways to do it."

Michael clearly didn't like the thought.

"Chloe's right, it's a good plan," interjected Maze. "You should be able to catch that demon alone. Unless you think you're no match for it...," she teased him maliciously.

The angel rolled his eyes. "It makes no doubt that I can catch and kill that thing." His pride had obviously been stung. He sighed deeply in defeat. "Alright, I will go on the hunt tonight. For this time," he added pointedly while sending a meaningful gaze at Chloe.

Chloe knew she wasn't off the hook yet. The angel looked to be very persistent when he had something in mind, and protecting Trixie and herself seemed to have become his sole goal lately.

After Maze went back to her place with Amenadiel to prepare the material and weapons for the hunt, Azrael soon retired to her room to rest some more.

Which left Chloe alone with Michael. She tried to avoid looking at him by busying herself with cleaning up the place. She could feel his gaze following her every move, while he stood still in the middle of the living room. The guy was far from the most subtle. She finished wiping the bar clean then turned to him with a sigh.

"What is it you want to tell me, Michael?"

He lowered his eyes, looking uncharacteristically sad. "You don't trust me." He simply said.

"I... That's not..." She had not expected such a conversation with him, and wasn't even sure how she really felt about him yet.

She dropped the cleaning cloth she was holding and walked slowly to go stand before him and gaze into his eyes. "I still don't understand why, but Lucifer trusted you, and that's all I need to know."

"But you're still doubtful. Aren't you?"

Chloe's silence spoke volume.

Michael chuckled humorlessly. "And I can only understand your reaction, really. I have passed those last millennia blaming Lucifer for something that I was as much to blame for, if not more. I repeatedly misjudged him, vilified him, and rejected him completely from my life without a second thought. But he is my little brother, and I love him, even though we never really understood each other. I didn't protect him when I should have at the time of his Fall, and now he has fallen again. Even though I would have done anything to prevent it, there was nothing more I could have done this time..."

The raw emotion present in Michael's teared-up gaze was stirring up Chloe's own ones. She swallowed hard to contain her grief.

Then the angel stilled himself with clear determination. "I don't intent to let him down again. I couldn't save him from Hell this second time, but I can protect those he loves. You helped him evolve towards the amazing being that he now is. You made him shine! You did what I failed to do. And I will be eternally indebted to you for that." His voice dropped to only a whisper. "You gave me back my little brother..." A few tears spilled over his cheeks. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or your child. To me, you're family now."

Chloe's vision was blurring with unshed tears. Even without knowing the whole story, she now had a better understanding of the two brother's relationship. And there was this whole new side of Michael that she had never suspected. A side of him that she thought she could really trust.

She nodded slowly at first, then more strongly. "Okay!" It was a simple answer, yet she hoped it would convey all the acceptance that she felt.

Michael smiled in answer. A bright, genuine smile. "Okay!"

They both smiled for a moment, feeling the tension ease between them.

"Still," Chloe thought important to precise, "it doesn't change the fact that your shadowing me and Trixie all the time is not a practical solution to insure our safety. As nice as you can be, you can't be living with us forever. I think Doom is the solution. And we can pray to you anytime the need presents itself."

Michael shook his head in denial. "You may be right for when you're here, but what about when you return to work? There will be too many dangers and Doom won't be there to protect you then. Maybe I could become your new consultant, or something?" He seemed to be considering the idea seriously.

To Chloe, just the idea of replacing Lucifer by anyone was just unthinkable. But something Michael just said was nagging at her...

"What if...? What if Doom could be by my side all the time?" Her eyes widened at the crazy possibility.

"I don't follow you."

Yes, it could very well be possible, she thought.

"What if Doom could become a police dog?"

Michael just stared at her in stunned amazement.

"I'm serious! I'm sure he could pass all the tests easily. I admit that I would have to find a convincing speech to sale it to my superior, but I think it's feasible."

It took a moment for Michael to process the idea.

"That could be an acceptable solution," he finally admitted.

Chloe smiled brightly. "I think it's a great idea!"

* * *

**Author's note: There should be more action in the next chapter. Let me know how you found this one. Your thoughts always spur me forwards in my writing. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Not a Normal Dog

**Author's note: As the title gives away, Doom is the hero of this little chapter. I hope you will have fun reading it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Not a Normal Dog

Early the next morning, Chloe walked into the precinct with Doom by her side. He was wearing his head high, looking very proud at the prospect of becoming a police dog. Chloe had told him in length how important that job was and how he would have to be on his best behaviour today to insure that her Lieutenant accept to give him a chance to prove himself.

So she was doubly surprised when Doom started growling deeply when they took the steps down towards the bullpen. Chloe reacted quickly by snapping the leash that the Hellhound had reluctantly conceded to wear under the promise that she would take it off at the first opportunity. If he was planning to behave like that all the time, Chloe thought that she might not find that many occasions to do so.

"Will you stop that?! It's not the time to make people think that you're dangerous," she admonished the beast under her breath.

Doom first looked surprised at her outburst, maybe even offended. Then he lowered his head in submission, turning his eyes away from her hard glare.

She was starting to reconsider the wisdom of her plan to have the hound work with her. Could he even behave normally around humans? She couldn't even answer that question. She shook her head to clear up her doubts, determined to do everything she could to make it work. He would have to learn.

Every heads turned to them as they came across the bullpen. Doom was that much of a sight and moreover, police dogs usually didn't come in here. She left behind her a trail of whisperings. They were all most certainly trying to guess what she was doing here with such a dog.

She ignored the lot of them and headed straight for Monroe's office.

This morning, she had to entrust Trixie to Azrael since none of her celestial or demonic friends had returned yet from their hunts. She was trying very hard not to worry about them. They all could take care of themselves after all. Right? And Trixie would be safe with Lucifer's sister. Chloe trusted her entirely. Even if Azrael was not feeling at her best yet, she could still protect her child and call one of her brothers if needed.

Chloe did her best to put all her troubles aside as she knocked on the Lieutenant's door and entered at her signal.

Her boss almost jumped in surprise at seeing the huge beast enter her office.

"What the hell is that Decker?"

She resisted the urge to comment on Monroe's choice of words.

Chloe stopped in front of her desk and Doom sat quietly beside her without her motioning him to.

Following her boss' lead, Chloe skipped the civilities and went straight to the matter at hand.

"This is Doom, and Lucifer's dog. He wanted me to have his hound to watch my back while he would be away." Chloe made sure to precise that from the start, so the Lieutenant would be more inclined to listen to her. It wasn't exactly the truth, but Chloe thought that Lucifer would have wanted it this way.

Monroe chuckled softly as she shook her index at Chloe. "No, no, no! That's not the way it works, Detective. Police dogs need months of training. You can't just pick a dog and decide to make it become one."

"I can assure you that Doom is already a very well-trained dog. He can track from miles away anyone he gets the smallest scent of; he could find anything we're looking for, be it drugs or explosives, or missing people, as well as crime scene evidence; he can also insure my safety or anyone else's I ask him to protect; and he obeys me at the beck and call. You can't tell me he wouldn't be a huge asset to this team, even more so now with all the craziness going on around the city."

Monroe seemed to be considering this for a moment before finally shaking her head in denial. "Sorry Decker, I can't allow one of my best detectives to waste her time finishing that dog's training in order to pass all the tests. You've been off duty long enough as it is. My successor won't agree to that."

"You misunderstand me, ma'am! I'm not asking for any amount of time for training. All I'm asking is a chance to pass the final test. I swear to you, if Doom doesn't pass it the first time around, I won't bother you again with it."

"I won't even be here for you to bother me again with it anyway. My successor will relieve me next week."

"Does that mean you're giving us a chance?" Chloe was holding her breath.

Monroe sighed in defeat. "All I can do is make a call to the K9 unit and see if I can book you a place for the next testing day. But you'd still have to learn all the verbal cues and hand gestures even if the dog already learned them during his past training. You'll have to learn that on your own personal time though."

"No problem ma'am! I'm a fast learner, and Doom too. Thank you so much for giving us the opportunity. You won't regret it. I promise."

Monroe didn't seem so sure about that. She made the call anyway, and even pitched in a good word for her as to convince the officer on the other end of the line that it was a sure bet.

As it turned out, luck was on Chloe's side. There was a test scheduled for this Friday, or else the next one was only due to take place in two months. Chloe assured her boss that they would be ready by Friday even if it left them only three days to prepare.

As soon as Chloe left Monroe's office with Doom, they were practically attacked by a joyous bouncing Ella.

"So, what I heard is true? You got a dog? What a cutie he is!" She lowered herself at Doom's level to scratch his ears profusely.

Doom grinned from ear to ear in pride, showing off his numerous sharp teeth.

Ella released her hold on the dog's head with a sharp movement, as if frightened by his unusual behavior.

"Woah! Is he gonna bite me?"

"No, no! Don't worry!" Chloe reassured her. "Doom is just grinning. He always gets the big head when he receives compliments," Ella lifted her eyebrows doubtfully at her words, "and he is such a softie when it gets to petting. If I didn't know better, I would think that he could get away with anyone who gives him some affection. Come to think of it, maybe he got that from Lucifer...," she mused playfully.

"So he is Lucifer's?" Ella looked around, searching for the Devil in question. "Is he around then?"

"Actually, he isn't..." Chloe nibbled at her lower lip uncomfortable. "He left town for an indeterminate amount of time to take care of an urgent family matter. There's no way to know how long it will take. He left me in charge of his affaires in the meantime." It was as close to the truth as she could afford to tell.

Chloe's sensibility on the subject must have transpired because Ella immediately softened and placed a comforting hand over her arm.

"Oh Chlo, I'm so sorry! I hope it won't take him too long to sort it out and come back."

"Yeah me too!" Chloe answered softly with way too much emotions to her liking.

Ella sensed the need to change the subject. "Sooo, what are you doing here with that gorgeous ball of fur?" Once more, Doom beamed at her praise. "Woah! He really does grin as a prideful bloke," she marvelled.

"I need to get him ready to pass the K9 unit test so he would be able to assist me in my investigations in the future. That's Lucifer's way of insuring my safety while he is away."

"Ooooh! That's so romantic!" purred Ella.

Chloe thought that her friend certainly had a very unique view of romanticism.

Ella happily volunteered to help her prepare for the test and herded them to her lab where she did some researches on the subject. Chloe took the opportunity to take off Doom's leash. She reasoned that people in the precinct would have to get used to seeing him walk freely before long since she wasn't about to keep him tied up all the time once he would be working with her officially.

Her geek friend found without difficulty all the information necessary about the different tests they would have to go through as well as images of the hand gestures used for silent orders and a list of verbal cues currently used with the dogs. Chloe's head was spinning with everything she had to learn. She started doubting that she could ever be able to get ready in time, but she had to. She couldn't wait two months to have Doom with her to watch her back.

After making copies of everything she needed, Chloe made a visit to the evidence room where she borrowed a sample of every drug available, then went to the equipment store to get pieces of different explosive material.

While crossing the bullpen on their way back to Ella's lab, Doom once more emitted a low dangerous growl. This time, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to look directly at a man about to leave the precinct. Chloe had the clear impression that the hound was warning her about that guy. She put a calming hand on the dog's back to keep him from bouncing on the man. Doom stayed put, but the growling continued.

As if hearing the hound, which was impossible from that distance, the man in question stropped climbing the stairs and turned to look directly at Doom. His gaze was dark and cold, entirely focussed on the menace. Sporting short dark hair with a lanky frame, Chloe was certain that she had never seen him in the past. He was certainly not working for the department. After having asserted that the hound was not about to attack him, the man raised his gaze up to Chloe.

The way he looked at her was _feral_.

A cold shiver ran along her spine and her entire being screamed to run away. After a few seconds of staring at her as if she was his prey, the man smiled a little then resumed his ascension towards the exit. When Chloe lost sight of him, she was almost shaking under the rush of adrenaline. Doom gradually quieted down as she imagined the guy was putting distance between them.

Chloe ran her hand through Doom's furred neck to help him, and herself, to calm down.

She looked back at her hound. "Were you trying to warn me about him when we first came in earlier?"

Doom answered her with a little yelp.

Chloe nodded seriously. "I'm sorry! I promise I'll listen to you next time." Doom just looked back at her with as much seriousness. Then a creepy thought crossed her mind. "Do you think... Could he be a demon?"

Once more, Doom yelped affirmatively.

_Oh! Shit!_

Chloe grabbed her cell phone and tried to call Maze who didn't answer. _Damn it!_ As an afterthought, she closed her eyes and prayed to Michael. Making it short and clear that a demon was just getting out of the precinct. She opened her eyes and looked around as if waiting for something to happen. Unsurprisingly, she noticed nothing out of the ordinary. She sent her prayer a second time just to be sure it went through. She even thought of going after that demon all by herself, but what could she seriously do against one. Even with Doom with her and Lilim's demonic dagger under her belt, she couldn't imagine being able to contain one.

She gazed once more at Doom who was patiently waiting for her to take a decision. "Sorry pal! We'll have to let it to the big guys."

Doom looked disappointed.

Chloe tapped a finger against her lips as she gave the situation some thoughts. "What was that demon doing here in the first place?" she whispered softly for only Doom's hears.

In reaction to her words, Doom started sniffing around, going first to the stairs then back tracking inside. She quickly understood that the hound was tracking back the demon's movements in the precinct and encouraged him in his search.

Unfortunately, the guy seemed to have wandered pretty much everywhere in the building, apparently lingering a little more in the archive's room and in one of the interrogation room. Strangely, the officer in charge of the archives denied having seen the man and she couldn't find any official documents acknowledging that the demon met anyone during the last hour. No one that she asked to had seen him either. She even went to the security room to check the video footages from this morning, but the agent in post complained about an informatics glitch that erased hours of recording. Quite convenient indeed. Somehow she couldn't really believe his claim. He looked way too guilty for that. She could almost hear Lucifer complaining about how corrupt the police organisation was.

Frustratingly, there was not much more she could do. Something was certain though, that demon had come here to get information, but about what, or who? She realised that she couldn't even feel safe anymore in here.

Her resolves to pass the test with Doom strengthen even more. It was probably a question of survival for her now. So she went back to what she could really do to improve the situation.

Back at Ella's lab, she proceeded at showing everything she collected to Doom, while taking the time to name every different samples and let the Hellhound sniff it as much as needed to put it to memory.

Ella watched her with a doubtful air the whole time and even voiced her doubts at some point. "You know that's not the way dogs learn, right? He can't really understand everything you say."

Chloe smiled confidently. "Just watch it, Sis! Doomy is far from being a normal dog."

Ella only shrugged as if to say _have it your way_, before letting Chloe to it and resuming her own work.

Once Doom seemed to have absorbed it all, Chloe thought of putting him through a little test. She left him in the lab for a moment and went around the offices to hide the borrowed material.

When she came back at the lab, Chloe clapped her hands excitedly.

"Time to show me if you remember any of what I showed you, Buddy."

Doom huffed and rolled his eyes, very much akin to Lucifer when he was offended.

Chloe snorted at the nerves he had. "Okay smart ass! If you think yourself so clever, I'll upgrade the difficulty level."

She had first thought of sending him to search and try to find whatever he could track down, but he was being way too pompous to let it slide.

She crossed her arms in front of herself seriously. "I'll name you an item and you'll find it without touching anything else you could smell. Does that sound to you as a real challenge?"

Doom only lifted an eyebrow as if thinking about it, then puffed in agreement. Ella didn't miss a moment of their exchange, her eyes narrowing curiously at Doom's behaviour.

"Alright. Start by bringing me back the weeds. And don't go to the evidence room, because that would be cheating," Chloe added as an afterthought.

Doom immediately patted away in search of the drug. Both women followed him to watch his progress from a distance.

Ella looked mystified by the whole situation. "Do you really think he understood what you asked of him?"

Chloe just smirk at her friend. "We'll see, won't we?"

To Chloe's surprise, Doomy stopped at the second desk on their left and burrowed his muzzle in the personal bag of an agent who seemed absorbed into some readings. It was definitely not where she had hidden the weeds. The hound came out with a little plastic bag full of green herbs between his teeth. When the detective finally noticed the big dog sniffing his things, he snatched up the little bag and hid it quickly.

"What the hell Decker?"

She grimaced apologically. "Sorry Detective Marsten! My dog is training for the K9 test." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "I won't tell anyone what I just saw, if you don't make trouble," she said suggestively.

He growled in annoyance. "As long as the damn beast stays clear of me!"

"He will!" she assured him. "You heard that Doomy, no disturbing Detective Marsten anymore, alright?"

The Hellhound sighed deeply and turned away. Chloe followed him quickly to get away from the angry detective.

Chloe considered the first sample as a success and proceeded to sending Doom to look for the other items one by one. Fortunately, Doom didn't find any other kind of drugs in the personal belongings of other agents, to Chloe's greatest relief. By the end of her little test, everyone had stopped working to watch Doom search, and some had even placed bets on the outcome.

To Chloe's great pride, and Doom's, of course, the hound finished with a perfect score. He dropped the last piece of explosive in her hand before sitting on his hind legs in front of her, a little annoying smirk visible at the corner of his mouth.

Chloe's serious air cracked and she nodded with a happy smile. "Okay, I am officially impressed!"

As was everyone else in the room, starting with Ella.

"Oh my God, Chloe! That dog is amazing!" Her friend exclaimed in awe. "He made me win lots of money. I was the only one who bet for him. With the bet I already won on your relationship with Lucifer, that makes quite a good amount of money. Now I have to invite you and the Tribe to party next Friday so we can spend it."

Chloe grimaced. "I don't know Ella. I don't feel like partying right now."

"All the more reasons to do so, Sis! It'll help change your mind and think about something else than the fact that you're missing your man. Oh come on!" she added insistently when she saw that Chloe was still hesitating.

Chloe finally yielded to her friend's contagious cheerfulness. "Alright! You can call the Tribe."

Ella emitted a high pitch squeal of happiness. "You won't regret it Chlo. I found that great Club. You'll just love it!"

Just then Chloe's cell phone signaled an incoming call. Her screen announced that it was Maze trying to reach her. Chloe excused herself to her friend and went to her own desk where she could answer the call discretely.

"Maze! Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. What kind of a question is that? Amenadiel and I caught a pack of three wolf-like demons with venomous tentacles all over their heads. I didn't have that much fun in years. I took pictures for you before sending them back to Hell, if you're interested."

"Heu, sure!?" Chloe answered hesitantly. She recovered quickly and asked. "What about Michael? Do you have news of his whereabouts?"

She didn't want to talk aloud about the demon she just saw for fear of attracting the attention of her coworkers. She figured that if Maze heard about it she would tell her.

"The feathered prick didn't even catch the Soul Eater he was assigned to get. How surprising!" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm. "He says for his defence that the demon was _slippery_. How much do you bet that I would have caught it if it had been me hunting it?"

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance at their little rivalry. "Maze, please? Don't antagonize him. He's doing his best to help, and he _is_ a great warrior. Didn't he say anything about... I don't know, something else he may have caught?" she finally asked hopefully.

"You mean, did he catch the demon you handed him on a platter? Fortunately for his feathered ass, yes, he did. And that's why I'm calling you actually. By the way, I don't know how you did it, but congrats! A very great catch. Clearly one of Lilith's that one."

"All the merits go to Doom really. That hound is amazing!" Chloe stroke Doom's head while saying it, which extirpated a purring sound of contentment from the beast.

"Of course he's amazing, I partly trained him."

Always the modest one thought Chloe.

Maze continued in the same breath. "We're all at my place right now. I took the time to question that demon a little. As I was fearing, he is not letting slip a lot of information. Those zealots are freakily loyal to Lilith. Short of handing him to the King of Hell, there's not a lot of ways to break him. Unless..." Maze let her sentence unfinished, as if to create some suspense.

"Unless what? Don't make me linger here, Maze." She didn't feel in the mood for riddles.

Chloe could hear a smile in Maze's voice when she spoke what was on her mind.

"I think it's time that demon met the Queen of Hell!"

* * *

**Author's note: Looking forward to meet the Queen of Hell? Well I am! :) I wanted to get a lot farther in the story with this chapter, but I got taken by the moment and was more inspired than I expected, so I had to cut it in the middle. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and commenting.**


	11. Bow Down to Your Queen!

**Author's note: You are about to read a chapter that I hope will thrill you! I am sooooo excited to have you discover it. This is certainly the chapter that I like the most in this new story. The main idea date back from around the end of Stuck in Hell, when Lucifer told Chloe that now that they were seriously involved, she would be considered as the Queen of Hell by all the hellish host. Then I have a _huge_ surprise for you at the end of this chapter, the idea having taken roots in my mind almost from the beginning of Stuck in Hell. I've been very reluctant to go there since then, but it seems that my story has a mind of its own and now it looks like the good thing to do. **

**I want to say a _big_ thank you to my fabulous French Beta, Bebec, who went over that chapter in a record time to suit my restlessness to post this as soon as possible. And now, place to the show! Enjoy the ride!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Bow Down to Your Queen!

Moz'gan pulled once more on the ropes tying his hands and legs behind his back, yet without much hope of loosening them and escape. Those ropes had been tied up by the renowned Mazikeen after all, the Devil's chief torturer herself. He smirked in disdain at the reminder of his former colleague. She wasn't even that scary, when he thought about it. It had only taken the presence of the two angels to keep her from torturing him properly. Angels were so weak! And Mazikeen seemed to be listening to them. He was far from impressed, and would need much more incentives in order to betray a being as vile and dangerous as Lilith. And now that the Devil was missing, most certainly detained in Hell by Lilith's followers, considering that he never came back from his trip through the portal, then there was not much left on this Earth that could make him spill out what he knew.

He was brought out of his musing by the noise of the door opening in a crash. From his position, lying sideways on the floor, he could see the demon Mazikeen now hovering above him and eying him sadistically with a demonic dagger whirling between her fingers. Come to think of it, maybe he'd underestimated her after all...

But before Moz'gan could analyse further his precarious situation, the bounds tying up his legs were cut lose and he was forcefully brought up and towed out of the bedroom where he'd been tossed in about an hour ago. His stiff limbs were complaining against the rough treatment, but truthfully, he'd known much worse during his existence.

He was steered back into the living room where he'd been questioned earlier and brought in front of an armchair where was lazily sitting a strikingly beautiful blond creature all clad in leather. She looked human enough, but there was something about her that just made him doubt his eyes. With the rays of sunshine illuminating the room from behind her, her long golden locks cascading around her face were giving her an angelic aura. Yet, when he looked into her sparkling blue eyes, there was nothing angelic to be seen. The way her deadly gaze bore through him made him feel as if she were striping him naked and left exposed before her.

That enticing creature was clearly a danger to be reckoned with.

Another cue that told him that this being could be as dangerous as she was alluring, was the presence of a huge Hellhound in its hellish form laying by her side. She was petting it absentmindedly through its mane as if it were a simple dog. While the beast seemed to be enjoying greatly the attention, its entire focus was clearly on him. A deep growl could be heard coming from its throat as it pursed its chops menacingly, displaying sharp and deadly fangs.

The blond being smiled proudly at the beast's discontent reaction.

_What the hell was going on here?_

He put on a bravado that he barely felt anymore, smirking with as much confidence as he could master.

"Do you know who is in front of you?" Asked the demon Mazikeen in an official manner.

The way she said it made Moz'gan wonder if he should have recognized her. He returned his attention back on the blond threat to look at her more closely.

Then, recognition hit him.

He'd first seen her in pictures, then in the flesh this morning, but how could this alluring being be the same woman? It was definitely her though, yet she looked entirely different somehow. She was holding herself with so much confidence and grace, while diffusing such a dangerous aura... The difference couldn't have been greater. And he who had thought only a few hours ago at the precinct that she was a fragile human that could be easily impressed and frighten by the likes of him.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

He cleared his throat and answered Maze warily. "Her name is Chloe Decker. She is a detective and Lucifer's partner." Even if true, his words felt somehow insufficient to describe her at this moment.

As if to confirm his suspicions, the intriguing being stood up mightily without breaking eye contact with him and advanced towards him alluringly, followed closely by her hellish guardian.

She stopped only a foot away from him and slightly smiled with a malicious glint in her eyes. She let the tension built for a moment before speaking calmly, yet with a clear menace ringing in her voice.

"I am a lot more than that...," she began mysteriously. "I am the Devil's consort, and your rightful Queen!"

Moz'gan's jaw dropped in shock. _The Devil had taken a mate? _And had raised her to his rank? They had all thought that Lucifer had abandoned his post as King of Hell, but what if it was not the case, what if the Devil had only come on Earth to find a suitable mate and intended to take back his throne all along? They had already been wrong when thinking that the Devil had become weak, only to discover at the battle of the Abbey that he had never been stronger. They might very well have misread the entire situation.

The seeds of doubt were rapidly taking roots in the demon's mind.

Chloe Decker, _no_, _The Queen of Hell_, because it was obvious to him now that it was what she was, stared down at him knowingly as if she could read his disturbing thoughts. Maybe she could! After all, the Devil's consort could only be an exceptional being worthy of him. She might not even be entirely human. Trying to put aside the danger that his new Queen represented to his precarious existence, the demon forced his entire focus on her to try and figure out what she was. He spread his awareness to sound her out and after a moment...

_There it was! _That tiny celestial energy inside her. It was easy to miss, when not actively looking for it, even for someone like him, but now that he had found it, it was becoming more evident by the second. Her eyes were almost glowing with the celestial force. That human, in appearance at least, was way more than she appeared...

His breath sped up without his consent and he swallowed hard at the intriguing creature standing before him.

The Queen tore through his being with her intense gaze as she spoke again.

"I am also the one who holds your life into the palm of my hands," she breathed. Saying that seemed natural to her, as if she was ruling on life and death every day. She tilted her head at him in a strange way, as if deciding if he was worth living or not.

"So now, _kneel_!" she commanded with an iciness that sent shivers through his whole being.

It never crossed his mind not to obey as he fell on his knees, gaze enrapt by her presence. After a few seconds of confusion, he found the presence of mind to tear his gaze away from hers and bow deeply in submission.

"My Queen!" he rasped tightly. "Pardon the lower being that I am. I didn't know..."

"But now you do..." She reached to him and lifted his chin with a single finger to force him to look her in the eyes. "So tell me now, what were you looking for at the precinct?" she asked in a purr.

He hesitated, feeling panic arise inside him, torn between his allegiance to Lilith and his duty to his Queen. He was reluctant to lie to the latter, yet he was not crazy enough to double-cross Lilith. Doing so would be as good as to forfeit his life, and probably much worse.

Once more, he felt like the Queen's azure eyes were piercing right through him and reading his mind.

"You chose the wrong side when affiliating yourself with Lilith. Be sure that we will find her, and torn her apart limb from limb," his Queen promised without an ounce of humanity in her features.

The Hellhound choose that moment to remind Moz'gan of its presence by approaching its snarling mouth inches away from his face as if to emphasize its mistress' words.

"You better tell me everything you know if you want a chance at survival. And remember that there are worse things in this world than to die... She petted the Hellhound in a not so subtle way to make her point.

The two angels standing at the back of the room as silent vigils didn't seem to appreciate the innuendo, but apparently didn't dare to speak their mind in front of the Queen of Hell.

The demon's mind was spinning restlessly to try and find a way to tell his monarch enough of the truth to satisfy her without down right betraying Lilith.

"If I tell you what I know, will you let me live, whatever I might admit?" He held his breath as he felt her caress his chin with her finger.

His Queen thought about it for a long moment before reaching a decision. "I will!" she assured him solemnly.

The demon released his breath in relief, then started speaking, choosing carefully each one of his words. "I went to the precinct to get information about you and your entourage. Lilith needed as much intel as possible about what you knew of her whereabouts as well as to insure leverage against each one of you in case you would get too close to her. Though she didn't seem as much interested in you as she was in Mazikeen..." He allowed himself a small smile as he looked sideways at Maze. "Lilith knows that Mazikeen is the one who killed her daughter, and is single-minded on taking revenge over her."

"Let her come!" spat Maze. "I'll make short work of that bitch!"

"_SILENCE! Mazikeen!_" bellowed the Queen. "I did not allow you to speak if I recall," she added coldly.

The great and fearsome Mazikeen lowered her eyes meekly before her Queen and closed her lips tightly without adding a thing.

Moz'gan gulped as the Queen returned her focus on him. "Where is Lilith?" she demanded.

He hesitated the tiniest of moment. "Outside town, as far away from the Hellhound as she could without leaving the area altogether. But I don't know where she is exactly since I missed my meeting point this morning. As you see, she planned her moves carefully not, precisely in case a situation such as this one occurred."

The demon fidgeted under the scrutiny of his Queen. She seemed to be debating inwardly to decide if he was telling the truth or not.

Apparently, she decided to believe him as she made him write down the location of the missed rendezvous. Once he was done, she pursued her interrogation.

"How many demons answering to Lilith are there in the city?" she inquired.

"We are six first-class demons like myself, plus a winged-beast with enough intelligence to follow orders," he answered easily.

"And what is her plan?"

"She is looking for a safe place to hide while she will be plotting for a way to get to Mazikeen without being stopped first."

The Queen narrowed her eyes at him as if knowing he was hiding something from her.

"What about her long term plans? What was she hoping to achieve here on Earth when she crossed into this plane?"

The demon lifted an eyebrow surprisingly at the question. "But to bring Hell on Earth of course!" Wasn't it obvious?

"For someone who wants to bring mayhem on Earth, Lilith has been incredibly discreet so far. Don't you agree?" the Queen asked suspiciously.

Moz'gan thought about it for a few seconds. "I guess her revenge against Mazikeen is presently all she can think about. But we'll get to it eventually. After all, she promised us plenty of rampage and torturing of humans."

His Queen was silent for a long moment before asking him one last question. "Is there anything more I should know about Lilith's plans and whereabouts?" Her piercing eyes stared down at him dangerously.

He tried to master his fear and school his features as he lied straight to her face, for his sake. "No my Queen!"

The more than human being looked down on him with a glint of anger in her eyes. "You are lying to me!"

Moz'gan had no idea how she'd done it, but he understood too late that he couldn't lie to his Queen. He'd tried to play his cards smartly to get away with it, but there were things he just couldn't afford to say to her. So he pressed his lips tightly together and stared at his Queen as steadily as he could, knowing very well that she could decide to kill him on the spot or to have him tortured to death. Yet of the two evils, between Lilith and that mysterious being, he chose to take his chances with the latter.

The Queen released his chin and nodded solemnly. "I see. You've made your choice. And I have made mine. I will send you back to Hell, to the Devil who might not be as lenient with you as I am."

Moz'gan's eyes bulged in fright at the prospect of being sent to the Devil. He eyed warily the two angels lurking behind the Queen, but to his surprise, instead of seeing one of them move to take him back to Hell, Mazikeen took a hold of his arm and brought him up on his feet.

She had to be bluffing. Right? It was his only hope of salvation.

"My Queen!" He begged in a last resort. "Please, I told you everything I could."

"You're lucky I'm still keeping you alive after you broke our deal by lying to me. This is your last chance to tell me the whole truth."

Seeing that he was determinate to keep his knowledge to himself, the Queen finally gave a tiny nod in Maze's way as a signal to act.

The damned demon looked at Mazikeen in fright, having absolutely no idea what she had in store for him.

Then something that shouldn't be possible happened.

A light slowly appeared and expended from the point where Mazikeen was holding him around his wrist, along with a warmth that spread all over him. The light rapidly became blinding, then he felt himself slide into nothingness.

In the blink of an eye, he was crossing from this plane to the infernal realm, where he hoped the Devil was not really waiting for him...

The moment the demon disappeared from this dimension, Chloe bended over under the stress she'd just experienced.

"Damn it Maze! Never ask me to do something like that ever again. I almost peed in my pants!"

"Are you kidding me Decker? You were fantastic! You almost made me bow to you along with him. Damn! You were made for that, Decker. Lucifer would have been speechless if he'd seen you. I had no idea your acting skills we so good."

Chloe rubbed her eyes with trembling hands, as a dizziness was starting to overwhelm her. The adrenaline rush was apparently catching up with her.

"I need to sit," she said faintly.

Michael was by her side in an instant, supporting her and bringing her back to the armchair.

"Mazikeen is right," he acknowledged, "you did very well, Chloe. I don't think we could have gotten any more information even by torturing it out of him."

Once she was back into a sitting position, Amenadiel crouched before her and looked at her pale face with concern. "Are you okay, Chloe? You look sick."

"I'll be okay!" she dismissed his concerns with a sharp gesture. "I just need a minute."

She hoped she was telling the truth. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and control the dizziness as well as the nausea that was now taking a hold of her stomach.

A if sensing her discomfort, Doom came to her and put his head in her lap, nuzzling her abdomen softly while emitting a purring sound. Chloe caressed his tick fur affectionately. Even in his hellish appearance, the hound's presence was strangely comforting.

Her friends mercifully gave her a moment to compose herself and soon, her malaises dissipated enough for her to feel almost normal. While she came back to herself, she took the opportunity to pray to Lucifer and let him know that she had sent him a demon to be questionned further. If someone could extract more information from him it was the Devil, according that he could find that demon and that he was in a position to do so... Chloe once more pushed aside her fear for Lucifer's wellbeing. The uncertainty about his situation was eating at her.

After she regained her senses, the four of them talked for a while about what they just learned and what could be done to insure Maze's safety on short terms. They were well aware that neither of them were safe from Lilith, but Maze seemed to be her primary target at the moment.

Back at the penthouse with Michael –Maze had reluctantly accepted to have Amenadiel stay at her place for the day while they would take a well-deserved nap following their night of hunting– Chloe found Trixie and Azrael sitting crossed-legs face to face in the middle of the living room with their eyes closed as if they were meditating. Not daring to disturb them during their session of... spirit walking, she went straight to the bathroom to spray some water over her face.

She thought she was still a bit pale when she looked at herself in the mirror. A growing headache had her search her pharmacy to try and find some pills that would lessen the pain, when her eyes fell on something in there that sent a cold shiver up her spine.

She made some quick calculations in her head only to freeze with a growing panic coursing through her. Her empty pack of birth control pills was resting there, stating without any ambiguity that she should have started her period three days ago. She was never late. NEVER! Yet, now she was...

From her calculations, she knew she had made love to Lucifer numerous times during her ovulation period. What if...?

_NO! It couldn't be happening!_

Chloe felt burning tears building up in her eyes. She had promised Lucifer that she would be careful, and she had been, never forgetting a single pill since they had started dating. So how could such a situation be possible?

As much as having Lucifer's child would be the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to her, he had made it very clear that such an event would only result into a painful heartbreak. God had never granted any Nephilim to survive more than a few years, oftentimes not even letting them reach birth. If she was pregnant with Lucifer's child, then its death was inevitable...

Half in shock, Chloe slowly lowered her eyes to look at her abdomen and put her hands lightly over it.

Was she only imagining that soft warmth emanating from her womb? She closed her eyes to focus more intently on the feeling.

There definitely was something unusual going on within her. The warmth slowly spread through her entire being to become a calming sensation that reminded her of what she'd felt when Lucifer had used his celestial power to suit her panic at the abbey when she'd thought that Beatrice had been killed.

In that instant, Chloe knew without the shadow of a doubt that her child was trying to comfort her...

Her gathering tears spilled out as if a den had been broken.

Bent over in a silent sobbing, Chloe cried in joy as much as in sorrow, for that child that would bring her as much happiness as angst.

_She couldn't lose that child!_

She couldn't lose the fruits of their love and possibly the last thing binding her to Lucifer.

_She just couldn't!_

Chloe fell on her knees and raised her eyes upwards to the sky above, even though she couldn't see it, and prayed, to a God that she despised for everything He had made Lucifer and herself go through. But in this moment, she hoped against hope that she had been wrong about Him and that there was some good in that omnipotent being.

"_Please!_" she cried out in supplication. "_Don't take our child!_"

* * *

**Author's note: Did you see it coming? :) As I said, I was very partial to the idea of a child and have been struggling with it since I wrote chapter 15 of Stuck in Hell, but now it fits perfectly what I want to explore in this new story. If you don't remember why God don't allow Nephilim to live, I suggest that you read that particular chapter of Stuck in Hell once more to refresh your memory. Please, let me know your impression on this very special chapter. Thanks for reading and supporting me in this adventure.**


	12. A Gathering Storm

**Author's note: Hello dear readers! Instead of switching to write the next chapter of **_**Empty Sky, Empty Heart**_**, I decided to pursue with the present story. But I'll get back to it as soon as I posted this chapter, I promise. There's a lot going on in this new chapter even if there isn't that much action. I hope you'll appreciate it. Tank you Bebec for reading quickly this chapter and giving me your much appreciated advices. Now place to the story, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

A Gathering Storm

It took Chloe a long moment to stop crying even with the help of her unborn child trying to soothe her. But eventually she did. She dried her tears and took a hold of herself. Her baby needed for her to be strong and to fight for it, and she would, with everything she had. Even though all odds seemed to go against her, Chloe was well determinate to do everything she could to ensure that her child would survive, even if she had to storm Heaven's gates to get a hold of God himself.

Once she was certain to be able to contain her tears, she washed her face from all the makeup she applied for her little staging for the demon, then crossed into her bedroom to go change into something more comfortable than the leather outfit Maze had lent her.

She could hear Trixie talking excitedly with Azrael in the living room. They had apparently finished their little session of spirit walking and her daughter sounded amazed by what she just experienced.

The reminder of her daughter's new talent for soul travelling brought her to think again of Lucifer back in Hell. The way Trixie had described him, on the brink of battle, head partly shaved, and displaying his tattoos of old days was leaving Chloe with a foreboding feeling. He might be slipping slowly into darkness and reverting to the Devil he once was...

Chloe sighed dejectedly, realizing what she'd just done by sending that demon back to Lucifer to be questioned. She'd just added more problems onto his plate and might be encouraging him, if not forcing him, to embrace his darker side. Chloe hated herself for that.

If by the greatest of miracles Lucifer came to survive his stay in Hell, she was afraid she might come to lose him anyway, or at least the man she came to love...

She shook her head in denial. _No!_ Whatever he might have to face or become to survive Hell, she would always love him. And once he was back in her arms, she would help him heal any wounds that had been inflicted on him and be there in whatever ways he needed her to be. She believed that their love for each other could make them face and conquer anything. And she hoped that once he was back with her, Lucifer could also help her find a way to protect their child and if not, then they could at least face whatever would happen together.

Pushing aside her dark thoughts and schooling her features, Chloe walked into the living room to go join Trixie who was still sitting on the floor. Back in his doggish appearance, Doom had joined her and was already receiving some petting, shamelessly sprawled on his back with all paws up. Azrael was also there, calmly sitting cross-legged in front of the child with her wings still out while Michael was lounging on the couch, eyes closed. He reminded her of a soldier who would take every opportunity to catch a nap. Which was actually probably the case, come to think of it.

"Mommyyyy!" exclaimed Trixie joyfully when she saw her.

"Hello Monkey! Did your session go well?" Chloe addressed the question as much to Trixie as to Azrael.

"Your child is very gifted," started Azrael.

"I flew Mommy! I came out of my body and I flew around the apartment with Azrael. She says it doesn't really feel like flying, but that must be the closest thing to it. Right?"

"You're right Monkey! That must feel amazing!" Chloe lowered herself at her level to kiss her head. "I'm very proud of you Sweetie." And she was, when she could forget about all the scary things that could go wrong when she was soul traveling.

"You looked funny with Maze's clothes and all that makeup." Trixie winked at her playfully.

"Oh! Because you were spying on me from up there, little Spirit Walker!" Chloe tickled her daughter playfully, making her giggle in delight. She liked seeing her daughter happy, all the more after the horrors the child witnessed lately. She also was hoping to distract Trixie from her questioning about the reason for her wearing that leather outfit.

"Not spying!" Trixie assured her between giggles. "I just saw you come in with Doom and Michael. Doom spotted me right away."

"Of course he did." Chloe thought she should have known that the Hellhound would have the ability to see souls.

Chloe was relieved to hear that her daughter had not followed her into the bathroom to witness her falling apart of earlier. She didn't think it would be a good thing for her to learn about the baby so soon. After all, she could lose it anytime...

She took a deep breath to chase away the creeping angst that threatened to overwhelm her again. She returned her focus back on Beatrice.

"I see you're still in your pyjamas, Sweetie. You should go get changed while I prepare you something to eat. We'll have to leave soon for your session with Linda. Unless you two are not finished yet?" she added as an afterthought, eying questioningly Trixie and Azrael alternately.

Trixie also looked at Azrael for confirmation.

"I think we're done for today. Even though it doesn't look like it, soul traveling is very energy taxing and Trixie has not yet fully recovered from her wound," specified Azrael.

Chloe felt cheapish for almost forgetting about her daughter's injury. Noticing Trixie wince slightly when she applied pressure on her left arm while standing up from the floor, Chloe carefully held the injured arm in her hands and stroke it lightly.

"How are you feeling, Monkey? Is it any better?" she asked with renewed concern.

Trixie smiled at her reassuringly. "I feel much better, yes. Don't worry, Mommy. It's just still a bit sore, but it doesn't really hurt anymore."

Chloe thought Trixie looked a bit tired, even though she had slept for almost twelve hours straight, but she guessed it was normal from what Azrael said. Also, Trixie complained about a recurring dream plaguing her sleep all night, in which a skeletal monster was trying to kiss her. That nightmare most certainly kept her from getting a good enough rest. Chloe wondered if such creepy dreams would haunt her daughter forever. All the more reasons to ask help from Linda.

"It's good to hear, Sweetie, but don't make too much exercises just yet." Seeing her daughter start to complain, Chloe cut her short. "You still need rest. You can start your training with Maze in a day or two, when you feel better." They had talked this morning about Chloe's idea for an official training schedule and unsurprisingly Trixie had been thrilled.

"But Mommyyyy!" complained the little girl.

"There won't be any discussion about that," Chloe said decidedly, but then added with a little smile, "it doesn't mean you can't watch Maze train with Amenadiel this afternoon."

That brought back a big smile on her daughter's face at the idea of watching Maze learn to use her new wings. "Yeaaaaah!" she exclaimed, before running to her room to get prepared.

Chloe watched Beatrice go and the thought of what it could be like to have two kids running around this place crossed her mind. After all, there was still a possibility that this new child could live for a few years. She was ready to take everything that would be offered to her, be it only a few month with Lucifer's child in her womb. At least she would have a piece of Lucifer with her for a while. In spite of everything, she considered that child as an exceptional gift.

She absentmindedly placed a hand on her belly protectively. After a few seconds of distraction, she noticed Azrael looking at her with a bittersweet smile. Chloe startled internally, realizing that her secret might not be one after all.

Could Azrael know? Of course she could.

She glanced Michael's way to assess if he was awake, hence if she could talk freely or not. His breathing seemed slow and even. He definitely looked asleep.

Chloe returned her attention on Azrael who was watching her silently as if waiting for her to speak first.

"You know, don't you?" asked Chloe softly, still covering her abdomen.

Azrael returned her smile and spoke as softly. "Yes, I can already see its beautiful soul."

Tears built up in Chloe's eyes. She could have guessed that her child already had a soul.

Azrael hesitated before voicing her question. "Did Lucifer... Did you ever talked about kids?

Chloe nodded faintly. She knew very well where the angel was going with this. "He already warned me about the outcome. Isn't there... Do you believe there's any way possible around it?"

Azrael lowered her gaze as if in embarrassment. "I don't know... I don't think so."

Chloe nodded in understanding, lips tight with angst. "Still, would you accept to talk to your Father about it? To try and explain to Him that this child would pose no threat to this world? I will raise it... _We_, will raise it, Lucifer and I, to become a good being. I promise we will," she said with such conviction.

"You don't have to convince me about that, Chloe. Because I know you. Actually, I already prayed to my Father, pleading for his clemency."

"As did I. But he didn't answer you, did He?" Chloe was really doing her best to keep her tears in check.

"Not yet...," the angel breathed. "But I'll talk to Him in person as soon as I can fly again. I promise you that."

Chloe nodded with a tight smile. "Thank you, it means a lot to me." Then something crossed her mind and she couldn't repress from asking the question. "Do you already know the baby's sex?"

"Yes I do. But are you sure to really want to know? Knowing it would only make you get more attached, which might not be a wise idea, everything considered."

Chloe nodded pensively. "I think I'm already very much attached, but you might be right. I... I'll think about it."

"Did you try to reach to Lucifer to tell him?"

Chloe's lower lip trembled and she cleared her throat before speaking. "No! It must be hard enough for him right now. I can't add more angst on top of it. He told me once that if we ever conceived a child, he couldn't bear losing it. This is my burden, as much as it is my greatest joy. I'll do everything I can to save that baby, but if it turns out that I can't, what good would it do Lucifer to know about it while he can't even be here with me?"

Azrael didn't find anything to answer, nor did Chloe thought she would.

Secretly, a small part of her was also afraid that learning about that child could keep Lucifer away from her, weather it would be to protect himself from the heartbreak or to run from a responsibility he didn't think he was ready for. Chloe felt ashamed for thinking that, but couldn't keep herself from considering the worst possible scenarios. She would tell him if... _when_ he came back. At least then she would be able to assess how he welcomed the news and she'd be there for him.

* * *

Lucifer was on his way back from the battlefield with Djalliah, where they'd encountered their daily skirmishes. He didn't always partake in those numerous little battles, but today he'd wanted to check on his troops to encourage them in their fights and admittedly also wanted to keep the fear of him into them. He needed to help maintain their focus onto this more than important fight and wouldn't accept for them to have their motivation lessen.

Things were going much slower than he would have liked. Since his victory against Valac and his demonstration of force a month ago, only one emissary had come to negotiate on behalf a Demon King, Mastema, who was thinking of rallying to him, and it wasn't even a done thing yet. As for his fallen brothers, unsurprisingly there was still no words yet from the scouts who were looking for them.

So this unusual situation that was making him leave the battlefield earlier than expected, to the greatest annoyance of Djall who would have preferred to keep fighting, was a more than welcomed distraction. Djalliah really enjoyed the fights, but her duty to protect him would not let her lose sight of him nonetheless.

Malphas had sent him a missive announcing that a demon just landed in his throne room, hands fastened and bloody, but alive. It was the first time that anything alive had come through that strange vortex and Lucifer was very much looking forward to question that being who survived the trip. Maybe he would at last learn who had killed and sent all those creatures to him, the most recent ones, three Nigguraths who looked like a cross between a medusa and a dog, having landed in pieces before his throne only a week ago.

His thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a well-known and loved voice invading his consciousness.

_Lucifer..._

_I just sent you a demon named Moz'gan._

_He needs to be questioned further. _

_He lied to me. _

_Remember I love you!_

Lucifer stopped short in his tracks, dumbfounded. Chloe had sent him that demon? Was she the one who'd sent him all those creatures before? It just couldn't be. Djall looked at him strangely since there was no reason for him to stop there in the middle of a deserted corridor.

"Are you fine, My Lord?" She reached to him to stroke his stubbles gently as she liked to do when they were alone like right now.

He blinked a few times in a daze. "Let's hurry up!" he just said in answer before resuming his march at a faster pace.

Djall didn't inquire further as she followed, knowing him enough by now to understand that her Lord was disturbed and wouldn't tell her more about it yet. She would just have to be patient until he saw fit to confide in her, as he usually always did eventually.

When he reached the throne room, Lucifer stopped in front of the kneeling demon prostrated submissively, and looked him over. Not only was that demon splattered with blood, but his wounds clearly came from being tortured. He couldn't imagine Chloe torturing anyone, hence the growing puzzlement at the picture displaying before him.

"How did you get here?" he asked severely, very straight forward.

"My Queen sent me!" the demon answered with fervor, lifting his eyes up to him.

Lucifer tried not to show his surprise at the use of that title. Was he really talking about Chloe? From what she'd just told him in her prayer, it would seem so.

He decided to go with the flow. "I know that,Moz'gan! What I want to know is how she did it?"

The demon looked taken aback by his knowledge of his name and of part of the situation, but regained his footing quickly. "It was the demon Mazikeen. She... I don't know what she did but she sent me here."

On Lucifer's prompting, he explained what he saw and felt when Maze used her power.

Lucifer remained quiet for a long moment afterwards, simply unable to understand how Maze managed to create a vortex all by herself. But she had, obviously. Putting that aside for later considerations, Lucifer pursued his questioning with a subject that was very much intriguing him.

"Now explain to me how you came to land before the Queen."

So the demon explained the events leading him to be caught by Michael on the precinct's door steps, then questioned by Maze, before being brought up before the Devil's consort. He willingly admitted everything he'd told his Queen and at Lucifer's demand described his encounter with her.

Lucifer was amazed to hear that while Moz'gan had not let out a single information to Maze in spite of her skills at torturing, he'd on the other hand spilled out so much to Chloe. He was also very much worried to hear the interest that Lilith had in all his loved ones, particularly in Maze. The feeling of helplessness to protect them was eating him alive. But what puzzled him most of all was the way the demon was talking about _His Queen_, with such awe and respect, bordering on fear.

Lucifer gathered that Chloe had put on a show of power to make the demon talk. While he was moved and proud beyond words at hearing that she had willingly stepped up and embraced her title as Queen of Hell, he was left speechless at her behaviour. He just couldn't reconcile the loving and heavenly sent wonder that he knew her to be with that enigmatic and terrible being that Moz'gan was describing.

The demon finished the telling of his story with hope in his voice. "The Queen rewarded me by letting me live and sent me down here to serve you, My King."

Lucifer frowned dangerously at the deceiving demon. "Then why did she say that you've been lying to her?"

Moz'gan eyes bulged in surprise. He clearly didn't expect the Devil to have that information.

"I think we need a little tete-a-tete to clear things up, don't you think?" Lucifer's eyes lit up with hellfire.

With true terror coursing through him, Moz'gan understood then and there that his life was forfeit. He just hoped that he would be able to hold on to his knowledge and that he would die fast.

* * *

Michael insisted on tagging along to go at Trixie's appointment with Linda. So Chloe decided to let Doom at the penthouse to protect Azrael while she would take a needed nap. The Angel of Death wasn't acting like it, but she was still far from having regained her previous strength.

Linda had warned Chloe that she would keep private most of what Trixie would tell her, unless it was imperative that she told her since she was her mother. Besides that being part of the doctor-patient confidentiality deal, it was certainly going to help the child to be more forthcoming to share what she was going through. Though the doctor assured her that she would encourage Trixie to talk to Chloe about her thoughts and fears.

While Michael and she waited outside the office for the duration of the session, Chloe took the opportunity to make a few calls. Picking a name in Lucifer's lists of contacts, she contacted an interior designer who would redecorate her ransacked apartment as well as Trixie's new bedroom at the penthouse. She reminded herself to make sure that the woman, Leslie, would not come face to face with Azrael, or more precisely with her wings... She was a bit ashamed to take the easy way to do it and for sure to be about to spend an exuberant amount of money on it, but right now, _easy_ was exactly what she needed. She couldn't start imagining taking care of it all by herself on top of everything that was going on in her life.

Then she called Dan to let him know that Leslie would get in touch with him to arrange a rendezvous. Dan was first reluctant to accept her help but gave up under her insistence, all the more after being reminded that it would be all paid for with Lucifer's money.

Then a creepy thought crossed Chloe's mind. "Do you know what became of Lilim's corpse? It's not still at the apartment I hope? I mean, I wouldn't want that designer to find a corpse inside my apartment. That would be hard to explain!"

Dan chuckled at the image conjured by her words. "No! Don't worry, it's not there anymore. I remember Michael saying he'd taken care of it, and talking about a big hungry shark who seemed very grateful for the treat."

Chloe turned her gaze to observe Michael who was now wearing a little smile. "Oh! That's good!" she simply answered, a small smile also creeping up over her lips. As dangerous as having celestial friends might be, it was also quite a marvel most of the times.

Now reminded of the threat that Lilith's demons such as Lilim were posing to them all, her worries turned to Daniel.

"I didn't see you at the precinct this morning. Where were you? Did you find a safe place to stay last night? You need to be careful, remember?"

"Heuuu..." He sounded a bit uncomfortable to admit something apparently. "Actually, Charlotte invited me at her place when she heard of my situation."

"Oh!" Chloe startled at the news. "Back together you two? I thought she wanted to take your head off for your involvement in what happened to Lucifer."

Chloe certainly still wanted to take off his head.

"No! No! Not at all! She's still pissed at me. Yet she got a little protective over me when she learned that I had no one to check my back last night, so she invited me at her place. Just to be nice."

_Yeah right! Just to be nice, indeed. _Thought Chloe. She knew The Goddess of Creation to be a lusty thing without much morality and so it wouldn't surprise her if she went back to bone her ex in spite of what he's done to her son. As much as it was disgusting her just to think of it, it still was a pretty good arrangement to insure that Dan would stay safe.

Chloe surprised herself with what she suggested next. "Maybe you should make sure to stay at her place for a few more days until the designer finishes the renovations, and that Amenadiel could be there with you at night. As you know, since there are still a few demonic creatures going around L.A. at the moment, Amenadiel will be busy hunting them for an indeterminate amount of time."

Dan acknowledged the wisdom of her words.

Amenadiel had told her that he'd accepted Dan's offer to move in with him even if he was almost as wealthy as Lucifer and therefore wasn't at all in need of a roommate. But both guys went along well and seemed to be liking the idea of sharing a place with someone.

Chloe went on with her explanations. "There's also the fact that Amenadiel will probably want to keep a closer eye on Maze, if she lets him that is. We just learned that she seems to be Lilith's primary target. But who knows, maybe she'll accept to go to your place with him?" That would be the safest solution for everyone, but somehow, Chloe doubted that Maze would accept such a compromise with the way she was acting with Amenadiel lately.

Chloe told Dan of their encounter with the demon this morning and of what they learned from him. She skipped the part about her taking the role of the Queen of Hell though. Somehow, she doubted that he would be thrilled by the idea.

Then their discussion drifted to last night's hunting and Chloe admitted that what they now thought to be a Soul Eater was still eluding them and was still most certainly feeding on other poor human preys.

It turned out that Dan had already deduced that it hadn't been caught since two new strange deaths had just been discovered on the other side of town. That Soul Eater really seemed to be choosing carefully his hunting grounds as to not be easily tracked.

Dan also told her of two other supernatural attacks, in appearance at least. According to him, it was already all over the news. The first case was one of a man claiming to have been attacked by a winged creature bigger than an eagle which ended up killing and taking his poor Golden Retriever. The man apparently had claw injuries to prove his story.

The second case was one of two men killed and eaten on the docs. A witness told of a big black panther with red eyes attacking his friends. He'd apparently barely managed to escape with his life.

"People are starting to panic, Chlo. And now that the FBI took those two cases in hands and closed off both areas, it's only giving fuel to all the crazy talks about military experiments. And what's more, cases of disappearances have been piling up more than ever for the last two days."

"Damn! I knew we could be missing something. The dead bodies count didn't match Amenediel's and Michael's first estimation of the demons number. At least those demonic creatures seem to be more discreet." It was a small consolation, but at this point, Chloe would take anything as encouragement.

"I'm also starting to believe that my own case about that armor truck break could very well be supernatural too."

Chloe's eyes bulged in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so. The truck was ripped open from the roof, and the two guards were dismembered. We only found some claw marks so far. The autopsies might come out with something, but somehow I doubt that it could help unveil what killed those men. It seems to have happened very quickly on a side road where there wasn't any camera, nor has there been any direct witnesses either. Some people heard the noise of metal being ripped open, but by the time they got there, it was already over. Whatever stole that money was very fast in escaping."

"Or it had wings..." Chloe mused aloud, head spinning with what it could mean.

Chloe couldn't picture a demonic creature needing money, but Lilith and her demons would certainly need some sooner than later, which would explain the huge wad of cash discovered on Moz'gan this morning. She blamed herself for not thinking of questioning the demon about it when she had the chance.

She told as much to Dan plus the fact that Lilith was supposed to be working with a winged demon.

"How much money was stolen?" Asked Chloe as an afterthought.

"Close to a quarter of a million, but if it's really Lilith, she might have gotten her hand on even more money than that since we just got word that another armor truck was attacked today with its security guards butchered. Fortunately, Detective Murdock and I got the case since it looked similar to the first one. Hopefully, I'll be able to confirm quickly if it looks to have the same MO."

"At that point, I'm pretty sure it will reveal to be Lilith's work. The question being, what use does she have for that much money?" wondered Chloe.

"I have no idea yet, but I promise I'll find out." assured Dan with conviction.

"Thanks for looking into this Dan, it could mean a real break into finding Lilith."

"No problem! I want to find that demon as much as you want. I just hope that Murdock won't insist that we transfer the case to the Feds once he discovers that it could be supernatural. I'll try to keep him in the dark for as long as I can, but he already was finding that case strange yesterday, although he hasn't mentioned anything of the sort today yet. It might change when we get at this second crime scene though." He sighed at the prospect. "I'll keep you posted."

"Okay! You can come at the penthouse whenever you can to retrieve the wad of money for your investigation. Trixie would also be happy to see you."

Dan considered it as an improvement in their tensed relationship that Chloe was inviting him at the penthouse so soon after having moved out of the apartment. It gave him some hope that they could work things out.

"Okay Chlo! See you later."

* * *

Lucifer looked down at Moz'gan's dead body drenched in blood at his feet. His hands were still shaking after beating the demon to death. He regretted already ever having made that deal with him. But after days of torturing him by himself without getting nowhere, it had seemed to be the only way to make the demon talk at last. He'd promised Moz'gan a quick death in exchange for the truth, and he'd gotten it.

His heart was beating madly with adrenaline, rage, and pure fear. Fear for his friends and family, for Chloe...

He had absolutely no way of getting the information to them and it was making him mad with worry for their safety. He'd never felt so powerless.

Chloe had no way of knowing that the threat was so close to them...

Had he known what he was to discover, Lucifer would have kept torturing that despicable being for eternity...

* * *

**Author's note: I am still placing all the pieces of this story on the board. I realise that this plot is way bigger than I intended at first. It will just be even more fun for you, but a lot more work for me **** I hope you liked that chapter and the way things are evolving. There's gonna be more action in the next chapter. Please let me know of your thoughts. Thanks so much for reading, and commenting.**


	13. Unseen Eyes

**Author's note: Hello dear readers! Sorry for the long delay, but summer was quite distracting this year, with lots of traveling and camping. You know it's not as easy as it looks like to have the whole summer off ;) Not that I'm complaining... Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you'll like it. Thanks Bebec for reading it quickly to give me your impressions. And now, place to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Unseen Eyes

Trixie winced in sympathy as she watched Maze land on her back, _hard_! And it was far from being the first time either. Learning to fight with those wings looked to be real tough. Trixie was very impressed with her perseverance though, as Maze kept coming back at Amenadiel for more without complaining. Okay, there was a lot of swearing involved and threats of plucking the angel to the blood, but the demon's determination to learn and improve never wavered. And Trixie who always thought that her demonic friend was simply naturally good at everything she did without having to work too hard for it! It was a good lesson for the young girl and she swore to herself that she would work even harder than before and stop being discouraged at the first difficulty when she'd be allowed to train again.

"You're thinking too hard Maze!" admonished Amenadiel who let her the time to get back up from the mat before taking once more a combat stance with his own wings displayed threateningly.

The demon growled dangerously. "You think it's easy to learn to move new limbs? I have to think about every fucking move I do just to make sure I don't kill myself."

"That's the thing Maze! You shouldn't have to think about it. You just need to _feel_ them."

Maze snarled in frustration, "Easier said than done." She however didn't argue further and simply prepared herself to make another attack.

This time, she visibly took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself before striking with her left wing then successfully parrying Amenadiel's counterattack that came in the blink of an eye.

Amenadiel exclaimed joyfully. "That's what I'm talking about! See? You did it!"

Maze was walking around him like a prowling beast. "Give me more!"

The angel smiled his best devilish smile and gave her what she asked for.

Trixie continued watching the two celestials fight with all their might. The strength they displayed was quite impressive, yet what truly captivated her was the way their glowing wings were moving as real limbs. She would never grow tired of looking at them. She was very conscious of the exclusivity of the chance she had of witnessing such a show. Eventually, Maze ended up sprawled out on the mat again, but she'd lasted a lot longer this time before being overpowered by the angel.

Somehow, they managed not to break anything in the gym. It might be helping that the place was not yet well furnished. Maze had called the workers out for a couple of hours to give them time to train. The men would carry on their work afterwards. They'd promised to have everything done in a maximum of two more days. Even though it was not finished yet, the big room was already covered with mats in the middle and even had a few dummies at the periphery for combat training. Trixie was looking forward to start working with those, not only with her training daggers, but also with her new faked scimitar that Maze had given her. To her utmost surprise and joy, her demonic friend had agreed to show her how to use bigger weapons. And apparently, her Mom even gave her approval for it. Wasn't that amazing? But it wouldn't be before a day or two yet. How frustrating! Though she had to admit that she wasn't feeling at her best right now. Even if her left arm did feel better, there was that strange heaviness still weighting down on her. Azrael said it was normal though and that everything would get back to normal soon, so she tried not to think too much about it.

Chloe chose that moment to enter the gym, followed closely by the Hellhound. Her mom had that new glow to her that Trixie couldn't explain. She'd started noticing it a few days ago, but had thought nothing of it at first. Her mom's aura looked brighter somehow, and it was getting stronger every day, which was actually very strange considering the amount of pain and angst that she was obviously feeling since Lucifer's departing. The little girl's train of thoughts was quickly redirected at her mom's words.

"Is it okay if I use a dummy with Doom? I need to show him how to use only the amount of strength I ask of him to overpower an enemy, depending of the circumstances."

Maze gazed at her with a funny look. "That might be fun to watch. Please yourself, Decker!"

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the demon's choice of words, suddenly suspicious of what it might really mean.

"How are things going with Doom's training by the way?" questioned Amenadiel who took his attention back from Maze.

Chloe led the hound to the dummies, not missing the chance to admire the two celestials' wings in passing. "Pretty good! Doom is even better than I at remembering all the hand signals. I still mixt up some of the signs while he never miss a single one."

"Not surprising," answered Maze proudly, "Hellhounds have an amazing memory."

Chloe nodded with a small smile. "I'm starting to get that."

Trixie stood up from the corner where she'd been sitting on the floor and came to join the new comers. She latched on at Doom and buried her face in his fur. "Doomy's the best! Aren't you boy?"

Doom grinned in pride at the compliment and purred like a kitten under the attack of affection.

"Don't distract him, Monkey!" Chloe admonished lightly, making sure not to sound too harsh, "Doom is working at the moment. I need him a hundred percent focussed."

Trixie released her dog reluctantly. She was proud of Doomy becoming a police dog, but at the same time she would have liked him to be only hers. She guessed it was a bit selfish of her to think that way. The hound would help keep her mom safe at work, and she was very grateful for that.

"I understand Mommy."

Chloe stroke her hair gently and winked at her. "Just keep a safe distance, Monkey."

Then the detective turned her attention back on Doom who was already sitting before her, waiting intently for an order.

"Okay Doom, we'll start with defence training. Now imagine that this dummy is a dangerous man who wants to hurt me. You need only to stop him from reaching me and make sure he doesn't escape."

She let the information sink in for a few seconds before giving the order. "Doom, _attack_!"

With a feral growl, the Hellhound instantly leaped at the dummy's throat and tore it apart, making the head fly away and crash against the wall.

Chloe's jaw dropped at the pure ferocity of the attack. There had been nothing doggish about what she just witnessed. In that instant, she remembered seeing the hound fight demons at the abbey and wondered how she could have thought for a single moment that using him as a police dog was a good idea. That beast was a killing machine!

It was Maze who broke the stunned silence that ensued. "That's my boy!"

"Are you kidding me?" busted out Chloe. "This is a fiasco!"

Doom reacted at her words by flattening his ears shamefully.

Chloe lifted her arms in exasperation. "I never asked him to kill the dummy. He just needed to_ stop it_."

"Decker," Maze used her most patient tone, "you are asking a Hellhound to stop a threat. What did you think would happen? And besides, he is used to attack demonic creatures who are very hard to kill, or escaped souls who literally can't be killed. He has no idea of the strength that needs to be used to stop a human being."

Chloe looked back at Doom as if she'd never seen him before. "Damn!"

Trixie came at Doom's defense. "Mommy, be patient. Doomy is very intelligent. I'm sure he can be taught."

Chloe sighed loudly. "You're right, Baby. I shouldn't give up already. We'll try again."

She gave Doom a hard stare to make him understand that he better pay attention to her instructions this time as she moved towards the second dummy. Maze and Amenadiel still had not resumed their training and were annoyingly watching them.

Chloe used her most commanding tone. "Okay, one more time. Now remember that humans are not very strong and are much easier to kill than demons. And you should never, EVER, kill a human being unless I tell you so unambiguously. Is that _clear_?"

Doom shifted his gaze at her hard tone, but nodded once to show his understanding.

When Chloe gave him the order to attack, Doom first stayed still, sitting in front of the dummy and looking at it suspiciously. He hesitated a few more seconds before lifting a front paw slowly and striking the faked human once, like a cat would play with a toy.

The dummy broke in two and fell on its side.

Chloe face-palmed. "This is a disaster!"

* * *

Maze looked down at the warehouse's entrance from her vantage position on a rooftop on the opposite side of the road. Beside her, Amenadiel was also crouching down to keep out of the FBI agents' sight. The sparse lighting around the place was diffusing a gloomy glow due to the heavy rain pouring down over them. It was hard to evaluate their numbers considering that most agents were probably taking cover inside at the moment. Still, they could see three of them guarding the front door. They would have to go by the back door then, where they'd seen only one guard so far.

Maze was positive, the panther-looking beast had to be inside this building. What did it mean that the Feds had ventured as far from the crime scene on the other side of the docks to end up right here? Had they really tracked down the creature to this place, or was it only a lucky guess? Whatever the answer, their finding this demonic beast would have disastrous consequences. Amenadiel and she had to get inside as fast as possible to catch it first before proof of the supernatural could be unveiled.

At a silent sign from Maze, Amenadiel crawled back in the back door's direction. The new Valkyrie cringed at the prospect of being once more carried in Amenadiel's arms to get off this roof like she had to get up here moments ago. She was starting to regret refusing to be trained to fly by herself.

It was one thing to fight with the bloody things, but it was another entirely to fly with them.

_She wasn't a damn angel! Damn it!_

On the other hand, it wasn't much better to depend on one...

Instead of being caught up in this situation, she would have much preferred to go chase after the Soul Eater, a worthier prey for the Valkyrie that she was, but as Michael had been way too happy to point out to her, it would be more effective to send someone who could _really_ fly to cover as much ground as possible to find the thing.

In spite of her desire to skin the angel alive, Maze had pushed her pride aside to give the damn prick a few tips that could help him hunt the Soul Eater. She didn't do it for him, but for the new potential victims. Such a creature was indeed very tricky to catch. It usually stayed in the shadows where it was almost invisible. On top of it, it could hide its dark energy almost completely when sensing a danger approach, making it one of the hardest creatures to catch. Also, even if it couldn't fly per say, it could let itself float slowly which would bring it pretty much anywhere it wanted while staying usually close to the ground. So Michael would have to try and fly quite low and react quickly as soon as he sensed anything unusual.

_Damn! It should be her hunting it!_

Maze gritted her teeth at still another frustration regarding her almost useless wings. Well, it wasn't really useless anymore, now that she could make them move pretty much as she wanted, even if she wouldn't trust them completely yet during a fight. Once she got them under control for fighting, maybe she should seriously consider learning to fly...

She shook her head at the crazy idea and refocussed on the task at hand. They couldn't lose that new beast to the Feds. That day was already frustrating enough as it was for her. Aside from her annoyance towards her wings, the lead they got from Moz'gan this morning had been fruitless. Amenadiel and she had investigated it right away even before getting their afternoon nap. They had gone to the rendezvous point where the demon was supposed to meet some other demons after his mission, but unsurprisingly there was no one around anymore. Though Maze had sensed that at least one demon had been in the area in the last hours, confirming that the info had been genuine. The lack of tracks to follow told her that it was probably the winged demon that had been sent to retrieve Moz'gan. So the trail to Lilith had ended even before it started. All the more reasons to not botch their job tonight; Maze needed at least one victory today.

They could now see a truck approach slowly through the storm, followed by a group of heavily armed men jogging behind it in orderly rows. They would have to act fast before the situation got completely out of hands.

After easily knocking out the guard at the rear door, they quickly entered the warehouse and made their way towards the dark energy that they both could feel farther down the deserted corridor. They started hearing voices as they approached the far end of the hallway where the door was wide open.

"Go easy, guys! We don't want to hurt it," a first voice said with authority.

"Why should we care? This thing would eat us in a heartbeat given the chance," commented another.

"Because I said so. And because this creature is unique. Now move your asses and get it in the truck."

"Yes sir!" answered together a few voices, among them the man who had been arguing.

Maze and Amenadiel chanced a glance from the corner of the doorway, taking great care not to be discovered. They got there in time to see six guys dragging a big black feline out of the hangar. The creature was completely inert. How they could have caught it without having been torn apart was a good question though.

Two other men were lingering in the hangar after the beast was out of sight.

One of them spoke with barely contained anger. "I thought that my help had been requested so I could send those beasts back to Hell. What is the meaning of this?"

Both men had turned sideways from them to face each other, enough for Mazikeen to recognize the angry one as being Father Amantini, the priest who'd tried to magically send her back to Hell in the 70's.

The man who seemed to be in charge of the operation shook his head and answered with feigned patience. "Did you really think that they would miss the opportunity to study it when the occasion presented itself? You are smarter than that, Father. As for sending it back where it comes from, I'm not the one who takes that kind of decisions. Whatever they decide to do in the end, and in spite of your opinion about it, you can't deny that those beasts need to be taken out of the streets and that your special abilities make of you the best man for the job. I'm sure this little set back can't be more important in your eyes than protecting the people of this city, and possibly of this entire planet. Am I mistaking?"

The priest clenched his teeth and sneered at the FBI agent in clear contempt. He made a move as if to leave before stopping in his tracks. He stayed still for a moment, then gazed around for a few seconds as if looking for something before finally storming out of the warehouse. The agent slowly followed behind him with a look of satisfaction on his face.

Once the men were out of sight, Maze turned to Amenadiel. "Damn it! Why is it that prideful humans always think they can mess with things that are out of their realm?" As an afterthought she added, "and it's not as if that priest could have sent it back to Hell anyway now that the Hellmouth is closed. We need to retrieve that creature, now!"

"Maze, we can't possibly attack all those armed agents to get it. People could get killed in the crossfire, you included."

Maze growled in frustration. As much as she wanted to ignore the angel's sensible warning, she knew he was right. There had to be more than twenty agents outside. While she and Amenadiel could probably take them out, it wouldn't be without risk.

"Damn it!" she exploded, surrendering. "At least we could follow them to find out where they're taking it. That way we could eventually come up with a plan to retrieve it some other time. I'm not about to let them win that easily."

A smug smile formed at the corner of Amenadiel's lips. "I had no intention of letting them get away with it either."

So they followed the truck from up in the air to a secluded area outside town. The unmarked building where they took the hellish creature turned out to be heavily guarded with fences all around it, obviously a federal establishment which was supposed to stay secret. It would be tricky to get inside, but Maze was certain that it could be done with enough determination. Unfortunately, that would have to wait. They were not desperate enough to make an attempt right this moment, and as Amenadiel pointed out, that priest could still put his hands on more specimens before the demonic threat could be entirely dealt with.

They reluctantly left the place to go join Michael who turned out to have already killed the winged beast that had probably attacked a man and killed his Golden Retriever the night before. Maze identified it as a Byakhee, a disgusting creature looking disturbingly like a giant five feet tall insect with sharp teeth. They couldn't say yet if anyone else had been attacked before Michael got it though. Maze sent the remains straight to Hell, but not before having taken a few pictures for posterity.

All three of them kept hunting the Soul Eater for the rest of the night, without much luck. Michael thought to have sensed something hellish earlier before losing it quickly. Maze couldn't hold it against him since she too, had the nagging impression that it had been close without her being able to pin its location with certainty.

They came back at the penthouse at the first rays of light, mostly frustrated by their lack of success. Maze had to swallow her pride and admit that what they needed to get the job done was a Hellhound, and she intended to borrow Doom to catch that deceptive creature the next night.

* * *

Father Amantini drummed his fingers against the table, lost in thoughts. There had been something else inside that building, as confirmed by the knock-out guard they found at the door. He'd felt it, he was certain, just before getting out of there, and it was clearly something out of this world. Yet the vibes he'd felt were confounding. It hadn't been hellish like he was used to. Well, maybe a bit, but there had been something else mixt with it, something he could only describe as... _divine_!

He'd not told anything about what he'd picked up to Agent Spencer, the man in charge of this project. He couldn't trust him entirely. He couldn't trust any of them actually. They clearly had their own agenda, and it only partially matched his own. Father Amantini had encountered enough creatures of the dark over his long life to know that they didn't belong in this world. And to protect human kind from them, he had to send them all back to their realm, whatever the cost.

His thoughts were interrupted by a young agent whom he couldn't remember the name, and who seemed eager to relay to him some information.

"We got a hit with one of the cameras inside the building," he announced excitedly, brandishing his electronic tablet proudly.

Amantini took the tablet to gaze at the picture of two people walking in a corridor. He narrowed his eyes at the image and zoomed in on the woman.

He let escape a gasp of surprise when he recognised her. "Look who's back on Earth!" The priest felt a mixt of excitement and apprehension at the thought of what that demon's presence on Earth could mean. "It would seem that we got a bigger problem than we thought!"

* * *

**Author's note: Still more complications for our heroes as you can see. And I promise you some interesting action in the next chapter with a surprise that you probably haven't seen coming... :))) This will be so much fun to write! I already started working on it. Please let me know your thoughts on this new chapter, your comments always make my day. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Kiss of Death

**Author's note: Hello dear readers! I decided to write another chapter of this story before going back to my other one, **_**Empty Sky, Empty Heart**_**. I was just too excited to make you discover what surprise I have in store for you at the end of this chapter :))) I have to admit that this surprise was greatly inspired by a comment made by Navaros on a previous chapter. So thanks to you my friend for unknowingly giving me that idea ;) Also a big thank you to Bebec for your very good advices on this one. And now, place to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Kiss of Death

After a third restless night in a row, Chloe woke up without him by her side, again. Lucifer's absence seemed to be weighting down on her even more heavily every day, as if the fact that he was gone was slowly crystallising itself in her mind.

She passed her hand over the sheets on his side of the bed, trying to remember what it had been like to wake up in his arms during the two weeks that they'd really been together. Two weeks of knowing exactly her place in the world, with the man she loved more than anything and who cherished her equally. Clearly the best days of her life.

And now it could all be over. She might never feel his warmth and love ever again...

For a terrifying moment, a feeling of total emptiness washed over her which left her drenched in sweat. Until she remembered that a part of Lucifer was now inside her, resting in her womb. She placed both hands over her belly and gasped as she took deep shuddering breaths, doing her best to control her panic.

A wet gasp left her lips when she felt once again a warm wave course through her. She knew it was meant to calm her, but she could also feel a certain apprehension mixt into it coming from her unborn child.

"I... I'm okay, Sweetie..." she quickly reassured it. Saying so was actually helping her to get there. "I just miss your dad very much..., but I'll be okay... and so will you. Please, don't worry."

Her words, or maybe it was more her thoughts, seemed to have the intended effect for she felt the distress that was not her own diminish sensibly. She forced her own anguish to calm down too to prove to her child that she was indeed okay.

She really had to get herself back together and fast if she didn't want to traumatize that kid before it was even born. As tempting as it was to just let herself drown in sorrow these days, it was obviously not an option with that new amazing life growing inside her.

Chloe stroke her belly for a long moment to bring both of them back to a semblance of peace. What also helped calm her was to gaze upon the items she'd placed on the night stand to remember Lucifer by. In a vase was standing the now dried rose he'd given her at their beginning. Also, beside it rested a picture she had framed the day before. It was a photograph of them that Maze had taken on the night of their first and only date. The night he made his unique proposal. The night they had bounded themselves to each other for at least a lifetime. They both looked so happy, so in love in that picture. For sure, a love that strong was destined to overcome anything and last forever...

Chloe let that love wash over her and brought forth memories from her Blissful Memory list to remember the feel of being together and to keep their love alive. She'd done that a lot over the last few days, going through her BM list over and over again to stay sane, and she imagined that Lucifer might be doing the same. It actually did help a little with the pain. And now that she had a piece of Lucifer inside her womb, she knew that it would also help her survive their time apart, as hard as it was promising to be. Lucifer didn't have that chance though, and she could only hope that the few good memories they created during their short time together would be enough for him to get through whatever he had to face.

After a long moment of reliving their best times together, Chloe finally felt like she could be ready to face yet another day without him. She soldiered-on and rose up. There was a lot she still had to do to prepare Doom for his test in two days, obviously. His counter performance of the day before had demoralized her a great deal, until Trixie voiced an interesting idea that had risen her hopes back up. Considering Doom's intelligence, her daughter thought that showing him videos of police dogs in action could help him understand how to apply nonlethal strength in his attacks and act more like a dog. The idea was certainly worth a shot.

It was still early, not even 8am yet and everything was quiet in the penthouse. When she stepped down into the living room, Michael opened an eye from his lying position on the couch and reclosed it as soon as he saw who it was. She wondered how he could get any real rest at all while still staying alert for the slightest disturbance around him, but he seemed to manage it anyway. She also wondered when he might have come back from the night's hunt and how it went down. Details would have to wait for later though, since he needed as much sleep as he could get, as did Maze and Amenadiel who would probably show up only in early afternoon.

Chloe walked inside her daughter's room to discover Doom in the bed wrapped up under the covers with a still sleeping Trixie all snuggled up against his back. She lifted a hard brow at the picture before her. Doom looked back at her with shifting eyes and a guilty air about him, clearly conscious of the precarious situation he was in. Her eyes turned back to her daughter who looked so peaceful in her sleep, with her nose buried into the tick fur.

Chloe sighed noisily. How could she reprimand the hound for taking care of her disturbed child? Yet, sleeping under the covers was a line she was not about to let him cross again.

She signaled him to get out of bed with a slight move of her head and took a mental note to change the bed's sheets before tonight. The hound complied slowly, apparently trying not to wake up the child. Trixie stirred up anyway because of its movements. Chloe had been hesitant to wake her up so early today, but Trixie had made her swear to let her help with Doom's training. The mother was encouraged to notice that her daughter looked more rested than the day before. Hopefully, the nightmares might not have been as bad this time. At least her daughter had not woken up crying during the night, that she knew of.

Chloe gently stroke her daughter's hair out of her face. "Good morning Sweetie."

Trixie finished opening her eyes sleepily and smiled while stretching. "Morning!"

"Did you sleep well, Baby?"

Chloe saw a shadow cross her daughter's eyes.

"Humm..., better I'd say?" The child smiled encouragingly at her mother.

Her little girl was so strong! Chloe continued caressing her hair. "Was it again that bad dream about a skeleton trying to kiss you?"

Trixie nodded wordlessly with a grimace.

How peculiar! Chloe had a hard time understanding why her daughter's mind would conjure up such a nightmare when it already had plenty of horrifying memories to feed upon.

"Did you talk about that dream with Linda yesterday? Maybe she could help you with it," she said softly.

"Yeah I did. I'm sure the nightmares will get away with time," the child added with forced confidence.

"I'm sure they will, Sweetie," Chloe encouraged her with a false confidence of her own.

The mother pushed aside her worries for the time being and tried to change the mood to a happier one. "Do you feel ready to take charge of Doom's training this morning? You have a theory to put to the test."

Her daughter's eyes lit up with anticipation. "I'm ready! You'll see mommy, I'm sure I can teach Doomy."

"I'm fairly optimistic that you can. Now get up, you have a big challenge before you."

They started their day with a big breakfast and showers before Trixie went searching videos on utube on the TV. Michael accepted to relocate in her daughter's bed to let the living room to them.

Trixie found many recordings of police dogs going through multiple tests, though Chloe asked her to focus mainly on those that showed how to subdue suspects since it was the only part of Doom's training that really worried her.

Doom watched videos very seriously and attentively, if somewhat looking dubious at times as if he couldn't believe that humans and dogs were so weak. It also helped Chloe understand how it should be done and how she should change her training methods.

The viewing of the numerous videos took most part of the morning and it gave Chloe some alone time to check up on Dan on the phone. Unsurprisingly, his second case of a robbed armor truck turned out to have supernatural elements to it too. Witnesses still under shock were telling of a big winged thing getting away from the crime scene. Furthermore, the money found on the demon she questioned the day before matched the serial numbers of the stolen money from the first vehicle.

After thinking about it all night, Dan's working theory was that Lilith could be planning to buy a house or a domain with all that money. Chloe thought it made sense. After all, Moz'gan had said that Lilith wanted to find a hiding place out of town until she could strike at Maze. Dan's idea was to keep an eye out for properties that would be bought over the next few days. The main difficulty would be to do so without Murdock, his partner of the moment, noticing what he was doing. It was already a miracle that he could persuade Murdock of not telling the Feds, or even their Lieutenant, about the supernatural appearance of their cases. He'd convinced him that all the talk about a winged creature could only be rubbish and that they could never put it into a report anyway. He wasn't sure to be able to hide things from his partner for very long, but he was well determinate to do whatever necessary to keep the agent in the dark for as long as possible.

From the three new unexplained deaths discovered this morning around town, they gathered that the Soul Eater was becoming greedy. Something told her that Michael had not caught it yet last night. It would have to be stopped, and soon. Other than that, there had been no new eaten corpses found in the area. Chloe thought that it had to be an improvement to the situation of the last few days. On the other hand, information about the streak of disappearances in LA had leaked to the reporters who were now talking about it on the news. Everything to help stir up the fear and tension in town.

Come afternoon, Chloe requested Michael's help to assist with Doom's training in the gym while Maze and Amenadiel resumed the Valkyrie's training. Michael very reluctantly accepted to play the live dummy. Using faked humans had proven to be useless with Doom's strength and anyways, the two dummies they had were already broken. It didn't reassure the angel much that Chloe padded his arms, legs, and neck for protection.

Before they started, seeing the glee in Doom's wild eyes at the thought of attacking Michael, Chloe thought more prudent to reiterate the no killing rule, even if Michael was an angel. The excitement in the Hellhound's eyes decreased considerably at the warning.

She started slowly by only asking the hound to grab an arm or a leg to try and drag Michael down with minimal strength. It didn't take long for her to understand that an angel was not the best being to choose to play simple human. Michael was way too strong to be brought down easily even by a Hellhound, and blood was quickly drawn, to her utmost horror. Good thing that angels healed quickly!

That set back gave her an idea though. Apparently, a hellish beast could pierce an angel's skin as easily as a human's... So instead of asking Doom to subdue the angel, she instead asked Michael to help Doom gage the strength of his bites and strikes to not draw blood. It took a moment for the hound to get it, yet after many tries, he succeeded at applying his strength just short of making Michael bleed.

After that, Chloe saw no other choices but to play herself the suspect to be brought down. No amount of objections from Maze and the brothers were able to make her change her mind. She had to get results and quickly. Doom looked traumatized just at the thought of hurting her. Good! Maybe it would help him hold himself back. She had a thought for her unborn child and the danger that such a training could mean to it, but she reminded herself that training Doom to work by her side was imperative in protecting that baby's life along with hers.

She tread very carefully, first asking Doom to grab her padded arms or legs firmly but without drawing blood. Damn! That beast was strong! Amazingly, no blood was drawn. Chloe couldn't refrain a laughter of relief at Doom's outstanding performance.

From there, the training went surprisingly well. She made him pull at her limbs with just enough strength to throw her off balance, then a little more to bring her down. Doom quickly got the hang of it and soon seemed comfortable with the amount of strength to apply. They trained for a good part of the afternoon during which Chloe simulated different situations, such as a suspect drawing a gun, running away, or attacking. She got knock off more often than she could count, but never felt like she was in danger of being really armed.

Chloe was over the moon with the good results they got in so short a time. She couldn't wait to tell Trixie how well her idea had worked out. Her daughter was currently with Azrael, making the most of the angel's presence among them by attending another Spirit Walking session while she still could. As it turned out, Lucifer's sister could already be near the end of her stay with them. The angel didn't said it outright, but by seeing how she was able to fold her wings away this morning, Chloe understood that she was close to complete healing. She also realised that she would miss her new friend once the angel was gone and hoped that the she would visit sometimes in the future.

Focussed as she'd been on Doom's training, Chloe only noticed now what Maze was practicing on the other side of the gym. The Valkyrie was flapping her wings powerfully to lift herself off the ground and hover in the air for a few seconds before landing again.

Chloe's eyes bulged in stupefaction. Hadn't the demon vehemently said ever since she got those wings that she would never lower herself to fly with them?

Chloe tried to keep her voice neutral to not betray her surprise, without much success admittedly. "You're learning to fly?"

After another quick hovering in the air, Maze landed on one knee and snarled dangerously at her in warning. "You better not make a damn comment about it, Decker!"

Chloe understood that some subjects were better left alone...

* * *

"You are distracted, child."

Trixie opened her eyes to look shamefully at the angel's piercing green eyes sitting before her on the floor. She'd been trying for the last fifteen minutes to get into the relaxed state necessary for Soul Traveling, without even getting close to it.

"I'm sorry! I'll try harder," the child assured sheepishly.

"Beatrice," Azrael started softly, "there is something on your mind that is preventing you from reaching peacefulness. Trying harder probably won't help. Talking about it might though," she prompted.

Trixie lowered her eyes and sighed, looking very sad. She gazed back up at the Angel of Death with a trembling lip.

"Could you... Could you look at my soul and tell me if it has darken?"

Azrael was taken aback by the question and very puzzled. "Why would you think that your soul could be tainted, child?"

"Because I killed someone...," she answered faintly, "I don't want to end up in Hell!"

There she'd said it! The one thing she couldn't talk about with her mom or even Linda, because they could never give her an answer that she would truly believe. But Azrael could. She could see her soul and Trixie thought that she would tell her the truth, whatever it was. Trixie had seen Hell and she was afraid, no, _terrified_, of ending up down there to be tortured for eternity for her sin.

Azrael lost her countenance. "Child..., what I see in you is a lot of pain and guilt, but rest assured that your soul remains as pure as it was."

Beatrice's eyes filled up with tears at the angel's reassurance.

Azrael continued in a soothing tone. "What you need to do now is forgive yourself for what you had to do. _You did nothing wrong!_"

Trixie's voice shook with her sobbing. "You really think so?"

The angel nodded confidently. "I know so. And believe me child, I know how to recognize a dark soul when I see one."

Azrael knew that a guilty conscience could be enough to doom someone to Hell, but she also knew that this child had time to overcome her guilt. And the angel planned to help insure that she would.

Beatrice smiled at her through her tears. Only now did she finally feel like she could really breathe. She wasn't bound for Hell!

"Maybe we should resume this session another time?" suggested the angel.

"No!" Trixie sniffed her tears back in and breathed deeply. "I want to learn. I need to learn. Please?" Soul Traveling seemed to be the only thing making sense in her life lately and she needed it. Learning to control it felt like something important that she had to do.

Azrael smiled proudly at her. "I see you got the stubbornness of your mother."

It made Trixie giggle a little and helped her return back to a better state of mind. It didn't take her that long after that to be able to get out of her body and join Azrael who was already waiting for her.

They began by going around the place for a moment. After seeing that the child's soul was stable outside her shell, Azrael led her out of the penthouse down towards the lower levels of the building.

After a small hesitation, Trixie followed Azrael easily. The feeling of going through floors was very strange for her, but it was also a lot of fun. They ended up in the new gym where they saw Maze and Amenadiel fighting, and Michael being attacked by Doom. Trixie grimaced at the blood spotting the angel's arms and legs, which was clearly Doom's work. To her surprise, she heard her mom congratulate Doom for his last attack. Maybe her teaching of this morning was finally paying off?

Trixie's attention was drawn back to Azrael who was speaking to her.

"Let's go outside for a moment. But stay close to me, child."

Trixie saw Doom lift his gaze to them in surprise at hearing the angel's voice. And unexpectedly, the child realised that someone else had noticed their presence.

"Hey kiddo!" exclaimed Maze who winked at her before resuming her fight with Amenadiel. The latter looking clearly puzzled by Maze's words.

Trixie smiled at her demonic friend before following Azrael excitedly. It was the first time they went outside into the open. They made a little excursion around Lux from up in the air. The sensation of floating above the city was _amazing_! She wondered what it would be like to fly around at night. It would certainly be even more incredible.

That was when the actual teaching started. Azrael taught her how to sense if someone or a wandering spirit was to approach her body, and how to return to her shell fast enough to insure her safety. Then they practiced together, Azrael approaching her body and her snapping back to it as soon as she felt the angel's presence close by. She was getting better at each new try. She even learned how to push Azrael's soul away if she tried to enter her small body. That part was still very hard to achieve for her, but Azrael seemed content with her progresses.

They trained a lot longer than the day before and Trixie felt drained when she finally was allowed to return to her body. She first thought of going down to watch her mom work with Doom and Maze use her wings, but her state of exhaustion was such that she decided to go get a nap instead.

She woke up just before dinner, very much rested. During the evening, Maze and Amenadiel left with Doom to go chase a nasty demon that had been eluding them for days. The adults were doing their best to avoid speaking of the demons in front of her, yet she had gathered enough bits and pieces of conversations to understand most of what was going on. She couldn't say how the demons got to Earth, but she remembered a bright light at the abbey and many demons swarming around them when Lucifer had been healing her. She'd missed what happened next, but apparently some of those demons escaped Lucifer's wrath and were now roaming LA. She knew Maze and the angelic brothers would eventually get them all, but still, it was scary.

Michael would be the one protecting them tonight. He was a nice guy, even if he rarely smiled, and her mom seemed increasingly at ease with him, which had considerably lowered the tension in the place, she had to admit. Even though, Trixie would have preferred to have her hound with her for the night. She wouldn't admit it to her mom, but she felt safer with Doom by her side.

Azrael was the first to retire to her room for the night. Her mom offered to watch a movie, but seeing how tired she looked, Trixie pretended to prefer read a book by herself in her room before going to sleep. Chloe seemed surprised yet humored her and unsurprisingly went straight to bed herself.

Once in her room, Trixie felt restless. She didn't feel like reading at all. To be honest, there was only one thing on her mind at the moment. She had been trying to fight the urge all evening. _Really_, she had! How wrong could that be anyway?

She fought with herself a little longer until she didn't see any reasons anymore to keep fighting it. She told herself that all she would do was to go out and take a peek at the city at night. She would stay out only for a moment. No biggy!

Comforted by her reasoning, she sat cross-legged on the bed and emptied her mind. It was becoming almost easy to drift outside her body with all the practice she had today. She first made sure that her mother was still in bed and that Michael was occupied. She found the latter trying to figure out the TV remote and zapping channels. That should occupy him for a while.

She got outside through one of the big glass doors. There was one opened, but hey, going through it was so much funnier!

She found herself hovering above the dark city illuminated by thousands of lights. It was even better than what she expected. The view was grandiose and the feeling of freedom was exhilarating. She drifted a little farther from Lux and descended closer to the ground to observe the night life in the streets.

Her excitement was short lived though.

A strange feeling suddenly washed over her, making all her senses rise in alert. What created it she couldn't exactly say, but she'd met enough evil beings lately to recognize one when it came across her path. It was not that close per se, but its proximity was already alarming enough as it was.

Trixie snapped back into her body instantly, heart beating madly and panting. Maybe it hadn't been such of a good idea to wander alone outside after all. She crawled under the covers and rolled into a ball, trying to calm herself.

After a long moment, she understood that it was pointless; she would never be able to get to sleep alone in that room after what happened. So she got out of bed and sneaked up into her mother's bedroom. Apparently her mom had not been asleep yet, or only lightly, because she opened her eyes as soon as she crossed the threshold.

"Are you okay, Monkey?" She sounded concerned.

Trixie didn't want to worry her but she felt too terrified at the moment to think clearly. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course Sweetie. Come here." Chloe lifted the covers and let her little girl spoon up against her front.

Trixie drifted to sleep a long moment later, protectively settled into her mother's arms.

* * *

Down into an alley a certain distance away from Lux, a dark shadow was leaning over a woman, caught up in an apparently passionate kiss. His fleshless lips left those of the woman as if in sudden surprise. Leaving the young brunette drop to the ground, he lifted his empty orbits up to the dark sky, searching for the unusual disturbance.

There it was! Such a bright soul, hovering in the air. The smell of that soul was so appealing that he could feel the frenzy of the chase rise inside his rotten body. The unique soul disappeared all of a sudden, yet he could still smell its track. And now that he had set his sight upon it, nothing could ever stop him from devouring that soul.

The woman at his feet moaned faintly in agony. He was surprised to find it still alive. The distraction must have kept him from draining every bit of life from the pathetic being. He could still finish it before going after this new exciting prey.

He grabbed his snack by the throat and lifted it up at his level. The woman's eyes opened up in panic and she tried to scream when his skeletal face approached hers once more to suck the life out of her. Only a small whimper left her lips before he finished giving her the kiss of death.

* * *

Chloe woke up to a weird shiver running up her spine. Her little girl's steady breathing against her only brought small comfort to her uneasiness. Something was wrong, and the increasing sense of danger pulsing inside her entire being felt like a palpable entity. Staying as still as she could, she quickly assessed her dark surroundings, looking for a possible threat. At first, she couldn't see anything amiss with only the faint lighting coming from the living room.

But then she saw _IT_!

A shadow, darker than the darkness of the night, leaning over her defenseless daughter as if about to kiss her.

The fear that washed over her should have paralyzed her with its intensity, yet all her instincts were pushing her to protect her child. Faster than she thought she could react, Chloe's hand snapped up to grab what appeared to be the being's neck. The creature's advance stopped the moment she made contact with its cold body. Almost in the same breath, two empty orbits in a raw-boned face turned to stare at her. Not taken aback in the slightest by her action, the creature took its time to grin at her amusedly before tilting once more its head towards her daughter's face.

All coherent thoughts left Chloe in that instant, except for the certainty that her daughter was about to die if she didn't do something to stop it.

Almost as if in a trance, Chloe started feeling her entire being vibrating under an onslaught of power. A bright celestial light flooded the room as the creature was forcefully yanked away and hurled against a wall before it fell brokenly on the floor.

Chloe's brain registered the arrival of Michael, ready to bounce on the threat, but she stopped him with a hard shake of her head.

That despicable evil creature was _hers_.

Already half way up, Chloe straighten up in a fluid movement. Now in full control of her actions, she had the presence of mind of placing herself in front of a now rousing Trixie to prevent her from seeing the creature of her nightmares and what she was about to do to it.

Chloe lifted a hand towards the Soul Eater who was already recovering its senses. A beam of blinding energy left her hand and collided with the monster. The evil creature had absolutely no defense against such a pure celestial power. It started screaming and wriggling on the ground in agony as the few scraps of skin attached to its skeleton melted under an unnatural fire, along with the dark cloak covering its frame. Soon, its bones also dissolved to leave only a puddle of burning slime.

Chloe could feel Trixie huddled against her back, her face buried in her night shirt, quietly crying, but alive and safe. At the bedroom's entrance, Michael was frozen into place, silently watching the unnatural event unraveling before him.

When it was all over, Chloe lowered her hand shakily, observing curiously the celestial glow still emanating from it. The light slowly faded away at the same rate as did the power coursing through her. A soft warmth inside her womb was the only proof left that she'd not been dreaming.

Only then did Chloe fully registered what she just did.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

**Author's note: Hey! Hey! Hey! I hope you liked my new creasy idea and that you had fun reading it. Please let me know. Thanks for reading, and commenting :)**


	15. Seeking Comfort

**Author's note: I knowwww! It's been way too long since I posted anything on that story, but my other one, «Empty Sky, Empty Heart» is coming to an end (only one chapter left), so after that I'll have a lot more time to write it. So hopefully I'll be posting more often. If it can buy your forgiveness, know that this chapter is twice the usual length with almost 6400 words! **

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Bebec, who went over this chapter very quickly to accommodate me. Now place to the story, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Seeking Comfort

The adrenaline was still coursing through Chloe's veins, making her heart beat madly inside her chest. Her gaze lifted from her now normal-looking hand to rest upon the smoking remains of the skeletal creature. She was still too shocked by what she'd just done to fully realize that while the supernatural fire had dimmed out over the slimy pool of remains, it had however started attacking the wall behind it.

Before Chloe or even Michael could react, Azrael had walked into the room and was putting the unnatural fire out by simply lifting her left hand. Chloe thought she could feel the power emanating from the angel's palm and flooding the room with its divinity. It somehow also filled her with calmness and awe. She guessed that dimming-off supernatural fire came in handy for one used to travel often to Hell.

The Angel of Death assessed the scene and their still shaken state, and seemed to understand that it was not time yet to assail them with questions. Instead, the angel smiled at Chloe encouragingly to help her get back her bearings. Even though it was only faintly, Chloe smiled back at her.

"Mommy! What's going on?" Trixie sobbed shakily against her mother's side.

That's what finally finished taking Chloe out of her stupor. "It's ok Monkey! It's over. You're safe now," she quickly tried to reassure her as she turned and engulfed her little girl into a comforting embrace.

Lifting the child into her arms, Chloe brought her out of the room and away from the proofs of their demonic encounter. She went to the couch and sat with her baby in her arms, showering her with kisses and soothing words. She rocked the child for a long moment, doing her best to ease her fear and trauma.

Azrael was sending questioning looks Michael's way, clearly puzzled by what could have taken place, but the warrior angel seemed still too stunned to try and explain the events, or maybe neither dared to speak simply by respect for the hard moment that mother and child were going through.

A light breeze reached Chloe from the open glass door leading to the balcony. It answered the question as to where the creature could have entered the penthouse from in the first place. Something Maze had said about a Soul Eater being able to float where ever it wanted came back to her mind and it increased her suspicions that it could indeed be what she had faced.

Eventually, Trixie's sobbing and shaking quieted down and she chanced a question. "What was that, Mommy?"

Chloe was reluctant to admit that it was the creature that hunted her nightmares lately. The similitudes between what it looked like and Trixie's description of the monster of her dreams were too great to be simply dismissed. She didn't believe in such coincidence anymore. Chloe suddenly remembered another dream that her child made just before being taken by Vasariah, in which the angel was attacking her. That one too had turned out to become true. Chloe closed her eyes in acceptance, at last understanding that this was probably something else that was making her daughter unique.

But how could you tell a child that her worst nightmares could actually become real? There might still be a chance that Trixie had not seen the skeletal monster clearly enough to make the connexion with her dreams.

So Chloe chose her words very carefully. "It was a bad being, but Mommy took care of it Baby. Don't worry, I'll always protect you, and Michael was there too. It could never have harmed you. You're safe here."

While saying that, Chloe sent an accusing stare at Michael who at least had the decency to look guilty for not having stopped the creature himself. The fact that the angel seemed not to have been able to sense the demon approach gave her one more clue to the nature of the creature in question; apparently, a Soul Eater just tried to eat her daughter's soul... A dreadful shiver ran all over her skin at the thought of how it could have ended, making her tighten her hold around her child.

"It looked just like in my dreams..." Trixie said in a small voice, her head still buried into her mother's shirt.

There went Chloe's wishful thinking! The choice to approach that subject or not had been taken out of her hands apparently.

The mother closed her eyes for a second to steel herself. "I know Baby... I think that your dreams were a warning that we couldn't understand at the time."

Azrael walked closer to them, clearly intrigued by their exchange. "You dreamed of that creature before you saw it?" she addressed to the little girl.

Trixie turned her gaze to her friend and nodded wordlessly.

Chloe thought it was best to tell the angel everything. "And I think Trixie also dreamed of Vasariah who wanted to do her harms before he actually kidnapped her. Does that make any sense to you?"

The angel nodded with a little knowing smile. "Actually it does. I didn't want to bring it up since it wasn't a given, but foreknowledge through dreams is a talent often found with the one for Soul Travelling, or even with the aptitude to see auras. So since Beatrice already had two of them, I figured she could very well develop the third one in the future. It's just unusual to see them appear so close in time and yet, what Beatrice is experiencing lately is all by usual."

Trixie looked horrified. "You mean that my bad dreams will all come true?"

Azrael smiled reassuringly. "Not all of them, Sweet Heart. First you have to understand that it isn't you who actually makes them real. You are just a very perceptive young girl who can feel the strongest patterns in the world when it applies to you and possibly to your loved ones, and read them. Your dreams are only a way for your subconscious to translate what you read into something you can actually understand. It could also be good dreams that turn out to become true, not just bad ones."

Azrael's words seemed to be easing a little bit the worry in the child's features as well as in her mother's.

The angel thought that some more explanations could do them some good. "Even though I don't have the chance to master that talent myself, I know there is a way for you to make the part between a premonitory dream and an ordinary one."

Now looking less distressed by their talk, Trixie even sounded excited to hear her out. "How can I do it?"

Azrael marvelled at the child's capacity to adapt. Instead of answering her, the angel turned the question around.

"In retrospect, could you say that those premonitory dreams were different in any aspects from the ones you usually have?"

Trixie narrowed her eyes in thought for a moment. "Maybe...? I... I'm not sure, but at the time I remember thinking that it felt way too real. I even had a hard time convincing myself that it was only a dream. Eventually, I figured that it could just be my nerves playing tricks on me."

"There you have your answer, little one. Premonitory dreams always feel more real because they come from real vibes of the pattern of the world. It will still take you some time before you can be sure that they are more than common nightmares created by your anxiety or more than a happy dream that you wished would come true. However hard it can be to make the difference, there will always be a way for you to know, and you will get better at it with experience. What I really want you to understand now, child, is that as much as it can be disturbing for you at the moment, know that this gift can be very useful once you master it. And please, remember that what happened today had nothing to do with you."

Trixie's gaze suddenly darken. "Actually, it _was_ my fault if that monster attacked us."

Chloe stroke her daughter's back comfortingly. "No it was not, Baby. You heard Azrael, you had nothing to do with it and you couldn't have known that this dream would come to happen."

"You don't understand! I think it followed me here when I went outside earlier..." she finally admitted.

Chloe startled at her words. "What are you talking about? You were here all day."

The detective in Chloe understood as soon as the words left her mouth.

"You Travelled alone..." she stated with as less accusation in her voice as she could.

Trixie looked so guilty. "I'm so sorry, Mommy! It's all my fault. I just wanted to see the city at night and I went only for a few minutes. I thought it was safe and then I felt it close by. I had no idea it followed me. I didn't knowwwww," She whined and then dissolved into tears.

Chloe shushed and hugged her little girl tightly. "It's okay Sweetie. I'm not mad at you. You couldn't know. I understand that there is too much happening in your life lately for you to make sense of everything by yourself, but we'll get there, together. Okay?"

Trixie nodded against her mother before lifting her teary eyes up at her with a trembling lip. "But that monster could have killed you..."

Chloe looked her straight in the eye. "As you saw, I can take care of myself, and I will always protect you." She ended her statement by applying a tender kiss over her daughter's head.

Trixie released the tensed breath she'd been holding, feeling safe in her mother's arms and finally being reassured that her mom was truly not angry at her.

"How did you do it, Mommy?" the little girl asked as an afterthought. "It was amazing! Your whole being was so bright, it was almost blinding. I can still see a small light inside you. Do you have super powers like I do?"

Chloe chuckled at her daughter's excitement. "I'm not sure sweetie," she said evasively. "You thought it was cool?" Trixie nodded vehemently. "You're right, it was very cool." They giggled together for a moment.

When Chloe lifted her eyes up to the angels before her, she understood immediately from Azrael' expressive eyes that she had by now deciphered what happened, while Michael still looked mostly lost and would probably need some explanations.

"Azrael, would you be so kind and take Trixie to her room for a moment so I could talk with your brother?"

"Of course," the angel assured softly. "Come on, Sweetie, we'll see what we can do to relax you back to sleep."

Seeing the distress coming back into her child's eyes at the mention of going back to sleep alone in her room, Chloe thought of a solution. "What if I made sure that Doom would come back soon to pass the rest of the night with you?"

Trixie lighten up at that. "That would be awesome! Thank you!"

Now all smiles, Trixie gave her a final hug before joining Azrael to go to her room, leaving Michael alone with her.

Chloe avoided Michael's inquisitive stare long enough to find her cell phone and text Maze. She thought a long moment of a way to phrase her news that wouldn't unleash an avalanche of questions from the demon. She settled on something vague that shouldn't make her panic either.

_«The Soul Eater has been dealt with. Please, bring Doom home as soon as you can.»_

She received an answer less than a minute later; «_We're on our way._»

Only then did Chloe allow herself to walk back to sit on the couch and turn to Michael. He was still standing in the middle of the living room, looking part-shocked part in awe as he studied her. She motioned for him to sit beside her and he complied silently.

Chloe started with something easy, question of confirming what she was already pretty much certain of. "That was the Soul Eater, right?"

"From what Maze told me about it, I'm fairly certain it was. I-I'm sorry I couldn't... That I...," he stammered in shame.

"Please don't," Chloe cut him. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were to blame. I know a Soul Eater can hide its essence and that you were not just lousy on the job."

He looked grateful for her words, yet not entirely sure he believed them himself. Michael didn't seem like the kind of guy used with failures. Chloe saw him take a deep breath and nod nonetheless with a sheepish smile.

Then his gaze turned back to study her with open curiosity. Chloe could tell the moment his brain made the connection when his gaze finally fell on her womb and his lower jaw came slack at the realization.

"Is that what I think it is?" he whispered under his breath, as if he couldn't believe the possibility.

She nodded softly, worrying her lower lip. "Yes... I'm pregnant with Lucifer's child." Saying it filled her heart with joy at the same time as it brought tears to her eyes.

He brighten in awe at the confirmation. "I should have understood sooner. That power..., it felt strangely similar to Lucifer's. Because it came from his child..."

Michael's eyes filled up with tears and he chuckled, looking totally elated by the news.

Then Chloe saw his joy turn to fear when he remembered...

Chloe offered him a bittersweet smile. "I know..., chances are that this child won't survive very long."

Michael swallowed the thickness in his throat. He looked lost for a moment until his features harden with resolve and his intense gaze locked with hers.

"I won't let anything bad happen to this child!" he said with passion. "I will protect it as if it was my own, even if I have to defy my Father to protect it."

Tears gathered in Chloe's eyes at knowing that she had someone else on her side. Between Azrael and Michael, maybe there was a chance to save her child.

Before she could burst into tears, Chloe leant into Michael to rest her head on his shoulder, seeking comfort from the most unlikely person she could have thought of. Hesitantly, he circled his arms around her and relaxed into their embrace. Chloe couldn't believe how much she'd needed this, this reassurance that everything was not lost and that there was still hope. Being strong all the time was exhausting and right now all she wanted was for someone else to be strong for her.

After a long moment of silence between them, Chloe felt Michael shake his head. "How can you even still be alive?" he wondered in utter incomprehension.

Startled by his question, Chloe released her hold around him after sniffing back her last tears, and sat back. "What do you mean?"

He turned his body fully towards her until his knees almost touched hers. "I mean that humans shouldn't be able to wield that much power. It should have killed you."

Chloe's mouth was left hanging opened without a sound coming out.

_It could have killed her?_

Chloe put her hands over her abdomen in sudden anxiety, wondering if her child could really be a danger to her. The fear dissipated almost as soon as it appeared because there was no doubt in her mind that her child posed absolutely no threat to her. She thought a moment about Michael's words nonetheless, wondering what it could all mean.

"Are you saying that other Nephilim in the past turned out to be a danger to their human mothers?"

"No," he corrected promptly, "what I'm saying is that no human women were ever able to wield their unborn Nephilim's powers before you, precisely because their body could not survive it."

Chloe was stunned once more at the revelation.

_She was the first one... the only human ever... _

"Because I'm a miracle...," she mused softly, lifting her eyes back at Michael. "That's what makes me different."

Chloe knew that Michael had already been informed of her miraculous origin by Amenadiel, so it couldn't come as a surprise.

He considered her words carefully for a moment before nodding. "That could very well be the reason."

His smile widen slowly until he was beaming at her. "This is amazing! I'm gonna be an uncle." He chuckled in disbelief.

Chloe was caught up in his happiness and chuckled in joy with him.

Though his reaction puzzled her. "Don't you already have a bunch of nephews and nieces up in Heaven?"

"Not at all. Strangely, the birth of an angel is a very rare occurrence even though we can procreate between ourselves. I mean, we certainly have the physiological means to do it, and we don't have to bother ourselves with genetic closeness since we don't even share genes like humans do among close family members. And yet, only a few angels ever bounded enough to want to create a life. I wonder why that is..." Michael sounded like he was wondering about that for the first time ever.

Chloe remembered Lucifer's theory about angels not feeling emotions as strongly as humans did, for the possible reason that they had relented their freewill to God. If angels couldn't experience love strongly enough, it might explain why they didn't feel the need to make children. Chloe thought it made sense, though it was probably not the time to bring it up to Michael.

"From what I remember from the few pregnancies ever to happen in Heaven, the angel mother could feel and use her unborn child's unique powers before the actual birth. Isn't that exciting? Who knows what other powers your child could reveal to have?"

Chloe's eyes bulged in apprehension. "You mean that I could do more than shoot freaking lasers out of my palms?"

Michael nodded enthusiastically. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Damn!" Chloe mentally face-palmed. It might only be the beginning...

Michael seemed totally oblivious to her inner turmoil, too caught up was he in his own musing. "This child is already so powerful. Yet I couldn't even feel it before I really focussed on you to try and find any sign of celestial energy. Even now, I'm sure I wouldn't sense it if I didn't know it was there. Maybe your human body is efficiently concealing it? That can only be a good thing considering all the evil creatures running around the city that could get attracted to it otherwise."

Chloe thought back about the Soul Eater's behaviour. Its focus hadn't been on her at all, but on Trixie. So maybe Michael was right and it couldn't feel her child without knowing it was there. It made her realize that while the creature had not sensed the celestial essence inside her, _she_ however had definitely sensed the demon's evil energy. She'd even been woken up by the strange sensation.

Now that she thought about it, she could remember having felt such a presence in other occasions over the last two weeks. The first time had been at the small park where Maze and she stumbled upon Lilim. The heaviness of the negative energy of that place had made her uncomfortable even before Lilim and her demons arrived. Then there had been the cemetery, where the presence of Hellhounds and of a Leech could explain the creepy feeling that she started to have as soon as she walked towards the crypt. And of course there was the Abbey. The mixt of celestial, demonic, and terrestrial energies back there had been such that it had made the hair over her arms stand up during the whole time she'd been there. She'd thought nothing of it at the time, putting it all on nerves and fear. Now she knew better.

It made her realize that it might not only be evil energies that she could feel now...

Chloe turned her eyes back on Michael who was lost in thoughts. This new idea should seem crazy to her and yet, there was nothing she would ever consider impossible anymore. Closing her eyes to better focus on the celestial energy inside her, Chloe relaxed and opened herself to it completely. Once she could feel it in every parcel of her being, she tried to extend her awareness to the person sitting beside her.

Her eyes almost startled open when she felt it, _him_, a strong luminous presence that was raising a tingling sensation all over her skin.

"I can feel you," she breathed, the disbelief tick in her voice.

"What?" Michael was definitely not getting her meaning.

Without answering him nor opening her eyes for fear of losing her focus, Chloe tried to extend her awareness even farther towards her daughter's room. A beaming smile lighten her features when she became aware of Azrael's bright presence.

"This is amazing! I can feel celestials!" She chuckled in utter amazement.

Michael's joyous laugher told her that he'd finally caught up with her. "What did I tell you? That kid certainly still have some surprises in store for you."

Chloe's awareness being still spread outwards, she suddenly felt a surge of celestial tingling with a clear evil vibe mixt into it. Her eyes widen in surprise and fear just as the elevator's doors opened on Maze and Amenadiel, with Doom already running into the room like he was on a blood hunt. The hound looked wild and out of control, his gaze on fire. Almost flying across the living room, he went straight to her bedroom. Growling and barking dangerously, he sniffed at the remains of the Soul Eater before following the creature's scent all the way back to the balcony. Apparently still not reassured that it was safe for his human charges, Doom came back into the living room and proceeded to inspect frenetically every parcel of the penthouse.

By that time, Maze and Amenadiel had joined Chloe and Michael and were looking around in full alert mode as if ready to fight a war.

Finally reassured that there was no threat to be dealt with, Maze lowered her daggers. "What's gotten into that hound? He started becoming crazy as soon as we entered Lux. Don't tell me that the Soul Eater came in here?"

Before Chloe could answer her, Trixie came out of her room and called Doom excitedly. He literally ran to her to nuzzle her side and lick her from head to toe in an outburst of love and protectiveness. The hound almost toppled the kid over in his excitement. He'd always been happy to see Trixie and very affectionate with her, but never had he made such a strong demonstration of love.

Trixie cajoled and reassured her hound. "I'm fine, Doom, don't worry. Mommy took care of the big bad monster."

Chloe noticed that her daughter was not even reacting to Doom's fiery gaze, as if it was a totally normal thing to have a dog with red eyes.

Without much surprises, Maze had caught on Trixie's slip. "What is she talking about, Decker? It can't be you who took out that creature."

"Of course she did," Trixie answered in Chloe's stead. "Mom was amazing! She burned that skeleton into a melting slime. She has superpowers too now, just like me."

Maze's and Amenadiel's astonished reactions were priceless.

Without confirming nor denying anything, Chloe steered her daughter towards her bedroom. "Come on Monkey, time to go to bed now that Doom is back. I'm sure he's also tired from his hunting."

After checking that Doom was not plastered with blood, Chloe tucked her daughter under the covers and allowed the hound to sprawl over it so Trixie could snuggle up against him. _Just this one time_, Chloe told herself resolutely.

When Chloe came back to the living room, she was met with wide questioning stares. She sighed in defeat. And she who thought that she could hide her pregnancy for a while. It hadn't even been 48 hours since she learned that almost everyone would already know. At least Trixie had not yet made the connexion. She knew that her daughter would find out sooner or later but couldn't bring herself to tell her so early if it meant breaking her young heart a few weeks later in the eventuality that this child wouldn't survive for long.

Chloe made a bee line for the bar where Azrael was sitting on a stool, nursing a glass of what looked like to be orange juice. Chloe wished she could take something a lot stronger than that to calm her nerves, but resigned herself to retrieve the said orange juice from the small cooler under the bar and poor herself a large glass.

Over at the couch, Maze and Amenadiel had joined a still smiling Michael and were already sipping at their own drinks, clearly waiting not so patiently for her to start the explanations.

"Cut the crap, Decker! What the hell happened here?" the demon almost snarled, restlessness taking the best of her.

_Not so patiently indeed._

Chloe seated herself in front of them and took a sip of her drink before starting. "The Soul Eater attacked us while we were sleeping, Trixie and me. And I... I killed it with celestial power."

She kept gazing silently at her two gaping friends, waiting for them to do as Michael had and search for that tiny celestial spark inside her.

It took them a long moment to even make sense of her words and start looking at her with searching eyes. Maze was apparently the first to sense it if her widening eyes and choking breath were any indication.

Amanadiel followed close after her with a more vocal reaction. "Holly shit!"

Maze sprang up and walked dazedly to Chloe with a trembling hand raised towards her belly. She stopped herself just short of touching it and retracted her hand as if afraid to get burnt.

A maelstrom of emotions could be seen inside the Valkyrie's eyes. "It's Lucifer's..." she breathed, the words barely audible.

Chloe put a hand over her womb and smiled softly. "Of course it is."

While Amenadiel was now stunned into silence, the whirlwind of unusual emotions was still assailing Maze, so much so that her eyes soon filled up with tears. The Valkyrie took a few choking breathes, having clearly a hard time controlling her reaction.

"You're gonna have...," she drew another heavy breathe, "a baby?" She swallows hard to clear her dried throat. "A little Lucifer?"

It looked to be way too much emotions for the new Valkyrie to deal with all at once.

"Or a little Lucienda?" joked Chloe to lighten the mood and help her friend better deal with the news.

It seemed to help a little, for Maze suddenly chuckled wetly and wiped at her tearful eyes. "That kid's gonna be a dream to train, but a hell to raise, you realise that, Decker?"

Then Maze's face fell all of a sudden. "According that it lives long enough for that..." she finally whispered in dread.

Chloe forced a smile on her face to show the demon that she was already well aware of the threat hanging over her head.

That horrible realization was the last straw for the new Valkyrie's barely controlled emotions. She let escape a few choking sobs as the tears started pouring down her face. Going so quickly from utter happiness to utter devastation was more than her new soul could handle.

Maze suddenly dashed away towards the elevator, as if escaping this place could help her run away from her emotions. Amenadiel was able to slip into the lift cage at the very last second before it closed on them.

Chloe was left sitting on the couch, her heart crying for her friend and for herself.

* * *

"_Lucifer!_"Djalliah screamed in warning.

The Devil woke up instantly, his red eyes already glowing dangerously. He brought The Flaming Sword around, drawn from its hiding place under the pillow, to swing it at the closest demon attacking him. His enemy was severed almost in half at torso's height with the first strike. The second one decapitated him only a fraction of a second later. The body had not yet touched the ground that Lucifer was already up and moving towards another would-be assassin.

Djalliah had been woken up by an unusual sound coming from the corridor, something that stood out from the normal noises made by their guards. She'd sprang out from her bed that was standing close to the entry, and arrived just in time to pull at an intruder's wrist who was doing his best to walk inside the room quietly. By the time she'd slit his throat, four others had filled into the room, two of them attacking her while the others went straight for her King. She knew all of Lucifer's closest guards and even though those demons were disguised like ones, they certainly were not the real deal.

Now reassured that her Lord was not in immediate danger anymore, Djalliah returned her full focus on the two demons in front of her. Unfortunately, her distraction must have lasted a tad too long, because she suddenly felt a dagger cut through her side.

She screamed and groaned in pain and anger at her own stupidity as well as at her enemy. As if in reaction to her outburst, she heard Lucifer growl furiously behind her in a low cavernous voice that shook out the room. She knew how much her safety counted for him even if it eluded her; she was the one supposed to protect him, not the other way around.

The Devil's fury froze her two attackers into place long enough for her to kick away the one who just injured her and attack the other one with her drawn daggers. She discarded the dead body quickly then turned back to the last one who was already up and ready to fight her again.

Before she could spring into action, Djall saw appear from the corner of her eye, a red blur that lashed out at the last demon like a vengeful spirit. The demon was torn apart in sprays of blood that painted the walls and ceiling, then was beaten to death with his own limbs.

Lucifer was lost in a frenzy of killing, unable to stop himself from hacking the demon to pieces.

Only, it wasn't exactly Lucifer who was standing before Djalliah, but a full incarnation of the Devil he was, with even demonic wings standing mightily behind him. She'd never seen him like that, in his full glory. He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Somehow, she doubted that Lucifer would be as thrilled as she was once he realized what was happening to him. His Devil's face had been turning up more and more often lately as he was forced to embrace his Devil's side. At first, Djall couldn't understand his increasing distress regarding his face since she thought he looked as beautiful with it as without. She'd not understood until one day, when she saw what his Devil's side really did to him.

It had been a particularly bloody day during which they'd defeated a second Demon King, Belial. Lucifer had been particularly amazing during that fight, killing without restraint, looking bloodthirsty and devilish like never before, ripping demons apart with his bare hands and relishing in the blood and gore. He'd taken the Demon King's life in a flourish of blood and eaten his heart in front of the remaining army. That night, his Devil's face did not disappear. She'd never seen him so lost when he understood that it was there to stay.

He'd literally begged her to help him make it disappear by reminding him of who he was. She couldn't understand why it was so important to him to return to his angelic appearance. He was the Devil after all. Even though she didn't understand, she knew why. It was for that woman, the detective, Chloe... He wanted to keep being the man he thought she wanted him to be. It seemed so important to him that she'd finally helped him calm down with soothing words in his ears and tender kisses over his face. It had taken a long moment, but she'd done it, she'd brought him back.

Over the last few weeks since that day, the problem, like Lucifer called it, had only worsen and at times even his hands and arms had turned devilish. But it had never been to the extent of what she was seeing now; there was not a part of him that was not Devil-looking, and she could see all of him right now since he never slept with clothes, no more than she did.

Lucifer's frenzy finally quieted down after a long moment. Still panting from the exertion and the burst of adrenaline, he turned and looked at her with heartbreaking concern in his eyes. He crossed the space separating them and lifted a hand towards her bloodied side to assess her injury. She only had time to reassure him that she was fine, before he slowly became aware of the appearance of his skin.

His fiery eyes first rested on his hand, then travelled the length of an arm to land on his naked torso and the rest of his body. Djall heard his breathing pick up again until he literally choke when his gaze landed on his wings. The utter desperation she saw in his devilish features in that instant simply broke her heart.

Outside the chamber, Djall could hear screaming guards running towards them. She quickly went to the door to make sure that no one would enter and see her Lord in such a vulnerable state. There, she found the five guards that had been on duty, all dead on the stony floor. She understood that they'd been taken by surprise by the disguised intruders and killed swiftly. Djalliah quickly pushed the assassins' remains outside the room and ordered the new guards just arriving on the scene to take care of all the dead bodies. She reassured them that their King was unharmed and well then closed the door behind her.

By the time she came back to Lucifer, he was shaking all over in distress, still standing in the middle of the room in shock at looking at his wings.

Djall framed his face with her hands to force his gaze to hers. "It's ok Lucifer! I'm fine, and you will be too. Just calm down. Everything's going to be okay. "

It did little to soothe his growing panic.

His distress always became hers. He was her King, her creator, the center of her world, and the most important being in her life. She existed only to protect him, to make his life better, and she was ready to do anything to take those horrible feelings away from him. _Anything!_

Still continuing to talk soothing words, she pushed him back towards his bed and forced him down softly. Way too lost in his storm of despair, he didn't give her any resistance. She crawled up over him until she was straddling his naked hips.

Taking once more his face in her hands, she bore her gaze into his burning one to force her words past the cloud of confusion that dominated his mind.

"You are Lucifer Morningstar! My King! You are not the beast that you fear you are becoming. You are a wonderful being, the most amazing there is," she hammered into his consciousness.

She thought she saw a glimmer of recognition inside his devilish gaze and got encouraged that she could get to him.

She started kissing him all over his face tenderly, while stroking his hairless head and his devilish torso. Slowly, she felt him calming down.

Kissing him chastely and caress him affectionately were the only things he ever allowed her to do to take care of him in their intimacy. Because she knew he kept himself for _her_. Djalliah thought that she could never bring herself to accept that woman who made her Kind suffer so much. Even though Lucifer never left Djall take care of his needs, he always seemed to be craving for tenderness, and she'd learned that it was the only thing, added to her soothing words, that could ever bring him back to who he wanted to keep being when he had one of his episodes.

But tonight, she feared that simple affection would not be enough. She had been preparing herself for this moment for months, learning the skills of pleasing a male, practicing with many of her fellow demons, but always with the thought that someday she might have to use those skills on her King. Her devotion was complete. She would be whatever he needed her to be, not that she would consider it a duty to please that gorgeous being. She was wet just thinking about taking him. She would be the most amazing thing he ever experienced.

Her chaste kisses slowly turned to hungry ones. She was by now applying open mouthed kissed to his devilish neck and torso. Lucifer was slowly coming out of his shocked state and looked down into her lusty eyes. Her hands travelled slowly down his torso and abdomen until she took his tick member into her hand. She stroke him languorously a couple of times and felt his verge already reacting to her ministrations and pulsing with need. Lucifer looked as if in a daze, but didn't stop her.

Djalliah positioned herself above her King and lowered herself slowly, about to take him whole inside her and give herself to him completely. She wanted to please him, to soothe his pain away, and show him how beautiful he was in her eyes, hoping that by doing so she could remind him that he was also an angel and ultimately bring him back to who he wanted to be.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you won't crucify me for that ending... :/ Please let me know how you liked that chapter, your feedbacks mean the world to me. Coming soon, Doom's testing with the K9 unit, then Tribe night! There is still time for you to tell me what you'd like to see happen in those scenes. Thanks for reading, and commenting.**


	16. Please Come Back to Me

**Author's Note: Hello dear readers, I'm back with this story, and now that my other one, **_**Empty Sky, Empty Heart**_** is over, I'll have more time for this one. Even though my job is taking a lot of my time lately, I hope to be able to post every two weeks from now on. At least that's my wish. We'll see if it's possible. We won't be seeing Lucifer yet in this chapter, but I promise we'll come back to him in the next to see how things turned out for him. But you'll get a few cues about it in this chapter nonetheless...**

**Thanks a lot to my Beta, Bebec, for going over this chapter so quickly. I adore you my friend!**

**And now, place to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Please Come Back to Me

To see Maze's devastation over realising her baby's fate drove Chloe into a real breakdown that night. She'd tried to hold it in, to be strong, and to keep hoping, but the events of the night first with her altercation with the Soul Eater then with her talk with Michael had left her particularly vulnerable emotionally, and the dam had simply broken.

Now, close to an hour after Maze's departure, Chloe was in her bed rolled up into a ball with her face still drenched in tears. She'd tried to remind herself that Azrael and Michael would talk to their Father and try to make Him change His mind about the threat that the existence of a Nephilim supposedly posed, but it was hard to be optimistic with every bad things she heard about God. So Chloe had passed the clear part of the last hour crying uncontrollably for the child that she might never have the chance to meet, while praying to Lucifer...

She'd assailed him without respite with mindless prayers, her mind repeating the same pleas over and over again.

_Please Baby come back to me. I can't do this without you. I just can't. I need you. I love you, please come back to me. _

She realized that she was pathetic and that for Lucifer her episode of depression would have lasted a lot longer than for her, actually close to a day if her calculations were correct. Considering that he heard anything that is. With the Hellmouth closed as it was, there was still no way to be sure. But she'd chosen to believe that he could. Her only consolation about her loss of control of tonight was knowing that at least not all of her rambling could have reached him. Still, enough of it might have, which would assuredly make him worry way more than what it was worth. She felt so sheepish to bother him that way while he obviously was going through a lot worse than she was. He certainly didn't need to hear her whine like that for hours.

Once she'd mostly regained her composure, she ended with one last prayer to Lucifer.

_I'm sorry Baby. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. Take care of yourself. I love you so much. Please, come back soon..._

Her tears now dried out, she looked out in the faintly lit living room, where she could discern Michael sitting straight on the couch with his eyes closed and his hands joined in prayer against his lips. The hope that he might be praying to his Father on behalf of her baby contributed to calm her even more, and at last she was able to fall into another restless sleep.

Thursday came as a training day for everyone. Chloe had called off the crew working on the gym so she could start early with Doom's training. The hound's test to become a police dog being scheduled for the next day, Chloe had no intention of losing any time. They had to be ready and for that she wanted to go over everything one last time before tomorrow.

During the morning, Trixie pursued her training with Azrael, mainly to better master the exercises for Traveling safely that they'd already practised the day before. Also, the episode with the Soul Eater having made Azrael realize that Trixie could feel evil presences when she was Soul Travelling, the angel added some practice to help the child spot evil more efficiently. Doom had been more than happy to play hide and seek with Trixie in between his own training.

Then during the afternoon, to Trixie's greatest joy and excitement, she switched to the gym to start her combat training with Maze, now that she was feeling better. The gym got quite crowded, with Chloe still working there with Doom, Trixie practicing a few moves with her new faked scimitar in a corner, and Maze who was switching between showing the kid what to do and doing her own exercises with Amenadiel to better control her wings.

Maze's flight training was going well enough that Amenadiel was talking about taking her outside this weekend to practice actual flying in a secluded place. Trixie begged her mother to be allowed to go and watch the show, but Amenadiel quickly warned them that it wouldn't be such a good idea since he was planning to go in a place out of reach for humans and therefore possibly dangerous for a kid.

At the end of the day, once all training was finally over, Leslie, the interior designer came at the penthouse to get a hang of what Trixie wanted for her new bedroom. Chloe took the opportunity to add to Leslie's tasks the renovation of the master bedroom that had been prey to an unnatural fire the night before.

That evening, after Trixie went to bed with Doom and the celestials left for another night of hunting, Chloe changed into her best cocktail dress to go down to Lux to make an appearance. With Maze hunting every night, it mostly left her in charge of the club and she was doing her best to go down there every evening for at least a short moment and make sure that everything was in order. The management of the staff had already been part of Patrick's job before Lucifer's departure and he was doing quite well in that area. However, he wasn't the best for welcoming guests and doing small talk, which meant that she was the one having to do that part. If she had to do it alongside Lucifer, she wouldn't have minded that much, but to do it alone was excruciating. Yet she did her best to entertain her guests and make sure that they were enjoying their evening. The clients were starting to wonder when Lucifer would be back and were asking numerous questions on that topic. She remained evasive with her answers, assuring them that it was only temporary and that Lucifer was planning to come back shortly.

When Chloe came back at the penthouse, Azrael was watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Chloe released a deep sigh and sagged down onto the couch beside her, totally drained from her social obligations. She fished into the bowl to grab a few popcorns and tossed them into her mouth.

Her head now resting against the back of the couch, Chloe laid her arm over her tired eyes. "Lucifer was so good at taking care of everyone's little needs in his club, but this is so not me."

"I think you're doing great Chloe, everything considered, but maybe you're asking too much of yourself," offered Azrael understandingly.

Chloe shook her head, her eyes still closed. "Oh, I don't know. I would like to do much more actually. Maybe you're right though, maybe I'm pushing myself too much with Lux on top of everything else. But what else can I do? Lux is too important to Lucifer and by extension it also is to me now. I can't just stop taking care of it." She kept silent for a moment, trying to put her mind into order and failing. "There might be another way to do it," she conceded, "I'll have to give it some thoughts."

Chloe finally opened her eyes to give her friend a tired smile. "Thanks for being such a great listener. I'll really miss you when you'll be gone."

Azrael grimaced a bit at her words. "Actually, I was going to broach that subject. Since my wings seem to be mended now, I plan on leaving tomorrow, after one last session with Beatrice."

Chloe's face fell with deception. "Oh really? That soon?"

Azrael put a comforting hand over Chloe's leg. "Beatrice will be okay. She has improved remarkably quickly with her knew skills and I'm confident that it will be safe for her to Travel by her own if she wishes to do so, under some limitations of course. But you shouldn't worry. And I could drop by now and then to see how she does and to give her some more guidance."

"To say the truth, I'm not so worried about that. I know you trained her well. It's good to hear that you'll come visit though. I can assure you that I'll be as happy as Trixie to see you whenever you can stop by." Chloe squeezed the angel's hand warmly. "Actually, I was hoping you'd accept to come to Tribe's night tomorrow evening with the girls. I wasn't that thrilled by the idea of partying at first, but I think it could do us all some good to let go. Could you leave on Saturday morning instead?" she asked, hopeful.

Azrael hesitated only for a second before relenting. "I guess it can't do anymore harm to delay going back to work for another day."

Chloe beamed at her friend. "I'm so glad you can stay! It's gonna be a memorable night."

Chloe was relieved to be keeping her friend for one more day, yet she hoped it wouldn't cause any trouble for the angel to leave her work on standby longer than necessary.

"What happens to all those dead souls while you're not there to show them the road to Heaven or to Hell?" Chloe asked, suddenly curious, and even a little bit worried.

Azrael tossed some more popcorns into her mouth and chew on them before answering. "Usually, the vast majority of them will simply follow their paths without needing my intervention, be it to travel towards the light or darkness. But now and then, some won't accept their faith and will resist. It can happen as much to good souls as to bad ones. In those cases, if I'm not there to direct them they will become lost souls and wander the Earth possibly for eternity. It's much easier for me to catch them just after they died and are still close to their bodies than to track them down afterwards. Wandering souls can cause much troubles in some instances. That's why I usually insist to be there for as many deaths as possible. But I guess it could't be that bad to add a few more lost souls to those already out there."

Chloe stared at her with round eyes. "If you're sure...," she said uncertainly.

"I am, don't worry about that," assured The Angel of Death. "And Lucifer was right, I should live a little!"

* * *

That evening, Maze, Amenadiel, and Michael left Lux and travelled by celestial ways directly to the old abbey where the Hell's Doors had opened up less than a week ago. By their estimation, they suspected that there had to be some more demons in the vicinity of LA, but strangely they couldn't feel any last night even with the help of Doom and they still had to find any nests. Michael had a theory he wanted to put to the test that could explain why.

The angel had been wondering about the apparent coincidence wanting that the Hell's Doors opened up so close to the very city chosen as a residence by the Devil himself. His theory was that somehow, Lucifer may have been drawn to LA in the first place precisely because of the presence of the confluence of terrestrial, celestial, and hellish energies without his being even conscious of it. Michael thought that the demons recently escaped from Hell could also be drawn to this area for the same reason. If that was so, it was logical to think that the less sentient the demon was, the closer it would stay to the epicenter of the powers at play.

That's how they stumbled upon another Byakhee which was hiding in the remnants of the burnt abbey. Between the three of them, they had no difficulty putting it down. This time, they also found the nest of the insect-like creature along with four eggs and the remains of the golden retriever that had been caught by the other Byakhee that Michael had killed two nights ago. Maze disposed of the creature's carcass and of its eggs by sending them straight to Hell. They could only hope that no other hellish beasts would have the opportunity to reproduce, otherwise theit problem could grow exponentially.

As it turned out, they also tracked down a few more demonic creatures in the area that night, which kept them quite busy until the early hours of the day. It also gave Maze the opportunity to shoot a few very good pictures with her cell phone. Apparently, Michael's theory was revealing to be quite sound.

Early on in their night of hunting, Maze's attention had been drawn to the presence of a few cars going around the countryside as if searching for something, or someone. She might not have noticed them if she had been traveling by car, but from up in the air in Amenadiel's arms, it soon became quite obvious that they were being tracked. They made sure to always stay out of sight of whoever those people were, yet they just couldn't get rid of them completely. Wherever they went, the cars just came back towards them if somehow always too late to witness them slaughtering the demons that they successfully tracked down. Their hypothesis was that the area might still be monitored by the FBI following the events having taken place at the abbey. Though it didn't explain how those agents, if that's what they were, could apparently follow their movements without even seeing them. And if they had still been monitoring the area, then how was it that they had not at least stumbled upon the Byakhee? They had no answers to offer for the moment.

They were planning to come back here this weekend to try and find a few more creatures since it was quite possible that there might still be a few left.

* * *

Chloe's Friday morning began horribly with her car refusing to start up on such an important day. After swearing at her broken car for a few minutes under the patient gaze of Doom, Chloe opted for borrowing Lucifer's red vintage Aston Martin. Well, it was actually also _her_ Aston Martin now, wasn't it? Doom would just have to make the trip in the front. Lucifer's Corvette was still sitting in its usual place, but Chloe could never bring herself to use it. To her, it was Lucifer's and the simple sight of it was steering inside her way too many feelings to ever hope being able to drive it.

The time Chloe lost with her damn car was going to make her late for their test. So against her better judgement, she put her foot down on the accelerator to get there in time. If it hadn't been for her speeding, she might never have noticed the dark sedan following her that seemed to be matching its own speed to hers. She dismissed it at first, but then remembered with a cold shiver that demons could be out there, waiting for an opportunity to attack her.

She gave a quick glance at Doom who was sitting beside her, and wondered why he was looking so calm.

"Don't you feel anything strange around? A demonic presence maybe?" she suggested pointedly.

Doom lifted an eyebrow questioningly, seemingly at a loss as to why she might be asking that. He answered nonetheless with a shake of his head.

Most of the tension left her at the hound's reassurance. Still, it didn't mean that she wasn't right about that car. To be clear on the situation, Chloe kept her speed up and her eye on the intriguing car for a few miles, until it became increasingly evident that she was being tailed up. The guy was good, she had to give him that, but the fact that she was driving fast was forcing him to follow her from closer than he might like, thus revealing himself, which even gave her the chance to get a glimpse of the man's face.

That's when she recognised him.

She remembered seeing that guy at Lux the night before. His ordinary appearance would never have brought her attention to him if a waitress had not bumped into him and spilled a drink over his vest. But she'd noticed him. And now he was following her for God only knew why. Taking a last second opportunity, Chloe ran a red light, leaving her pursuer stuck behind another car.

A few more minutes of driving over the speed's limit without seeing the dark sedan again proved her that she'd lost him. She still had no idea what that man wanted with her. Whatever that might be, right now she had bigger problems to attend to. It would always be time later to investigate him and discover who he was.

She finally made it to the K9 headquarters right on time with even three minutes to spare. Taking a moment to compose herself, she then turned to Doom to give him her last instructions.

"Ok, now listen to me. Remember that all we want is to pass this test. No funny behaviour or outstanding manoeuvers that could attract unwanted attention. We want to stay under the radar. Understood?"

Doom nodded dutifully.

"And no nodding or shaking your head in front of people, remember? I'm not an expert, but I don't think this is a very doggish behaviour. Stick to our code," she reminded him.

Doom yelp once to answer «yes».

As it turned out, she couldn't have made a more remarkable entrance even if she'd wanted to. She spotted right away a small group of people with their dogs on the training field not too far from her, and the way they were all looking at her suggested that they were already waiting on her to start with the Test. On top of that, a vintage car like hers was certainly not something that could pass unnoticed among a group of men.

Chloe made sure to put a leash on Doom's collar before getting out of her car, guessing that all of her actions might already be under scrutiny in regard with the way she was handling her dog.

The condescending look those guys gave her was already making her cranky. Always attuned to her emotions, Doom visibly tensed at her reaction.

She reassured him quickly before he could turn into full defensive mode. "Relax Doomy, I know how to handle that kind of jerks."

Cringing internally at her less than ideal start, Chloe made her way towards the group. She noticed right away that the five men obviously also there for the test were all wearing K9 Unit t-shirts, a clear statement to their affiliation. She certainly stood out with her worn-out LAPD's t-shirt.

As they approached, the other dogs became increasingly aware of Dooms presence, or maybe it was his energy, because they suddenly started fidgeting nervously, giving a hard time to their handlers to contain them. The five German shepherds stayed wary even after seeing that the Hellhound wasn't making any threatening moves. Doom was an impressive figure compared to the other dogs, being at least a hand taller than any of them.

Chloe stopped in front of the only man with a clipboard in hands, Lieutenant Spencer, according to his tag, and stated her identity.

"Detective Chloe Decker, from Homicide. We're here for the Test."

Not even acknowledging her words, the officer in charge motioned behind her with a shake of his head. "Is that yours?" he asked instead.

Chloe followed his gaze to her car and sighed. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not. Nice car thought," he answered with a strange smirk.

She heard a chuckle among the group and a low comment that she failed to match with a face. "Might explain a lot...," it said, which elicited a burst of laughter among the rest of the men.

Spencer's next comment gave Chloe a clear understanding of what was actually going on.

"It's quite unusual for Homicide to send their own people to be tested, if not unheard of, really. Actually, it's the first time I personally see anyone attend the Test without having been trained here first. You must have some very good connections." He looked down on her, not even trying to mask his contempt anymore.

It was now clear what they were all thinking; she was a rich girl who probably got here only due to some connections with the highest level, allowing her to circumvent the normal way of things, and that officer had absolutely no intention of making it easy on her.

"Or maybe that's because we're good," she threw at him with an irritated tone. "Doom was trained outside town by the bests, he's gonna pass that test without a sweat."

The officer smirked, obviously doubting her words. "So what can do this wonderful dog of yours?" he asked cynically.

"Well, pretty much everything."

"Is that so?" It was clear that he was finding her answer funny.

Chloe didn't let herself be deterred by his condescending attitude and just stated the required skills. "All the basics, such as attack and defense, locating missing persons or crime scene evidences."

"What about narcotics or explosives?"

"Yes, he can do that too."

He rolled his eyes annoyingly and rephrased it slowly as if speaking to a child. "Which one of those?"

"Well, both."

He sighed exasperatedly. "A dog can't be trained for both narcotics and explosives. How do you expect to make the difference when your dog finds something enough to make sure that it is safe to open a bag or a door without being blown up or worse, without getting someone else killed?"

It took all of Chloe's self-control to keep her cool. "Well," she started with a challenging smile, "we got that code, one bark for «yes», two for «no». So I just have to ask him pointed questions to discover what we are up against. It's quite easy really. I hope I didn't get it the other way around. I couldn't find in the documents what the official codes were for those words."

The man looked at her as if she came from another planet. "Because there is no code for that. Dogs are not supposed to be able to say yes or no."

"Oh! First I hear of it." And she who thought that it would be better than for Doom to shake his head...

The officer suddenly narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "What about you? How long have you been training with that dog anyway?"

Chloe hesitated to answer truthfully, but figured that lying was probably not an option. "Three days...,"she admitted reluctantly.

All the men busted into laughter at hearing that.

Spencer didn't make exception. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked between a few chuckles. "It takes months to create a bound strong enough for both parties to trust and know each other enough to work efficiently. As good as this dog could be, you're deluding yourself if you think that you can reach the level of expectation needed to pass this test. You might as well turn around and go back to Homicide right now because no amount of money or contact will force me to let you pass."

Chloe was fuming. _The condescending son of a bitch! _

Reflecting perfectly her feelings, Doom started growling menacingly at him.

Spencer backed away a few feet. "Keep that beast in check will you!"

"Doom is doing exactly what I want him to do," she assured him off-handily with a satisfied little smile.

After a few seconds though, Chloe put a calming hand over Doom's head to bring him down. The hound stopped growling instantly, yet kept his wild eyes fixed dangerously on the officer to pass on a clear message.

Chloe took a few calming breathes and forced herself not to snap at the officer. "I'm not asking for any special treatment, only for you to judge us fairly like any other participant. If that's even something you're capable of," she challenged him.

The officer clenched his jaw and grimaced in frustration. "Fair enough!" he answered tightly.

Then he turned around and started walking towards the obstacle course that was visible a little farther in the field. He was quickly followed by the rest of the group.

Chloe watched them go and waited until they were out of ear shot to address Doom.

"Forget what I said about staying under the radar. We're gonna kick their asses!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well well! Looks like the K9 Unit is in for a surprise :) The next chapter will start with what's happening to Lucifer. Any idea if Chloe's payer could have entered into the equation...? Thank you so much for reading, and commenting. Your feedbacks always make my day :)**


	17. Who's the Best?

**Author's note: Here is a new chapter my friends. I was hoping to post this one earlier, but I find myself with some health problems lately, so writing has become difficult to achieve. Hopefully, it will get better soon. Thank you Babec for your ideas on this one, I think it makes a great improvement. And now, place to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Who's the Best?

Lucifer was lying in bed, looking at his pink flawless hand in wonder. He was whole again somehow. He'd come back from that spiralling descendent into darkness. A descent which had felt disturbingly like a second Fall. He'd been on the verge of completely losing his mind when realizing what he had become, what Hell had made of him. In that moment, he'd lost his grasp on reality, even forgetting why he should fight this pull towards the shadows. Never had he felt so utterly lost. Yet, now he was back. Thought he knew for a certainty that he could never have done it by himself.

He could feel Djalliah still loosely wrapped around him from behind, breathing softly against his skin in her sleep. She was giving him the physical comfort he needed at the moment. Without her touch anchoring him into reality, he feared he could lose himself once more. He was back, but still felt disturbingly vulnerable.

As much as Djall's presence had been and still was essential in keeping his mind away from the shadows, it wasn't her who had brought him back from the brink of losing himself completely.

_It had been Chloe..._

He still couldn't believe what a perfect timing she'd chosen to pray to him and remind him of her love and how much she needed him. The fog that had been completely enveloping his mind and soul at that moment had lifted almost instantly at hearing her heartbreaking plea to come back to her. With her prayer, she'd also reminded him of who he was...

_He was Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe's lover, the man she loved and cherished. _

Chloe was the reason why he needed to resist the pull towards the darkness, the reason he couldn't lose himself. He was not a beast, nor was he evil, and above all, he needed to remain the man she loved. Chloe needed him as much as he needed her and he would keep fighting until she was back in his arms.

Chloe's prayer had done what Djalliah's few ministrations on his body had failed to do. She'd snap him out of it, at least enough to prevent Djall from doing something he could never have forgiven himself to have let happen. Djall had been confused by his refusal, hurt even, but what he needed from his demon had nothing to do with carnal pleasures, even if he definitely needed her.

Afterwards, it could have taken hours, he couldn't really say, but with the help of Chloe's subsequent prayers and Djalliah's tender touch, he'd slowly regained his angelic form.

Now, after a few more hours of lying still and exhausted, his cheeks were still bathed in tears from hearing Chloe call to him again and again with so much pain and desperation. He was ashamed of wanting to hear her again in her suffering, of _needing_ to hear her again. Her pain felt like the echo of his own heart, but somehow it helped remind him that her love for him was real and beautiful. Her love was like a beacon of light in the darkness that was surrounding him and prying upon him. He would take every ounce of it to help straighten his resolves to do whatever he could to remain the man she loved.

While Chloe was his reason to live and fight, his _everything_, Djalliah was his everyday anchor to reality and to his humanity, if it could be called so. Without his faithful demon's tenderness and care, he knew that he would have been lost long ago. He just hoped that Chloe could find in herself to understand and forgive what he still needed from Djall while he was away from her.

Lucifer lifted God's gift to eye level from where he had been pressing it against his heart. This little box that held so much promises for a better future. For the best future he could have ever envisioned. But for that to even be possible, he needed to keep fighting, and hope, _pray_, that Chloe's love for him would never weaver.

In an impulse, he sent her a prayer that he knew she could never get.

_My Love,_

_You are strong, the strongest person I have ever known_

_You can do this_

_I'm still with you, I will always be_

_Please, don't give up on me_

_You are the light of my existence_

_And I'll be coming back to you_

_That is all that I want_

_And when I do, I'll never leave you again_

_I will love and worship you for eternity..._

* * *

Chloe was allowed to walk the obstacle course once with Doom by her side, to memorise the path they would have to go through. It was getting a bit confusing in the middle, where they had to turn left and make a loop that would bring them all around from the right side as to finish exactly where they started. Doom listened intently to her explanations of each and every obstacles so he would know what was expected of him. The obstacles looked actually quite difficult, to the point that Chloe wondered if a dog really could make it. She knew that they were at a disadvantage here, since every other competitors had certainly been training on that very course for months while it was actually the first time Chloe did anything of the sort with Doomy. Yet, her hound looked so confident that it alleviated some of her doubts.

When they were finally done with their scouting tour, they joined the rest of the group who looked quite ready to start the trial. She had the bad impression that everybody was looking at her funny. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the man in charge questioningly. He was too happy to oblige and tell her what was apparently on every minds.

"Do you really thing that your dog understood anything that you tried to tell it? The efficiency of a dog on such a course depends in great part on the quality of its handler. I'm looking forward to see how you'll do," he finished with a chuckle.

Apparently more polite, the rest of the men tried to contain their smiles. It was still evident that they all shared Spencer's point of view.

It was decided that Doom and Chloe would go third out of six. She was glad to have the chance to observe a few pairs before having to do it herself, and her experience with Doom told her that he would learn a lot by observing the dogs cross the different obstacles.

Similarly to what she observed in the videos on YouTube, the handlers were constantly using treats and toys to motivate their dogs to obey and make it appear as a game instead of work. Chloe had never felt the need to use any of it with Doom since he was always so eager to please and do his duty. Still, maybe he would appreciate that too. She felt cheapish for not thinking of it seriously before.

"Would you have liked some treats too? Or a toy maybe?" she asked him discreetly as to not be overheard by the others.

Doom rolled his eyes to the sky and snorted, looking most insulted.

Chloe smiled proudly. "That's what I thought." As an afterthought she added, "it doesn't mean we couldn't go to the butcher to buy you a reward of your choice at the end of the day once we've shown those jerks who are the bests."

Doom answered her with a wicked smile that would have scared the common human being.

It was finally their turn. The three first duos had made good times close to four minutes. She'd heard that the current record was of 3min 37sec and dated from two years ago. They only needed to do it under 4min 25sec to pass, but Chloe intended to do a lot better than that.

When the start signal was given, Doom ran to the first obstacle and almost flew over it. He landed directly on the top while he was supposed to be using the angled ladder to get on the landing that stood six feet above ground. A heartbeat later, he'd already jumped down on the other side and was running towards the second obstacle.

Chloe heard gasps of amazement behind her, but didn't waste time looking at the stunned reaction of their audience. It was already hard enough for her to keep up with Doom's incredible speed even though she only had to run in a straight line.

From there, each obstacle looked tougher than the precedent. Somehow, Doom made it look like it was just a walk in the park. Among other things, the hound jumped easily over high chain-link fences without barely touching it, ran across narrow beams at great heights on which the other dogs had been carefully walking, and jumped through a ring of fire without hesitation.

Doom manoeuvered swiftly and efficiently through every obstacles without seeming to need Chloe's indications as to where and when to turn. He finished with a good thirty feet in front of her, and not because she was not running fast.

When she reached the finish line, panting and exhausted from her run, Chloe lifted her eyes on the timer above them. At first, she thought there had to be a problem with it, but then she saw the gaping faces around her. Even Spencer didn't seem to find anything smart to say.

The timer had stopped at 2min 52sec. Forty-five seconds faster than the last record.

_In your teeth!_

While Spencer couldn't bring himself to congratulate her, the other guys visibly warmth to her and her amazing dog and patted her on the back in acknowledgement of their feat.

After that, it was the defense and attack trial. A man all padded from head to toe would run away from them, or walk to the agent-dog duo and make a threatening move to attack or pull out a gun at the last second. The dog had to stop the run away or block the attack by grabbing an arm and immobilise him long enough for his human partner to cuff him.

Doom did impeccably, not only was he able to grab the culprit in a record time but he was also able to drag him on the ground and immobilise him either with his fangs around an arm or around the neck, and a heavy paw on the back. It didn't take long for the acting criminal to become warry of the Hellhound and of his supernatural efficiency.

Then they were put into real life situations, such as finding drugs among a series of lockers, search a vehicle for explosives, or look for crime scene evidences only from the sniff of a few drops of blood presented to the dog beforehand.

While it took in average five to fifteen minutes for each duos to search a place and complete a task, Doom only had to enter a crime scene and take a sniff before heading straight to the piece of evidence needed to be found.

Chloe and Doom were even put through a special test prepared only for them in which Chloe had to determinate if Doom found narcotics or some explosive devices. With a few pointed questions to Doom, she had absolutely no difficulty to discover that it was a bomb.

Before they finished every trials, Chloe noticed that a group of recruits and agents had come out from the K9 Headquarters and gathered nearby to watch the show. She even heard a few of them take wagers in favor of Doom and herself.

Then came the last and hardest test; finding a missing person. In the scenario, a woman had gone missing, leaving only behind her an empty car on the side of a forest. They were led one by one to a different starting point alongside a forest road and had an hour to find the missing woman. Strangely, Spencer decided to send Doom and Chloe last, and it took a suspicious amount of time for them to be called at their turn after the last duo had been sent.

It didn't take long for Doom to sniff the interior of the car and get the right smell to track. In a matter of seconds, they were already jogging through the woods. With his supernatural sense of smell, the Hellhound didn't even need to slow down to keep on track.

Less than ten minutes later, Chloe spotted a small shack ahead through the trees. She made Doom slow down and unleashed him. They advanced more cautiously from there to make sure not to be seen. She'd been told that this simulation was supposed to be about a lost person, but maybe Spencer had concocted something special for her. It would be just like him to want to test them differently.

They were maybe fifty feet from the cabin when Doom stopped in his tracks and emitted a low growl. Chloe froze instantly and put a hand on her gun. Looking warily around her, she couldn't see or hear anything threatening. Puzzled by the hound's reaction, she looked down to find him sniffing at a wire that was crossing their path at knee level. If it hadn't been for Doom, she sure would have triggered it. She had the feeling that this wire had been put there especially for them at Spencer's demand. What a bastard!

Doom sniffed it back to its origin where Chloe discovered some explosive materials. It certainly would not have exploded for real had it been triggered but they would have failed the test nonetheless if it had. They went around it without touching anything and took a wide berth to get to the shack from the side. Doing her best to be as much silent as she could, Chloe got to a side window and took a peek inside the single room.

The first thing she saw was a woman lying in a bed with her hands tied up behind her back. Close to the door was standing a man wearing padded protection all over his body and holding a shotgun. Obviously waiting for them to arrive, he was walking up and down in front of the entrance nervously.

Chloe signaled to Doom that she'd spotted one single threat and that they would enter from the front. She lowered herself to pass under the side window then under the one on the front before straightening herself up beside the door with her gun at the ready.

Taking advantage of Doom's strength, she gave him a hand signal asking him to barge in. She narrowed her eyes in warning when she saw him lift a paw to simply slap the door. He snorted in exasperation when she shook her head to incite him to take a few steps back for a swing they both knew he didn't need. There might be a few cameras around recording their every move and even if she wanted everyone to be impressed, she certainly didn't want them to understand that Doom was more than what he appeared to be.

The hound complied then ran the few steps separating him from the door before slamming into it with controlled strength. The door was almost pulled out of its hinges and hit the kidnapper, sending him sprawling on his back on the wooden floor. In an instant, Doom was on him with his fangs around his neck and both front paws pinning his arms down. Doom's wild growling finished convincing the culprit to stay still.

Chloe cleared the room first in case there could be a second kidnapper or any hidden wire laying around. Unsurprisingly, she found two cameras in the corners of the room which were certainly recording everything that was happening. Once she was certain that there was no other threat, she hand-cuffed the man while Doom made sure that he couldn't make any aggressive move. Only afterwards did she allow herself to take care of the hostage and untie her. All in all, it couldn't have taken more than twenty minutes for them to close the case.

They made it back to the Headquarters and arrived before every other teams who yet had left way before them. They were warmly congratulated outside the building by the new recruits and other members of the K9 Unit who apparently had been watching their progresses on Spencer's laptop computer. As she'd suspected, Doom and herself were the only ones who had been so closely monitored and who had faced a faked kidnapping. All the other teams only had to find a lost person into the woods, which took them at least twice the amount of time in the end. Only one of the duos failed to find the victim in the allowed time and would have to go through the entire test all over again in a month.

Doom had made much of a sensation among the agents present and to Chloe's amazement, she even received a few offers to buy her hound. Spencer reluctantly had to concede their successful passage of the test and handed her a diploma attesting of their rights to officially work as a canine team.

Eventually, tables were brought outside with food and Champagne to celebrate the victorious teams. The dogs even received bones as rewards for their feat.

At some point, Chloe noticed a man standing close to the building's entrance, apparently talking on his phone. A chill ran up her spine when she recognised him as the man who had been following her this morning.

_But how could he have followed her all the way here?_

She was certain to have lost him this morning. Unless... Either he had connexions with the police that enabled him to learn where she would be today, or he had put a tracker on her car. But she'd switched cars at the last second, so it couldn't be that.

Chloe discreetly watched him speak on his phone while he was keeping an eye in their general direction, and suddenly another possibility appeared to her. He could have been tracking her cell phone, which would require a connexion to the highest level. Unless he was himself FBI...

_Damn! That was it! She was being followed by the Feds._

She felt panic take a hold of her, because if humans would only find Doom particularly amazing, a FBI agent who might be aware of the supernatural, if working with the special team assisted by the priest, would undoubtedly get an interest in her Hellhound. But why follow her at all to start with?

Then it all made sense.

Somehow, Father Amantini must have found out that Lucifer was living in LA and that she was close to him. More than close now. She was living in his penthouse and shared all his belongings. The FBI might very well believe that Lucifer had something to do with the horde of demons raging around the city. She suspected that she would already be locked up into a federal cell and being questioned if it wasn't for Lucifer being missing at the moment. They were probably monitoring her to get to him. And if she was being tracked, her friends might be too...

Chloe distanced herself from the rest of the group to make a call, followed by a nervous Doom conscious that something was going on.

It took a long moment for Maze to answer. She sounded a bit out of breath when she did, probably from training in the gym. "Hey Decker! How's it going with the test?"

Chloe ignored her question and went straight to the point. "I think I'm being followed by the FBI, Maze."

"Oh! You too?" the demon simply replied.

"What do you mean, you too? You got tracked and didn't warn me? You got to be kidding me!"

"Calm down Decker! I had no reason to think that you'd be followed too. It happened last night for the first time and we thought it was only because we were in the vicinity of the abbey. It was actually kind of strange the way those cars always turned around to follow us even though we flew all night long."

"Did you or Amenadiel have your cell phones with you?" Chloe inquired.

"Actually we did. Why? I didn't forget to take pictures for you if that's what concerns you."

"That's not. I think they are tracking us through our cell phones, which means that it could very well be the special team that is dealing with the demons in town. You might be in danger from more than just Lilith and her followers, Maze. Be careful. Who knows what that priest would do if he got his hands on you?"

"Father Amantini doesn't frighten me. If he dares come after me, he'll soon learn that he bit off more than he can chew. After all, I'm a lot more than a simple demon now a days. Let him come!"

A frightening thought crossed Chloe's mind and she cursed her own stupidity. "Shit! Stop talking, Maze. They could be listening to this conversation. I'm coming back home as soon as I can." And she hang up without adding more.

Another horrible thought came to her. If the FBI was watching her, they might eventually discover that she was pregnant with Lucifer's child. And what would they think of the Devil's offspring? What would they think was needed to be done about it...?

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this one. Please let me know if you did. I do need feedbacks to keep up my motivation to write :) Next chapter will be about Tribe night, then only a couple chapters left until I can bring Lucifer back. Thank you so much for reading and commenting. I love you all!**


	18. Tribe Night (Part 1)

**Author's note: Hello dear readers. I had so many things to address in this chapter that I found myself obliged to cut it in half. This chapter is still almost 5000 words long! It starts slow in this first part, but the second one is gonna be a lot more explosive... And the good news is, I'm almost done writing the second part, so it wouldn't take that long for me to release it :) Thanks to my wonderful French Beta, Bebec, for her precious advises and support. And now, place to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Tribe Night (Part 1)

Chloe stopped at the butcher on their way back home to buy for Doom his promised reward. She was so proud of her hound, and profusely told him so. She'd showered him with kisses and pettings to show him her appreciation, which had made him look as proud as a peacock. As his recompense, Doom choose an entire lamb calf. He was salivating just looking at it. He'd certainly deserved the prize. Chloe believed that he was going to make an outstanding partner and couldn't wait to start working with him.

It turned out that no strange car seemed to be following her, which didn't mean anything in itself. She'd turned her cell phone off just in case, yet it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was going back home. So her follower might just not want to risk doing a tailing that could expose him.

All her celestial friends were waiting for them at the penthouse when they got there at the end of the day. Another bottle of Champagne was opened in their honor even though the firsts interested couldn't drink of it. In spite of the shadow of the FBI weighting down on them, everybody's mood was high, thanks to Chloe's and Doom's success. Chloe entertained them with the tales of Doom's exploits, to the greatest pleasure of Beatrice.

After they celebrated some more, Doom settled down in a corner to eat his lamb calf, and Trixie retired to her room to leave the adults talk freely.

Chloe told them of the details regarding the possible FBI agent who'd been following her since at least last night and of her hypothesis that they might all be tracked through their cell phones. Everyone agreed to stop using their phones to transmit sensible information, at least for the time being, and Maze assured that she would get her hands on untraceable cells phones shortly, to keep their communications going.

Afterwards, Maze and Chloe went down to Lux to watch the video recordings from last night to discover what that agent had been doing there. They easily followed his whereabouts as he talked with the waiters and bartenders one at a time all night long. Seeing that, they called an emergency meeting with all their staff before Lux's opening for the night.

Once the twelve employees were there and gathered together, Chloe showed them the man's picture and inquired about what he had been asking around. She soon learned that the agent had not only showed up last night but also the night before. According to her staff, none of them had found strange his lines of questioning since a lot of people had been asking about Lucifer and what was going on with him lately.

The agent, if that's what he was, had been clever, dispatching his questions around the staff as not to raise suspicions. Of what the staff remembered from their talks with him, he'd inquired about where Lucifer went and when he was supposed to come back, about the new management and how the staff felt about their new bosses, about who Chloe and Maze were to Lucifer, and who lived in the penthouse in Lucifer's absence.

Concerning Lucifer's whereabouts, the staff had only been able to answer what Chloe had told them, which was that he had to leave to attend to a family matter and that there was no way to know when he'd be back. Unfortunately, they'd passed on the fact that he had recently demonstrated without any ambiguity to everyone at Lux that Chloe was his lover and the center of his life. And now the FBI also knew that she'd moved into the penthouse with her daughter and that Maze had moved back in her own loft. It certainly wouldn't take them long to discover that everything Lucifer owned was now also Chloe's. If they didn't already know it. At least, nobody seemed to have talked about Amenadiel being around or his siblings living temporarily with her. Michael had been very discreet after all and no one had yet the chance to meet Azrael.

Chloe strictly forbid her staff to answer any more patrons' questions regarding her personal life or her daughter, and asked them to keep an eye out for that man. They were to report to Maze or herself as soon as they saw him back at Lux.

Remembering at the last second that nothing about that FBI man should transpire in a conversation on their cell phones, Chloe warned her staff not to call them on their usual phone numbers anymore and said that she would give them new ones as soon as she had them.

"Anyway, in case of an emergency tonight, you can reach us at The Blue Laguna, where we're going to party," specified Maze.

"Why aren't you partying here?" asked Tracy, one of their oldest waitress.

"Don't take it wrong, but after a week coming here every night, I need a change of air," Chloe answered with a smile.

A few of her staff chuckled in understanding and a bartender, Fred, if she remembered his name correctly, assured her that The Blue Laguna was a great place, if somewhat not as high class as Lux.

When they came back up at the penthouse, Azrael was playing a game with Trixie on the living room table, still not dressed to go out. Doom was leisurely sprawled out beside them.

"I thought you were supposed to get prepared while we had our staff meeting?" asked Chloe, a bit puzzled.

Azrael fidgeted a little in her sitting position on the floor. "I... I'm not sure to be in the mood to party after all..."

"Why? What happened?" Chloe was now starting to feel concerned for her friend.

"Nothing really. It's just... Charlotte was told of my injury by Amenadiel and came to visit me this afternoon." Seeing Chloe's eyes bulge in apprehension, she quickly dissipated her concerns. "She didn't say or do anything bad, don't worry. On the contrary, she was... nice. I'm just not used to see her like that, that's all. I'm still wondering if it's all real or if she is putting on an act that even I can't see through. It's quite disturbing really," she admitted at last.

Chloe smiled softly at her friend. "I don't know your mom very well, and I have to admit that I don't appreciate her particularly, but what I'm sure of is that she loves her children very much, in her own unique way."

Azrael smirked, "Maybe... "

Then the angel seemed to hesitate a moment before mentioning another of her worries. "Charlotte mentioned that Detective Espinoza has been staying at her place for the past few days... And since you two were married and that you divorced him, I wondered if you thought him to be a good influence on her or not."

"Dad is staying at Charlotte's place? Why?" Trixie grimaced in spite of herself. She didn't like Lucifer's mom very much.

"It's just to keep him safe, Monkey. Charlotte is also very special as you know." Chloe reassured her daughter, even if she wasn't sure that it was the only truth about the reason her ex was staying there. Then she addressed Rae's concern. "Dan is a great guy. I would worry more about the influence that Charlotte could have on him, if you ask me."

Azrael chuckled. "True!"

Chloe's smile turned devilish. "And now, you get up from there and you go get ready to party. It looks like you need it even more than I thought."

Azrael sighed in defeat, yet with a small smile at the corner of her lips.

At that moment, Maze joined them from the bar where she'd poured Azrael and herself a shot of vodka. "Don't worry Decker! I'm gonna slut her up."

Azrael suddenly looked unsure of what she had gotten herself into.

"I'm sure you will," Chloe answered confidently. "Take your time. Since I'm already dressed up, I'm gonna got get Ella. We might linger a while with the little surprise I have in store for her. We could meet at the club around ten? Linda said she wouldn't be there before that anyway."

"Alright! But you be careful Decker. You're still not invincible," warned Maze severely.

They'd agreed that Chloe could have a little more freedom now that she was demonstrating celestial abilities. Michael was still not very warm at the idea of letting her out of his sight, but Chloe had promised to pray to him at the smallest sign of danger.

The two angelic brothers would be in charge of taking care of Trixie tonight, with the assistance of Doom of course. Her daughter had chosen to have them watch the movie Frozen, assuring that they would loooove it! It brought a smile on Chloe's face to imagine those two warriors watching such a movie in the company of a little girl. Amenadiel was already preparing the popcorn and showing Michael how it was done. Amenadiel had also planned to introduce his brother to Game of Thrones as soon as Trixie would be in bed, which had probably greater chances of capturing the angel's attention.

So it was around 8:30 pm that Chloe knocked on Ella's door.

"You look great Chloe! You should wear dresses more often," exclaimed Ella in delight at the sight of her.

Chloe's short dark dress was nothing grand, but she also thought it was pretty. She was getting more and more used to wearing dresses lately with Lux to manage.

"Thanks, but _you_ look totally fabulous!"

And the petite forensic scientist really did, with her gorgeous blue dress that elegantly emphasized her best attributes.

Ella beamed at her. "You're too sweet!" But then she narrowed her eyes questioningly and looked behind Chloe as if searching for something. "Where are the others? I thought Maze and Lucifer's sister were supposed to be there."

Chloe smiled mischievously. "They'll join us later, but in the meantime, I thought we could do something special."

Intrigued, Ella retrieved her purse and followed Chloe outside, looking all excited by the mystery.

Ella gasped in awe when she realised what the surprise was. "Wow! That's a 1963 Aston Martin DB4 Convertible! Is that Lucifer's?"

"Yes, but it's also actually mine now," Chloe said smugly.

"Are you kidding me? He gave it to you?"

"Not exactly," Chloe started mysteriously, "the truth is even crazier than that. Lucifer put my name on all his belongings."

"What?" Ella's lower jaw dropped in shock. "Who could have foreseen that Lucifer Morningstar could someday commit so completely into a relationship?"

Chloe chuckled joyfully. "I'm the first one surprised, believe me, but he has. Well, we both have actually."

Ella suddenly crushed her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad for you Chloe. That's wonderful! You two are so great together."

Chloe returned the hug warmly. "That would be a lot more wonderful if he were actually there with me..."

Ella disengaged from their embrace and squeezed both Chloe's arms reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, Chlo."

"I know." Chloe pushed aside her sadness and forced a smile on her face. "But tonight is not about feeling miserable for myself because my man is not there, but about having fun. So what do you think of showing me your driving skills?" Saying that, Chloe retrieved her keys in her purse and threw them at Ella who caught them easily.

"Are you serious? Awesome!"

They took a big detour by the beach roads where there was fewer cars so that Ella could push the vintage car to almost its full capacity. With her youth's experience up her sleeve, Ella's driving ability revealed to be out the chart and could probably even rival that of a professional driver. In Chloe's book at least. Conveniently, it also meant that any potential pursuer would have absolutely no chance of keeping track on them tonight.

The detective was usually nervous when Lucifer drove fast, but even if Ella pushed the engine at every opportunities, she made sure to really speed up only when the way was clear and it was safe to do so. Ella had been elated and jubilant the entire ride and Chloe had to admit that she too had a great time speeding up the roads with the music beating load through the speakers.

When they finally made it to the club a little after ten, they were in a great mood to start the actual party. They found Maze and Azrael already seated at a table, sipping drinks.

Azrael looked magnificent! Chloe didn't even know that Maze owned dresses that were not made of leather. That dark red dress was absolutely divine and contrasted perfectly with Azrael's stunning green eyes. The make-up that had been undoubtedly applied by Maze highlighted even more the angel's otherworldly gaze. To complete the perfect picture, her long usually straight dark hair had now a few curls in it that made her look even more gorgeous than usual.

To confirm Chloe's personal impression on Azrael's stunning sight, she noticed many men and even women gazing not so subtly at the angel, obviously swept away by her beauty and natural grace. The celestial being's magnetism was uncontestable, probably rivaling that of the Devil himself.

After the introduction between Ella and Azrael was made and that the angel had her first taste of a Lopez's hug, the little scientist took control of the situation.

"From now on and until the end of the night, all your drinks are on me. I won a lot of money betting on Lucifer's and Chloe's relationship, and on Doom's performance at the precinct, and now I want to spread the love!"

"Not complaining here, Hellen," assured Maze who already had a few empty shuts in front of her.

"It's... It's Ella," she staggered shyly.

How could Maze still be forgetting her name? Or was she doing it on purpose to destabilise her? Hard to tell with the self-proclaiming demon.

Shrugging internally, Ella made her way to the bar to give her credit card to the bartender and make sure that everything her guests ordered would be billed to her during the entire night. She took the opportunity to order drinks for Chloe and herself.

Ella chose to sit close to Azrael so she could chat with her more easily. Lucifer's sister was a complete mystery to her, and she was glad of the opportunity to learn more about the alluring woman. Fortunately, the music was not very loud and allowed for proper conversations, which was one of the reasons she had chosen that club in the beginning. The entraining Latino music that was playing here was another reason.

Ella put a Mojito in front of Chloe and lifted her own glass to start a toast. "To your moving in together with Lucifer! God help you!" she added playfully.

Chloe winced and the words just left her lips without her thinking about it. "Oh please, leave the bastard out of this!"

Chloe's reaction stunned Ella speechless, her glass still in the air.

Chloe quickly apologized to her friend. "I'm sorry Ella! It's just... Me and your Big Guy, we're not on speaking terms right now."

"Oh! I- I can understand that. It's not always easy to keep our faith intact. I just didn't know you were a believer..." Ella narrowed her eyes at Chloe as if wondering if it was truly the case.

Chloe fidgeted nervously. "I wouldn't call it exactly that..." Then a smile returned on her face and she lifted her glass to resume their toast. "But I can drink to Lucifer and me."

Everyone lifted their drinks joyfully, and just like that the awkwardness disappeared and the happy mood was back.

Chloe made sure to just dip her lips in her drink without actually swallowing anything. She started wondering how to dispose of her cocktail without alerting her friend to the fact that she didn't want to drink alcohol, when Maze took it out of her hand without warning and emptied it in one swallow.

"Not bad!" the demon commented about the taste. "Let me get us something else, I'm already out of booze and intend to drown myself in alcohol tonight."

Without waiting for approval, Maze rose up and headed for the bar.

Chloe smiled at Maze's back fondly. Count on her demonic friend to always protect her and now her unborn child too. Chloe had already explained to her the importance of not drinking alcohol while being pregnant, and apparently it hadn't fallen on deaf ears. She'd also warned her and Azrael of her intention of keeping her pregnancy secret for as long as possible. In her eyes, it wouldn't be fair for everyone to know about it before Lucifer did. There was already enough people aware of it as it was, and she was still believing in the possibility that Lucifer could come back before it showed.

"Sooo, you're really Lucifer's sister?" Ella threw at Azrael.

Rae chuckled a little. "I'm afraid so."

"It's just, I don't really see the resemblance, and yet... there is definitely something in you that reminds me of Lucifer, even if I can't put my finger on it. On the other hand, you two are definitely more alike than you are to Amenadiel," she added with a wink.

From there the two women dived into a conversation. Chloe was first afraid of what Azrael could reveal about herself, but was quickly reassured at seeing how the angel skilfully dodged Ella's questioning and even turned the conversation around to become the one doing the questioning about Ella's life. Furthermore, she clearly had Lucifer's ability to bend the truth and seemed not shy of slipping a lie here and there when needed.

Soon Maze came back with new drinks and handed one to Chloe. It looked like a Sex on the Beach, but a taste of it confirmed that it was in fact a mocktail.

Chloe smiled warmly at her friend. "Thanks Maze. Really, I appreciate."

"Don't mention it, Decker. I'm not doing it for you anyway," the demon dismissed offhandedly before draining half of her glass of what looked like to be whisky.

Apparently, four beautiful women unaccompanied couldn't go unnoticed for long, and soon an elegant man with short pale brown hair came to address them.

"Hello ladies! I am Stephen, the manager of this club. I hope you're having a good time. Don't hesitate to ask me anything. My job is to insure that you will have the best night possible." He was charming and tastefully dressed, and in a way reminded Chloe a little bit of Lucifer.

Maze took the opportunity to make her demand. "What could insure for us to have a good time would be if you kept the booze coming. I find myself very thirsty tonight."

"If it's all it takes to make you happy, consider it done. Ladies..." He bowed to them slightly and sent them a seductive smile before leaving them to their conversations.

Chloe had the net impression that his gaze had lingered a little longer on her. It was actually flattering. She returned his smile politely, hopefully without letting him think that she could be interested.

Maze cocked her head to watch him, or more precisely his backside, retreat towards the bar where he seemed to give some instructions to one of his waitress. "Humm, I wouldn't hurt him..."

"Come on! Forget the guys. We're here to have fun, and to dance!" On that, Ella pulled on Azrael's hand to lift her up.

The angel followed with a smile and even Maze rose up to join them. Linda chose that moment to arrive and decided to take a drink first with Chloe before starting the actual dancing.

It didn't take long for the three dancing beauties to be surrounded by a flock of men doing their best to catch their eyes.

As soon as Linda sat, the waitress who received instructions from Stephen came to take her order and to refill Maze's whisky.

Once they were alone, Linda took Chloe's hand and smiled warmly. "How are you doing Chloe?"

Linda had that gift to draw out someone's deepest emotions, and as much as Chloe wanted to keep herself together tonight, the question moved her more than she was ready for it.

"I... I'm doing my best really..." She was conscious that her eyes were already filling up with tears. "I-I miss him! It's-It's hard. It doesn't even make a full week and I feel like he's been gone for a lifetime." She sipped at her drink to let herself time to recover her countenance, but only dived even deeper in her sorrow. "I tried... I though I'd put everything about him to memory, before I lost him, just in case you know." Chloe's gaze got lost in the past. "The slightest details of his body, the taste of him, the feeling of his skin, even the look and feel of his devil's face... But I... I'm already starting to forget little details, pieces of him." She looked up in Linda's understanding eyes with desperation. "I don't want to forget more about him! And for Lucifer it's already been close to five months. In no time it will be years for him. What if... What if he forgets about the way he feels about me? What if his will to come back lessens? What if he forgets about us...?" She let escape a sob of agonising pain.

Linda cupped her face and wiped her tears with her thumb. "Chloe, Chloe, don't do this to yourself. Lucifer could never forget about you. He is a passionate and you are his first love. There's no way he can forget how it feels. And besides, I saw him relive emotions that dated from thousands of years ago as if the events happened only yesterday. Believe me, for an immortal like him a few years are nothing."

A smile finally appeared on Chloe's face. "You really think so?"

Linda nodded with conviction. "I know my Devil."

It made Chloe chuckle with a new lightness to her heart. "Thanks, for reminding me."

She was ashamed of having doubted Lucifer's feelings for her even for a moment. After everything they went through and the way he proved his love for her over and over again, she should know better. He'd even told her unambiguously that he would always find his way back to her no matter the time it took him. And he'd said pretty much the same thing in his recent letter. She didn't know why she was so emotional tonight and had difficulty thinking rationally. Maybe it was the hormones from her pregnancy that were making her feel so vulnerable? It had to be it.

The waitress finally brought Linda her drink, interrupting the emotional moment.

Linda thought it was a perfect moment to bring the conversation around to happier topics. "And how are you settling down at the penthouse with Trixie?"

Chloe dried the last remnants of tears on her cheeks. "I'm getting used to it a lot faster than I thought, and Trixie too it would seem. She just loves the place and we both feel at home already. It might take me a little longer to get used to manage Lux though." She grimaced a little sheepishly.

Linda took a drink of her Margarita. "Why is that?"

Chloe shrugged. "I can deal with most of the job easily with Patrick's and Maze's help. I just have a hard time slipping into the role of host. It's not a natural thing for me."

Linda narrowed her eyes at her questioningly. "And why do you feel like it is your job to do it?"

Chloe was surprised by the question. "Well I... I don't know. Because it's what Lucifer did, and it's part of the job?"

"Is it? Really?"

Chloe didn't know what to answer. She'd never thought that there was any other option for her. But maybe there was.

"You're saying that I could find someone else to do it?" The possibility was starting to take form in Chloe's mind.

"I'm not saying that it's necessarily what you should do. I'm only suggesting that things could be done differently if they're not suiting you the way they are."

Chloe thought that it sounded a lot like what Azrael implied when saying that she was pushing herself too much.

"You know what? You're right. I don't have to do everything by myself. I can delegate, and after all, I'm rich! I shouldn't have to do anything I don't feel comfortable with." Chloe nodded forcefully at her new realisation.

"Let's drink to that!" Linda lifted her drink and they toasted happily.

A moment later, Maze slumped into her seat and emptied her new glass of whisky in one go. "I had no idea Azrael was such a party girl."

Chloe and Linda turned their gazes towards the dance floor to discover the angel and Ella dancing lasciviously with a few men, apparently having a great time.

Chloe beamed at the sight. "I'm glad she could let go that much. For what I gathered, it's been hundreds of years since she has. It can only do her some good." She furrowed her brows at a sudden question crossing her mind. "Do you know if she's ever really been with a man in her entire existence?"

Maze smirked uncertainly. "I have no idea, but my guess would be no. She's way too caught up in her work to let herself the chance to enjoy herself if you ask me."

"Humm... That's what I thought. But maybe she'll get lucky tonight." Chloe winked at Maze maliciously.

"Let's hope for her!" The demon replied as deviously. "It's never good for anyone to be that much angelic."

As if reminded of her personal vow for debauchery tonight, Maze looked around to find their waitress and signal her for another round.

To their surprise, it was Stephen, the manager, who personally came to serve her. He put a full bottle of whisky in front of Maze with four new tumblers for all the girls.

"I see that my waitress could not keep up with your needs. Let me remedy to that. It's on the house, of course!"

"A cutie, and a gentleman on top of that," Maze purred at him.

Chloe and Linda thanked him warmly.

"Anything for my guests. See you later ladies." He winked at Chloe and once more he was leaving in search of other guests to please or entertain.

Linda looked totally swept by his charm. "Damn! He's good. In every sense of the word..." It never took long for Linda to lose her inhibitions with the help of a little alcohol.

The thing was, Chloe had to admit that her friend was right. Stephen had everything for him; the good looks, the charm, the clothing...

_Wait a minute!_

On an impulse, Chloe rose up and excused herself to her friends. She went in search of the said charming guy and found him at the bar, talking to some of his staff.

She waited until he was done to draw his attention to her. "Excuse me! Can I have a word with you?"

He turned on the charm and stirred her towards a corner where they could talk more freely. "How may I be of service to you tonight, young lady?"

Chloe hesitated only for a second. She was not used to impulsive decisions, but those were not usual times. "I-I have an unusual proposition that could be very profitable for you."

His open flirting turned to suspicion and then he rapidly shook his head with a small grimace. "I'm afraid you are mistaking about me. I've never accepted money to sleep with a woman, even less with one as beautiful as you." His gaze turned charming once more to make it clear what he was ready to give her freely.

"Oh!" Chloe answered stunningly. Her cheeks turned flush red from embarrassment. "No, no, no, no, no!" she quickly corrected. "That is not what this is about. Not at all. But that's good to know. I mean, for the not accepting money part."

He looked a bit crestfallen and a bit confused too.

Chloe fished into her purse and retrieved one of her new business cards that she handed to him. "Sorry, I should have led with that. My name is Chloe Decker, and I own a club. I'm looking for a manager, someone who could do exactly what you are doing here."

Stephen looked at the business card and startled. "You're the owner of Lux? That's a great place."

"Thanks! But it would need someone like you at the moment to stay the great place that it is."

"Well, I-I'm flattered, but as you see I already have a job, and one that is also quite profitable."

"Whatever your salary here is, I will raise it up 50%," she cut in decisively.

"I..." He shut his mouth in a stunning way, clearly starting to take her seriously.

"Look, you don't have to take a decision tonight. Why don't you come at Lux Monday night so we can talk about it?" She flashed him one of her own charming smile.

He nodded slowly, clearly getting warmer at the idea. "Alright, I'll meet you at Lux and you'll tell me more about what you have in mind exactly. We'll see from there."

Chloe beamed in victory. "Good! It was nice meeting you, Mister?"

"Marshall! Stephen Marshall, at your service." He bowed lightly and took her hand, on the back of which he applied a light kiss.

"You charmer!" she threw at him, half-charmed, half-annoyed.

"Isn't it why you picked me?" he countered smugly.

Chloe rolled her eyes at his nerves and strode away.

She couldn't help but notice the similarities between Stephen and a certain Devil she knew; incredibly cocky, probably as vane as one can be, ready to jump into her pants at the first occasion, and worst, certain that all she wanted was to jump his bones.

He would definitely be perfect to run Lux...

* * *

**Author's note: There's gonna be a lot more action in the second part of this Tribe Night, I promise. I hope you were entertained nonetheless even if things were a bit slow in the beginning. Please let me know if you liked it. Thanks for reading, and commenting. **


	19. Tribe Night (Part 2)

**Author's note: I told you that this chapter was already almost finished, so no reasons to postpone its release :) And my super Beta, Bebec went over it in a record time, thannnnks! Prepare yourself for some action! And you will discover here an idea that I had for Azrael right from the start of this adventure and for which I already introduced some information in chapter 2. Without waiting any longer, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Tribe Night (Part 2)

When Chloe came back at their table, she saw that Linda had joined the girls on the dance floor and that only Maze remained behind, seemingly busy emptying the bottle of whisky. Maze always drank a lot, like Lucifer, but rarely so fast.

Chloe started worrying for her friend. "What is it with you tonight? Is everything alright?"

Maze rolled her eyes in annoyance. "How could things be alright when I'm being manipulated by God himself? But tonight I'm telling you, I'm not His little warrior." She shook a finger at Chloe in warning. "I'm my own person and I plan on doing my best to forget what mess my life has turned into." To make her point, she took a long swallow of the amber liquid right from the bottle.

Chloe smiled at her in sympathy. "It's not that bad, Maze. And for what it's worth, I think the whole Valkyrie thing suits you perfectly."

Maze only snorted as an answer and took another swing at the bottle.

Chloe noticed at that moment that the new Valkyrie had taken off her celestial arm band, probably as an attempt to deny God's hold over her, at least for the night. But there were things her friend couldn't run from, as much as she probably wanted to, such as that new soul of hers which was certainly making her feel things she'd never felt before, and not just about God...

"Humm... And what about Amenadiel? You seem closer lately. Are things back to normal between the two of you?"

Maze growled and buried her face into her hands. "What could be called normal with a relationship between an angel and a demon? Tell me?" She lifted her head up and gazed at Chloe with a lost look. "And now with that damn soul playing tricks on me, I don't know how... I can't even... It's just too much to handle," she finally admitted in defeat, emotion contorting her beautiful face.

It took a moment for Chloe to figure out what her friend was actually talking about, but then she thought that she understood...

"You're afraid to sleep with him... you haven't, not since you got your soul. Is that it?" Chloe asked softly close to her ear, yet never breaking eye contact with her.

Maze nodded in admission, a tick emotion preventing her from voicing anything.

Chloe took her hands between hers and squeezed supportively. "I know it's scary. Emotions are... hard sometimes. Well, most of the time. But they are also wonderful. Some of them are at least. And love... or whatever you want to call what it is you feel for Amenadiel, is the most amazing feeling of them all. If you would only let yourself the chance to feel it plainly, you would understand. But it's okay to go slowly. Just listen to your emotions and trust what it tells you."

"That's just the thing. I don't know how to do that, Chloe. It's all so confusing," the new Maze answered faintly.

"Let yourself the time to get acquainted with those new emotions. It will become easier to deal with them after some practice. I promise. Also, I'm sure you're in good hands with Amenadiel. He cares about you very much."

Maze signed and rolled her eyes. "I know... Maybe too much sometimes," she tried to jest. She pinched the bridge of her nose before looking back at Chloe with seriousness. "But what happens when it's all over? What happens if I let myself feel it and it blows up into my face? How can _you_, deal with the pain of having lost Lucifer?"

Chloe's sadness and angst resurfaced in an instant and she fought the tears that threatened to overwhelm her once more. "I... I don't know... It's hard. There's no words to express how it feels. But as horrible as it can be, and even if I never saw him again, I would never regret loving him. It was wort it. _He_ was worth it. I won't lie to you Maze, there's never any guarantee with love. It can last a few years or a lifetime. You can stop loving or be dumped. Still, I think it's always worth it in the end."

A small smile appeared over Maze's lips. "Easy for you to say, when your Devil is going to love you for the rest of eternity."

Chloe chuckled and sniffed back her building tears. "He probably will."

Again, Maze's seriousness came back. "And I'll do everything I can to insure that you'll see him again, Chloe."

The way her friend said it told Chloe that those were not idle words. "What do you mean exactly by that?"

Maze hesitated a long moment before answering. "I... Don't get all excited, because there's no guarantee that it will work, but... as soon as I can fly properly, I'm going to get Lucifer back."

Chloe gasped in shock, suddenly overwhelmed with hope. "What...? How...? Can you really...? Is it even...?" She couldn't formulate complete sentences anymore.

Maze grasped her by the shoulders to steady her. "Easy Chloe! I told you it's not a sure thing. I'm gonna try to cross down there with my new power and bring him back."

Chloe's rational mind finally kicked in. "But..., we're not even sure anything alive can go through your vortex."

"Yes we do. That demon I sent back to Hell a few days ago, Moz'gan, he survived. I could feel it. So I'm pretty sure I can go through too. That's the way back I'm less sure of. Anyway, I'm gonna do it, whatever the odds are."

Chloe's tears started spilling. "You really think there's a chance? You'd do it for him?"

"Of course...!"

Maze was interrupted by a crushing hug that almost took her breath away.

"Thank you so much! Oh Maze! You have no idea..., no idea what it means to me." Chloe couldn't let go of her tight grip around her friend. She could barely believe that her nightmare might finally come to an end, that she could see him again.

Maze patted her back comfortingly. "Don't get your hopes too high, Chloe, but I'll do my best."

It was way too late for Chloe to not get her hopes high. She released Maze and sat back on her chair with the biggest of smiles. "You really are the most awesome friend one can hope for, Mazikeen."

"You bet I am." Maze lifted her bottle and Chloe clang her drink against it before swallowing the last drop of her mocktail.

A thought suddenly came to Chloe. "Oh shit! I almost hired Stephen, the manager, to work for us at Lux. But I won't need him anymore since you'll get Lucifer back."

"You hired him?" Maze's smile turned devious.

"It's not done yet, and I can still tell him that the offer is not on the table anymore."

"Why would you do that? I'm sure we could find some use for him even if Lucifer came back soon." The way Maze licked her lips was clear as to what use she had in mind.

"Oh come on Maze! I'm not hirering a guy only so you can use him for your salacious practices. And besides, think of Amenadiel. It would break his heart if you started sleeping with anybody like you used to."

"Because you think I give a damn how he feels?" Maze tried to convince them both.

Chloe's voice soften. "Yeah! I do."

Maze rolled her eyes, not finding any more lies to tell. "Whatever! I wasn't really thinking of using Stephen for my own personal use. I was more thinking about this baby of yours on the way. With a child to take care of, I'm sure Lucifer will be out of his depth and would probably benefit from a little help at Lux. So whatever happens when I'll try to get him back, I think you should hire Stephen anyway."

Chloe was a little taken aback by the demon's reasoning. "That's... That's actually a very good point, Maze. I'll think about it. And I'm sure you'll succeed at bringing Lucifer back"

With a new sparkle of happiness in her eyes, Chloe rose from her seat excitedly. "Don't you feel like dancing? I feel like I could dance all night long!"

Chloe's newly found joy was contagious and Maze could only chuckle at her bouncing friend. "Go on, I'll join you in a minute. I still have a bottle of whisky to finish first."

"Or maybe I could go fetch you something different at the bar?" interfered a male voice.

Both women turned their gazes to the newcomer, but the guy only had eyes for Maze. He had to be in his late twenties and didn't have at all the look of the well-kept men used to this place. He appeared more of the rebel type, with dishevelled mid-length brown hair, jeans and t-shirt, and a leather coat. Exactly Maze's type!

Maze leant back into her seat to better admire the sexy human specimen. "Thinking of it, I might be due for a vodka after all."

"Anything your heart desires." The guy winked at Maze and left hurriedly for the bar.

"Maze..." Chloe warned her darkly.

"What? It's just a drink. It's not like I'm gonna jump his bones in the washrooms." The demon lifted an eyebrow as if she was suddenly finding the idea very appealing. "Or maybe I could. It would be a good way to test that new soul of mine and what _feelings_ could come out of it." She said the word _feelings_ as if she was talking of a curse.

"Just... be careful Maze. Don't do anything you might regret afterwards."

"How could I ever regret sex?" The demon really looked clueless.

Chloe shook her head sadly. "I fear you might discover it the hard way. Suit yourself, but if you change your mind, we'll be waiting for you on the dance floor."

Chloe went to join her three other friends. They danced together for a long moment, trying to ignore all the men gathering around them. Well, Chloe ignored them entirely, but Linda and Ella seemed rather glad of the attention. At some point, the doctor found herself shamelessly grinding against a well-built thirty something Latino who was dancing like a god and Ella had her arms wounded around a guy's neck while another was dancing behind her with his hands on her hips. Even Azrael seemed to be enjoying herself, if somehow with more restraint by keeping a small distance between herself and the men showing her their interest.

After a moment, Maze came to join them and dance with the man who had offered her a drink earlier. He seemed very much enthralled by the demon, and by the way Maze slid her body against him lasciviously, she looked to have some nasty projects for him.

Chloe felt wonderful, the best she had over the last week. Lucifer could be back soon and then maybe he could find a way to convince his Father to let their child live. Hope was a powerful emotion and right now Chloe felt stronger than ever. Everything could still turn out okay. She was floating on a cloud.

Azrael had been doubtful of the relevance of coming here tonight, but she had to admit that Chloe was right, she did need it after all. To dance so freely, without having to think about her celestial responsibilities or the return of her mother in her life was quite liberating. Dancing used to be something she liked doing very much. It felt like eons the last time she indulged in it with humans.

Actually, Rae rarely interacted with living human beings anymore and had forgotten the effect she had on the males. She could see the lust and desire in the men's eyes dancing with her, trying to tempt her. She liked the attention and even encouraged it a bit with lascivious moves. Yet she made sure not to mislead them into thinking that they had a real shot with her. She knew she could have any of them in her bed if she desired, but she was certainly not here for that.

The angel looked around at all her friends having fun, and smiled to herself. It was something she'd never experienced before, friendship with humans, and she liked the feeling. Well, it was not entirely true, was it? She'd already let herself get attached to a human being once before in her existence, but it had turned out to become a lot more than friendship in the end...

Azrael shook herself inwardly to dismiss the painful mixt of wonderful and horrible memories. It happened more than a thousand years ago and yet, if she had the weakness of letting her feelings for _him_ rise into her consciousness, she knew it still had the potential of making her fall to pieces.

Rae realised that she'd stopped dancing, and that her breathing was shallow and fast from the disturbing emotions trying to swallow her whole. She could almost feel _him_, feel his soul reaching out to hers...

Images of the past flooded her mind; the first time she set eyes on him, all clad in his warrior's attire, looking dangerous and beautiful; them making love with passion in his small stone house; him, all bloodied and broken, dying in her arms on a battlefield...

Rae's heart was beating madly, caught up once more in her painful memories. She took a few deep breathes and looked around the place to get a better sense of reality and try and dissipate those images of a love long lost. She couldn't afford to get lost in the past, not tonight. Tonight was about new friendships and opening herself to possibilities she had denied to herself for too long for fear of being hurt again.

She knew she'd closed herself off since she lost him, throwing herself instead into her job to help her forget. But she soon learned that she could never forget him or the way she felt about him. Nonetheless, she believed having found some kind of balance, of happiness over the last few hundred years. Taking care of the deceased souls brought her a sense of accomplishment that she needed, and after having fallen in love with a human soul, she thought it made her even better at understanding the newly departed and sympathise with them. She liked to believe that her love for him had made her better at her job and even a better person.

After a few moments of forcing herself to return to the present and tune off her long buried emotions, Rae realised that instead of decreasing, her feeling of longing for her lost lover was becoming stronger and stronger by the second.

_No!_ Not the feeling of longing, the feeling of _him_!

Rae instantly froze into place, barely able to breathe.

She could now feel _him_... his _soul_... he was _here_..., as surely as the Earth turned around the Sun.

In a daze, she turned around slowly to gaze right at _him,_ and to discover that he was already staring at her from the edge of the dance floor, looking bemused and mesmerised.

Her breath caught in her lungs at the resemblance. He looked almost the same, with his fierce but tender blue eyes, his mid-long blond hair and strong built. Beyond the likeness, she could see his soul and recognized the man that she had loved with all her being.

_He really was there, before her. _

And she had no idea what to do.

Without making any conscious decision, she found herself walking towards him, as if in a dream.

Their gazes locked together, Rae stopped mere inches from him. She could almost feel the warmth radiation off his body, and she longed to touch him. He was bigger than she remembered, probably close to 6 feet 4 inches, so she had to raise her eyes a little to keep staring into his beautiful eyes.

He just kept looking at her, still as speechless as she was. She thought she saw a small spark of recognition in his eyes, but also a lot of confusion.

_He couldn't recognize her, could he? He just couldn't. _

"_Erik_...," she whispered, and could not stop herself from lifting a hand to cup his face tenderly.

He sucked a shuddering breath in, looking even more confused.

But before he could break the magic by telling her that she was mistaking, Azrael brought his head down and captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss that rocked both their worlds. She poured into that kiss all the bend up emotions she had repressed over the centuries, all the overflowing love that was coming back to the surface in a torrent impossible to control. She felt him enlace her shakily and answer her kiss with equal fervor.

They parted after a long and ardent exchange that left both of them breathless.

The man who was once Erik softly caressed her face. "Who are you?" he breathed reverently.

Completely overwhelmed by the moment of passion and equally devastated to hear him confirm that he didn't recognize her, Rae panicked.

"I-I... I'm sorry! I shouldn't have. It was a mistake." She parted from him and took a step back, before fleeing towards the back of the club in a rush.

The young man was brought out of his dreamlike state by what felt like a cold shower. "No stop! Please, comeback!"

He tried to follow her, but the mass of people soon swallowed her and he lost sight of the woman of his dreams. He checked everywhere, even in the washrooms and outside in the back alley, without any luck. Then he remembered seeing her dance with a group of women and headed towards the dance floor, focussed on finding them.

The mysterious woman's friends were fortunately still there dancing, and apparently oblivious to what had been going on. He went straight for the blond one who was the only girl of the group not dancing with a man.

He grabbed her arm in near panic and turned her to face him. "Where is she? Your friend, the black beauty."

The blond shrugged him off, visibly annoyed by his behaviour. "Who are you talking about?" After looking at her friends, probably checking if they were all accounted for, she narrowed her eyes at him. "You mean Rae?"

"I-I'm not sure. She didn't tell me her name. She has long black hair and green eyes so beautiful that a man would gladly drown into them."

The blond smiled at him understandingly. "It was definitely Rae. What do you want with her?"

He was tempted to grab her arms to make her understand his desperation, but kept himself back at the last second. "I need to find her! She kissed me! Then she fled. I don't understand."

The woman looked surprised. "She kissed you and fled? What have you done to her?" she finally asked angrily.

He lifted his hands to appease her. "Nothing I swear! She came to me and simply kissed me. I barely had time to say anything that she was gone. Please, you need to help me find her. I need to see her again."

She looked confused by the situation. Who wouldn't really? Eventually, a smile appeared on her lips even though she was shaking her head in annoyance. Reaching inside her purse, she retrieved and gave him a business card. "If you come to my club one of these days, you might be lucky and see her there. But I think you should let her be for the rest of the night."

He nodded dazzlingly. _He still had a chance to see her again!_

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You won't regret it. I'm a good guy."

"You better be," she warned him seriously.

After the man left to go back to his friends, Chloe went in search of the missing angel. She couldn't make sense of what happened to her and feared that she might be in distress. When she couldn't find her anywhere and that even her prayers went unanswered, Chloe retired into a corner and tried to locate her with her new inner power. She calmed her mind and extended her consciousness outwards in search of a celestial presence. She became aware of a strange mixture of celestial and demonic essences in the dance floor's direction and realised quickly that it was Maze she was feeling. She understood that the new Valkyrie had changed in more ways than just appearances. Unfortunately, Chloe didn't feel any other celestial vibes in the club or nearby. Azrael had well and truly disappeared.

At that moment, Chloe noticed Maze leaving the dance floor alone, staggering drunkenly towards the back door.

_What now?_

Chloe had never seen the demon look remotely drunk in all the time she'd known her, and she'd seen her drink a lot before. Like, a lot! As much as Maze had been drinking since their arrival at the club, there was no way it could have rendered her that unsteady on her legs.

Her detective's instincts made her look back over the dancing people to try and find the man who had been dancing with Maze only minutes ago.

She spotted him not far away, standing still and watching Maze make her way out the back exit. Something was off about the way he was looking at her friend. She saw him take his cell phone out and type something rapidly before making his way to the front door hurriedly.

_Oh shit! _

Chloe ran after Maze, hoping that she wasn't already too late.

* * *

That guy was quite appealing. What was his name yet? Sean? John? Maze couldn't remember, not that it mattered really. But why was her brain so foggy all of a sudden? She thought she should be happy to have achieve such a state of carelessness. Wasn't it what she'd wanted after all? A voice in the back of her mind told her that something was wrong, but she dismissed it instantly, preferring to take advantage of the funny buzz instead of worrying about it.

For a moment, she lost herself in the feel of his hands stroking languorously her lower back and hips, and of his breath tickling her skin on the side of her neck.

"Shouldn't we go someplace else? Somewhere more private?" his voice was husky and sexy, almost hypnotic.

She imagined that he would be good enough in bed to at least make her feel something enjoyable. As desirable as he could be, she doubted that he could make her feel anything close to what it would be like with Amenadiel though.

Damn angel! He was ruining her sex life!

Maze lifted her gaze to her conquest to try and explain that he wouldn't be lucky tonight, when a wave of dizziness hit her. She gripped his arms to steady herself while the ripples of sickness subsided. She blinked a couple of times until her vison cleared enough to make out his face properly.

"Sorry! I... I'm not feeling that well. Maybe I should get a bit of fresh air." She shook her head to try and clear her mind that was getting blurrier and blurrier.

Was it how humans felt when they were drunk? Maybe it was her new soul that enabled her to react to alcohol? Whatever it was, she didn't like it one bit. She hated losing control and right now it seemed like she wasn't in control of anything.

The guy looked at her worriedly. "I'll go with you. You shouldn't be alone if you're sick."

"No! I-I'll be okay. You stay here, and have fun," Maze said resolutely. She certainly didn't need a man to take care of her.

Wobbling on her legs, Maze managed to make her way to the back of the club by grabbing at tables and leaning on walls. She felt like her body was fighting the wrongness inside her, trying to expulse it.

She barged through the back door and came out into the welcoming night air that she breathed in shakily. That seemed to help clear her mind a bit. Still, she could tell that her strength was decreasing at an alarming rate and that she might be on the verge of passing out.

_What the hell was happening to her?_

A sense of urgency rose inside her, something that pushed her to get the wrongness out.

Maze rushed unsteadily to a pile of garbage a little farther down the alley, and then did the most disgusting thing she could have ever imagined; she threw up all the content of her stomach, and some more.

Chloe ran outside with her awareness already spread out to locate her friend as fast as possible. She knew where the Valkyrie was even before seeing her with her own eyes and dashed to her side.

She kneeled beside the prostrate woman and held her hair back while she retched to empty herself. The human kept an eye on the alley to make sure that no threat was coming their way.

Chloe kept stroking Maze's hair soothingly. "That's it, get it all out," she encouraged.

When the demon seemed to be done retching, Chloe warned her urgently.

"I think you're in danger, Maze. That man you were with, I'm pretty sure he has something to do with your condition. He texted someone when you got out. I think he could be FBI. They might be planning to get their hands on you."

With still her head bowed down and feeling frail and miserable, Maze tried to make sense of Chloe's words. Fortunately, it looked like having emptied herself of whatever was wrong was finally allowing her to recover her wits, at least partially. Though she still felt like her legs would barely hold her if she tried to stand up. However, she could already feel her new Valkyrie metabolism working to get rid of the last remnants of... What was it exactly? Chloe thought John, Sean, or whatever, could be an agent, and responsible for this sickness? So some kind of drug? Or a poison maybe, that he could have dropped into her drink? It would explain a lot. The son of a bitch! But did he want her alive or dead? That was the question.

Unconsciously, while still scanning the alley for any kind of dangers, Chloe had kept alert more than just her human senses. All of a sudden, her celestial awareness spiked up in alarm. Something dark and terrifying was aiming right at them, making it feel as if the sky itself was falling down on them.

She screamed while lifting her eyes up to the sky. "_Maze!_ _Up there!_"

Chloe barely had the time to see a dark shape descending upon them that Maze was already standing over her in a defensive stance to protect her with her body.

Mazikeen was roughly yanked upward with a scream of pain and rage leaving her lips.

The huge winged creature that Chloe could make out in the sky under the dim lighting of the night might have succeeded at overpowering a drugged demon, but it was without counting on the fact that the demon in question could sprout out wings of her own and had a whole new Valkyrie metabolism. She could see them struggling above, about twenty feet in the sky, with their wings flapping madly and impairing each other's capacity to fly properly, until they both came crashing down not far from her in the alley, in a tangle of leathered and feathered wings and limbs. Their fall barely slowed them in their fight though, and soon they were once more trying to tear each other apart.

The winged demon was huge, at least seven feet tall, with a head reminding that of a bird of prey mixt with a dragon. The rest of its body looked strangely human, a much muscled one, only with four arms instead of two, every limb sporting deadly claws at their extremities. From the blood Chloe could see over the creature's naked torso, Maze seemed to have wounded it a couple times, either with the daggers she was brandishing or her sharp wings. On the other hand, the Valkyrie was also taking quite a beating. She still looked very unsteady on her feet and was clearly not moving as fast as usual, thus having a hard time dodging all the demon's punches, slashes, and wing's strikes. But she gave as much as she received.

That's when Chloe noticed two new threats running straight at them, coming from the end of the alley. Those were human-looking, but their vibes were incontestably demonic. _Definitely not FBI then._ The new demons stopped close to their winged acolyte and seemed to be considering how to help without getting killed by either of the two winged furies, when one of them spotted Chloe. He elbowed the second demon and both looked at her with wide grins.

Chloe reflexively backed away and opened her purse in a hurry to retrieve Lilim's demonic dagger that never left her lately. She raised it menacingly, ready to defend herself. The two human-looking demons chuckled at her attempt to look threatening. With a nod at each other, they drew their own daggers and came for her. They gave a wide berth around the fighting demons, as much as the narrow alley allowed, their backs brushing against the wall of the club to avoid being ripped apart.

Chloe kept walking backward slowly, her mind spinning wildly. She knew she could never take two demons in a dagger's fight, but maybe she had another option... After all, she could already control her baby's celestial power to feel supernatural vibes. Maybe she could use it consciously to do a lot more...

She forced herself to calm down by taking a deep breath that she released slowly, like when she prepared herself to pray to Lucifer. It suddenly reminded her that there was someone else she could pray to.

She practically screamed his name in her head.

_Michael!_

By then the first demon was almost upon her.

Chloe dived inside herself and drew from the power within. Her first instinctual thought was to push her attacker away, and as a result she released a powerful force that hit him with enough strength to propel him ten feet away.

The second demon slowed down in surprise, which gave Chloe time enough to gather herself and to consciously decide what she wanted to do next.

She raised her left hand, palm facing forward, and released the celestial light that she knew would burn the demon to cinder. She saw him burst into flames, screaming in agony as he was rapidly consumed.

Her first attacker was already back on his legs and lunging forward. Before she could react, she saw his head leave his shoulders and drop to the ground, just before his dead body crumbled and hit the pavement.

Behind the dead demon was standing Michael, looking fierce and deadly with his sword raised and ready to strike again. Chloe gave him a small nod to assure him that she was fine.

"Please, help Maze!" she begged him.

He turned around to assess the Valkyrie's dire situation.

Maze wasn't doing so bad, everything considered. The huge demon was dripping blood from everywhere it seemed and was clearly loosing strength, yet it was still standing and fighting. That thing was truly a force of nature, or more precisely, a real supernatural force.

The Valkyrie was also bloodied from a few claw marks over her arms and legs and from punches to the face. She might be wounded even more than that, but it was hard to say with her black leather outfit. Even if Maze was still holding her ground, she was visibly not at her best and getting slower by the minute. Chloe was afraid that she couldn't manage to kill that beast before draining herself out.

As if to prove her right, Maze lost her footing after landing a weaker wing blow and the beast took advantage of her mistake to grip her by the throat with one of its clawed hand.

But before it could squeeze the life out of her, Michael severed the wing that was in his way then drove his sword through its torso. The beast didn't even have time to scream that the life had already left its demonic coil.

Maze's wings disappeared and she dropped on her knees, panting and massaging her throat. "You had no right killing it! It was mine!" complained the Valkyrie.

Michael shook his head in disbelief. "I just saved your miserable life, demon!"

Maze snorted. "No you didn't! I was handling it just fine. I almost had it."

"As if!" the angel spit in exasperation, not believing what he was hearing.

Before things could degenerate, Chloe interposed herself between the two supernatural beings.

"Ok guys! For one, I'm glad that Michael gave you a hand, Maze, even if you could certainly have killed it yourself. That way you won't risk getting too much injured. The least you could do is show your gratitude for the help. I personally am very grateful."

"I don't need her gratitude," Michael turned his back on Maze like a prideful child.

Maze stood up and winked at Chloe. "See, he doesn't need it."

Chloe rolled her eyes at their childish behaviour.

The Valkyrie gazed down with a prideful smirk at the puddle of remains still burning on the ground. "Damn Decker! You really are handling that celestial thing like a pro."

Saying that Chloe was surprised by her own abilities would be an understatement. "I did, didn't I?" She could still fell the power coursing through her body, ready to be used at the tip of her fingers. It felt alien, and at the same time completely normal. What a strange feeling...

Maze narrowed her eyes with a devious thought and turned back to the angel. "I don't have my arm band to send the dead bodies to Hell at the moment. Do you think you can manage to hide them for a few hours while we continue to party?"

Michael lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"You're not serious?" bursted out Chloe.

"Of course I am. I'm certainly not going to waste my remaining buzz considering how much it cost me to get it," the demon answered matter of factly.

Chloe's mouth dropped. "You're impossible."

Maze reached Chloe and wind her arm around her shoulders to steer her towards the club.

"That's why you like me," the demon said smugly. "And besides, it wouldn't be a successful Tribe Night without a little fight!

* * *

**Author's note: How do you like the development with Azrael? I was so looking forward to get to that part. I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know if you did. Thanks for reading, and commenting.**


	20. A Long Lost Love

**Author's note: Hello dear readers. I wanted to end this chapter way farther, but decided to cut it there since I won't be able to write for the next five days but wanted to release something before my break. Otherwise you would have had to wait another week at the least. I still think it is enough eventful for you to enjoy it. Well, let's hope so. Now place to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20

A Long Lost Love

After the fight with the demons, Chloe insisted for Maze to at least go clean up a bit in the restroom. Once all the blood covering her friend was gone, Chloe was left speechless before the lack of evidences remaining of the blows she had taken. There was absolutely no ecchymosis anywhere over the Valkyrie's face or on any other visible portion of her skin. Furthermore, you had to know that her lips had been split to notice anything, and the claw marks, while still there already looked like they were a few days old. Even if her clothes presented some cuts, it was hard to believe that Maze had been fighting for her life only moments ago. Thanks to Linda's and Ella's already advanced level of inebriation, and to the low lighting of the club, none of them noticed anything unusual about Maze who anyways often sported wounds due to her line of work.

The Tribe Night went on late into the night, with the girls dancing and drinking like teenagers. Ella and Linda ended up being quite intoxicated in the end, and Chloe had to play taxi for her friends, wanting to make sure that they would get back home safely, all the more with the threat of demons possibly still lurking in the night. It just made for a very uncomfortable ride for her human friends who had to squeeze into the cramped back seat of Chloe's vantage car, while Maze of course took the front seat.

All in all, it had been a memorable Tribe Night for everyone. Well, almost everyone... Chloe was afraid that Azrael might not agree with that after her strange encounter with the blond man and her fleeing the club without even informing anyone. Chloe was just hoping she were okay. Lilith's demons had been in the vicinity after all, even if not close enough for Chloe to have felt them before they attacked Maze and herself earlier. So there was still a small possibility that Rae could have been taken by surprise while distracted and attacked by the waiting demons. But if it was so, wouldn't she have prayed for help to one of her brothers? Chloe hanged on to that hope.

When Chloe got back at the penthouse with Maze, the two brothers were still watching Game of Thrones, Michael looking quite taken by the show. Amenadiel, as for him, jumped out of his seat to check on Maze.

To Chloe's surprise, Maze let the angel caress one of her arm in a very intimate way. He took the time to trace lightly the faint marks still barely visible over her naked skin. Feeling like she was intruding into an emotional moment, Chloe averted her gaze when she saw the intense way those two looked at each other.

"You're okay." Chloe heard Amenadiel whisper with emotion.

"Of course I'm okay! You know, Valkyrie and all," the demon replied with a shrug. She sounded more fragile than she probably wanted to.

"Of course you are," the angel offered, a smile in his voice.

Michael closed the television and stood up, clearing his throat as if embarrassed by the display of affection, efficiently breaking the moment between his brother and his love interest. He started saying something, then frowned and instead asked suspiciously, "where is Rae?"

Chloe hesitated to tell about Azrael's strange encounter, but didn't see a way around it. So she explained the events to the brothers whose jaws literally dropped at hearing that their little sister had kissed a man. They both tried to pray to her to make sure she were okay, yet didn't get more answers than Chloe had. Even if they were worried for their sister's safety, there wasn't much they could do about it at the moment, other than wait and see if she would come back by herself.

After a long moment of tense silence, Michael resumed what he had been wanting to ask first. "I've been wondering. How could have those demons followed you to that club? Shouldn't you have seen or at least felt them if they had?"

It was Chloe who spoke for them both. "We've been actually discussing about that, Maze and I." They had bounced hypothesis back and forth on their way back to Lux after having dropped their two friends. "I am fairly certain that no one could have followed me there with the way Ella drove the car, and Azrael flew Maze to the club to test her wings, so there's no way someone could have tracked them all the way there either. On the other hand, all of our employees knew where we were going. One of them could very well have become Lilith's informant, be it for money or after having been threatened to do it. After all, it was a human who drugged Maze in that club to try and kidnap her, or maybe even to kill her, we're not sure exactly."

The two brothers startled at that new information.

Maze continued with their deductions. "It looks like Lilith was very cautious not to send her own demons to spy on us. She knew that we would have sensed them quickly, all the more with a Hellhound with us here. Hence her use of a human informant, or maybe more than one. Any of our staff could be working for her by now. And it's logical to think that it was also a human who approached them in the first place. We should also consider even more seriously the possibility that someone at the station could be working for Lilith even if Moz'gan never admitted it when we questioned him. If the demon didn't recruit someone himself, another of Lilith's follower might have. Add to that the FBI who seem to be breathing down our necks and could very well also have informants, there's really no one we can trust anymore."

"All the more reasons for you to never go anywhere alone, Maze, and to never part from Father's gift again, at least as long as we've dealt with those problems," Amenadiel hammered in.

The demon growled in frustration and annoyance. She didn't argue though, to everyone's surprise.

"Now move your ass, Micky, I'm looking forward to drop dead into my bed and we still have to take care of those demon's corpses before I can. So let's just do it quickly, wherever you hid them."

Turned out Michael apparently left the bodies on a frozen mountain top far from civilization. It didn't take long for Maze to retrieve her celestial arm band and for them to make the trip there and back again.

Once Amenadiel and Maze retired to the demon's place, Michael settled himself on the couch in front of more Game of Thrones' episodes to keep him company for his night of watch.

Before crashing down into bed, Chloe went to check on her daughter. Without much surprise, she found a guilty looking Doom all cuddled against the sleeping child. At least the hound was not under the covers. A slim consolation. She gave him a hard stare, yet didn't say a word as she closed back the door.

Her worries for Azrael kept preventing Chloe from falling asleep. In desperation, she tried one last time to pray to her friend, hoping against hope that she would answer or at least give her a sign.

A sudden _woosh _sound startled her into sitting straight in her bed.

Rae was standing right beside her with her resplendent pale grey wings shining and illuminating lightly the room. Chloe's relieved smile faded quickly when she saw her friend's red eyes puffy from crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chloe asked softly with concern.

Rae's lower lip quivered and tears gathered in her beautiful emerald eyes.

Instead of asking anything else, Chloe straightened up on her knees and took her friend into her arms. The angel dissolved into heartbreaking sobs and held on to Chloe for dear life.

Chloe had never seen Azrael in such a state and it tore her apart. Her friend's pain was so strong that she had the impression of being able to feel it. The longer she held Rae in her arms, the clearer it became that she could really feel the angel's suffering... At first, Chloe couldn't explain how it could be possible, putting the sensation onto the angel's nature. Until she realised that she was the one who was doing it, who was reading Rae's feelings...

The more she focussed on her friend's pain, the stronger she could feel it. It didn't take a genius to make the connection with her unborn child's celestial powers. In spite of her utter amazement at the supernatural ability that she was experiencing, it failed to surprise Chloe to learn that her baby could feel other's emotions. That incredible new being had already shown her more than once how much it was sensible and attuned to her own emotions. It just went far beyond simple mother's and celestial child's connection as she'd first thought it to be.

Turning her attention back on Azrael and the hard ordeal she was going through, Chloe tried to soothe her with sweet words of comfort. Eventually, after a long moment, she felt the angel calm down, until she sat on the bed beside her, her wings folded over her back.

Rae dried her last tears with the back of her hand and took a few shuddering breathes before talking. "I'm sorry I scared you by disappearing like that."

Chloe took her hands between her own to keep their connection alive and to support her. "Don't worry about that. I understand that your encounter with that man must have some important meaning to you. From what he told me, you made a strong impression on him too."

Rae's eyes widen in surprise at hearing that she had talked to him.

"Will you... Will you tell me about what happened?" Chloe smiled at her encouragingly. She could tell that her friend was slowly regaining her composure even if she still felt very vulnerable.

"I... I knew him..." Rae whispered with emotion. At Chloe's confused frown, she clarified, "from another life."

Understanding sparkled into Chloe's eyes. "You recognised his soul...," she said in awe.

Azrael gave her a sad smile and nodded. "Yes. He was... We were... He was the love of my life!" She almost choke on the admission.

Tears gathered in both women's eyes. Chloe knew too well what it was to lose the man you loved, and the vibes she felt from Azrael were akin to what she herself felt at having lost Lucifer. She squeezed the angel's hands in empathy and to encourage her to pursue.

After taking a few deep breathes, Rae lost herself in the past and started talking. "The first time I saw him was during a great battle between his Viking clan and a rival one, while I was busy taking care of the souls of the dead. It was somewhere in Northern Europe around the early ninth century. Erik was one of the fiercest and bravest warrior of his time. I think I fell in love with him at first sight." She smiled dreamily at the memory. "Yet, at the time I had no idea what that strange feeling meant. It led me to do the creasiest of things; I appeared to him in human form, hoping to discover what that feeling which had come to obsess me could be. I discovered it alright," she chuckled lightly. "His reaction to me was as strong as mine had been, and in no time we were consumed by a love stronger than I could have ever imagined. I soon revealed my true self to him, unwilling to hide the truth from him any longer. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised of his unconditional acceptance. He was a wonder! We spent less than two years together, and even then it was just for a few days at a time when I felt like I could leave my work for a moment. The more time we passed together, the harder it became for me to leave him to return to my tasks. He was all I could think about, all I wanted. I would have given anything for the chance to pass a human lifetime with him, but I knew it was impossible. And in the end, even the small time of happiness that we could share together was taken away from us when Erik fell on the battlefield."

Even after so long a time, Rae's pain felt excruciating. She kept silent for a long moment, lost in her painful memories, enough that Chloe thought that she wouldn't go on, but she did.

"Remember that story Amenadiel told you, about the origin of the Valkyrie's legend? About how I was seen by some warriors on a battlefield?" Chloe nodded, not certain of where she was going with this. "What he didn't tell you, because no one knows about it, is why it happened. It was the day Erik died. When I got there, it was already too late. I tried to save him, to heal him with my wings, but his soul had definitely left his body and was left hovering above it aimlessly. I clang to his remains, begging him to come back to me... In vain. I didn't even realize that my wings were visible to human eyes, not that I would have cared if I had. In that moment nothing mattered anymore, but the fact that I had lost him. I took his confused soul to Heaven where I kissed him goodbye, knowing that I would never see him again. I don't think he fully realised what was happening at that moment."

Chloe wasn't sure to understand the situation fully. "Why couldn't you see each other again? I mean, you can obviously go to Heaven whenever you want, so why...?"

Rae smiled painfully. "My Father would never have approved of such a relationship. It was a lost cause. My best course of action was to avoid going there entirely until Erick would reincarnate, forget about me, and go on with a new life." Another burst of tears assailed her. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do!"

"I'm so sorry!" Chloe didn't know what else to say.

Rae shrugged helplessly, a wet sigh leaving her lips.

"What are you gonna do now that you found him?"

Rae startled at her question. "Nothing! I just can't see him again."

"Why not? I mean, it's been thousands of years since that time when some of your siblings got punished for taking human women as wives. And if I understood well, those were sent to Hell because of the wars that ensued following the birth of Nephilim. So technically, it was not because of their relationship with humans. Furthermore, the world has changed a lot since then, even your Father should acknowledge that and change his rules, and I intent to make Him see reason, for my child's sake. If Lucifer and I could have a real relationship together, I don't see why you couldn't too."

Rae shook her head in denial. "I don't want to rub salt into the wounds, Chloe, but look how it ended up for the two of you, with Lucifer locked up in Hell once more, and you here falling to pieces." Chloe lowered her eyes at the hard reminder. "I don't think I could survive losing him again...," Rae ended in a whisper.

"I understand..." How could she not? "However, if you change your mind, know that I gave Erik my business card. I'm sure he will show up at Lux over the next days. Just think about it, okay?"

Rae pursed her lips without answering anything. Still, Chloe could feel the angel hardening herself as if her mind was already made up on the subject. "Thank you Chloe, for being such a good friend. It means a lot to me. I'll go home now, but I'll be coming back to check on you and Beatrice from time to time, and you can call me whenever you need. You know that."

"I know. Thanks. Take care of you, Rae."

Chloe hugged her friend one last time, then watched her fade away.

* * *

Saturday morning, Chloe woke up to her alarm clock way too early to her liking. She felt so tired! Okay, she had to admit that she couldn't really complain about it since ultimately she was the only one responsible for going to bed almost at sunrise. It might not either have been such a brilliant idea to go party while being pregnant, even if she didn't drink any alcohol. She was only now reminded that her first trimester of pregnancy with Trixie had been quite energy taxing. It might reveal to be even worse with a celestial being growing inside her womb. She may have to become more careful in the future. But at the moment, a day in bed would have been so welcome! Unfortunately, she had Trixie to take care of and Leslie was supposed to arrive early around 9am with a crew to start working on her daughter's bedroom and on the repairs in Chloe's own room.

While she searched the strength to get up and start her day, Chloe became increasingly aware of a warmth leaning against her back. Expecting to find her daughter cuddled up behind her – she probably had a nightmare and joined her discreetly during the night – Chloe turned around slowly as to not wake her up if she needed more rest.

To say that she was stunned into disbelief by her discovery would be an understatement. There, was lying Doom, spread out on his back, paws in the air, looking like he had not a care in the world. He didn't even open his eyes when she turned around and gasped.

"What do you think you're doing here!" she choke out.

At last the Hellhound slowly opened an eye and looked at her sideways while releasing an exasperated sigh that suggested that she was disturbing him.

Chloe sucked in an indignant breath. "Get out of my bed, you hellish bag of fleas!" She pushed him at the same time to make her order clear. Though she might have had a better chance of success with an elephant.

Other than emitting a low annoyed growl, Doom didn't even move an inch away from his current position. And to add to the insult, he closed back his eye and started to make himself even more comfortable against her.

_Enough was enough!_

Mouth hanging slack in outrage, Chloe got up and stared daggers at the hound with her hands on her hips in a display of rage.

"I'll give you five seconds to get out of there. After that I'm not responsible for what could happen." She was fuming!

To make her threat more impressive, she dived into the celestial power sleeping inside her and brought it forth. She could feel it pulsing in her veins and tickling the surface of her skin. She even saw light appear on her fingertips.

_The damn Hellhound had better move or she would fire his ass out of bed!_

Doom's whole demeanor changed all of a sudden as he froze into place and opened his eyes to look at her wearily.

"One..., two...," she started dangerously.

Doom turned on his side to face her, looking hesitant.

"Three..., " he crawled slowly closer to the side of the bed and stopped, still not getting down.

"Four..., " Small sparkles of power danced over Chloe's fingertips.

"Fi..." With a yelp, Doom jumped out of bed and left the room with his tail between his hind legs.

Chloe shook her head in utter disbelief, completely at lost as to what she could have done to spoil the Hellhound so much.

* * *

Azrael having left the penthouse, Beatrice took the guest room for the weekend while her room was being redecorated. Chloe had given absolute free reign to Leslie in order to bring to life Beatrice's craziest dreams for her new decor. Her daughter was taking an immense pleasure at keeping secret what she had planned with the interior designer and Chloe was more than happy to let her little girl have her fun and that distraction to keep her mind away from the disturbing events of the past week. All Chloe knew was that the theme, unsurprisingly, was about princesses. Having a thought for her poor Devil, Chloe made Trixie swear that there wouldn't be any pink whatsoever.

Come afternoon, Maze started her flight training with Amenadiel over some distant cliffs along the Pacific Ocean. The new Valkyrie came back frustrated and soaked from head to toe, complaining about the hardship of mastering gliding flight, yet alone proper flight with those «bloody bird appendages», as she called them. Chloe wondered how Amenadiel had managed to stay so calm and imperturbable all day in front of the Hell's Fury's bad temper. In spite of the Valkyrie's continuous ranting, according to one of the angel's discreet comment voiced out of Maze's ear shot, he considered her improvements quite promising, even impressive. Knowing the demon as she did, Chloe suspected that her friend might be overreacting a little, all the more with her evident eagerness to get ready as soon as possible to leave for Hell and find Lucifer. Chloe understood the feeling.

On Saturday night, the three celestials hunted once more in the abbey's area in search of the last few demonic creatures that they had felt around there two nights ago. To their deception and worry, aside from some lingering evil energy, there was no traces left of any demonic beings anywhere in the vicinity. At first, they thought that the creatures might have been scared away by their last celestial's show of force, until they found clues that pointed to another more disturbing possibility.

In three different places where demonic energy was still palpable, Maze found traces of human blood and lots of prints of what could only be military-style boots. And with the roads out there being mainly unpaved, it was easy to find wheel tracks that suggested that trucks might have taken the creatures away, be that alive or dead. Something told them that the FBI had kept busy last night and that those demonic beasts had probably been kept alive as much as possible for their stupid researches.

Maze felt guilty thinking that her carelessness might have led the FBI to find those beasts. If the FBI had not followed them there through her cell phone two nights ago, they might never have realised that demonic beings were still roaming the area. On the other hand, at least the Feds had captured them, and people's lives might have been saved thanks to their intervention.

Maybe Amenadiel had not been completely wrong to stop her from attacking the secret FBI facility to retrieve the black panther-like demon after all. The angel had even refused to stop time for them to get to the beast more safely, arguing that their knowledge of the existence of this place could serve them better later. Maze was annoyed to see that he might have been right. Had they assaulted the place, the Feds would undoubtedly have moved their base of operation elsewhere afterwards. At least now, they would know where to go once they decided to finally retrieve those hellish beasts to send them back to Hell.

Beatrice's new bedroom was revealed the next day after hours of hard work from the crew. The child had been denied access to the room almost from the start to ensure that it would also be a surprise for her. And surprised she certainly was in the end, at least as much as Chloe was, that's for sure.

_The result was simply breathtaking!_

Contrarily to what Chloe expected, the decor was nothing close to a kid's room. It looked literally like a princess bedroom of old time. The main wall was now covered with false stones such as could be seen in a real castle. Against it, in the middle of the room stood a big four-poster bed with beautiful see-through cream draperies hanging all around. The bed, with its beige and gold cover and its numerous burgundy cushions, was raised onto a small platform with two steps leading to it. On the opposite pale grey wall was an electric hearthstone that could easily pass for a real one if you didn't know that there was no real chimney. Even the rest of the furniture looked to be coming right out of a fairy tale book.

The wooden desk was finely crafted and sported numerous drawers that Chloe knew her daughter would have a lot of pleasure to fill up with all her stuff. As for the big wardrobe, its wood had been sculpted majestically with patterns reminding those seen during the Middle Ages. An old-looking arm chair was standing in a corner close to a beautiful wooden bookcase which style was akin to that of the wardrobe and the desk. The floor was now made of old-looking planks and was partly covered by a richly decorated carpet. Finally, tick long burgundy draperies were hanging from the windows and some chandeliers or other medieval decorations completed the impressive decor.

Clearly, by the way Beatrice's jaw dropped and her eyes almost came out of her head at the sight of her new bedroom, she had not envisioned such an amazing result. She was so overjoyed that she busted into tears and started dancing around the room. Doom was the first to test the bed as he jumped into it and turned over and over on himself as if he was himself dancing. Chloe was way too happy to really care, even if it did cross her mind that she had definitely failed with some parts of her hound's training.

When Maze and Amenadiel came back Sunday evening, following another session of flight training, Chloe was not surprised to hear that Maze had finally gotten the hang of it. Enough so that Amenadiel declared her ready to make short flights alone. That was quite enough for what Maze was expecting to need down in Hell.

The Valkyrie's mind was now set; she would leave tomorrow morning at first light, and bring Lucifer back.

* * *

**Author's note: In next chapter, we'll get back to Lucifer and see how Maze will do down there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. Thanks for reading and commenting.**


	21. Death from Beneath

**Autor's note: Hello dear readers! First I hope you will forgive me for this much too long time I took to get this chapter out. I still have health problems that make writing very difficult lately, but it's getting better, slowly. I also had an amazing visit at the beginning of the year. My French Beta and fellow writer, Bebec, whom I met on this site, crossed the ocean to come and meet me in my cold country, Canada. We had a hell of a time visiting Québec and the area together and enjoy all the pleasures of good food, beer and wine, and of course snow! Thanks Babe for this great time, I adore you!**

**I was amazed by the number of reviews/comments for my last chapter and I can tell you all that it helped me a lot to recover the energy and interest to write again. I want to thank personally the readers who are not registered but appear as **_**Guests **_**on the reviews they sent me and to whom I can't reply directly for this reason; **_**Svage, Sweetdemon, Chubbypug, Luckycharms, Saintluci, Cheeky, Cathy Sullins, **_**know that your good words and your encouragements to pursue this story have not gone unnoticed and that you are a reason this chapter is now out. Thank you all!**

**Now, place to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Death from Beneath

The mountains were steadily growing into view above the trees as they kept marching towards them. Not for the first time, Lucifer wondered what craziness took his siblings to decide to establish their camp in a place as notoriously dangerous as the Howling Mountains. There was a good reason for those mountains to have been named so and Lucifer wasn't looking forward to meeting the howling creatures that were at the source of it.

According to the two scouts who had spotted the Fallen Ones there two and a half weeks ago, it looked as if they had been there for a moment. They'd probably taken Vasariah's warning very seriously when he'd threatened to have them killed if they ever came back. Lucifer guessed that it was as safe a place from Vasariah as they could find, yet too far away to have gotten words that the Angel of Justice had been taken down and that Lucifer was once again the one in charge, trying to bring back order to chaos.

The animals before him suddenly came to a halt when they reached the end of the forest, which sent the message down the long columns of men behind him to do the same. Just in front of him, Djall turned around awkwardly on her saddle to face him. She didn't seem any more at ease on her huge lizard-beast mount than he himself felt on his. Like him, Djall would have preferred to walk the entire ride rather than to have to endure the stench of the beast and the uncomfortable swaying of its pacing, but the beasts had their utility. Those mounts were almost six feet tall and more than ten in length. Their height kept their riders efficiently far from most dangers coming from ground level and they sure could give a good fight if needed, with their sharp fangs and their huge and tick tail. There wasn't enough beasts for all of his men, which numbered fifty when they left the citadel ten days ago. So only the two scouts who knew and led the way had mounts, as did Djalliah and he of course, plus three more guards who kept close around their king as defense. The rest of his men were marching behind them in two columns.

"You're still sure you wanna go through _that_?" inquired Djall one more time, her lips pursed in disgust.

Lucifer gazed upon the huge expense of marshes spreading before them and on both sides for miles, and nodded. "You know I can't accept delaying anymore in order to go around it. The scouts said it took them more than two days to walk around it when we could be on the other side this afternoon if we go right through."

He saw Djall open her mouth once more to try and dissuade him from taking that risk, and stopped her with a raised hand. He already knew all her arguments, about the possibility that they got stuck and had to reverse course anyway, and about the dangerous creatures certainly lurking in the bushes and under water. They had already lost four men to hell beasts during the crossing of the Desert of the Damn, and Lucifer knew that more could still be lost before the end of this journey. Though he knew perfectly well that it wasn't about those poor sods' lives that Djall worried, but more about his own safety. Whatever the odds were, Lucifer could not take the risk of delaying any more than necessary for fear of losing track of his fallen brothers. He'd already yielded once to Djalliah's demand, begging him not to act on his first impulse to simply fly straight to his brothers alone. He'd kept his impatience in check and accepted an escort to protect him during the journey. Still, there was a limit to the Devil's patience.

Djall deflated visibly as she closed her mouth into a pout more befitting a teenager than a bloodless demon. Djalliah would rant and whine all she could when it came to his safety if she still believed to have a chance of changing his mind, still in the end, she always submitted to his will.

Djall might not feel the urgency of their situation, but he certainly did. This was his chance of getting what he desperately needed to ensure his return to Chloe, and he would not miss this opportunity. It would be the perfect timing to bring his fallen siblings back to his side to assert his power. By themselves, the wingless angels were still worth more than an entire army. Furthermore, they had proven to be trustworthy to protect him, which was not a small thing these days. With the Demon King Mastema and his forces having at last sided with him after long negotiations, and the great Baal and his followers who had been already fighting for him from the start, added to the two armies that Lucifer had conquered by killing their Demon Kings, the Devil's troupes were getting quite huge. If his fallen brothers could join him now, it might be enough to tip the balance of power and precipitate the conclusion towards a total victory. Even if there was still nine Demon Kings out there hoping to chop his head off, those were as much fighting against one another as they were against him. So Lucifer was very much optimistic that his chance had turned, at long last. He wasn't naïve enough to think that he could end the war easily, nor quickly, but he knew he could do it, if only he could convince his two hundred brothers to risk their lives for him once more. Yet to do so, he would need to offer them a very good incentive, something they couldn't refuse. And he believed to have just the perfect deal for them...

Lucifer was brought back to the present when his three new winged scouts came back from their reconnaissance ahead. While those three were not the smartest demons, they could at least obey simple orders and even talk a few words to make themselves understood. Apparently, they believed to have found a possible path through the marshes. It would still be at least knee deep in most of the places, but they thought it to be practicable. The winged scouts would keep flying low above the water to spot any creatures that could pose a threat to them during their advance.

The path they followed, if it could be called so, was winding through numerous bushes and other marsh plants, which was forcing them to advance into a single column, making Lucifer's forces stretch into a long line. Their progresses were slower than anticipated. Not only was it a tough walk for the foot demons, but also for the heavy lizard-mounts which were more used to deserts than to water and spongy grounds.

Djall kept looking intensely over the expense of dark water, searching for any source of danger that could threaten her Lord. She only managed to find a way to complain that it was too quiet to her liking. Lucifer smiled sweetly at his new demon. Count on her to always want to keep him safe even when she was angry at him.

They had been in a strange place lately, ever since that night when she'd helped him regain his self some four months ago. He was still not sure if she were angry at him or at herself for what happened. What he was sure of was that she had been acting out since then. She was bad tempered, arguing more often with him in front of his men, and getting into fights with anyone and for any kind of reasons. It could be seen as a simple teenager crisis, but he knew better.

He knew that he'd hurt her that night by refusing her, by refusing the comfort and love that she had been ready to give him with her whole body. He'd tried to explain to her that she meant more to him than a comfort fuck, and that it wasn't what he'd needed from her at the time, that her presence and friendship alone had been what he truly needed and that he was immensely grateful that she'd been there for him. Clearly, she had missed to understand his point.

He had to admit that he was probably responsible for part of their complicated situation. He'd never really payed attention to the way he dressed, or should he say undressed, in front of her, even sleeping stark naked a few feet away from her every night without wondering what message it sent to his young demon. And that night, when he'd lost himself to the darkness, his confusion had been so profound that he'd barely registered that they had been laying naked together for hours. He'd needed the comfort way too much to question himself.

Ever since that incident, he had been very careful with her. He didn't even sleep naked anymore, for fear of giving her the wrong impression. Not that he ever acted as if he desired her before, but a devil was never too safe. She still kissed him tenderly from time to time when they were alone, if somehow less often and he always made sure to stop her quickly in case she might get carried away as she had that terrible night. He didn't see how chaste and caring kisses like they had could be wrong, all the more since they never even kissed on the lips. He didn't even feel attracted to her in the proper sense, even if she was a very attractive woman, but he liked the affection she provided him and the way it made him feel. Was he selfish for wanting it, for needing it? Probably.

He wasn't sure what it was he actually felt for her. Certainly not lust, nor love, of that he was sure of. Probably friendship, but not exactly, since he felt a deeper sense of protectiveness and responsibility for her wellbeing that reminded him of the way he felt about Beatrice sometimes. All he was sure of was that he cared for Djall very much and that he needed her affection in return. He just hoped that she wasn't actually falling in love with him and that it was just a phase in her development, like an Oedipus complex of some kind for her creator.

Lucifer became aware that his feet were touching the surface of the dirty water and that the foot soldiers were now torso deep in it. In front of him, Djalliah was fidgeting nervously on her saddle as if she were trying to look everywhere at the same time.

"I'm telling you, I don't like it. It's way too quiet around here. There hasn't been any sign of life since we set foot in this damn place. Shouldn't there be plenty of hellish creatures trying to eat us instead of this freaky stillness?"

Djalliah probably had a point. It wasn't Lucifer's first swamp, least of all in Hell, and it was usually a lot more lively and active than this one. The three scouts above them hadn't even mentioned anything alive after almost an hour of marching. Most strange indeed.

Sudden screams of terror resounded down the line of men, stopping everyone in their tracks.

Lucifer turned in time to see a panicked soldier resurfacing from under water for a second, some forty feet away behind him, only to disappear in it again as if dragged from underneath.

"There's something in the water!" screamed another soldier close to the scene.

From his vantage point, Lucifer could only see the dark water moving as if something big was undulating beneath it on a large scale. With a yell, a second soldier disappeared into the murky water. Then another.

Whatever that thing was, it was moving very fast and apparently heading up the line of men; straight to the Devil.

From there, panic spread over the column of demons and a good number of them started escaping away from the unknown creature while the bravest took a stand with their weapons out.

Her scimitar already out, Djalliah turned her beast around to move closer to Lucifer, bellowing orders to bring the men back in line. "Protect your King!"

Her words had the desired effect on some deserters who turned around to regroup nervously. A first dead corpse resurfaced, almost severed in half with its guts floating around it.

Apparently, the creature they were up against didn't take the time to eat.

_It was out to kill!_

From up in the sky, the flying scouts threw their spears through the moving water that was already reaching the first of the three mounted guards in line behind Lucifer. One of the weapons seemed to connect with something, only to bounce off harmlessly. The first demon rider also tried to aim at the mysterious creature with his spear, but his lizard-mount was getting into a frenzied panic at the feel of the approaching menace and was kicking and slapping its tail wildly, even hitting a foot soldier in the process. It took the rider all the skills he had only to stay onto the saddle.

In a thunderous explosion of water, an enormous snake-like head snapped out of the dark liquid and rose up at lightning speed on top of a sinuous brown and green body. It hissed viciously, showing off its two long fangs, just before sinking them into the poor terrified rider. The creature snaked a few rings of its body around the screaming demon to squeeze the life out of him as it brought them both down under water where they disappeared.

Renewed screams of panic echoed through the dispersed soldiers. The dirty water seemed to be moving everywhere around them as if the creature had no end. Those who still had enough wits about them to fight were stabbing blindly in hope of hitting something. Here and there, Lucifer could see portions of its scaly tick body just below the surface. That thing had to be at least forty feet long!

Lucifer had not been idle during the attack. His mount was now fully turned about and he was taking a stand beside Djalliah with the Flaming Sword pulsing with power in his hand. Only two mounted guards were left between them and the vicious creature that looked like a mixt between a snake and a dragon. Now Lucifer understood why that swamp had seemed so quiet; probably not much could survive in the kingdom of such a mighty beast.

The moment the snake sprang out again to snap at the second mounted-demon, Lucifer was ready and blasted a fireball that stroke the beast right on the neck.

The power of the hit made the creature scream in pain and fury, yet barely slowed it in its attack. To Lucifer's amazement, the supernatural fire of his attack didn't find any purchase over the glistening scales and died almost instantly. He couldn't even see any wound over the scaly body.

Lucifer swore under his breath. He'd hope that a fireball would do the trick. That option now eliminated, he feared that he would have to risk slaying that beast with his sword. Unfortunately, there was no way he could use his Lightbringer's power to kill it since he'd never been able to focus it into a narrow beam. If he used it, all demonic creatures in the vicinity would die a horrible death.

With fangs now deeply imbedded into his body, the poor guard on top of the lizard got snapped away and shaken viciously from side to side by the swamp's creature. The closest demons tried to stab it with their weapons, but unfortunately none were able to pierce its tick scales before it disappeared again into the water with its victim.

Only one last mounted lizard was still standing between Lucifer and the beast. From the corner of her eye, Djalliah saw Lucifer change into his full Devil form and understood that he intended to face the creature himself. There was no way that she was going to let that thing get a chance to hurt her king.

Djall took her opening when the snake made its next attack against the last guard, and jumped on its back to grab it around the neck. She heard Lucifer scream, ordering her to let it go. Instead, she tightened her legs around the creature that was as large as a big man's torso, and clang onto a horny hedge on its head with her left hand. The snake was struggling madly to shake her off and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on for very long.

With her right hand, Djall drove her dagger down a few times into the softest parts of its head. It screamed in suffering as both its eyes were blinded.

The snake continued to scream and struggle blindly, refusing to die from the wounds. Eventually, Djall was ejected from her precarious position and landed straight into the smelly water. When she resurfaced, she saw that the Devil had moved closer to the panicking snake and was about to attack it with the Flaming Sword held high in his hand.

As if coming out of nowhere, a ribbon of fire suddenly crossed the sky and snaked itself around the creature's body, holding it into place.

With piercing screams of agony, the huge snake tried to wrestle out of it, without much success. The strange rope of fire tightened itself even more and quickly pried its way in between the unbreakable scales. Soon, the monster's body was severed in half and fell limply into the marshes.

Still astonished by the surprising show, Djalliah recovered her footing and followed with her eyes the origin of the fiery rope that was now retreating towards the sky above her; towards a flying _apparition_.

Beautiful and deadly, she looked as if Heaven and Hell had been mixt together to create the perfect being.

She looked like an angel, but with a clear hellish ring to her. Her dark wings were diffusing a reddish glow uncommon to angels and her fiery whip could only come from Hell itself. Yet Djalliah had never gazed upon that mysterious being. The silence that fell over the assembled demons told her that she was not the only one to be astonished by the sight.

The strange angelish being kept hovering above their group, the noise of the rhythmic beating of her wings being the only sound disturbing the stillness. Djall realised after a moment that the new comer was staring surprisingly at the Devil, and that the latter looked equally stunned by the sight of the winged woman.

Djall walked slowly towards Lucifer who was still up on his mount. "My Lord?" she asked uncertainly.

But her king ignored her.

"_Mazikeen_...," the Devil breathed as if in awe.

Lucifer's devilish appearance suddenly changed back to his angelic one. He'd gotten pretty good at mastering the change over the last few months.

_Mazikeen..._ The Mazikeen? The one Lucifer had told Djall so many stories about? The one whom Lucifer trusted with his life and that Djalliah dreamed to someday equal or even surpass? But, how was it that she never heard anything about _wings_?

Mazikeen at last landed on the mass of dead snake in front of the king, her wings still partially spread out to maintain her balance.

"You have _wings_!" blurted out the Devil in clear amazement. "Bloody wings! What the hell did you do?"

Mazikeen pouted in annoyance. "It was actually your fault! But I don't think it's the right moment to tell this story."

Lucifer just couldn't figure out how he might be at fault for her getting those wings. The last time he saw her, she was on the verge of dying and he had saved her life with his power. His celestial power... Could it have caused this?

Maze interrupted his disturbing train of thoughts. "And what about _your_ wings, and... everything?" she gestured at him up and down his body with her hand.

Lucifer figured that the sight of his new devilish self certainly had been a shock for his oldest friend. Mazikeen probably thought that she'd already seen him at his worst in the past, and he'd thought so too, until recently. But there was a lot she didn't know about who he had become, and apparently she might have changed as much in her own way.

For a moment they looked at each other like they were strangers.

"It's a long story," he simply answered with a bittersweet smile.

Her sad look told him that she was probably starting to understand the reason for the emergence of his new appearance, now that she was giving it some thoughts.

After a moment of silence, Maze narrowed her eyes at him. "Didn't you get Chloe's message about my coming here?"

"Yes I did, about a week ago."

"And you didn't think of waiting for me?" she asked, indignant.

Lucifer sighed. "I couldn't afford to lose that time. What I'm doing here is too important to let anything delay me. Besides, I knew you could find me. Though you did it a lot faster than I thought you would." He smirked at her playfully, motioning to her new wings.

"And it would have been way faster if those bloody wings listened to me properly." The said wings vibrated as if her words insulted them.

Maze was starting to feel irritated by Lucifer's apparent lack of gratitude for her efforts to rescue him. "Now, can you tell me what could be more important than what _I_ came to do here?"

Lucifer raised his hand to stop her from saying anything more in front of his men. "Let's go talk in private."

"I'm coming too!" interceded Djalliah, who was standing proudly torso-deep into the dark water beside the dead snake.

Maze looked down at the young demon who seemed to think so highly of herself. "And who the hell are you, child?"

If a look could kill, that red head demon certainly would have stroke Maze down instantly. "I am the King's bodyguard, and wherever he goes I go," the young demon spit out. "And by the way, I was handling that snake just fine before you came in. Your help was not needed."

Maze raised an eyebrow amusingly at the girl's impudence, thinking that even she had never been so full of herself. She was suddenly reminded of an encounter she had with Michael just a few days ago during which she might have said something similar to what that girl just said... She dismissed the thought immediately, confident that she had nothing in common with that little brat, and yet, there was something eerily familiar about her.

"You take them young, Lucifer, and with a temper." She believed that there was not just the girl's hair that was fiery.

Lucifer leant against the pommel of his saddle, watching his two demons with delight. "Maze, meet Djalliah, your little sister, or what is the closest thing to a real sibling you'll ever have. You two better get along because I am not going to tolerate childish behaviour between you two."

Maze's smile faded at the revelation. Now she understood what seemed so familiar about that demon. The demonic half-side of her face was ravaged exactly like hers, except that it was on the right side instead of the left. She should have noticed it far sooner. For her defense, it was not every day that she looked at her true self into a mirror.

The meaning of Djalliah's existence suddenly hit Maze right in the face; _Lucifer had created that demon to replace her... _

Mazikeen shook herself inwardly at the spark of hurt.

Without adding another word, the Valkyrie took the lizard mount that Lucifer offered her and the three of them moved some distance away from the rest of the group.

Maze was getting more and more impatient. She stopped her mount and spoke her mind as soon as they were far enough not to be overheard. "I don't understand what we're doing here, Lucifer. I came to save your butt and bring you back home. Chloe must have told you about the vortex I can create, so let's not waste any more time and let's go!"

Lucifer shook his head sadly and lowered his gaze. "I can't leave, Maze."

She stared at him, mouth agape. "What do you mean you can't leave? Chloe needs you, Lucifer. And... _I_ need you!" she admitted with much more emotion than Lucifer was used to with his friend.

"Mazikeen...," he started patiently, lifting his gaze to hers, "there is nothing I want more than to go back to Earth believe me, but I can't leave now. Hell is in chaos and I have to fix it. I need a permanent solution if I ever want to be truly free, and I'm at the brink of getting it."

Maze snorted in disbelief. "You mean by finding your damn brothers? Malphas told me about your idea when he gave me the indications as to where to find you. They will never follow you now that they have their freedom. It's a waste of time."

"On the contrary, I think that their new freedom is far from what they might have dream it would be. Think about it Maze. With all the dangers in Hell, what are their chances of surviving for long in the end? And once they die, they know they would end up in a hell loop of their own. It's only a question of time before they get killed. After having been tortured for hundreds of years by demons, I think a hell loop might be their worst nightmare. I will offer to Semyaza a deal that he won't be able to refuse. As their chief, I'm sure he will want what's best for them. More importantly, Semyaza is a great leader who is used to power and appreciates it, yet who's not too greedy."

"And what is this wonderful deal you're so sure will tempt him?" Maze asked doubtfully.

Lucifer smirked confidently. "I will make him my regent. He would reign over Hell as a king, all but in name, with his men safe around him."

Maze gaped at the idea, considering it seriously. Lucifer would remain the Lord of Hell, while being able to stay away from it for long periods, if not forever. It could work! It would still involve a lot of warring to bring the Demon Kings to heel, making it a very dangerous and risky plan in Maze's book.

"Why do you even care if demons keep killing each other when you could get out of here, Lucifer? I don't understand."

"Because I have responsibilities, Mazikeen. Not only is it my duty, but I also made a deal with Dad."

Maze squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as if she were hurting. "Oh no, He got to you too..."

"It's not what you think, Maze. As Father pointed out, He hasn't asked me to do anything I hadn't already decided to do of my own free will."

"And you really trust your Father to release you if you succeed?" There was clear doubt in her voice.

A tired smile made its way up Lucifer's lips. "Believe it or not, but the bloody bastard has come around. We have some kind of new understanding now. He promised me a lot more than to just let me go. You have to understand that this is my one true chance of really being with Chloe someday without His interference. It would actually even be with his blessing. I really can't screw this up, Maze."

Even without having heard all the details, Maze understood that this was big. And after her own recent encounter with God, she strangely felt that He genuinely loved Lucifer in his own way and might even want to make amends for His past mistakes.

Maze's lack of argument on the subject surprised Lucifer. He expected her to need much more convincing when it came to his Father's intentions and His capacity for manipulation. Then he remembered something she said just a moment ago and narrowed his eyes at her questioningly. "What did you mean by «He got to you too?»"

Maze's frustration about the whole Valkyrie thing resurfaced quickly. "How do you think I got those bloody wings? It was your Father. He waited until I was at my weakest before forcing me into a deal I couldn't refuse."

"But..., how...? Why...?" It just made no sense to Lucifer.

It was not the time to get into the long version, so Maze cut it short. "You didn't heal me that day with your celestial power, Lucifer. It couldn't work on a demon. It would have killed me without your Father's intervention." Lucifer's face dropped in horror. "To save my life, your Father had to give me a soul. The bloody bastard also took the liberty to make some other changes too, as you've seen, to reshape me into one of His tools. _His weapon._"

"I'm sorry, Maze... I didn't know... I...," Lucifer staggered in confusion. He felt awful to have played a part in helping his Father to attach a string on his friend. On the other hand, he also felt awe struck to learn that his heartless demon now had a soul. He couldn't begin to imagine the implications of such a change.

Maze rolled her eyes at his apparent discomfiture and decided to relieve him of some culpability. "It wasn't really all your fault. The wounds I got from Lilim would have probably killed me anyway. So trying to save my life at the risk of killing me with your power sounds like a logical last resort choice. I should probably thank you for trying."

"Don't mention it," he immediately dismissed.

Maze nodded shortly, then took a deep breath and hardened her features as if she were taking a hard decision. "If you stay, I stay. I'm not about to leave you alone down here risking your life every day. We're going to restore order together if it's so important to you, then we're going back home."

Djalliah straightened up on her mount and spoke indignantly. "He's not alone! I'm here for him. I am the King's protector and I take care of all his needs. We don't need you here."

Lucifer saw Maze's gaze darken dangerously at the dismissal. He thought it might be a good idea to interfere before things could get ugly.

"Djall, please!"

To Maze's confusion, Lucifer's words sounded more like a plea than a command. Djall seemed hesitant to obey, clearly not done yet at telling what was on her mind. The young demon locked gaze with Lucifer's soft one, first with an air of defiance, then her features smoothed, until she lowered her gaze, more in acceptance than in submission.

The silent exchange left Maze with the strangest impression. She'd never seen Lucifer act that way with a subaltern, not even with herself. It was hard to put it into words, really, but there was something going on with those two that looked more like some kind of relationship than anything else. Maze didn't have more time to pounder more about it that Lucifer was talking again.

"Maze, you need to leave, right now." Lucifer wanted to ask more about her wings and other possible new abilities, but there was no time for that. He needed to send her back to Earth as soon as possible.

Maze stiffen with hurt and frustration. "What are you talking about? I worked my ass off for days to get here, flying through desert and woods with those feathery appendages, and fighting hellish creatures that saw me as their dinner. I'm certainly not about to leave now that I found you."

"Maze!" Lucifer pleaded her with a touch of pain in his voice. "Chloe is in danger!"

It caught Maze's attention alright.

"You remember that demon you sent to me for questioning, Moz'gan, who worked for Lilith?"

Maze nodded with a sense of foreboding growing inside her.

"Well, I made him talk. He admitted having recruited someone at the precinct, a detective, to spy on Chloe. The man has to report directly to a vocal box any news concerning her, as well as you, Daniel, and even Doom. Anything about your whereabouts, or any information that could help to get close to any of you if needed. He was supposed to receive other instructions later by phone. According to Moz'gan, the guy didn't seem shy of doing anything for money, including killing, which is probably what Lilith intends to ask of him sooner than later. In addition, that detective was to find the best candidates to bribe among Lux's staff as another way to get information about all of you."

Maze was starting to feel quite anxious for her friend. "Chloe was going back to work this morning for the first time since you left. She could be in danger!"

Lucifer nodded knowingly, worry evident in his eyes. "I know that Doom will be there to protect her at all time now that he has passed the K9 test, but as good as he can be at sensing supernatural dangers, he has no way of sensing a threat that comes from a human. That's probably why Lilith has been recruiting humans in the first place."

Chloe had sent him information regularly through her prayers since he was in Hell, so he knew a lot about what was going on up there. While it made him feel closer to her to hear all kinds of little news about her life and his friends', it also frustrated him boundless to have no way to answer and most of all to warn her about the threats against their lives.

Maze nodded pensively. "We already suspected that there could be informants at Lux or even at the precinct. Do you have names?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Not about the people at Lux, but I know who the detective is. I don't know him personally, but apparently he has been chosen in part because he started working with Daniel. His name is... Murdock."

"Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him!" she exploded.

"Easy Maze! He might have important information about Lilith. You can do to him whatever you want, only once he has told you everything he knows."

Maze gritted her teeth together in anger. "Oh believe me, he's gonna talk!"

Taking her statement as an agreement to return to Earth without him, Lucifer rummaged through his pockets and retrieved an envelope that he presented to her.

"Please, give this letter to Chloe for me." He'd written it as soon as he learned that Maze was coming to Hell.

The tightness in Lucifer's voice and his tortured gaze were enough for Maze to understand how much staying behind was killing him. She took the envelope wordlessly and only nodded in agreement.

Lucifer sighed in relief. "Thank you Maze, and could you...? Can you ask Chloe to keep praying to me? Her words have saved me more than once already. I honestly don't know what I would have become without it, without her."

Maze nodded once more, not trusting her voice to answer with words. The Lucifer that stood before her was already far from the friend she remembered. To hear that it could have been worse without Chloe's support was downright disturbing. Not only was there his newly shaved head displaying his old tattoos, a statement of the darkness lurking inside him, but she'd also seen his new devil form... The signification of it was scaring her as hell. Even without his new form, Lucifer looked changed, more dangerous, his gaze dark and fathomless. Yet she could still discern a bit of the old Lucifer in him. She just hoped that it wouldn't take him too long to bring back order down here or else there could be nothing left of the Lucifer she knew, and that Chloe loved...

Maze folded the letter and slipped it into her pocket. She then came down her mount and stood before Lucifer on a small mound. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Chloe. You, on the other hand, will take care of yourself, okay?"

Lucifer's smile didn't reach his gaze. "I'll do my best."

Maze didn't like his answer one bit. She turned towards his new bodyguard and sent her a killer gaze. "If anything happens to him while he is here, I'll take you responsible for it."

Djalliah didn't miss the deadly implication of not reaching Mazikeen's expectations. The young demon lifted her chin up proudly and hit her chest with her fist. "I would die before letting harm get to my King."

Maze was more than doubtful about the girl's ability to keep Lucifer alive, but she had seen her courage during the fight with the giant snake and was at least certain that she would do her best to protect him. Even with her lack of experience, that girl was fierce and obviously loyal. It was the best Maze could hope for in the circumstances.

The Valkyrie smirked at the demon in acknowledgement before making a last farewell to her friend and king.

Reaching inwardly towards the power of her celestial armband, Maze tapped into it and created a vortex that would bring her back to Earth, hoping that she was not already too late to warn Chloe about the possible threat against her life.

* * *

**Author's note: Next chapter is going to be full of action, and don't worry, Lucifer will be back on Earth very soon now. I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know in a comment/review. Those truly help me to keep going on. Thank you all for reading!**


	22. Hunters and Prey

**Author's note: Hello dear readers! Once more, it took me a little while to write this chapter. Even though it is harder for me to write lately, rest assured that I haven't abandoned this story. I hope you will enjoy the following. Now place to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Hunters and Prey

It was already mid-morning when Chloe, Dan and Doom set foot at the new crime scene. The hound was trotting behind them excitedly, eager to show them his skills as a new police dog, but also trilled at the prospect of hunting something worthy of his hellish origins. Doom's first reaction, before even getting out of the car, as he'd growled deeply like a feral dog ready to tear its prey apart, had confirmed Chloe's suspicions that this case was demon related. It took her a moment to bring the Hellhound's excitement down a couple notches and his mind back into focus before she felt confident enough to let him loose.

The case had first landed on the desk of a Missing Person Unit's detective, but once the scene of what they first thought had been an abduction started being processed, the amount of blood discovered there soon had them suspect that they were more possibly facing a homicide. Hence the case finding its way to Chloe.

The detective who passed the case on to her was very reluctant to let her go through the other numerous cases of disappearance that had been piling up for the last week. Probably because he and his detective's buddies were getting nowhere with any of them and that they might be terrified that Chloe could find a lead where they'd failed to. It was fortunately not up to him anyway since the new Lieutenant, O'Connor, freshly arriving from Florida this morning, ordered them to share with her any information she might need to insure that this case would be resolved swiftly.

Chloe was shown a map of LA with markings indicating each and every last known positions of the missing persons reported over the last week or so. It was even worse than she thought. Dozens of marks were covering most areas of LA. Until now, no one had been able to find any sort of clear pattern to it. But they didn't know what Chloe did about hellish creatures having taken residence in the area. They didn't know that those disappearances could have many different origins to explain them. Chloe knew.

It didn't take her long to spot a small cluster of dots in the southern part of LA, right in the neighbourhood of her new victim. Most interesting was the fact that there was a big park with a forested zones and a golf club straight into the middle of that cluster; the perfect place for a hell beast to hide.

As her official partner, Dan was also put on the case to assist her, even though he still had to split his time between this one and the Armor Trucks Dismemberment Case, as they called it now, which he had started working on with Detective Murdock the week before. Unsurprisingly, due to the hellish perpetuator that they knew was responsible for the dead guards at both crime scenes and the fact that Michael had recently killed the winged beast in question, the case was getting quite stagnant at the moment.

Murdock was still working on the trail of the stolen cash though. It would most certainly lead nowhere, all the more since he didn't know where to look. Dan on the other hand was certain that Lilith wanted to acquire an estate with that money and he was still secretly working that angle, not that he was about to give that cue to Murdock.

Murdock had fortunately seen no problem this morning in letting Dan start on this new assignment with Chloe, as long has he could keep in touch with him at all time in case he came up with something new during his researches.

When Dan and Chloe reached the yellow tape blocking access to the crime scene, the agents in post eyed Doom suspiciously, if not downright anxiously. It was Doomy's first day after all, and not everyone had the chance to meet him yet. They were quickly let inside the perimeter after a small introduction.

Chloe noticed Dan's tensed posture and hard traits as they neared the house. Slowing her pace, she put a hand on his wrist in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Sure!" he answered quickly. Too quickly.

Chloe stopped completely and turned to face him, making it clear with her stare that she wasn't buying it. Doom followed her lead and sat beside her docilely while continuing to scan the area for danger.

Dan rolled his eyes in annoyance at her easiness to read him. Years of marriage could do that between two people. "I mean, this case is most certainly demon related." He kept his voice low and looked around to make sure that no one could hear them. "Besides the fact that there is an unknown number of demonic creatures still hunting around the city, there is also Lilith and her remaining three human-looking demons who could probably do even worse. How many humans still have to die because of my stupidity?"

"Dan, don't..." she started.

But he ignored her and continued on, lost in his self-loathing. "And now our little girl is out there, alone at school and vulnerable to any kind of threats." He passed a shaking hand through his hair in clear apprehension.

Chloe took him by the arms to steady him physically and emotionally. "Dan, listen to me. You are not responsible for what happened and for what is still going on. I believe that you fought your hardest to resist Vasariah's power of suggestion. He was just too powerful." Saying that aloud made her realise that she really believed it, even if she still felt a bit angry at him for having played a part in putting their daughter in danger and for Lucifer's disappearance.

He lifted hopeful eyes at her, as if unsure if he should believe that she really meant it.

"As for Trixie, she is far from vulnerable. Remember that she can recognise demons from a distance just by their aura, and can call either Michael or Amenadiel for help at any time. And that's without talking about Michael who will probably hover above her like a chicken protecting its egg."

Daniel closed his eyes and signed, shaking his head a little as if to shake his dark thoughts out of his mind.

Chloe had finally briefed him the day before about all of Trixie's supernatural abilities and the events of the last few days. It had been a lot to take in for him. He hadn't even known about their daughter's capacity to see auras ever since she was young, yet alone her new emergent abilities with Foretelling Dreams and Spirit Walking. He'd almost lost it when she told about the Soul Eater attacking Trixie and herself and about Lilith's demons almost killing Maze and she Friday night. At least she had managed to keep her pregnancy and her own new celestial powers out of the story. For now.

"I know, I know, it's just... I can't seem to stop worrying for Trixie."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Believe me, I understand exactly how you feel. I also worry for her, but I try to remind myself that our little girl is not so little anymore, and that she is more resourceful than we ever imagined."

That finally brought a little smile up Dan's lips. "Yeah! She is something isn't she?"

Chloe returned his smile. "That, she is. Now let's go make this city safer for everyone by catching that hellish beast."

Chloe was relieved to see that Daniel was buying her strong front, but the truth was, _she was eaten alive by anxiety_.

In spite of the arguments she just voiced to Dan, Chloe could barely stop thinking of Trixie, back at school for the first time since the new demonic threat emerged a week ago, and of all the things that could go wrong. Still, Chloe tried to remind herself that Michael would never let anything happen to her daughter. The angel was taking very seriously his vow to Lucifer to protect them. So now that he couldn't follow Chloe everywhere while she was working – that was Doom's duty now –, he had resolutely set his sight on Trixie, guarding her as closely as a guardian angel.

Chloe was also a bit reassured to see how well her little girl was doing lately, how strong she was. She'd left home this morning with her head held high while holding hand with Michael, ready to face the hard supernatural world she now knew she lived in. Chloe had seen her daughter's confidence in herself grow over the last few days, ever since starting her training with Azrael and then with Maze. It was as if learning to control her mental and physical abilities was also giving her a sense of control over her life. A control that she'd probably felt she'd lost after being kidnapped. As a result, Trixie looked happier, a lot calmer, and had fewer nightmares. The Soul Eater hadn't even plagued her dreams anymore after Chloe destroyed it. All in all, Chloe was more and more confident that her little girl would get through it, all the more knowing that Linda would continue to help her and that Azrael was keeping her under her wing, so to speak.

Whatever her rational mind was telling her though, it couldn't completely keep Chloe from worrying for her daughter. As if it wasn't enough, she was a wreck of nervousness at waiting for news of Lucifer...

Maze had been gone for _hours_! Which meant days in Hell. _What the bloody hell was going on down there? _

What could be taking Maze so long to find him?

_It was killing her!_

"Still nothing?" Dan broke her out of her reverie, a sad frown indicating that he knew what she was thinking about.

Chloe realised that she'd been checking her cell phone again, for possible missed new messages, as she must have done a hundred times over the last hours.

She forced a smile on her face. "Not yet, but I'm sure it won't be long now before Lucifer resurfaces with Maze."

Dan nodded grimly. She didn't like the feeling that he might be keeping himself from voicing his mind for fear that she might not like what he was thinking.

She tried not to get deterred by Dan's pessimism. She had to keep faith in Lucifer's return or she would fall to pieces. She didn't even know how she was holding up right now. She missed him so much! And she so needed his strength at the moment. The ever present possibility of losing their unborn child at any time, at the whim of God, was too terrifying to be faced alone, all the more now that she had exhausted her ideas to make Him change his mind on the subject.

The first thing Azrael had done when getting back to Heaven, as promised, had been to seek audience with her Father to talk on behalf of Chloe about letting her child live. Not so surprisingly, even if God listened to Rae's plea, He'd stayed unmoved by it and didn't even deigned give her an answer. It had been as fruitless as Michael's numerous attempts to pray to Him, or Chloe's own prayers. Her last and only hope now was for Lucifer to get back soon and find a way to make God see reason.

Always attuned to her feelings, Doom felt her growing turmoil and nuzzled her hand that was now hanging limply by her side. She patted him over the neck, almost gripping at his fur to steady her faltering emotions.

"It's alright, Doom. I'm alright," she said softly. Strangely, the hound's quiet presence did help her to come back into focus and recover her countenance. "Let's get going now."

The hound led the way inside the house and through the numerous agents searching for clues, unsurprisingly making his way straight to where the blood had been found, close to the rear door, and to Ella.

The forensic scientist squealed in joy when Doom surprised her by liking her cheek while she was still crouched down examining the splatters of blood.

She immediately attached herself around the dog's neck and showered him with kisses. "Doomy! My man! I was so looking forward to seeing you again."

Doom's eyes brighten at the warm greeting.

Chloe smirked at the show. "Humm... Ella? I'm not sure it's such a good idea to let him lick you like that and to show him so much affection. Who knows how he'll interpret it."

"Nonsense!" Ella replied in offense. "Doggies need love as much as we do, maybe even more."

With Ella's face still buried into his neck, Doom smirked smugly at Chloe.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Whatever! You're the one who'll have to live with the consequences."

Beside her, Dan seemed to have a lot of fun watching the petite woman hug what he knew to be one of the most dangerous creatures to have ever walked the earth. Chloe had to admit that it was a funny view.

After giving Doom a few more noisy kisses, Ella straighten herself up and started her verbal report with her usual excitement.

"Victim appears to be Vicky Taylor, thirty-five, a college teacher. Her husband found her missing this morning around 6h30 when he woke up for work. He discovered the back door wide open with all this blood on the floor and rushed outside to try and find his wife, but there was no trace of her. Except for the blood of course. There is plenty of that! He found his little dog though, still shaking as a leaf under a bush. Poor thing!"

"Was it hurt? Could the blood have come from the dog?" Chloe had to ask, even if the amount of blood she saw inside as well as just outside the open door seemed to be much more than what a little dog could contain.

"He is completely unharmed. Thank God! There wasn't even a drop of blood on his fur or paws. Which makes me think that he was already outside in the garden when the attack occurred. There is no way he would have missed that pool of blood while getting outside. In his deposition, the husband explained that Misky is still a young dog and can't make his nights yet. So M. Taylor or his wife have to get up twice a night to let him out unless he soils his cage. According to the husband, it was usually his wife who woke up when the dog started whining since she was a lighter sleeper than he is, which is probably what happened last night. See that splatter of blood?"

Ella walked carefully over the blood that had pooled on the wooden floor of the living room and stepped just outside on the stoop. She pointed at a spray of blood plastering a portion of concrete and went on with her deductions.

"I think that's where she was first attacked by surprise while waiting for her dog to do his thing. I'd say it was between four and six am by the blood's coagulation stage. Looks like the assailant came from behind those bushes on the side of the house and hit her from the left. He must have used a sharp object such as a knife to create that kind of splatter."

Ella feigned being slashed over her side and fell on her knees, exposing her theory theatrically. "She crawled back towards the house, terrified and praying to make it to safety, losing some more blood in the process." Ella showed other droplets of blood on the stoop that matched her scenario. "Then she grabbed the frame to steady herself, here. See the prints of blood? She made her way back inside with sheer force of will, where she was finally _eviscerated_!" she stated gloomily. "Well, if the amount of blood is any indication. That, or the assailant hit an important artery. Either ways, the victim probably died right here from a sudden massive blood loss. The killer picked her up from there and escaped by the garden. He left a few partial boot prints here in the blood and others on the ground outside. We also found blood in the neighbour's backyard just behind the house."

"You said boot marks?" asked Dan in surprise. He'd been so certain that they were chasing a creature. He exchanged a look with Chloe who seemed as surprise as he was.

Ella fortunately missed the silent exchange and nodded happily. "Good ones too. I'll be able to mold it for later identification." Though she grimaced at that in annoyance. "The thing is, I don't think I ever saw that kind of markings under a boot. It's kind of unique, possibly homemade. Either it will help me find the killer or it will doom my chances of success. We'll see..." She nodded pensively and then got lost in her analysis of the scene now that she had told them all she knew for the moment.

Dan took Chloe some distance away to talk to her discretely. "If that demon wears boots, it might be human looking. Do you think it could be one of Lilith's?"

Chloe smirked uncertainly. "Maybe, but somehow I don't think so. Lilith's men are too smart to keep hunting in only one area and risk being discovered. I still think this demon is hiding nearby, and that he might be alone. It's the seventh disappearance to occur inside a five streets radius of that park since the Hell's Gates was opened eight days ago. Some of the victims were last seen at their domicile, one disappeared while jogging in broad day light, a teenager never came back home at night after hanging out with his friends in the park, and a lone golfer never finished the course. It does seem that this demon might look sufficiently human to go around unnoticed, to a certain degree. Yet he doesn't look comfortable enough to completely blend in. We might be facing something completely different than what we've seen so far."

Dan considered her reasoning and nodded slowly. "Let's put that theory to the test." He turned to Doom who was still sniffing around the house frenetically, barely able to contain himself. "Hey Doomy! Feel like tracking something?"

The Hellhound's head snapped up instantly and he smirked with a demonic glint in his eyes. In that moment, Dan was very glad to be on Doom's good side. The hound gazed at Chloe for confirmation and sprang out the open back door as soon as she nodded her assent.

The tracking of a demon and of his fresh kill was an easy thing for a Hellhound. They had to walk fast to keep up with Doom even if he was doing his best to refrain himself from running. They crossed through a few backyards and streets and sure enough, the tracks and smell were leading straight to the huge forested park.

The trail they first followed was going alongside the golf course on its southern border. They came across a few people on the path who were either walking or jogging, and they could also see golfers through the trees on their right. Once they couldn't see the greens of the golf anymore, Doom left the main path to step into a barely visible trail that went northward into the thickest part of the woods. They walked through the trees for a moment until they came to a halt at the edge of a small clearing where they could see an old cabin on the other side. Doom's warning growls made it clear that danger was close.

"Is the demon in there at the moment?" asked Chloe, just to make sure. She could probably have felt it herself if she used her new powers, but she was afraid that doing so could alert the demon of her presence.

Doom nodded, never leaving the cabin out of his sight.

"We're still pretty close to the golf course that should be running northward a little farther on our right," noted Dan. "My best bet is that this cabin is or was used as storage by the Club. People might not be coming here very often. It's a perfect hiding place for a creature, right in the middle of a big buffet of food if I might add."

Crouched down behind a tree beside Dan, Chloe nodded her assent. "It certainly looks like it. Ok, let's move now, before this thing senses Doom's presence and gets nervous."

They were perfectly conscious that they couldn't arrest a demon and bring it to justice, hence the necessity to act as swiftly and silently as they could as not alert anyone in the area who could become witness to an operation that Chloe had no intention of reporting to her superiors. Which meant using their weapons only in last resort and relying almost exclusively on Doom's strength and skills to subdue the creature. Beside her gun, Chloe drew Lilim's demonic dagger to protect herself if it came to close combat.

At Chloe's signal, they walked rapidly across the little clearing towards the cabin. They couldn't hear anything coming from inside it, nor see through the two small dirty windows. Hopefully, the demon would never know what hit him when they kicked the door open and Doom jumped in.

Everything was going according to plan and they were only mere feet from the door, when suddenly a gunshot resounded through the clearing.

Training taking over, Chloe and Dan instantly went down on their knees to become smaller targets. Weapons at the ready, they started scanning the area to try and spot the source of the threat that sounded to have come from the woods on their right. They thought they could faintly hear someone moving in the woods over there. But it was hard to tell with all the noise now coming from inside the cabin. Whatever demon had been hiding in there, it was not oblivious to their presence anymore.

Among all the troubles going on around her, what ultimately drew Chloe's attention the most was a heartbreaking whine coming from a few feet on her left.

Her gaze fell on Doom who was lying down in a pool of blood.

"_Shit, shit, shit!_ Don't do this to me Doomy! Hold on." How could this be happening, on their first day on the job as partners?

"Dan! Cover us!"

Chloe rushed to her hound's side to assess his injury. Doom was still conscious, but barely breathing. He had a gunshot wound over the right side of his torso from which a great quantity of blood was still pouring out. She took off her jacket and pressed it against the wound, hoping to gain some time until they could get help.

They heard a window being smashed into pieces on the other side of the cabin. The demon they were hunting was undoubtedly in the process of escaping. While most unfortunate, it was still better than to have the creature attack them out front in their current situation.

Dan had placed himself in front of Doom and Chloe to protect them with his body. After a few minutes of scanning the woods, he lowered his gun, yet was not entirely reassured.

"I still don't see anyone in the woods. I think the shooter might be gone, but I can't say in which direction. We might still be in danger though. Let's call back up and get out of here."

At that moment, they heard a voice calling their names coming from the little path they took to get here on the southern side of the clearing.

They soon saw Murdock coming at a run with his gun out and looking around himself wildly.

"There you are!" he burst out in relief. "I heard a gunshot and ran as fast as I could. I suspected it was the two of you who ran into trouble."

Murdock slowed to a quick pace to walk the rest of the way to them and lowered his gun while still checking around for danger.

Chloe was dumfounded to see him here and apparently Dan too, if his reaction was any indication. "How did you find us? Were you not supposed to be working on our case at the precinct?"

Murdock had reached them and was looking down at the poor Doom who was clearly having a hard time breathing. "I was getting nowhere with my researches, so I thought I could be of better use in assisting you two. When I got to your crime scene, an agent sent me this way after you. I would never have fond you if it wasn't for the gun shot. I'm glad to see you're ok, but it looks pretty bad for your dog. Do you think he's gonna make it?"

Chloe was still processing the events, and Murdock's arrival was confusing the hell out of her.

_Something was not right._

Focusing back on Murdock's question, Chloe gazed down at Doom and wondered seriously if a Hellhound could recover from such a wound.

She came to a conclusion, as wishful thinking as it might be. "I think he has a chance. Doom is a lot stronger than he appears to be."

Murdock sighed loudly as if in defeat. "That's too bad!"

Chloe narrowed her eyes in confusion at Murdock's comment and lifted her gaze to him, only to come face to face with the barrel of his gun.

Chloe didn't even have time to react before she herd the noise of a point blank shot to her head...

* * *

In the blink of an eye, everything around Chloe had become blindingly white and silent. She could only hear the noise of her quickening breathing and the rush of blood hitting her temples as her heart was beating madly, pumping adrenaline through her veins. Her whole body was shaking under an intense fight or flight response.

She straightened up and looked around, her sight slowly adapting to the blinding light. Slowly, images of her surroundings came into focus.

_What she saw had to be a dream! It just couldn't be real._

And yet, she knew things like this could actually happen. Amenadiel for one could still time. He could be the one responsible for what she was seeing. A quick visual survey of the place didn't reveal the presence of the angel though. So what? How could she be the only one moving here while everything and everyone around her was frozen into place? No, not everyone. She could still see Doom breathing lightly.

She reached out and took the bullet that should have killed her which was still hanging in the air at the mouth of Murdock's gun. _This was real!_ Frighteningly real.

She felt an overwhelming presence mere seconds before an ethereal voice addressed to her.

"_I am honored to meet you at last, Chloe Jane Decker._"

Chloe took a deep breath and turned around slowly to gaze at whom she had the absolute certitude was God himself...

* * *

**Author's note: As you may guess, next chapter is going to be quite interesting, but also packed with surprises, I can assure you. I hope you had fun reading this chapter, please let me know of your thoughts and comments. Thanks so much for reading. **


	23. Hope and Despair

**Author's note: After a too long break, here I am, writing again and presenting you a small chapter. I still had to cut it in half since it would have gotten too big, as it happens to me way too often :/ But I promise there will only be one chapter left after this one before Lucifer comes back from Hell. Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed, commented, kudoed, or are simply following this story. It was your support and encouraging words that brought me back to writing. Thanks a lot. And now, place to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Hope and Despair

They stared at each other silently for a few long seconds. God looking at his miracle, Chloe at the being responsible for so much pain and angst in Lucifer's life and her own.

Lucifer's Father looked everything a God should look like; otherworldly and powerful, with a wise benevolent blue gaze that pierced right through her core as if He was seeing all the secrets of her soul. The presence and sight of Him were awe-inspiring, world-rocking, even for her. She had no doubt that had she been any other human than herself, she'd already be on her knees worshipping this grandiose celestial being. But she was not anyone. She was Chloe Decker, Lover of the Devil, new Queen of Hell, and soon to be mother of a celestial child. As impressive as God could be, Chloe realised that she wasn't really feeling intimidated, more like... annoyed? Angry? Her building anger soon surpassed the lingering awe she still felt for this deceitful God.

"If you're waiting for me to thank you for saving my life, you will be sorely disappointed," Chloe spit dryly.

God only lifted an eyebrow in surprise and maybe a bit in amusement at her statement.

It angered Chloe even more, which she didn't try to dissimulate one bit. "Don't think I'm not aware that you didn't save me out of the kindness of your heart. If you saved my life today, it's for your own agenda, and it most likely has to do with manipulating Lucifer once again. Because that's what you do, manipulate everyone, most of all your Fallen son, whom you despise so much that you always redouble in your efforts to find a way to ruin his chances at freedom and happiness."

While talking, Chloe unconsciously walked closer to God, pointing and shaking her index accusingly at Him until she poked it straight into the middle of His torso forcefully. It took her a moment to realize that He truly was there in the flesh and that she could touch Him. Maze's telling of her own encounter with God the day He had made her a Valkyrie came back to Chloe's mind. Maze had try to punch Him only to pass right through and stumble on the ground. The fact that Chloe could touch him now was unsettling. Did He trust her enough not to hurt Him, or was He daring her to try? She had to admit that the idea of punching God in the face was very tempting, if only for everything He did to Lucifer.

Yet, she kept herself back, realising that it wouldn't do any good to anyone. As much as she hated that despicable entity, His being here could be the chance she had been praying for...

God opened then closed his mouth a couple of times before He found the words to answer her accusations.

"You're right, I would probably never have intervened to prevent a human's death if you were not who you are and that you hadn't come to hold such a central place in a grand scheme that took me eons to bring to fruition. I couldn't really let you die here today, could I? My son would never have forgiven me if I had. I'm sure Lucifer would have even found a twisted way to believe that I was the one responsible for your death, and I couldn't have that. I've worked too hard to get to this point in my relationship with Lucifer and it's still too fragile to risk having it blow up in my face now. Yet, I wouldn't call it a complete manipulation on my part, not when my motivation was not only for myself, but also for Lucifer's sake."

Chloe snorted in disbelief. Did God really believe she would gob that? After everything?

She was prevented from voicing a smart retort that was on the tip of her tongue when God lifted a hand haltingly to stop her, His fingertips brushing her sleeve.

"Lucifer loves _you_, Chloe Decker. For the first time in his long existence, my son has learned to love and be loved in return. That is something I, has a Father, blatantly failed to teach him. I owe you a great debt for saving his soul from drowning into darkness and for showing him what happiness really feels like."

God's statement efficiently left Chloe speechless for a few moments.

"I-I don't understand...," she finally stammered faintly, utterly confused. "You talk as if Lucifer's happiness meant anything to you, while you're keep him down in Hell against his will, and after... well, everything you did against him!" She was rapidly getting upset rather than confused. "You even hint at a supposed relationship with him whereas I know for a fact that Lucifer wouldn't miss an opportunity to squeeze the life out of you if he had the chance. Are you delusional or what? And if Lucifer knew that you are about to kill our unborn child, he would find a way to storm Heaven and bring you down!" Now Chloe was panting in rage, not caring that tears were blurring her vision and smudging her cheeks.

To Chloe's utter surprise, instead of upsetting God with her tirade and threat, she saw His Arabian traits drop in sorrow.

"Oh Chloe..." God whispered, voice and bright gaze full of emotions.

He lifted a hand as if wanting to wipe her tears away with his fingers, but Chloe recoiled in surprise and reluctance at being touched by the root of all her misfortune.

Fortunately, God didn't insist and retreated his hand slowly.

"I am deeply sorry Miss Decker if my silence about the faith of your unborn child caused you so much angst. I wanted to be the one to tell you. I was waiting for a good opportunity to do so, but now I see that I should have come to you sooner. For that, I must ask your forgiveness."

He sounded so apologetic! Was there any chance...? Could this be so simple? Could her dream of insuring her child's safety be so easy to achieve, without any more drama nor fight? She tried to remind herself that she might be misinterpreting His words. He hadn't said anything clear after all. Not yet. Chloe's breathe was stuck in her lungs under the rush of blinding hope hitting her.

God barely waited before pursuing, but to Chloe the pause felt endless.

"This new soul you are carrying in your womb, which you created out of love with my son, is destined to become a beautiful and amazing being. I would _never_, _ever_, do anything to bring harm to it, Chloe."

A shuddering sob escaped Chloe's lips at the confirmation that her child would be safe from God. Her hands came up to cover her abdomen in a loving embrace while she sent comforting vibes to her baby who'd been restless and anxious in reaction to Chloe's own nervousness since God's appearance. It seemed to be working for she could feel her child relax slowly.

Chloe opened her eyes when she felt God cover her hands carefully with one of His own.

"_May this child always be safe, and live for eternity_," God whispered like a prayer. Or more akin to a benediction.

A benediction given straight from _God_.

"Thank you," Chloe said as softly as He'd spoken, a few tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

God reached out slowly with His other hand, and this time Chloe let Him brush her tears away.

After a few seconds, Chloe cleared her throat a couple times, trying to regain the use of speech, or was it of her wits? There were a thousand questions she should be asking God, but right now she could hardly focus on anything else than the fact that her child was at last safe. It was safe! She could barely believe it. She wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing it, neither would Lucifer.

Lucifer...

Chloe's gaze refocussed back on God's like a hound pointing at its prey.

As if reading her mind, He answered the question that was burning her lips.

"Lucifer is alive and well," He reassured her. "At least physically..." God grimaced at his own words and at Chloe's fearful reaction to them. "Lucifer is dutifully and willingly accomplishing a great task in Hell because he realizes its importance. Yet, what he has to do to complete his duty is weighting down on him more than even I could predict."

Chloe already had the feeling that Lucifer was losing himself down there, and now God was all but confirming one of her greatest fear.

"He will come back to you soon, Chloe. I give you my word. But when he does, he will need you. He will need your love more than ever. I trust that you can bring him back from the shadows once again."

Tears threatening to overflow once more, Chloe could only nod her resolve in silent promise to always be there for Lucifer, whatever happened. What God considered as «soon», she couldn't start to guess. She could only hope that it would be human-scale soon. Did God know that Maze was gone to Hell to bring Lucifer back? Was it what he was talking about? And if God wasn't aware of the rescue mission, maybe Lucifer could be back even sooner than He thought possible.

God smiled sweetly at her. "In the meantime, take good care of my grandchild, will you?

I've been waiting a long time to have an heir here on Earth who would represent both the celestial and the terrestrial world. I couldn't think of better parents than you and Lucifer for this unusual task." At that, God winked at her and broke into a beaming smile.

Against all her common sense, Chloe's lips split into a real smile of happiness and relief.

"I think congratulations are in order here, Miss Decker. And before I forget," He added warmly, "welcome in the Family!"

"Oh! Thank you!?" Chloe answered uncertainly.

The whole situation was becoming more and more surreal for her.

Before she could shake herself out of it, God was giving her a little bow in farewell. At the last second, He turned his gaze to his right to look down at the dying Hellhound.

"Now get up Boy, and stop looking for attention! You've got work to do to protect my new Daughter and my Heir. I won't have you slack down on the job!"

To Chloe's amazement, Doom sprang up energetically like he'd never been shot and yelp like a soldier acknowledging an order. While there was still a sickening amount of blood all over his fur, Chloe's hound had no apparent trace left of any injury.

God brought Chloe's attention back to him. "It has been a real pleasure meeting you my dear. Keep being strong, Chloe, you're doing just fine, and I know you can face what's coming with the same grace."

Chloe had no time wondering what God meant exactly that He was already gone, vanished into thin air.

The first clear indication confirming to Chloe that time had resumed its normal course was the vision of a flying Doom jumping at Murdock's throat.

The rogue detective landed down on his back with a heavy hound pinning him down and a drooling jaw locked around his neck. No clear words left his lips, only whinings of pain and fear.

"What the hell just happened?" Dan asked in an almost hysterical way.

He was now pointing his gun at Murdock with his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. "One second he was shooting at you, then you kind of vanished only to reappear a few feet away. And now Doom looks as good as new. This is insane!"

Chloe recovered quickly from her otherworldly encounter and put a calming hand on Dan's arm. "It would be too long to explain. Just see it as a miracle for now. Please?"

"O... Ok!? But you sure owe me an explanation later," Dan conceded, still visibly shaken.

Chloe squeezed his arm and nodded simply. She just couldn't shake the little smile away from her face at the knowledge that her child was now safe from God, and that Lucifer would be back soon. She still had to focus on her job though. They were in deep trouble with Murdock having just tried to kill them and a demon on the loose in the woods so close to human population.

Before Chloe or Dan could come up with the beginning of a plan, shouts resounded all around them from the woods, ordering them to drop their guns and go on their knees. In a few seconds, they were surrounded by Federal agents with no apparent way out of this mess.

They both complied quickly, hoping to not give their captors any reasons to shoot them.

"Don't move Doom! It's gonna be ok," warned Chloe before the Hellhound could do anything crazy.

The hound clearly didn't like her command, but he kept still, instead voicing his displeasure with dangerous growls directed at the new comers.

The man apparently in charge of the FBI tactical team had them stand up before him once they were handcuffed. Behind him was standing the priest that Chloe recognised as the one who was now working with the Feds, which led to the idea that this team had to be the one chasing the demons who escaped from Hell.

As if to confirm her strong suspicions, Chloe saw four Feds coming from the woods who were pushing forward a prisoner wearing a long dark coat with the hood on. The captive was fasten with handcuffs and heavy chains around the ankles, which were leaving him barely able to walk. It was only when he was brought closer and that his hood was taken off that Chloe understood that he was no human. He had to be the demon who'd just escaped the little cabin a moment ago and who was responsible for the disappearances that Dan and she were investigating.

Chloe also understood how that demon could have gone unnoticed for a week in the middle of the city. He was human shaped, mostly, just bigger than most men, and very hairy. With his hood down, it was hard to notice his demonic traits, but without it, it became evident that this creature was far from human. For one, his entire face was covered in dark fur, and probably the rest of his body too. His pointy ears and yellow eyes looked a lot like those of a wolf, as were the long fangs he displayed when he hissed at the commanding officer. That demon looked more like a walking werewolf than anything else.

Doom reacted strongly to his presence, looking ready to jump at him at the merest sign of an attack.

An agent who'd barged into the cabin to check it out came back with a livid air. "Sir! We found a few dead corpses. Hard to say how many since most of were dismembered and eaten up. It's a gruesome sight."

Another agent came out of the shack to throw up in the grass, shaken to the core.

"Well, well! Looks like we caught you red handed, Miss Decker," the commanding officer happily declared. "I knew that my patience would be rewarded and that you would eventually lead us to more demons, and victims. I just didn't expect it to be on your first day back on the job, and I certainly didn't see coming that your ex-husband was taking a part in your satanic activities."

"_What?_ You think I'm a Satanist? That I have anything to do with this?" Many hypothesis had crossed Chloe's mind to explain the FBI's presence here, but never would she have seen that one coming.

The agent chuckled disdainfully at her. "What else could you be? Don't think we're not aware that you are the Devil's whore and that you work with the demon Mazikeen, as well as with a black male demon we haven't yet identified. That poor detective on the ground should probably be decorated for trying to stop you from doing your dark deeds. To make matters worse, we know everything about the horde of demons that you helped conjure here on Earth. The Devil's plan to overcome humankind will not work. We will stop him, and as soon as he resurfaces from wherever he is hiding, _we will kill him_!"

Chloe's reality was quickly dissolving into a pit of horror and despair. Lucifer's real identity was known by the authorities? And they thought that _he_ was the bad guy in this story, along with their friends and herself? Could things get any worse than that? What future did they have together if Lucifer was to be hunted down and she ended up in a federal prison for the rest of her life? What would become of Trixie? Of her celestial child to come...?

Dan erupted in outrage. "Are you nuts? Chloe is certainly no whore, and Lucifer has done more for humanity's sake than you'll ever know. You would probably be long dead by now, you and everyone in this city, if it wasn't for him. You have no idea what he had to give up to save this planet from a demonic invasion. You've got it all wrong, man! If someone is working with demons, it's Detective Murdock here who just tried to kill us because we are a pain in those demons' asses. You don't know the first thing about what's really going on, so start by apologising to Chloe for calling her a whore if you want us to explain anything to you."

The agent glared darkly at Dan for a long moment, not letting show what he was thinking of the latter's tirade, even less apologizing for his accusations.

At that moment, Chloe's eyes crossed the priest's gaze who was staring straight at her in silence. He was not just looking at her. _He was analysing her_, as if she were a mystery. He didn't know the half of it...

The leader finally spoke again. "Let's bring them to the headquarters. After a few hours of questioning, I'm sure the truth will come out."

The threat behind those words were clear; Dan and Chloe were in for a rough ride.

Unable to keep himself in check anymore, Doom let go of Murdock's neck and turned towards the lead agent to protect Chloe. He bared his fangs and emitted a terrifying growl worthy of the hellish beast that he was.

Chloe stopped her hound at the last second before he could torn the guy apart or get shot by all the agents aiming at him. "Doom, stop! Everything's gonna be fine. We will sort this out."

"Yes, keep that beast quiet," warned the leader. "I won't hesitate to kill it myself even if I'm pretty sure my scientists would very much like to study it. It clearly isn't a terrestrial creature."

The agent turned to the priest for confirmation of Doom's hellish nature, which the still silent man gave with a simple nod.

With great difficulty, Doom eventually calmed down at Chloe's insistence and calming words. The hound was quickly chained up and pulled along with the other captives.

Chloe wondered if God had been referring to this terrible development when he talked about something that was to come, which He was certain Chloe could face with grace. Right now, she didn't feel graceful at all as she stumbled along the wooden path while being pushed towards an uncertain future.

* * *

**Author's note: Did you see that one coming? :))) It's going to get interesting... Awaiting anxiously your reviews or comments. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. **


	24. A Show of Power

**Author's note: Hello dear readers! I received so many good words for my last chapter that I got spurred into writing another one quickly. Your enthusiasm just carried me away! Thank you so much everyone! And thank you Bebec, my French Beta, for going through this text quickly to give me your always appreciated advices. I adore you Babe! Now place to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24

A Show of Power

The FBI agents led Chloe and Daniel to a black van where they were blindfolded and thrown into the back accompanied by a few guards who made sure to prevent them from speaking to each other. Doom was brought into another van for the ride, all chained up and rightfully furious. Hopefully, the Hellhound would keep following Chloe's orders to cooperate and not hurt anyone.

In all appearances, it looked like they were brought to the same place where Maze and Amenadiel had seen the FBI bring the black panther-like creature the week before. It fit the distance and by the sound of it, they had to cross an armed gate such as Maze had described.

Only once they got inside the building were their blindfolds taken off. They crossed many armed soldiers along the way through the corridors. At least, Chloe guessed they were soldiers. They might be all clad in black with no apparent insignia, but the way they were holding themselves and the equipment they were carrying screamed _military_.

When she understood that Dan and she were about to be separated into different interrogation rooms, Chloe took the chance to whisper something to him. "Tell the whole truth. Otherwise I feel they'll get it out of us one way or another."

She got pushed hard from behind by a guard as a reward for breaking silence. Dan had received her message though, and nodded reluctantly. He didn't seem to like it any more than she did, but at this point, the Feds looked like they already knew a lot about the existence of angels and demons. Damn, they probably had a few of the latter in storage right here. Chloe felt they would gain more by cooperating with them than by trying to deny everything. And if they could avoid being tortured for information in the process, all the better, especially in Chloe's special condition. That agent in charge seemed like the kind who would not hesitate to use some nasty interrogation methods.

After Chloe was handcuffed to a table in a small room with a big one-way window and no other furniture than chairs, she was left alone for a moment. No doubt that some people were studying and discussing her from behind that window right this moment. It felt strange, wrong, to be the one on this side of the glass. She knew that the waiting was a usual method for letting suspects the time to get appropriately apprehensive and ready for interrogation. Unfortunately, it worked for her too. She was getting more and more nervous by the minute. So much in her life was at stake right now!

Faster than she thought it would take, the FBI Leader came back though, followed by Father Amantini, and to her surprise, by a General of the US Army in full uniform.

Her feeling about those armed soldiers she saw earlier was revealing to be right after all. She should probably have guessed the involvement of the army days ago. The military had most likely intervened as soon as the situation had been considered as a National security threat. Still, obviously the military preferred to leave the FBI officially in charge of the cases of demonic attacks and stay in the shadows. They were likely hoping to keep the population unaware of their implication for as long as possible. No need to fuel the crazy theories going around social Medias about military experiments, extra-terrestrial invasion, and such, hence the use of unmarked uniforms for their soldiers.

Father Amantini, all clad in his priest outfit, kept standing in the back of the room silently while the two other men took a seat in front of Chloe.

"Detective Decker, I am Agent Spencer, in charge of this special team, and General McMahon here is overseeing the whole operation. I suppose you understand that this is a case of National Security and as such, your usual rights don't apply here."

Chloe held herself straight and raised her chin high to show them that in spite of the dire situation she was in, she still had her pride intact. "I am well aware of that sir. Thank you very much for pointing it to me. Though I don't see why we shouldn't all stay civil since Detective Espinoza and I have the intention of fully cooperating with the authorities on this delicate matter."

Agent Spencer lifted an eyebrow doubtfully. "We'll see about that... "

Already out of patience with all the civilities, the general hit the table forcefully with open hands in a show of power. "Tell us where the other creatures from Hell are?" he all but screamed at Chloe.

She tried to stay calm. "I have no idea."

The general chuckled at her contemptuously. "Yet you went straight for that wolf man this morning. Are you trying to make me believe that it was a coincidence?"

Chloe reminded herself to breathe slowly to keep herself from exploding at him. "No, it wasn't. This morning, Detective Espinoza and I got assigned a case about an apparent murder that was lacking an actual body. Being aware that demons had escaped from Hell recently, we considered from the start the possibility that it could be related to a demon attack. By analysing the pattern of the many disappearances in the same neighborhood, we guessed properly that the demon could be hiding in that park, which happened to be right in the middle of his hunting ground. It was simple detective job."

The General seemed disappointed to not have nailed her with his argument. He sent a resentful look at the FBI agent, as if wondering if his team shouldn't have spotted that pattern themselves.

"Could there be any truth to this, Agent...?"

Spencer fidgeted under his scrutiny. "It's possible, General. I'll have my men analyse the information."

"See that you do."

To change the General's focus on something else, Spencer quickly got back to his questioning. "So, you admit that you already knew that demonic creatures were on Earth?"

"Yes." Short and simple.

"Good! Because we have video footages of your friend, the demon Mazikeen, in the company of an unknown black man, where a demonic creature has been retrieved by our team, and before that too at the Twilight Club the night of the massacre, that time with your «dog» at their sides. And knowing that you are involved with Lucifer Morningstar, the _Devil_ himself, and are all but living with Mazikeen, it would seem quite unbelievable that you weren't aware of what was going on."

Chloe really tried not to comment, but the words left her mouth of their own volition. "Was that a question, sir?" she asked cockily.

Spencer's face tightened in anger. "The question is, what is the Devil doing? What are his plans? Why did he conjure demons on Earth? And where is he?"

Chloe knew this was coming, but it didn't lessen the hurt she felt at the accusations against Lucifer.

"Lucifer is not the one who brought those demons on Earth. It was a renegade angel called Vasariah who opened up the Hell's Gates with the help of a demon named Lilith. Lucifer and our group stopped them at the Abbey and killed a fair share of demons that day, but not before some of them could escape and get loose on LA, among them Lilith and a few of her personal guards. Even knowing that he was risking his life by going back to Hell, Lucifer went through the Gates to bring Vasariah there and lock him up in a cell as punishment for his crimes against humanity. Even though Lucifer survived the trip, it cost him his freedom. God has given him some momentary assignment down there and we don't know yet when he'll be able to come back. All I know is that it should be soon."

The news that the Hell's Gates had been opened didn't seem to surprise them, probably because the priest had deduced that much already. The rest of it though seemed to be a lot to take in for everyone.

However, what made Father Amantini react the most was the mention of a renegade angel. "You want us to believe that an angel is responsible for this? This is ludicrous!"

Chloe answered him with as much patience as she could muster. "Yet, you are convinced that Lucifer, _an angel_, could have done it?"

Amantini looked confused for a moment. "But, he is the Devil!"

"Yes, Lucifer has done some things in his youth that he's not very proud of, and God punished him for it by sending him to Hell to rule over the Underworld. Even if Lucifer will always be the Devil, he is on a path to redemption, and God himself seems to agree with that. Lucifer loves humanity and even sacrificed his freedom willingly to save us. Believe me Father, good and evil are not always black or white, and that's also true for angels and demons. It's a lot more complicated than that. What's most important is that Lucifer is not the threat here, Lilith and her demons are."

Father Amantini had fallen silent, obviously considering her words.

The General was starting to lose his patience. "The Devil is the Devil, and apparently even God agrees with that since he decided to put him back where he belongs, which is in Hell! I don't know why we should listen to her lies, the Devil is obviously the one who orchestrated all of this. We are losing our time here." He stood up all of a sudden to walk in the small space available, like a lion in a cage.

Agent Spencer racked his throat uncomfortable. "With all due respect, sir, we need proofs before we can conclude to anything for certain."

"I, for one, would very much hear more about what she has to say," cut in the priest politely.

The agent and even Father Amantini were giving Chloe the impression of being a lot more open minded than she'd first feared. Maybe she had a chance to convince them after all, if not McMahon.

The latter almost growled in frustration before sitting down again, signaling the FBI man to keep going on with the questioning.

"Why don't you start at the beginning, so we can all make our own mind about what is truly happening?" suggested Spencer.

Chloe was glad for the chance to tell everything. That way, she thought it would be easier to convince them. So she told about Vasariah's plan to use the medallions to open the Hell's Gates to bring Hell on Earth as a way to make humans believe in God again; she told of her daughter's kidnapping to be sacrificed and of her near death; of their efforts to hunt demons loose on LA and send them back to Hell; of Lilith continuing to elude them and of her attempts against their lives to take revenge for her daughter's death.

They let her talk without interrupting until she felt that she had said the essential for them to understand the situation.

Father Amantini still looked dubious. "So, you're saying that this Mazikeen is hunting down her own kind to send them back to Hell?"

"Yes, like Lucifer, she took a liking to humans since she lives here. Maze has gone through big changes lately. She is my friend and would never hurt humans no more than Lucifer would. I trust them both with my daughter's life and my own," Chloe emphasized with conviction.

Again, the general showed how little open minded he was. "There's still nothing you've said that proves that it wasn't Lucifer's doing. To hear you, he is only a misunderstood benevolent angel now. Allow me to doubt your words. You put the blame on an angel who supposedly turned bad, and on this Lilith, who you have no proof even exists. That's very convenient don't you think?"

Chloe was really doing her best to cooperate, but that prick was very close to making her lose her temper. "I'm sure if you look for traffic footages of Lilith and her men around the areas I told you they have been to, you would find proofs of her existence. Lilith is vicious and more dangerous than any demon you could have encountered until now. She was the General of the Infernal Host, for God's sake! You should be focusing on finding her instead of losing your time in harassing allies. You couldn't take her seriously enough!"

Agent Spencer ended the escalation of emotions right there before it got out of hands by changing the subject. He apparently had a list of questions on his pad that he wanted to get through.

"Miss Decker, you haven't talked yet about that black man we've seen twice in the company of Mazikeen. Tell us who he is and what his involvement is in all of this."

Chloe hesitated a moment before concluding that she'd better tell the truth about him than letting them think he was a threat, or worse, a demon. "His name is Amenadiel. He is God's eldest son, the first Archangel, and he is battling evil with us."

All three men gasped in surprise. After having absorbed her words for a few moments, McMahon and Spencer seemed to regain their previous scepticism, while the priest still looked shocked, almost in awe.

Father Amantini felt shaken to the core. He remembered very well the strange mixt of vibes he'd felt in the warehouse after they'd retrieved the demonic black panther; a demonic vibe mixt with something else, something that he believed might be _divine_. Decker's explanation just made so much sense! He'd never encountered a real angel before, well, aside from the Devil himself, but that didn't really count, did it? Lucifer's vibes back then had felt almost as bad as a demon's. Almost. But there had been something about him that had convinced Amantini that he was really the Devil, as Lucifer had claimed high and loud at the time. With this new piece of puzzle, he really started to believe that what Decker was telling might have truth in it. It might even all be true! Still, it wasn't time to rush to conclusions. After all, the Devil was known to be a master at deception.

Assuming by their strong reactions that she'd at least scored some points, Chloe pursued with the hope of scoring some more. "Lucifer and his brother are very close. Amenadiel has been living here on earth for a while now and he knows how much Lucifer has changed for the better over the millennia and how much humanity now counts for him. Even God is trying to mend his relationship with Lucifer lately."

This time, even the priest seemed dubious at her words.

Chloe wasn't so sure she trusted God about that last part either. Lucifer may have accused his Father of multiple deceptions and bad deeds, but he never actually accused Him of being a liar. So she was ready to give God the benefit of the doubt.

Chloe bent a little over the table in her will to plead her cause. "I can't tell you enough that Lucifer and our group are not the danger here. Lilith and her demons are, along with the few remaining demonic creatures still roaming the city. We want the same thing as you do, which is to get rid of them and make this city, and this world, safe again."

They were all considering her words, even though Chloe knew beforehand that it wouldn't be enough to convince them to trust her and her friends.

Then Agent Spencer retrieved a picture from a folder, and after some hesitation he showed it to her. "Do you recognise this woman?"

Chloe's eyes bulged in recognition. "This is Lilith! Where did you get this? And those two guys are the demons we killed at The Laguna Club during Maze's attempted kidnaping. Do you know where Lilith is?" Had she not been handcuffed to the table, Chloe would have bounced up in excitement.

The three men on the other side of the table looked at each other for a moment, as if unsure what to make of her answer.

"No, we don't know of her whereabouts," finally answered Agent Spencer. "This picture was taken by a surveillance camera outside a house where a woman was kidnapped last Tuesday. Are you sure this is this Lilith you were talking about? "

Chloe nodded vehemently. "Oh yes! I could never mistake her for anyone else."

Even though Chloe had only gotten a glimpse of Lilith at the battle of the Abbey, it had been enough to remember her forever. The demon also looked a lot like her daughter, Lilim, which Chloe had seen from damn close enough.

Then Chloe's detective instinct kicked in. "You mean that Lilith was there herself for that kidnapping? That doesn't sound like her. From what Lucifer told me about her, Lilith usually sends her demons to do her bidding. That person she kidnapped must be very important to her if she took the trouble of doing it herself."

Spencer looked across at Father Amantini uncertainly, as if wondering if he should say more. Then the priest made the decision for him and took the lead.

"I think you are right about her importance, Miss Decker. The woman who was taken is known to be the grand-daughter and only surviving member of a very powerful witch's linage. The Vatican had been keeping tabs on her for years, just in case she would show interest in magic. But until now, she seemed to have lived a normal life, like her mother had before she died of a heart attack some years ago. What does that tell you, Detective Decker?"

Chloe's mind was working a hundred miles an hour to try and remember what Maze had told of a past encounter with a witch. "Are you talking about a descendant of the witch who summoned a few demons here in LA during the 70's? If I remember well, you caught two of those demons yourself Father Amantini."

"I see that Lucifer Morningstar has told you about my encounter with him back then and that I ruined his plans of invading LA with his demons."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Chloe sat back in her chair and crossed her arms as well she could with one wrist chained to the table. "You really got it all backwards did you? That witch was not working for Lucifer. It's actually Maze who told me of that story and of how Lucifer and she had to come up on Earth to stop that witch and bring back to Hell those demons she invoked. You missed three of them by the way! Did you really think that this witch went crazy and ended up in an asylum by chance? It was Lucifer who put up a show to insure that she would lose her mind and never be a threat to humanity ever again."

The way the priest's eyes were shifting, Chloe knew he was thinking hard, reconsidering his whole encounter with the Devil. In spite of everything he just heard, he still tried to keep his defenses up, if somewhat a bit unconvincingly. "You really think the Devil gives a damn about humanity?"

"I know so, because I know Lucifer. I wouldn't be in love with him if it wasn't so. But you're missing the point here, Father. I see only one reason why Lilith would kidnap that woman, which is to make her invoke more demons on Earth. Even if she never practiced magic, which we can't be certain of, she might have the gift and could very well learn to use it and get strong enough to make that kind of spell. Her mother could have thought her some things before she died or even have passed down to her some magic spell books as a heritage. We really have no time to lose. We need to find that witch before Lilith can exploit her abilities."

The agent rubbed his eyes as if trying to untangle his thoughts. He seemed increasingly confused, while the priest looked more and more won over.

General McMahon though was as steadfast in his beliefs as he was at the beginning of this interrogation. "And how can we be sure that this Lilith, or whoever she might be, was not working for you from the start? You could be trying to use that witch to bring back on Earth the Devil that you love so much."

Chloe just wanted to slap that son of a bitch!

The hatred she felt for him had to be showing in her voice and all her manners. "I don't deny that my greatest wish is for Lucifer to come back to me. He doesn't deserve to be in Hell, but I would never, _ever_, hurt a human being to achieve that."

The general stood up and leant on the table with both hands, a contemptuous little smile at a corner of his lips. "Again, let me phrase it in a simpler way. How do we know you're not as evil and deceptive as the Devil is?"

Chloe took in a bemused breath. As stupid and infuriating as that General could be, he was right. She had no way of proving _anything_. Even if her story made sense, they would never trust her enough to let her go. She might be locked up for good for all she knew...

What about Trixie? What about that new life inside her? If those men ever discovered that she was pregnant with Lucifer's child, or worse, if she had to give birth in prison? What would they do to her child?

Chloe's increasing distress caused her unborn child to stir inside her. She couldn't physically feel it move yet after only three weeks of pregnancy, but shecould_ feel_ it, feel its nervousness.

Chloe quickly sent calming vibes to her baby to appease it and herself in the process.

_Everything's gonna be ok, Love! Mommy's here_._ I will protect you!_

After taking a few deep breaths, Chloe realised that she'd closed her eyes to communicate with her child. When she opened them up again, Father Amantini was looking at her with a strange bemused look.

Spurred up by Chloe's lack of answer, the general stated triumphantly. "That's what I thought!"

Still staring at the priest, Chloe saw him be dragged back to the present by the general's words.

Father Amantini surprised everyone with his next intervention. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute sirs?"

"Now?" asked McMahon, clearly annoyed to be interrupted in a moment of apparent victory.

"Yes sir! It's very important."

Even though Agent Spencer seemed almost as much irritated by Amantini's interruption, he was the first up to follow him outside. Without much choice left to him, McMahon followed them, but not before sending Chloe a nasty little smile.

Chloe found herself alone with her depressive thoughts. The wait that she expected to last only minutes turned into hours. Or at least that's how it felt to her. When the three men finally came back, to her utmost surprise, Dan was brought in and handcuffed beside her. He didn't look beaten or mishandled. Thank God! He just looked tired and as relieved to see her as she was to see him.

As relieved as she could be right now, Chloe realised that if Dan had been brought in here with her, there was certainly a good reason. And that reason was most certainly to confront them with an inconsistency in their stories...

"Are you ok, Chloe?" Dan hurried to ask.

"I'm fine, Dan, don't worry about me," she reassured him with a convincing smile. At least she hoped it was convincing.

Agent Spencer didn't let them more time to talk and resumed his questioning right away. "Your story, Miss Decker, seems to be matching that of Detective Espinoza, in most parts. Still, there remains many holes in both your accounts of the events, among them an important detail that you most likely left out intentionally."

Chloe narrowed her eyes in apprehension. What now?

With a small nod from the FBI agent, Father Amantini took the lead and walked around the table to come and stand close to Chloe and look down on her. "We're still not sure if Detective Espinoza lied to us about it, or if he really believes he told the truth, but he assured us that you are, Miss Decker, a perfectly normal human being... _But we both know you're not..._

Chloe barely heard the surprised intake of breath coming from Daniel beside her, so strong was the feeling of panic settling down in the pit of her stomach.

_What did they know about her?_

Were they aware of her miraculous origin at the specific request of God? No! They couldn't know that.

Chloe looked up straight in the priest's eyes and suddenly remembered how he had confirmed Doom's nature this morning just by looking at him. Amantini was, after all, helping the FBI track down demons. Could he have a gift for sensing demonic and celestial vibes? Could he have felt her baby's essence and mistaken it for her own? It was the most logical explanation.

She could play that card! She had to play that card, and make sure to be _very_ convincing. It might be their only way out. Human or not, it was great time that she accepted who she was, who she had become...

_She was a miracle, Lover of the Devil, soon to be Mother of a celestial child, new Daughter of God, and actual Queen of the Underworld!_

A strange serenity settled over Chloe as her decision was made.

"You're right!" Chloe began calmly, addressing to everyone in the room. "_You could say that I am more than human now. Powers have been given to me that were approved by God. Powers that go beyond your imagination._"

Chloe had the clear impression that her voice had lowered a few octaves. As strange as it sounded, it didn't worry her, on the contrary, it was giving her even more self-confidence.

As she'd been hoping, the three officials were now staring at her in stunned silence.

Chloe reached out to her new powers and in an instant, her handcuffs were dangling open around her wrist. She stood up slowly, radiating off as much power as she could without actually killing the men in the room.

She became conscious that she was actually glowing with power from the inside out.

Now her voice sounded downright otherworldly. "_I have been very patient with you all and your questioning. I even endured your lacks of respect and false accusations._ _But I think ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!_ "

The three men had backed away from her, their backs now against the wall. If they had guns with them, she was certain they would be pointing them at her. Daniel's lower jaw was slack in amazement. He looked as though he would have backed away from her too if he weren't fasten to the table.

Chloe locked her glowing gaze with each man in front of her alternatingly. "_You want to know what I am? Who I am? Then bring me to that demon you caught earlier in the woods. I will show you who I am!_"

The three officials visibly gulped.

At that moment, two armed guards barged in, but the general ordered them to stand down. Then he looked at the priest for support, clearly out of his depth.

Father Amantini held Chloe's gaze for another long moment, jaw slack with awe.

The priest finally nodded to his colleagues. "We'll do what she asks. I'll take responsibility for whatever happens."

After Chloe untied Dan with only the brush of a fingertip over his handcuff, she let go of her power and reversed to her normal self. Everyone seemed to be breathing better after that.

They all followed Agent Spencer through the labyrinth of corridors, Chloe and Dan right behind him with General McMahon and Father Amantini behind them. Chloe made sure to be the one to set the pace though, and with the way she was walking and holding herself, she looked more like a Queen being escorted by her subjects than a prisoner. Which seemed to be annoying the general a great lot. Thanks for little joys!

All the way, Dan was looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. Chloe had to force herself not to look straight at him at the risk of breaking character. She needed to stay focus on her plan and devote herself entirely to it. She would make a damage control with him later. Now was not the time to worry about that.

An elevator requiring a special access card finally brought them five stories down. The doors opened up into a big laboratory well furnished with top of the art technology. Many scientists were hard at work over what looked like to be samples and such.

Chloe stopped short in her tracks and scanned the place with a growing malaise until she spotted what she most feared, but expected to see here. Farther in the room, behind transparent plastic sheets was an unconscious furred creature lying on a table and being poked and probed by doctors. Through the fury rising inside her, Chloe was also a bit ashamed for feeling a deep relief that it wasn't Doom on this table.

When Agent Spencer eventually noticed that everyone behind him had stopped following, he stopped too and turned around to see what the problem was.

"_What's the meaning of this?_" Chloe asked with barely contained anger to the three representatives. She let a bit of power flow through her to give strength to her words.

Spencer had the decency to look ashamed, while Amantini seemed down right disgusted by the situation.

Only the general held his chin high and looked proud of what was going on in there. "We have to study those creatures of the Underworld if we want to be able to defend ourselves against them. We're at war Miss Decker! I have a duty to this Nation."

Chloe clenched her jaw in contempt. "_We'll talk about that later, General!_" While saying that, Chloe made sure to make her eyes glow with pure white light, just for the benefit of McMahon.

She saw his condescending smile melt instantly, and be replaced by a look of near fear.

_Good!_ That man needed to be thought some lessons.

Spencer eventually resumed leading them to the other side of the lab where was a corridor with numerous metallic doors on each sides. Through the doors' windows reinforced with Plexiglas and bars, they could see something moving inside a few cells. They could also hear banging against walls, as if they were shaken under the onslaught of powerful things.

_Demonic creatures! _Chloe was sure of it.

She could count at least four of them, possibly more. Maybe Doom was behind one of those Doors? Chloe was tempted to force Spencer to give her hound back to her right now, but she reminded herself that what she was attempting to do here was not only to impress them, but above all to make them trust her. She doubted that having a Hellhound beside her would help built that trust.

Spencer stopped before a door in the middle of the corridor and glanced inside for a moment before unlocking it. He stepped in and signaled them to enter.

Chloe wasn't surprised to find the werewolf-looking beast chained up to the wall and looking drugged, if somehow still conscious. The way it was tied up was giving it just enough freedom to stand half way up or lie down.

In spite of its instability on its feet, the creature stood up to them defiantly as best it could and surprised Chloe by hissing between its sharp teeth, "I will kill you for thisss, humansss!"

Chloe never thought that this creature would have enough intelligence to speak. Chance was on her side. This new development could play in her favor.

Chloe walked slowly to the demon, making sure to stay just out of reach of its claws. She looked down at it mightily in silence for a few moments, letting it time to study her and feel her presence.

The power Chloe was reaching to through her child was the one Michael said felt oddly like Lucifer's. The one that had burnt down the Soul Eater.

She let herself bath in it, without actually letting it escape her hold.

The demon's instinctive fearful reaction told Chloe that it had felt it alright.

Now was the time to play her cards right.

"_Do you know who I am_?" she asked solemnly with that new strange voice of hers.

The demon recoiled against the wall. "I... I'm not sssure... Thisss can't be! You are not the Lightbringer, and yet, you feel jussst like him. Are you an angel? You cccertainly are no demon."

Chloe's glowing gaze bore straight through the demon's eyes and down to its core. She could almost feel its fear of her.

"_No! I am neither. Yet,_ _I, AM YOUR QUEEN!_" The last words echoed through the cell like a thunder rolling through the land.

The shock of understanding sent the demon down on its knees in a heartbeat, its head boing low in deference to its new monarch.

"_My Queen!_ Have pity on me. I didn't know the Devil had chosssen hisss Queen. We thought he had abandoned usss. Lilith sssaid he had. Pleaaasss, pardon me!"

Chloe kept staring down at her subject in silence for a long moment. Behind her, no one dared to talk or intervene. Chloe lingered a little longer to let the tension build in the room.

As she spoke at last, Chloe maintained the flow of power coursing through her. "_I can excuse your ignorance._"

The demon lifted its head with renewed hope.

"_However... I cannot pardon you for disobeying Lucifer's law that forbids any demons from coming on Earth without specific orders from him,_" the Queen added decisively.

The creature's face fell. "But... but Lilith ordered it!" he begged.

"_And...,_" his Monarch stopped him, "_what about the law that forbids demons from killing human beings?_"

The creature opened its jaws to start explaining itself, but closed it quickly, apparently short of arguments.

The Queen nodded knowingly. "_Tell me, what is the expected punishment for such derogations to the laws?_"

"My Queen...," it begged meekly.

"_TELL ME!_"The Queen's voice boomed impatiently across the room.

Contrarily to the first time Chloe had behaved as the Queen of the Underworld to question a demon at the request of Maze, this time, it didn't feel like an act. Chloe _was_ the Queen of Hell, and would act as such. There was no going back now. She would embrace everything Lucifer had bequeathed to her, and everything it meant to be the Devil's Soulmate.

Shakily, the demon whispered his answer to his Queen."_Death_..."

The Ruler of the Underworld let a long moment pass before letting her decision known. Again, nobody in the room dared to intervene in this celestial trial.

The Queen finally gave her judgment. "_Death, it shall be then!_"

The Ruler gathered her power and focussed it in the palm of her right hand to create a beam of blinding light that consumed the werewolf in a matter of seconds.

The Queen's justice had been dealt.

Once it was all over, Chloe exhaled and let go of her power. She used all her self-control not to let her hands shake. Even if it had been a dangerous creature of the Underworld, killing it had felt horrible. Executing a living being felt a lot different than killing in self-defence. Yet she knew she had done the right thing in the circumstances. She just prayed that it would be the first and last execution she would ever have to make. But somehow she doubted it.

Chloe gathered herself before turning around to her human audience. Now her status as Queen of Hell had been revealed and enforced to those humans. She tried to ignore once more the scared look on Daniel's face.

The game was not over yet.

With just the right amount of power to boost her voice, the Queen drove the last nail in. "_Now you know who I am. As long as Lucifer isn't back, I, am the law for every Underworld demons or creatures who dare walk the Earth. YOU, are not! Is that clear?_"

The general and FBI agent hesitated only for a second before nodding together.

Chloe kept eying them alternately, trying to evaluate if her message had really been clear. The priest looked like he had just seen an angel in the flesh, and the other two men didn't look much better.

Message received then!

Chloe hoped that their doubts about her possible evil nature had been properly dissipated with her show of celestial power. At least it should be for Father Amantini who seemed to feel her essence. As for the other two men, even if they still doubted her nature, they would certainly think twice about keeping her detained. Her powers were way too great to be contained or challenged by humans. The smartest thing for them now would be to let her go.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, everyone around her became as still as statues, and an armed to the teeth Maze appeared in front of her in Amenadiel's arms. The angel's wings were displayed dangerously, ready to strike at the fist danger.

Maze jumped down and looked Chloe up and down anxiously. "You okay Decker? Should I kill them all?"

"Nooo! Don't harm them, please!" Chloe quickly warned both of them.

"Chloe, what were you thinking?" asked Amenadiel in exasperation. "You should have prayed to me as soon as they arrested you. I would have come for you right away, or Michael could have. As it is, we could only guess what happened when we couldn't reach either of you."

Chloe sighed tiredly, and passed a hand through her loose hair. She was starting to feel the exhaustion of having used so much power.

"I haven't called you, because believe it or not, I have everything under control."

They just stared at her in evident disbelief.

Chloe growled in frustration. "Just... Trust me okay!"

Then she remembered what had been Mazikeen's last mission. "Maze...?" Chloe ventured with broken hope at not seeing Lucifer with them.

"I'm sorry... He couldn't come. Yet." Maze was fidgeting nervously. "Now's not the time to talk about it, but Lucifer left me a letter for you," she add softly.

Chloe felt burning tears starting to form. No! Now was not the time for sorrow. She would have plenty of time for that later. Apparently, God and she didn't have the same definition of the word «soon» after all.

Chloe sniffed her tears back in. "We'll talk about that later. For the moment. I need you here with me to deal with the FBI and that stupid general. I can't allow for them to keep demons locked up down here and experiment on them. Maze, I need you to send those demons back to Hell. Most importantly, we need to forge an alliance with the authorities so we won't be looking over our shoulders forever."

"You want us to reveal ourselves? asked Amenadiel, uncertainly.

"At this point, it won't make a big difference. They knew too much already and I just revealed myself as The Queen of Hell anyway. "

"Aoutch! Decker! I sure would have liked to see that play out," Maze chuckled in amusement.

Amenadiel didn't seem amused at all.

Chloe looked at him imploringly, knowing that he was the one to be convinced. "Our best course of action now is to show all our cards and convince them that we are on the same side. Please, Amenadiel. I need your help!"

After a long moment of processing, Amenadiel simply nodded.

Maze sighed dejectedly. "I much preferred the option of killing them!"

* * *

**Author's note: There we are, the group working hand in hand with the Feds! Ha! Ha! Surprised by the turn of events? I certainly hope so ;) I so like to surprise you! :))) Please let me know how you liked this new chapter. Lucifer's return is so close! Can't you feel the fires of Hell? XD Thanks for reading, and commenting.**


End file.
